Ninja Pengembara : Ninja Kegelapan
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Dalam pengembaraannya. Sasuke harus di libatkan oleh Naruto dalam misi mata-matanya memburu para Ninja Kegelapan. dalam pada itu pula Sasuke di pertemukan dengan Sakura si ninja cantik berambut merah muda. Di saat yang bersamaan pula Naruto melibatkan Sakura. /Not For Children/
1. Chapter 1 Dunia Para Ninja

Disclaimer : MK

Warning : AU, (miss) typo sejumlah bintang di langit, Ooc,alur berantakan, diksi diabaikan, EYD rancu, alur berantakan.

Saya kira warning-nya sudah cukup untuk menekan tombol back, agar tidak perlu nyampah.

Cerita berikut adalah fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat atau kejadian, disengaja :D

DLDR / Don't Like Don't Review (ini lebih tepat), dari pada nyampah di kolom review ane.

.

.

.

Dunia Ninja

.

.

.

Note:

' _Dan'_ nama orang

'Dan' kata sambung

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung terdengar bersahutan menghiasi jalan setapak yang tampak sepi. Seorang pria berparas tampan, berambut hitam model emo berjalan santai melewati sebuah jembatan.

Dia ditampilkan mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang, yang terbuka pada bagian dada. Dia mengenakan celana panjang biru tua dengan kain biru tergantung dari perutnya hingga ke lutut. Dia juga mengenakan pelindung lengan hitam yang menutupi lengan dan membentang hingga mencapai bisep atasnya. Ia juga mengenakan sabuk melingkar di pinggang, di mana ia membawa pedangnya di balik pinggang belakang.

Pria itu tampak menyadari kalau sebenarnya dari tadi ia sedang di ikuti.

Brak!

Jembatan yang ia akan pijaki, rusak tertembus sebuah tombak yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari arah depannya. Dengan santainya pria itu berdiri di tempat. Bahkan ia masih sempat memakan buah tomat merah dengan lahap. Nampak sekali kalau pria itu menyukai tomat.

Seorang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depannya. "kau tahu kalau gara-gara kau, kami kehilangan tiga ratus _Gold"_

"Lalu" jawaban pria berambut emo itu singkat.

"Kau seharusnya tahu diri, kau harus membayar perbuatanmu, brengsek!" teriak pria yang tadi menghadang. Pria itu memakai penutup kepala sampai matanya. Dan hanya menyisakan setengah dari wajahnya. "Gara-gara kau juga, kami harus pulang dengan tangan kosong"

Pria berambut emo mendengus, "kalau tanganmu kosong, maukah kau memegang ini?" tambahnya lagi sambil memperlihatkan sisa tomat, yang belum ia habiskan.

Pria penghadang tadi hanya mendengus.

"Heaah.." tiba-tiba dari arah depannya dua orang melompat sambil melancarkan serangan.

Takk! Jleb!

Dengan gerakan santai, pria emo menangkap tombak yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, ia melempar kembali ke pemilik tongkat.

Sementara penyerang yang satunya, membabat pedang seakan ingin membela dua si pria emo.

Srat!

Tring!

Dia segera menarik pedang yang tersampir di belakang pinggangnya. Dan menahan tebasan penyerang tadi.

Cras!

Begitu berhasil menghalau serangan, dengan sangat cepat ia membalas serangan dengan menusukan pedangnya tepat mengenai jantung si penyerang.

Orang pertama yang menghadang tadi hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Saat si pria Emo, sedang bertarung dengan dua kawannya. Ia melihat ada kesempatan untuk membokong. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya.

Dor!

Si pria emo hanya sedikit memiringkan kepala.

Seth!

"Aaakh!"

Sebuah sapuan pedang telah memotong pistolnya. Si pria tadi terlempar ke belakang di sertai dengan rasa kaget, yang teramat.

Ketiga lawannya telah terjatuh, si pria emo kembali menyimpan pedangnya. Selanjutnya ia meninggalkan lawannya begitu saja.

"Be..benarkah kau di pekerjakan dengan bayaran yang sangat murah?" tanya si penghadang dengan takut, sebelum pria Emo melangkah jauh.

"Ya" jawaban santai dari pria emo. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Padahal kami di bayar mahal untuk mencuri, tapi kau mengembalikannya dengan harga murah? Ha..ha..ha.. kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Pria tampan rambut Emo berbalik, "mereka adalah klan miskin, minta harga mahal pun tidak ada gunanya" ia menatap langit. "Sepertinya sudah mulai".

Hanya dalam sekejap pria itu menjauh dari hadapan penghadangnya.

.

.

.

.

Gemuruh suara kaki kuda yang berlari menuju suatu tempat, tak lama kemudian mereka yang berjumlah delapan orang itu telah tiba di atas bukit.

.

.

Seorang gadis melangkah dengan gontai menuju arah dua orang pria yang tengah mengobrol. Tatapannya kosong, bahkan pakaian pada tubuhnya sudah tidak teratur lagi. Tanpa sengaja salah seorang dari pria itu menoleh

"Hey, bukankah itu adalah Nona Matsuri, anak gadis dari desa sebelah"

"Benar, tapi.." pri lain yang menyahut, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia merasa curiga dengan gadis yang baru saja di maksud.

"Semua sudah mati…." Ucap gadis yang di sebut Matsuri oleh kedua pria tadi.

"Hee.. Apa yang dia maksudkan" sahut salah pria pertama tadi pada temannya.

"Semua sudah mati. Wabah penyakit menyerang"

Bruk!

Usai berkata demikian, gadis tadi langsung ambruk. Kedua pria itupun langsung panik. Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang pria misterius sedang bersembunyi. Dengan gerakan bibir yang sama diucapkan oleh Gadis tadi. Ternyata, gadis yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi mayat itu di kendalikan oleh orang yang bersembunyi tadi.

.

.

.

.

Nampak pria berambut panjang berwarna perak, usia sekitar tigapuluh tahunan. sedang memberi makan pada ikan peliharaan kesukaannya. Nampak sekali kalau ikan-ikan itu sangat bagus warnanya, sehingga membuat pria itu sangat senang mengamati ikan-ikannya yang sedang bergerombol.

"Ada apa" seru pria berambut panjang. Entah berbicara dengan siapa. Karena di sekitar pria itu tidak ada satu orang pun. Kecuali pria tadi.

"Tuan _Dan_ _Kato_ , nampaknya mata-mataku telah melihat sekelompok orang menuju desa Yue, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kasus wabah yang telah terjangkit di sana", terdengarlah suara menyahut. Suara tersebut berasal dari semak-semak yang berada di belakang pria berambut panjang tadi.

Pria tersebut berambut klimis, beriris hitam kelam.

"Jika mereka melintasi atau mau masuk ke desa tersebut itu sama saja bunuh diri. Atau mungkinkah mereka ingin menyebar wabah itu keluar, bodoh sekali" sahut pria berambut panjang menoleh, kelihatan cukup menarik jika di pandang.

"Tapi ada yang mencurigakan" sahut pria yang sedang berlutut di semak-semak tadi.

"Biarkan saja" seru pria berambut panjang berambut perak, sambil terus memberi makanan pada ikan-ikannya tanpa menoleh pada pria yang ada di semak tadi.

"Tapi, setelah di pikir-pikir ini tidak bisa di biarkan", Sahut pria _Dan_ kemudian, "kalian para ninja Konoha perlu melakukan penyelidikan ke sana" lanjut pria berambut panjang yang di panggil _Dan_ _Kato_.

"Baik"

"Satu lagi jika di antara kalian ada yang terinfeksi…"

"Aku mengerti, Tuan"

.

.

Seorang pria berkulit pucat berambut klimis, sedang menemui orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di suatu ruangan.

Ia segera membuka sebuah peta dan di hamparkan di hadapan orang-orang tadi.

"kelompok pertama, menyusuri sungai di sebelah timur desa Yue. Kelompok kedua, bersamaku, kita masuk melalui daerah barat pada hutan ini" tambahnya lagi sambil menunjuk peta. "Kita akan sampai di desa Yue satu jam kemudian"

"Sai, Shin bilang kalau jumlah mereka hanya delapan orang. Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan mengumpulkan ninja sebanyak ini, hanya untuk menghadang delapan orang" seru salah seorang bertubuh lebar, berwajah kasar. Nampak sekali kalau ia adalah orang kasar dan terlalu memiliki percaya diri.

"Musuh kita sebenarnya adalah wabah penyakit ini"sahut pria klimis yang di panggil Sai.

"Benar"

Semua orang tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke pintu masuk, baru saja mereka mendengar suara langkah seseorang di luar pintu. Semua sudah nampak siaga, jikalau yang berada di depan pintu adalah musuh.

Srak!

Nampaklah di depan pintu seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda. Mengenakan gaun qipao, lengan pendek menggunakan risleting, ia juga menggunakan celana pendek hijau ketat.

Semua yang menyaksikan siapa yang muncul, mengambil nafas lega.

"Sakura"

Sai lah yang pertama kali menyebut nama orang yang baru masuk.

Sementara orang yang di maksud hanya diam, dengan tatapan dari wajah dinginnya, ia menatap sekeliling.

"Jadi kau bermaksud meninggalkanku, Sai?" ucap gadis yang baru masuk tadi.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu, Sakura" Sai tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menuju desa Yue yang konon di hinggapi wabah mematikan. Kau tahu aku adalah Ninja medis, aku jauh lebih di butuhkan. Dan satu lagi, aku juga adalah ninja Konoha" Sakura berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah, tapi kuminta kau berhati-hati" Sai akhirnya menyerah untuk menghentikan Sakura.

.

,

.

Sekelompok orang berjumlah sekitar dua puluhan, bergerak sambil melompat di antara rerimbunan pepohonan.

Tap!

Sakura menjejakan kakinya di atas salah satu dahan pohon. Dengan mata nanar, ia segera mengamati sekeliling.

"Sakura semakin cantik" sahut seorang pria di samping Sai, sementara Sai tidak menyahut ia hanya tetap pokus mengawasi sekeliling.

"Cukup, Juugo" Sahut Sai, "Dimana Shin dan yang lain" Sai segera menoleh kepada orang-orang yang ada di belakang.

"Shin dan yang lainya tadi berada di belakang" sahut seorang yang bersama Sai, "Aku akan menemui mereka" ia kemudian bergerak dan melompati dan berpijak diantara dahan pohon.

Pria bertubuh besar, Juugo yang bersama Shin segera melompat kebelakang memijak pada setiap dahan pohon.

"Oy, kenapa kalian masih di sini" seru pria pada sesorang yang sedang duduk menundukan kepala.

Karena masih tidak ada respon, ia segera menghampiri, "jangan tiduran saja…" pria besar tadi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena orang yang di ajak bicara tiba-tiba saja jatuh ke tanah.

"Aaakh…." Ia langsung saja menjerit ketika sebuah benang baja tipis yang tidak kelihatan telah mencekik lehernya. Tidak hanya itu, ternyata benang baja tipis tadi, sudah di aliri oleh sengatan petir. Rupanya orang yang mencekiknya tadi memiliki Jutsu tipe petir.

Karena suara orang tadi, Sai menoleh kebelakang, ia merasa kalau dari tadi sudah ada yang tidak beres. "Sial" gerutu Sai.

"Awas" teriak Sakura, ia merasa ada serangan dari senjata besar berputar menuju arah mereka. Dengan sigap Sakura melompat menghindari serangan senjata besar itu. Tapi orang yang berada di belakang Sakura tidak bisa menghindar, dan…

Crass! Crass!

"Aaakh"

"Aaargh"

Tubuh dua orang yang tadi di belakang sakura terpotong, darah langsung bercipratan kemana-mana, bahkan jika seandainya ada orang yang lewat dibawah mereka. Orang yang lewat itu pasti merasa kalau telah terjadi hujan darah. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, senjata itu tetap berputar seolah sedang mencari mangsa. Teriakan kematian menggema di tengah hutan itu.

"Disana!" teriak Sai menyadar dari mana datangnya senjata pembunuh itu.

Siung! Syuut!

Clap! Cap! Cap!

Seperti hujan shuriken sedang melanda ketempat yang dicurigai Sai terdapat pemilik senjata tadi. Daun dan beberapa dahan telah bepatahan akibat serangan shuriken tadi.

Saat Sai menghentikan serangannya, tampaklah seorang pria, sedang berdiri dengan tenang. Tubuh pria itu sangat besar, bahkan sangat besar untuk ukuran manusia normal. Selain besar ia juga lebih tinggi dari manusia pada umumnya.

Ia tersenyum meremehkan sambil memegang Shuriken yang sangat besar dan tengahnya telah di lubangi untuk memudahkan sebagai pegangan.

Sakura tidak tinggal diam, ia menyerang dengan menggunakan pisau belati ditangannya.

Wutt!

Dess!

"Ah!"

Sakura menjerit tertahan, pukulan pria besar tadi tepat mengenai perutnya. Beruntung saat ia terjatuh, ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri, sehingga ia bisa mendarat dengan kedua kakinya.

Pria besar yang ukuran tubuhnya dua kali dari manusia biasa itu segera melompat dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura kaget, ia segera beringsut ke belakang. Ia tak menyangka kalau pria itu bisa menyusulnya demikian cepatnya.

"Heaaah"

Sai tiba-tiba saja muncul dari atas dan menyabet pedangnya.

Tap! Tap!

"Aah!"

Entah bagaimana, pria besar tadi sudah menangkap kedua tangan Sai. Kaki sai menggantung, sementara kedua tangannya masih di pegangi oleh pria besar tadi.

"Sakura, lari! Segeralah melapor pada Tuan _Dan_ " teriak Sai.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu.." Sakura membantah.

"Jangan membantahku, kau harus selamat…Aaaah" kedua tangan Sasi putus oleh kuatnya tarikan dari pria besar tadi.

Kyaaaaa…

Sakura menjerit histeris, melihat kedua tangan Sai telah putus, darah dari kedua sambungan tangan itu bercipratan kemana-mana.

Sakura makin takut dengan pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di depannya. Ia perlahan mundur ketakutan. Sementara pria besar tadi makin menunjukan seringai menatap Sakura. Sakura tidak tinggal diam, ia harus hidup dan segera melapor pada atasannya.

Sakura segera berlari, melompat di antara dahan pohon yang menjulang.

Trak!

Dahan yang menjadi pijakan Sakura, tiba-tiba patah. Rupanya si pria besar tadi terlebih dahulu melempar shuriken raksasanya ke arah pijakan Sakura.

Akh!

Sakura kaget saat ia terjatuh, belum sempat ia mengendalikan diri. Ia sudah mendapat serangan dari pria besar tadi,

Bukh!

"Ukh"

Sakura mejerit tertahan, ketika pria besar tadi telah melayangkan pukulannya pada perut Sakura.

Serangan yang demikian keras, membuat Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya, pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang masih pingsan di baringkan dalam sebuah pondok. Jika di lihat dari kondisinya, pondok itu sudah lama tidak terpakai.

Pria raksasa yang menangkap Sakura, meletakan Sakura secara perlahan. Sesaat kemudian, ia menatapi sekujur tubuh Sakura seperti sedang ingin memangsa.

Pria besar itu menelan ludah membayangkan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan menikmati tubuh mungil nan mulus itu.

Dengan kasar ia menyingkap pakaian bawah Sakura. bahkan dengan kekuatannya ia mengangkat satu kkaki Sakura sehingga nampak Sakura sedang menggantung. Dengan buas pria itu menjilati paha Sakura. selanjutnya ia mulai menjilati vagina Sakura yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

Puas dengan itu, ia mulai beralih ke bibir Sakura. saking besarnya pria itu, nampak sekali kalau setengah wajah dari Sakura seperti tertelan oleh mulut pria besar tadi.

Kembali ia beralih pada vagina Sakura menjilati dengan kasar.

"Hnnggk"

Suara igauan Sakura yang mulai sadar.

"Ah..!"

Sakura ingin memberontak, tapi sebuah cengkraman di lehernya kembali mengunci pergerakannya.

"Diam!" suara pria tadi mengancam, "jika kau berani melawan, maka mungkin bercinta dengan mayat gadis cantik sepertimu sepertinya menarik"

Sakura tidak lagi berkutik saat mendengar ancaman dari pria itu. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, jika saja menuruti kehendak hati, tentu saja Sakura lebih memilih mati dan membiarkan pria brengsek itu memperkosa mayatnya.

Tapi kesetiaannya pada atasanlah yang membuat ia memilih di rampas kehormatannya. Ia harus bertahan hidup demi menyampaikan berita pada atasannya.

Pria tadi melanjutkan kegiatannya, ia kembali menjilati Sakura dengan kasar.

Sakura menitikan airmatanya, sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan kehormatannya sebagai seorang gadis. Tiba-tiba pria besar itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh kesamping kanannya.

"Jika tidak ada pekerjaan, sebaiknya kau pergi dan jangan mengganggu kesenanganku" ucap pria besar tadi.

Sakura menoleh mengikuti arah tatapan pria besar. Tampaklah di dekat jendela seorang pria tampan berambut raven, sedang duduk santai dan tampak menikmati pemandangan yang di lakukan pria besar tadi.

"Aku sedang tersesat, dan aku ingin istirahat, atau kau bisa menunjukan jalan menuju desa Shimora?" nada datar dan dingin terdengar dari mulut pria raven tadi.

Pria besar mendengus, "Kau salah tempat bertanya, pergilah!" hardiknya lagi, sedetik kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Lagi-lagi pria besar itu menghentikan kegiatannya, pria raven yang tampan atau Sasuke sudah berjongkok di depannya. "kalau begitu, aku juga ingin istirahat dan berencana melanjutkan perjalanan besok"

Wukk!

Tiba-tiba pria besar mengayunkan shuriken raksasanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sigap melompat dan memutar tubuhnya di udara.

Wuss!

Tluk!

Saat masih di udara, Sasuke sempat membabat pedangnya. Dan anehnya Sasuke seperti sedang membacok karet. Serangannya memantul.

"Ternyata kau kebal juga, tapi apakah semua bagian tubuhmu sudah di latih?" nada santai dari Sasuke terdengar.

Wuss!

"Arrgh!"

Sasuke melempar sebuah pisau dan menancap tepat di mata pria besar.

Merasa ada kesempatan, Sasuke segera menarik Sakura, "Lewat sini!" ia mendahului Sakura melompat menjauh dari pondok tadi dan di susul Sakura.

Wut! Wut!

Suara Shuriken besar tadi berputar dengan cepat menuju pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Awas!"

Peringatan Sasuke agar mereka berdua menunduk menghindari shuriken besar. Benda itu hanya lewat di atas kepala mereka berdua. Dan uniknya shuriken itu berbalik arah menuju pemiliknya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke dan Sakura segera pergi melarikan diri.

Pria besar tadi ingin mengejar, "Berhentilah Killer Bee! Tidak perlu kau kejar. Dengan demikian akan bagus untuk mengetahui siapa pemimpin wanita itu" suara pria berambut panjang beriris rembulan.

"Tidak, Neji, aku ingin membunuh pria itu" sahut pria besar tadi yang di panggil Killer Bee.

"Jadi kau sudah berani membantahku, Bee!" suara penuh penekanan terdengar dari Neji.

Bee mendengus, "Baiklah"

"Segeralah kembali ke markas. Akan ku perintah yang lain untuk mengurus mereka"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berlari dengan Sakura yang menyusul di belakang.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Kurasa pria aneh tadi sudah tidak mengejar lagi"

Sakura tidak menyahuti perkataan Sasuke. Ia malah menatap Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Aku hanyalah seorang Ninja pengembara. Tidak perlu mencurigaiku. Kau pikir aku teman mereka? Kalau itu benar, aku juga akan meminta jatah tadi"

"Namaku Sakura, desa yang kau cari ada di balik bukit itu" mendengar keterangan Sakura, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Dan tampaklah didepannya bukit yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Nah, sekarang kita berpisah saja di sini, terima kasih atas bantuanmu" imbuh Sakura kemudian.

"Aa.. ku harap kau tidak tertangkap lagi pria itu" balas Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk badannya sendiri. Rasa sakit akibat perlakuan Bee yang nyaris memperkosa dirinya. Sakura menangis, ia begitu berterimakasih pada pria penolongnya. Kalau jika tidak, Sakura sudah pasti kehilangan salah satu harga dirinya.

.

.

.

"Aah..ah.." suara desahan terdengar dari dalam sebuah kamar.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara berat dari dalam kamar.

"Ini aku Sakura, tuan _Dan_ "

"Masuklah!" perintah pria rambut panjang, _Dan_ _Kato_.

Sebenarnya Sakura ragu untuk membuka pintu, tapi perintah atasannya mutlak.

Srett!

Wajah Sakura merona begitu menyaksikan pemandangan di depan matanya. Tampak pria yang di panggil _Dan_ _Kato_ itu sedang menusuk-nusukan kelaminnya kedalam lubang peranakan seorang wanita pirang berdada besar. Sakura segera menundukan kepala, dengan detak jantung yang tidak karuan.

"Apa yang ingin kau laporkan, Sakura" dengan santai berbicara dengan Sakura, _Dan_ _Kato_ masih saja memompakan penisnya kedalam vagina wanita blonde itu.

"Tsunade.. ooh..aaah" _Dan_ _Kato_ belum menanggapi Sakura, ia malah makin tampak beringas meremas payudara besar milik wanita blonde yang di panggilnya Tsunade. Menikmati setiap tusukan yang ia lakukan pada vagina Tsunade.

Pria _Dan_ _Kato_ memang terkenal memiliki perilaku aneh, ia tidak segan berhubungan badan di depan anak buahnya jika libidonya terlanjur bangkit, terutama di depan wanita bawahannya.

Bahkan ketika pelayannya sedang sibuk, jika Tsunade tidak ada, maka tidak segan menelanjangi pelayannya dan menidurinya di tempat begitu saja.

"Maaf Tuan _Dan_ , seluruh pasukan Ninja termasuk pemimpinnya, Sai, telah tewas" Sakura masih menunduk.

"Benarkah?" _Dan_ menoleh pada Sakura. "Mereka semua? Siapa yang melakukannya?" setelah berkata demikian, _Dan_ kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mendorong pinggulnya.

"Lawan yang sangat tangguh. Selebihnya tidak bisa saya jelaskan"

 _Dan_ mendengus, "Mereka memang lemah"

Didepan Sakura, _Dan_ _Kato_ dan Tsunade masih melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Aah.. arrgg" _Dan_ _Kato_ akhirnya menggeram ketika ia telah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

Kedua pasangan di depan Sakura, itu masing-masing mengambil nafas.

"Sakura, jika tidak ada lagi. Aku memberimu tugas baru. Selidiki siapa yang memerintah pembunuh Sai dan lainnya"

"Baik Tuan" sahut Sakura.

"Atau, kau mau menggantikan Tsunade?" jika mau jujur _Dan_ _Kato_ sangat ingin sekali menikmati Sakura.

' _Keparat'_ Sakura menggeram dalam hati, ia adalah gadis baik-baik, dalam artian, ia masih sangat menjaga keperawannanya, tidak mungkin dirinya mau memberikan keperawannanya mengikuti perbuatan binatangnya _Dan_ _Kato_.

"Permisi, Tuan" Sakura segera beringsut dan pergi.

"Kasihan kau" dengus _Dan Kato_ sambil menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Meski kau sangat ingin, aku tidak akan melayanimu, gadis dengan kutukan!"

.

.

.

Sesuai perintah atasannya, Sakura mulai penyelidikannya seorang diri.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki di antara rindangnya pepohon. Terangnya rembulan pun seakan hanya mampu mengintip dicela-cela rimbunnya dedaunan.

Sekelebat bayangan yang dari tadi mengikuti langkah Sakura. Menyadari itu, Sakura bukannya takut atau ia melarikan diri. Sakura justeru menghentikan langkahnya seakan ia mau manantang penguntitnya.

Wut! Wut! Wuss!

Berapa kali Serangan senjata rahasia menuju Sakura. sebagai salah satu ninja andalan _Dan Kato,_ Sakura dengan mudah menghindari serangan yang seperti hujan menuju tubuhnya.

Sambil menghindari serangan, Sakura dengan lihai menatap sekelilingnya. Setelahnya Sakura mengerti, penyerangnya itu hanya sedikit.

"Hyaak!"

Sakura menangkap beberapa senjata yang mengarah padanya. Dan melempar balik menuju sumbernya.

Wuss!

"Ahk!"

"Ukh!"

Bruk!

Serangan balik Sakura mengenai Sasaran dengan tepat.

Merasa tidak mungkin lagi main kucing-kucingan dengan gadis berambut merah muda. Beberapa penyerang gelap tadi muncul dan langsung menyerang Sakura. lawan Sakura kali ini tampaknya tersisa tiga orang.

Sakura melompat maju di saat ketiga orang lawanya telah muncul, belati yang selalu ia selipkan di ayunkan ke salah satu musuhnya.  
Tidak ingin kalah, salah satu dari musuhnya menyambut serangan Sakura dengan menyabetkan katananya.

Wuttt..!

Sakura cepat-cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya, sehingga sambaran pedang itu lewat di atas kepalanya. Dan belum sempat lawan Sakura mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya, Sakura cepat-cepat menusukkan belatinya.

Wunggg...! Blesss...! bret!

Lawan Sakura kontan matanya terbeliak lebar ketika belati Sakura merobek perutnya. Bahkan Sakura masih sempat menyayat jantung penyerangnya. Darah kontan muncrat dari bagian yang terluka.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Sakura segera mencabut senjatanya. Kontan tubuh itu ambruk ke tanah, diam tidak bergerak lagi untuk selamanya. Namun Sakura sudah tidak sempat melihat lagi  
ambruknya orang itu, karena sudah melancarkan serangan pada lawan-lawannya.

Tranggg...!

benturan dua senjata, ketika serangan cepat Sakura di tahan oleh lawannya yang lain. Dan di saat itulah serangan susulan Sakura kembali meluncur. Kaki kanannya yang dialiri tenaga penuh, telak menghantam dada.

Bukkk,..!

Lawan Sakura terlempar kebelakang.

Jleb!

Lawan yang tadi sempat melayani serangan Sakura tidak bisa menjerit lagi ketika Sakura melempar belatinya tepat mengenai kerongkongan.

Meskipun kedua rekannya telah tewas, namun orang terakhir penyerang Sakura tidak mau menyerah. ia berniat menghabisi Sakura saat belum menyadari secara penuh.

Wuss! Wuss!

Ternyata orang terakhir ini lebih lihai dari pada dua rekannya yang sudah tewas. Sakura yang kini sudah tidak bersenjata. Hanya bisa menghindar.

Sakura kaget ketika dirinya masih melayang di udara, serangan cepat tepat menuju tubuhnya.

Trang!

Sekelebat bayangan dari samping Sakura menahan serangan yang di arahkan pada Sakura. lawan Sakura mental balik ketika berbenturan dengan sosok bayangan yang menolong Sakura. Belum sempat lawan Sakura memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya.

Wutt!

"Aaaarggh!"

Sabetan dari penolong Sakura yang disertai api hitam memotong tubuh lawannya jadi dua.

Sakura menatap penolongnya barusan, rambut emo, berwajah menawan.

"Kau…"

"Sampai ketemu lagi" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, pria tadi telah berkelebat pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Sakura menggerutu kesal, merasa di abaikan.

"Dasar pria menyebalkan" baru bertemu dua kali saja, Sakura sudah di bikin kesal. Bagaimana kalau mereka hidup bersama.

Usai memaki melampiaskan kesalnya pada pria penolongnya, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi menuju arah kelebatan pria penolongnya, atau lebih tepatnya menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

I'm Sorry Guys.. ane nggak jamin Update Kilat, soalnya sibuk Real Life, tapi di usahain kok..

Yosha.. sekarang FFn adalah semacam taman hiburan baru buat ane kalau lagi mumet hadapi RL, terutama masalah kuliah ane.. baru ane rasa, makin kesini makin mumet aja sama urusan kampus, OK yang ini lupakan...

Jangan lupa jejaknya di kolom Review, tapi yang bukan sampah (baca flame), capek bersih-bersih sampah.

Eeerr.. tolong reviewnya jangan sebagai Guest, nggak bisa di balas.

See ya…


	2. Chapter 2 Pertemuan

Pertemuan

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan di tengah perkampungan yang tampak lengang. Sasuke sendiri sedikit heran, padahal hari masih sore, tapi kenapa tidak ada aktivitas sama sekali.

Dari arah depannya seekor kuda tanpa pengendara berlari menuju arahnya. Sasuke tampak tenang menyingkir dari jalan, dan membiarkan kuda tadi lewat.

Broll!

Ketika Sasuke ingin melanjutkan langkahnya, tembok yang dibelakangnya jebol. Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke arah tembok yang jebol. Sasuke sedikit kaget karena telah ditarik oleh kekuatan besar Bee. Dan tampak pula mata Bee yang masih mengeluarkan darah karena luka yang di sebabkan oleh pisau Sasuke.

Melihat siapa yang menarik, Sasuke malah menunjukan cengirannya. "Hay.. aku sudah menemukan jalan menuju tujuanku"

"Jalan yang kau lalui masih salah"

Buagh!

Sebuah pukulan keras mengahantam rahang Sasuke. Dan membuat dirinya terlempar kebelakang. Bahkan membentur dinding yang bersebelahan dengan dindin yang di jebol oleh Bee.

Bee segera mendekati Sasuke, dan dengan satu tangannya yang besar dan menggengam kepala Sasuke, Bee mengangkat tubuh Sasuke tinggi-tinggi

"Jalanmu bukan disini, tapi jalanmu menuju neraka" seru Bee sambil sambil melayangkan pukulan kerasnya.

Buk!

"Aaah!"

Sasuke mengeluh menahan rasa sakit, untuk kedua kalinya mendapat hantaman dari Bee.

"Aku akan membalasmu karena telah mengganggu kesenanganku".

"Oh ya. itu karena kau tidak mau berbagi" Sahut Sasuke seraya bangkit dan meringis memegangi bagian perutnya.

"Keparat"

Wut!

Bee tiba-tiba mengayunkan pedang besarnya. Sasuke dengan sigap menundukan kepala, lalu menggunakan kekuatan kakinya untuk melompat sambil berjumpalitan di udara. Bee tidak tinggal diam, ia terus menyerang Sasuke dengan gencar.

"Hey. Kemana senjata mu, apa kau sudah menjualnya ke tukang loak?" seru Sasuke.

Bee menggeram marah melihat Sasuke yang malah meledeknya, Bee selanjutnya melempar pedang raksasanya.

Wuss!

Trang!

Dua benturan pedang milik Sasuke dan Bee menghasilkan suara keras. Usai benturan, pedang raksasa kembali pada Bee.

Bee dengan menangkap pedangnya yang kembali padanya. Dan setelahnya, Bee bergerak cepat menerjang Sasuke.

Wuts!

Sasuke menunduk dan melompat sambil bersalto kebelakang beberapa kali.

Belum sampai di situ, Bee melompat tinggi sambil membabat pedangnya seakan-akan ingin membagi dua tubuh Sasuke dari atas kepala.

Trang!

Sekali lagi terdengar suara benturan keras. Siapa sangka, biarpun ukuran tubuh Sasuke lebih kecil daripada Bee. Tapi ternyata Sasuke masih bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Bee.

Bee masih penasaran, ia kembali mencoba uji kekuatannya dengan Sasuke. Ia kembali membabat pedangnya pada tubuh Sasuke bagian pinggang.

Wuts!

Swiut!

Pedang Bee mengenai angin, Sasuke yang menjadi sasaran tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya.

Bee berusaha mendeteksi keberadaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba lenyap dari pandangan matanya.

"He!" Bee kaget merasakan hawa keberadaan sesorang yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

Wuts!

Lagi-lagi Sasuke serasa menebas segumpal karet ketika berhasil mengenai leher Bee.

Bee mengibaskan pedang sambil memutar tubuh kebelakang.

Sasuke segera bersalto dua kali kebelakang menghindari ayunan pedang Bee.

Wut!

Karena berada diluar jangkauannya, kembali Bee melempar pedangnya menuju Sasuke

Sasuke menunduk menghindari pedang itu. Pedang raksasa itu melayang melewati kepala Sasuke, lalu berputar kembali pada Bee saat tidak mengenai Sasaran. Bee menyeringai, ia kembali melempar pedang raksasanya,

"Hiyaa" teriakan Bee, mengikuti lemparan pedangnya.

Sasuke menghindar, selanjutnya ia membabat pedangnya sehingga tampaklah api hitam membentuk mata pedang yang memotong mengikuti arah arah sabetan mata pedang Sasuke.

Wuss!

Serangan api hitam Sasuke yang membentuk seperti mata pedang, menuju Bee.

Crass!

Sungguh hebat, sabetan jarak jauh Sasuke ternyata bisa memotong jari-jari Bee, padahal pedang itu sama sekali jauh dari jangkauan, bahkan sampai menyisakan api hitam pada jari Bee yang terpotong.

Crakss!

"Aaah!"

Bee menjerit kesakitan, kala ia ingin menangkap pedangnya yang berbalik arah padanya, tapi tidak bisa menggenggam karena jari tangan yang seyogyanya mau menangkap pedang tadi sudah tidak bisa menggenggam karena jarinya yang telah terpotong.

Pedang raksasa itu akhirnya tanpa rintangan membela batok kepala Bee.

Bee hanya bisa melototkan matanya tidak menyangka dengan kejadian beruntun yang demikian cepat. Darah kembali mengalir menuju ujung pedang yang masih melekat pada kepala Bee.

"Aaaarggg"

Teriakan Bee menggema. Sasuke kaget melihat Bee, bergerak kearahnya dengan kecepatan tidak berubah laiknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Gila" kejut Sasuke.

' _Sekuat itukah orang aneh ini? Sampai-sampai batok kepalanya yang mengeluarkan banyak dara seperti tidak ia rasakan_ ', Batin Sasuke sambil menghindari serangan Bee.

"Heeeah" teriakan bee kembali menerjang Sasuke.

Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Ia menendang pedang besar yang masih menempel di kepala Bee, hingga pedang itu terlepas. Dan tampaklah luka menganga di kepala Bee.

Swiuts!

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus menggunakan kecepatan kilatnya dan muncul melayang tepat di atas kepala Bee. Sasuke menusukan pedangnya tepat di luka Bee.

"Kagutsuchi"

"Aaarrrghhh!"

Bee menjerit keras saat tempat yang di tikam Sasuke terbakar api hitam.

Bee tidak kuasa menahan rasa sakit dan panas pada batok kepalanya. Bee pada akhirnya tumbang dengan nyawa yang sudah terlebih dahulu melayang.

"Dasar orang aneh!"

Setelah melihat Bee sudah tewas, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, selanjutnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan mayat Bee.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari kalau sebenarnya dari tadi, sepasang mata pria jabrik berambut pirang sedang mengamati pertarungan mereka.

"Jutsu yang hebat dan langka" gumam pria berambut blonde tadi, "Bahkan bisa mengimbangi kekuatan pria besar itu. Meski ada faktor lain yang membantu kemenangannya" tampak kalau ia menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum.

Selesai berkata demikian, pria blonde tadi mengikuti arah Sasuke.

Sepeninggal Sasuke yang di ikuti pria blonde tadi, muncul pula gadis bercepol dua di tempat Sasuke tadi bertarung.

Sambil mendengus, di wajahnya tampak meremehkan, "Akhirnya aku tahu siapa pengacau ini, aku bisa mengendusmu" usai berkata demikian wanita cantik bercepol dua tadi melompat ke arah lain, dan menghilang diantara rimbunan pepohonan.

.

,

.

Sasuke kini berada di tepian sungai, ia membersihkan dirinya dari kotoran akibat pertarungannya dengan Bee. Selagi membersihkan tubuh, ia tiba-tiba merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya. Ia menoleh kearah lain. Dan tampaklah gadis cantik bercepol dua yang sedang duduk diatas bebatuan tanpa pakaian. Gadis itu juga menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sasuke balas menatap pada gadis yang seperti tanpa malu membiarkan bagian pribadinya di lihat oleh Sasuke. Tapi sebagai ninja yang berpengalaman, Sasuke tentu tahu kalau orang yang berbuat seperti itu, bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Sasuke makin menatap tajam gadis bercepol dua yang tanpa busana. Sasuke mulai waspada.

Tapi keanehan muncul pada Sasuke, tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan. Sadarlah Sasuke kalau saat ini ia sedang di jebak dalam genjutsu oleh wanita bercepol tadi. Karena tubuhnya yang tidak bisa di gerakan, perlahan, ia merasakan tubuhnya serasa tenggelam kedalam dasar sungai.

"Sial" umpat Sasuke sambil menggerutu, biar bagaimana pun ia harus segera membebaskan diri dari genjutsu. Jikalau tidak, ia bisa mati. Tiba-tiba,

Slep!

"Akh"

Sebuah kunai telah menancap di bahunya, rasa sakit akibat tertancap kunai barusan yang membuat Sasuke terbebas dari genjutsu.

"Keparat! Siapa yang mengganggu" teriak gadis bercepol dua tadi.

"Eaha..ha..ha.." suara tawa cempreng dari seorang pemuda blonde yang kira-kira seusia Sasuke.

"Bangsat!"

Werr!

Sebuah serangan berupa pisau yang terbuat dari air, mengarah ke pria blonde. Dengan sigap, pria itu melompat menghindari hujaman pisau yang terbuat dari air tadi.

"Kurang ajar kau!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengarahkan sabetan pedangnya pada wanita bercepol dua. Karena tadi sudah menyaksikan bagaimana kehebatan jutsu dari sasuke, maka wanita bercepol dua itu buru-buru menghindar.

Tapi sebenarnya, serangan Sasuke itu adalah sebuah tipuan, dengan gerakan kilat, ia memburu gadis tadi.

Tap!

"Siapa kau?"

Suara Sasuke dingin ketika berhasil menangkap bahkan sampai mencekik leher gadis tadi.

Gadis bercepol dua malah mendengus tertawa, sejurus kemudian, tubuhnya kelihatan lunglai. Dan akhirnya yang dipegang Sasuke kini hanyalah berupa kulit tanpa daging dan tulang.

Menyadari kalau itu adalah jutsu untuk membebaskan diri, Sasuke segera melompat menjauh dari tempatnya, kembali ia waspada, kalau saja gadis bercepol dua tadi menyerang balik.

Setelah di tunggu beberapa saat, "Itu adalah jutsu licik untuk melarikan diri" seru pria berambut blonde dari temapt lain.

"Dia adalah salah seorang dari kumpulan orang-orang aneh, dan aku ingin menolongmu karena aku belum ingin kau mati" imbuhnya lagi.

"Katakan, kau tahu tentang mereka" Sasuke mencabut Kunai yang tertancap di bahunya, lalu melempar kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Tentu saja aku sedang memburu mereka. kau sangat kuat, jadi aku butuh bantuanmu. Namaku Naruto"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak tertarik pada orang-orang aneh ini" sahut Sasuke.

"secara tidak sengaja, kau telah terlibat urusan dengan mereka. Pria raksasa yang bernama Bee yang tadi kau bunuh adalah salah satu dari mereka" sahut Naruto

"Lalu apa tujuanmu merekrutku"

"Aku di utus oleh pemerintah untuk menindak lanjuti para klan penguasa yang bertindak semena-mena. Dengan bekerja sama denganmu, kau bisa membantuku menyelesaikan tugasku".

Sasuke mendengus, "Itu urusanmu" sahut Sasuke singkat menjauhi Naruto.

"Aku yakin kau akan butuh bantuanku, karena kau sudah berutang budi padaku. Dan lagipula, hidupmu sekarang bergantung padaku" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke mulai menjauh.

Sasuke berhenti, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kunai yang kulemparkan padamu, adalah kunai beracun. Dan waktumu, tinggal satu minggu jika kau tidak mendapatkan penawarnya, maka kau akan mati"

Sasuke menggunakan gerakan kilatnya dan tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Naruto.

Tap! Set!

"Aaakh!"

Jerit naruto saat kunai yang tadi di pegangnya, di rebut Sasuke, sedetik kemudian kunai telah menancap pula di bahu Naruto.

"Sekarang kita Impas, keluarkan penawarnya atau kau juga akan mati" dengus Sasuke.

Naruto hanya tersenyum pada sasuke, "Kau pikir aku bodoh, aku sudah duga akan seperti ini kejadiannya. Maka, pisau tadi sudah ku buang" ia menatap dengan tatapan mengejek pada Sasuke.

"Sekarang nyawamu tergantung padaku, jika kau masih ingin tetap pergi, pergilah. Ha..ha..ha.." Naruto melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mempercayai pria itu karena saat ini ia mulai merasakan pusing pada kepalanya, maka dengan sangat terpaksa ia melangkah mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

.

Gadis bercepol dua duduk menghadap pada pria berambut panjang, Neji, yang tampak sedang membelakangi dirinya.

"Jadi Tenten, kau sudah membunuh pria itu?"

"Maaf Neji, aku mendapat gangguan" sahut Tenten.

"Jika di sini muncul mata-mata, pastikan kau membunuh pria itu"

"Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu, aku akan menangani sendiri, Neji. Dan aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada Yahiko di ranjang, apa kau keberatan?" sahut Tenten dengan tatapan sinis pada Neji.

"Jika kau berani lagi melayani tuan, akan ku bunuh kau" neji mengikat serat baja tipis pada pergelangan tangan Tenten.

"Aaaww"

Tenten menjerit ketika Neji menarik dirinya.

"Hey.. aku bukan milikmu" Tenten memprotes.

"Dan jangan bertingkah kau seolah-olah pelacur, yang melayani sembarang pria, brengsek"

Sreet!

Tenten hanya diam ketika Neji mulai merobek pakaiannya. Dengan penuh nafsu neji mulai menciumi bagian tubuh Tenten. Lidahnya menjelajahi bagian payudara Tenten yang juga nampak naik turun karena nafsunya juga sudah bangkit..

Neji dengan kasar membuka dua paha Tenten. Berikut neji seperti melahap dengan buas bukit kecil di selangkang Tenten.

"Ahmmp..uah…" tenten melenguh menikmati perlakuan kasar Neji pada kelaminnya.

Setelah puas pada Vagina.

"Aaah.." Tenten mendesah saat neji mulai mendorong pinggulnya.

Tenten mengeratkan pelukannya saat Neji makin mempercepat dorongan panggulnya, bahkan terkesan kasar.

Desahan Neji dan tenten terus terdengar mengiringi gerakan panggul Neji.

"Ikhk!" tampak wajah neji meringis ketika orgasmenya datang. Neji cuma bisa membenamkan penisnya dalam-dalam sampai ia merasa orgasmenya sudah usai.

Neji dan Tenten mengambil nafas lega usai melakukan permainan mereka. Neji beringsut dari atas tubuh Tenten.

"Apa benar, kau pernah tidur dengan Yahiko?" Neji menatap Tenten yang berusaha memejamkan matanya.

"Dasar bodoh!" hanya itu tanggapan dari Tenten.

Neji tersenyum memeluk Tenten. Dan membiarkan ia istirahat.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto kini sedang menyusuri sungai dengan menggunakan perahu.

"bagaimana seorang mata-mata sepertimu bisa mengetahui semuanya", Sasuke yang sedang tiduran, "Dan kenapa kau tidak bertindak"

"Tidak, karena pemerintah tidak bisa bertindak tanpa bukti" sahut Naruto yang mengendalikan perahu dengan sebatang gala. "Kami sudah mengirrim mata-mata kedalam klan itu. Namun tidak ada yang kembali" imbuh Naruto kemudian.

"Lalu?"

"Para kumpulan yang menamai dirinya Ninja kegelapan, yang di jalankan oleh ninja iblis"

"Lalu apa tujuan ninja kegelapan membantu klan Himura?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Mereka ingin menguasai galian emas yang ada di distrik Himura" sahut Naruto tetap pokus.

Sasuke menarik nafas, saat ini Sasuke lebih memilih memejamkan matanya ketimabang bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin tahu, siapa pemimpin Ninja kegelapan?" tanya naruto kemudian.

Karena tak ada respon dari sasuke, "pemimpinya bernama Yahiko".

"Apa?" Suara Sasuke meninggi mendengar nama Yahiko, "Kau berbohong, dia sudah tiada"

"Ssst.. pelankan suaramu, kita berada di daerah hantu" naruto memelankan suaranya, Naruto melihat sekitar, dan yang tampaklah kabut yang mulai turun.

Sasuke dan Naruto merapatkan perahu mereka di, tepian sungai. Kabut tebal juga sudah turun. Hawa dingin menusuk sampai tulang sanga terasa di daerah itu. Pandangan mata pun juga terbatas.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau harus hati-hati karena kita berada di daerah hantu… huaah.." teriakan Naruto.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja tergelincir dan berguling menuruni tanah yang memiliki kemiringan yang cukup.

"Narutoo..!" Sasuke sudah berkali-kali memanggil, tapi Naruto yang di panggil tidak menyahut.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih perlahan, ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Sasuke mulai waspada, ia merasakan keanehan di dekitar tempat itu. Dengan pasti ia mulai menggenggam gagang pedangnya. Di tengah kabut tebal, Sasuke tidak bisa lagi mengandalkan indera penglihatan. Ia kini hanya bisa mengandalkan indera pendengaran beserta insting yang ia latih selama ini.

Sementara Naruto terus berguling dan..

Brugh!

ia pasti akan terus berguling jika saja tidak menabrak sebuah pohon lapuk yang tampak kalau pohon itu sudah lama mati.

"Sial!" makinya, beruntunglah, karena ia tidak tahu sampai mana ia akan terus berguling. Bisa saja ia terjerumus kedalam jurang yang dalam.

Werr!

Sebuah serangan mendadak mengarah ke naruto.

Naruto yang juga memiliki pendengaran tajam, segera melompat menghindar ketika ia merasa suara angin dari serangan lawan.

Naruto kembali memijakan kaki di tanah.

"uwaah!"

Karena di tempat memijakan kaki di tempat miring, Naruto kembali terguling kebawah.

Gluduk! Gluduk!

Grosak!

"Aah.. sialan!" kembali Naruto merasakan kesialan, meski gulingan tubuhnya sudah berhenti tapi kali ini ia harus berhenti di semak berlukar.

Naruto mengamati sekitar, pendengarannya masih di tajamkan.

Werr!

Kembali serangan senjata yang sama menuju Naruto. Naruto sempat melihat bentuk senjata yang menyerupai cakar harimau yang terbuat dari besi yang di sambungkan dengan rantai besi.

Naruto dengan sigap melompat keatas.

Wuss!

Serangan beruntun memburu Naruto, dengan posisi tubuh yang masih di udara, tidak memungkinkan Naruto untuk menghindar.

"Akh!"

Serangan gelap tadi mengenai tepat dadanya.

Seorang tiba-tiba muncul dari gelapnya kabut yang menyelimuti, ia memegang rantai besi yang terjulur kedepan tepat mengarah ke posisi Naruto yang terkena serangan tadi. Dan bisa di tebak kalau pria inilah yang baru saja menyerang Naruto.

Pria bermasker tersebut menarik rantainya dengan kuat. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat ujung cakar besinya hanya menarik selembar pakaian tanpa pemilik.

Ia sempat bingung, jelas-jelas tadi ia merasa yakin kalau senjatanya tepat mengenai Sasaran. Dan ia juga bingung, bagaimana bisa sasarannya bisa meloloskan diri.

Ia menatap nanar ke sekelilingnya mencari target sasarannya tadi, tapi nihil, bahkan tanda-tanda keberadaan orang sekitar, tidak terasa olehnya. Ia mengambil kesimpulan kalau buruannya telah berhasil meloloskan diri. "Dasar orang aneh", Ia pun segera menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Kaulah yang aneh" Suara perlahan terdengar dari atas pohon.

Kalau saja pria bermasker tadi mau memperhatikan dahan pohon diatasnya, sudah pasti, sebagai orang yang terlatih ia bisa saja mengetahui kalau sesuatu yang menyerupai dahan pohon diatasnya, bukanlah dahan pohon sungguhan, melainkan Naruto yang menggunakan jutsu penyamaran. Mungkin karena kabut, atau Naruto memang ahli dalam melakukan kamuplase dan pandai juga menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

.

.

.

"Narutoo.." Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang dari tadi di tungguinya namun belumlah juga muncul. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia hanya mendengar suara jeritan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Karena bosan, atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli dengan Naruto, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Menjelang pagi, Sasuke tiba didepan sebuah kuil. Sasuke merasa heran, karena dalam kuil terdapat aktivitas seorang _Shinshoku_ atau _guji_.

Sasuke makin menautkan alisnya. Bukankah di daerah itu sudah menjadi daerah terlarang karena suatu wabah mematikan. Tapi kuil di depannya masih aktif.

Sasuke perlahan melangkah menuju halaman kuil. Sasuke belum menghentikan langkahnya sampai ia berada di depan pintu masuk. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kuil, dan tampaklah di dalam kuil seorang Shinshoku atau bisa saja hanyalah _Miko._

"Siapa kau?" suara perlahan terdengar tiba-tiba dari yang bisa di ketahui kalau ia adalah seorang perempuan.

"Aku hanya senang mendengarkanmu sedang berdoa" Jawab Sasuke yang kini sedang bersandar di sebuah tiang penyanggah bangunan dalam.

"Aku sangat suka mendoakan orang-orang yang sudah mati karena wabah" sahut suara parau makin terdengar jelas, bisa di pastikan berasal dari seorang wanita tua.

"Tidakkah kau sadar kalau sekarang desa ini sedang di timpa musibah" wanita pengurus kuil itu menoleh pada Sasuke. Dan nampaklah wajah wanita tua itu yang di penuhi bercak merah, seperti terkena penyakit kusta.

Sasuke masih mengabaikan, ia malah makin menyamankan sandarannya di tiang penyanggah.

"Oh, jiwa yang malang, kau tidak akan keluar lagi dari sini hidup-hidup" usai berkata demikian, wanita tua itu melanjutkan doanya.

Sasuke masih diam tidak menanggapi.

"Hey, pernahkah kau melihat pria berambut kuning lewat di sekitar sini" Sasuke bertanya kemudian.

Wanita tua yang di tanyai Sasuke lantas menghentikan doanya, ia menjawab, "Ia akan kukirim menemui _kami-sama_. Aku akan mengirimnya kesana"

Sasuke kaget mendengar penuturan dari wanita tua itu. Jika ia adalah seorang shinshoku, tidak mungkin ia lancang mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

Sasuke makin waspada. Tiba-tiba saja wanita tua itu menggeram, tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. Ia mulai menjerit-jerit dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke makin heran, ia melihat wajah wanita tua yang berkusta itu, mulai berubah tidak beraturan. Sasuke dengan cepat menebas wanita itu membagi dua dari atas ke bawah. Tapi apa yang terjadi, wanita yang di potong Sasuke, seharusnya mengeluarkan darah, tapi yang ini tidak. Sasuke memperhatikan ternyata yang terpotong adalah sekumpulan kalajengking yang menyatu dan membentuk manusia. Sasuke memperkirakan kalau itu adalah jutsu hebat tapi aneh.

"Sial" makinya.

Ia menoleh karena suara aneh berada di atas kepalanya. Ia membelalakan matanya. Hujan kalajengking mendarat di tubuhnya. Dan yang membuat Sasuke makin heran, tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi di gerakan. Rupanya ia terperangkap genjutsu yaang sama dua kali setelah di pinggir sungai tempo hari.

Kumpulan kala jengking meninggi di depan Sasuke dan membentuk sosok tubuh manusia. Perlahan sosk itu makin jelas dan tampaklah di depan Sasuke wanita cantik bercepol dua tapi bertelanjang tanpa sehelai benang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia terperangkap di genjutsu yang sama

"Jawab aku. Apakah masih ada orang lain selain si pria kuning itu" wanita bercepol dua, Tenten, tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang memperlihatkan seluruh bagian intimnya di depan Sasuke.

"Benar, dan dia ada di belakangmu"

Sebelum Tenten bertindak, sebilah pisau telah mengancam lehernya.

"Minta para kalajengkingmu mundur, mereka semua" Seru orang yang baru datang, ia adalah Sakura.

Tenten hanya diam, tapi tanpa Sakura Sadari, di bawahnya, nampak ekor kalajengking keluar dari selangkangan Tenten sedang mengarah pada paha Sakura.

Jleb!

"Akh!"

Ekor kala jengking itu menancap tepat mengenai paha dalam Sakura. Sakura menjerit tertahan menahan rasa Sakit akibat sengatan kalajengking tadi. Meski demikian, Sakura tidak melepaskan pisaunya yang menempel pada leher Tenten.

"Suruh kalajengkingmu pergi atau ku bunuh kau" Sakura membentak. Tampak kalau racun kalajengking itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada tubuhnya.

Perlahan, para kaljengking yang mengerumuni tubuh Sasuke perlahan menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus, "sepertinya giliranmu yang harus menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Oh ya"

Wuts!

Dari bawah Sakura, menjulur dengan cepat ekor besar kalajengking mengarah ke tenggorokan Sakura. dengan sigap Sakura melompat kebelakang.

Tenten belum selesai, dia yang kini memiliki ekor kalajengking, kembali mengayunkan ekornya pada Sakura.

Wes!

Tring!

Bunyi seperti suara besi ketika pisau yang pakai Sakura berbenturan dengan ekor kalajengking milik Tenten.

Wers!

Kembali Tenten menyerang Sakura, bahkan kali ini lebih hebat lagi. Ekor kalajengking milik Tenten bisa mengulur dan memanjang menuju Sakura.

Wuss!

"Aaakh!"

Tenten menjerit kaget, saat ekor kalajengkingnya telah terpotong dan terbakar api hitam. Ia tadi sempat melihat kilatan cahaya menuju ekornya, ia menoleh dan ternyata kilatan cahaya tadi berasal dari Sasuke yang agak jauh tempatnya.

Menghadapi jutsu aneh milik Sasuke, tenten segera melompat menjauh hendak melarikan diri.

"Berhenti!" teriak Sakura hendak mengejar.

"Tidak perlu" suara Sasuke mencegah Sakura untuk mengejar Tenten.

Sakura diam mengamati Sasuke yang sudah mulai memegang gagang pedangnya.

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Sasuke mencabut dan mengayunkan pedangnya kedepan menuju arah Tenten.

Wuss!

"Aaakh!"

Tenten yang mulai menjauh menjerit saat tubuhnya telah terpotong dan terbakar api hitam.

Sakura membelalakan mata dengan pertunjukan Sasuke barusan. Baru kali ini ia menlihat jutsu sehebat itu dengan jelas, ' _Jadi jutsu itu yang ia gunakan menolongku di malam itu'_ batin Sakura.

"Itu namanya _Kagutsuchi_. Aku mampu memotong musuhku dengan api hitam dari jarak beberapa puluh meter dari tempatku" terang Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepala.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kuil.

"Aakhh"

Sakura mendesah, ia merasakan adanya aliran listrik yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasa pusat perasaan anehnya itu bersumber dari bekas sengatan ekor Tenten tadi. Sakura menahan perasaannya ia menoleh kebawahnya. Dan tampaklah Sasuke yang sedang menempatkan mulutnya di pahanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura melawan perasaan dan hasratnya yang terasa aneh.

Buag!

Ia melayangkan lututnya tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke.

"Bodoh!" seru Sasuke. "Masih ada waktu untuk mengeluarkan racunnya" rupanya tadi Sasuke berupaya mengeluarkan racun kaljengking milik Tenten.

"Jangan khawatir, tubuhku kebal terhadap jenis racun apapun" sahut Sakura. ia masih membayangkan perlakuan Sasuke barusan. Wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Kurasa aku sudah melunasi utangku padamu" lanjut Sakura kemudian.

"Aa.. kau memang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kurasa kita memang sudah impas" balas Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mengejar mereka" Sakura melanjutkan.

"Dasar bodoh, sendirian? Kuharap malam dingin ini tidak membekukan otak mu, sehingga kau tidak bisa berpikir. Mereka terlalu kuat, pikirkan sekali lagi"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak menerima perintah darimu" jawab Sakura ketus. Ia merasa kalau Sasuke telah meremehkan dirinya.

Sasuke hanya menarik sudut bibirnya. Membiarkan Sakura melangkah keluar dari kuil.

Tiba-tiba Saja Sakura menarik pedang pendeknya yang ia selipkan di pinggang. Ia nampak siaga, sepertinya ia mendeteksi kalau ada orang lain yang bersembunyi di depannya.

"Tunggu sebentar ninja wanita!" seru orang yang bersembunyi di depan Sakura dari balik pepohonan.

Sasuke menyusul Sakura yang berhenti tiba-tiba dan siaga.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura dengan tenang.

"Tenanglah, orang yang berada di sampingmu adalah assistenku" orang yang bersembunyi menampakan diri, ternyata dia adalah Naruto.

"Ku pikir kau sudah mati" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, seakan meminta bukti kalau apa yang dikatakan pria yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Naruto adalah atasan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berfikir untuk bergabung dan mengikuti mata-mata pemerintah" Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Hentikan keluhanmu. Bagaimana dengan mu Nona" Naruto menatap Sakura yang masih tetap siaga siap meyerang, "Tujuan kita memang berbeda tapi kita mempunyai musuh yang sama"

"Aku tidak biasa bekerja sama dengan orang asing" sahut Sakura.

"Dan dendamku akan kuselesaikan sendiri" lanjut Sasuke.

"Hm" Naruto mendengus, "Jangan lupa Sasuke, tentang keadaaanmu sekarang"

Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku peduli. Aku lebih memilih mati, biar aku bisa berjumpa dengan seluruh anggota keluargaku" tantang Sasuke.

"bertiga, Kita akan lebih kuat dari pada sendirian. Dan jangan lupa, aku punya sedikit informasi yang bisa ku bagikan pada kalian berdua, bagaimana"

"Sasaranku hanya satu. Dan aku sudah tahu tentangnya. Terima kasih, aku tidak butuh" sahut Sasuke sambil menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kau memang menyebalkan Sasuke" seru Naruto.

"Aku ikut. Karena aku butuh informasimu. Demi membalaskan dendam teman-temanku. Sekarang kita mulai darimana?" jawab Sakura sambil menyelipkan kembali pedang pendeknya di pinggang.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke hanya mendengus keras, "Orang itu hanya memanfaatkanmu saja"

"Tapi terserahlah, yang pasti aku akan tidak sudi bergabung dengannya. Aku lebih senang bekerja sendiri" setelah berkata demikian Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah Nona, ikutlah denganku, akan kuceritakan dalam perjalanan"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih tampak tenang dan tidak peduli dengan Naruto, "Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke" Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu. Padahal sudah jelas kalau Sasuke itu menolak bersama dengan mereka.

"Sepertinya kamu mulai membutuhkan kehadiran pemuda itu" Naruto bersuara perlahan.

"Apa?" Sakura mendengar kurang jelas.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa. Lewat sini" ia melangkah dan di ikuti oleh Sakura.

Naruto berhenti sesaat, sementara Sakura tetap melangkah melewati Naruto.

"Gadis itu sangat seksi kan, Sasuke. Sangat di sayangkan" tatap Naruto pada Sasuke yang mulai berjalan mengambil arah yang berlawanan.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke berhenti sesaat dan menatap pinggul Sakura. setelahnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Apa lagi yang ada dalam otak mesummu itu?"

"Tidak juga, tapi ia mempunyai tekhnik yang hebat. Ia ninja hebat, dalam tubuhnya terdapat penawar racun. Bahkan penawar racun bagi tubuhnya, tapi itu adalah racun bagi manusia lain" terang Naruto, "Itu merupakan kutukan baginya, menjadi gadis yang tidak bisa di sentuh apatah lagi kalau kau ingin tidur dengannya, maka kau akan mengalami kematian"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

Sementara di depan mereka Sakura berhenti membiarkan kedua pria itu mengobrol. Dan Sakura memang tidak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh kedua pria itu.

"Kau ingat Bee? Bukankah sebelumnya kau menebasnya berkali-kali tapi tidak mempan. Tapi lama-kelamaan. Kekebalannya makin melemah, jutsu tebasanmu mampu memotong jarinya begitu juga pedangnya sendiri bisa menembus tubuhnya. Itu gara-gara dia yang sebelumnya hendak memperkosa Sakura dan ia terkena racun dari Sakura".

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang agak jauh dari tempatnya, dan bisa di pastikan kalau Sakura tidak mendengar perbincangan mereka, selain itu suara Naruto sengaja dia kecilkan.

"Kau tahu banyak soal Sakura?" Sasuke menatap Naruto. Tampak kalau Sasuke begitu tertarik ingin mengetahui tentang Sakura. Naruto tersenyum.

"Tidak juga, tapi aku pernah mempunyai rekan yang senasib dengannya. Dia menjadi kesepian sebagai seorang wanita, Kau mengerti maksudku kan?".

Sasuke tidak langsung menanggapi. Jadi itu maksud Sakura ia kebal terhadap racun. Ternyata ia sendiri menyimpan racun yang jauh lebih mematikan.

"Tapi tadi aku sempat berusaha menyedot racun dari tubuhnya, bukankah aku juga telah bersentuhan dengannya" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Maksudku cairan tubuhnya, termasuk ludah atau darah bahkan keringat"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika andainya tadi dirinya sempat menyedot darah dari tubuh Sakura.

"Termasuk juga ketika kau tidur dengannya, bukankah vaginanya juga.."

"Cukup!" dengan sedikit membentak, Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. Ia merasa tidak perlu karena ia mengerti. Di tambah lagi Naruto mau mengeluarkan kata vulgar.

"Ha..ha..ha.. bukankah sangat tidak menyenangkan ketika kau tidak bisa berciuman dan meniduri pasanganmu"

Sasuke makin mempelototi Naruto karena keterangan tambahan Naruto yang menganggap Sasuke seolah-olah belum mengerti dengan keterangan Naruto

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Kau benar-benar memilih untuk tidak bergabung dengan kami?"

Sasuke memilih diam, ia malah memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh.

"Percayalah, aku bisa membantumu menawarkan racun dalam tubuhmu!" seru Naruto.

Mendengar seruan Naruto, Sakura menatap kedua pria di belakangnya. Sakura sedikit ingin tahu tentang racun yang di maksud oleh Naruto.

Sakura hendak berbicara dan bertanya tentang racun tapi tidak jadi, karena Sasuke keburu menghilang dengan gerak kilatnya.

Naruto berbalik pada Sakura dan menunjukan cengirannya. Kemudian Naruto mengisyaratkan Sakura agar melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Sebenarnya ane belum mao ungkapin kenapa Saku di sebut gadis yang di kutuk. Cuman karena banyak yang nuntut. Ya udah deh.. he.. ..tunjukin aja.

Thank you udah review.

See ya…


	3. Chapter 3 Fakta

Read me…

 **Etto… mungkin ini sudah terlambat sebagai perkenalan, ada beberapa kemampuan chara di manga dan anime Naruto saya bawa kesini, tapi dengan style atau versi yang berbeda.**

 **Misal, Kagutsuchi. Kita tahu Kagutsuchi adalah jutsu yang dihasilkan dari Mangekyou Sharingan, tapi di sini dihasilkan melalui sabetan pedang.**

 **Ada juga yang ditambah-tambahin, misalnya Neji memiliki Jutsu petir.**

 **Gomen ne.. sengaja sebagai keterangan tambahan, biar nanti bacanya nggak merasa gimanaa.. gitu. Siapa tahu…**

 **Eeerr… ada lagi, fict ini terinspirasi dari akhir era keshogunan di jepang, tapi sengaja tidak mengambil latar tempat di jepang, ane tetap memakai tempat fiksi dari dunia naruto dan nama tempat dari ide sendiri.**

.

.

.

.

.

Fakta

.

.

.

Sebuah potongan kayu besar yang masih lengkap dengan dahan dan daun, tampak hanyut di sungai. Tapi siapa yang bisa duga kalau sebenarnya potongan pohon itu adalah bentuk pengalihan dari Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto yakin, jika mereka adalah orang yang sangat waspada. Dan siapa pun jika orang yang memiliki kewaspadaan tinggi pasti sepotong batang pohon seperti yang dihanyutkan Naruto, bisa mereka curigai.

Sementara Naruto dan Sakura bersembunyi di atas dahan pohon di tepian sungai sambil mengawasi batang pohon yang sengaja di hanyutkan.

Dengan nanar, mata Sakura dan Naruto terus mengawasi sekitar. Target mereka adalah memata-matai sekitar yang di curigai salah satu sarang para ninja kegelapan.

"Hati-hatilah Sakura, aku merasakan keberadaan mereka disekitar sini" suara Naruto berbisik.

Sakura mengangguk membenarkan. Matanya terus mengawasi sekitar.

Dari tebing sisi sungai, tampak Neji dan beberapa orang sedang mengawasi sungai.

"Aku yakin, para mata-mata itu sedang berada di sekitar sini. Bagaimana hasil pencarianmu Shino?" Neji menoleh pada pria di sampingnya.

"Aku telah memerintahkan serangga-seranggaku untuk mencari. Tapi para seranggaku tidak mendapati mereka" jawab pria yang di panggil Shino.

"Kalau mereka tidak berada di daratan, itu artinya mereka berada di air" jawab seorang pria blonde berponi tail di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Deidara" sahut Shino menanggapi.

Deidara mendengus, "Aku tidak butuh petunjuk. Karena ini adalah pertunjukan"

Deidara mengibaskan tangannya, sehingga dari kibasan tangannya itu, berhamburanlah benda-benda seperti kerikil tapi berwarna putih.

Saat masih diudara, benda-benda putih tadi kembali memecah dan berpencar kemana-mana. Sehingga tampak seperti hujan kerikil putih.

Hujan benda seperti kerikil yang di hamburkan oleh Deidara menuju aliran sungai tepat menuju ke potongan batang pohon yang di sungai, sebagian lain menuju ke tempat Sakura dan Naruto bersembunyi.

"Sial! Segeralah menghindar" Naruto setengah berseru pada Sakura.

Duar! Duar!

Suara ledakan cukup besar bersahutan dari benda yang di lemparkan oleh deidara di atas permukaan dan sekitar sungai.

Karena ledakan yang begitu hebat dan banyak, maka mengakibatkan riak gelombang yang cukup tinggi di atas permukaan sungai yang tadinya mengalir dengan tenang.

Neji juga tidak tinggal diam, ia melempar kunai yang ujungnya di ikat serat bajah tipis kedasar sungai, setelahnya ia menggunakan jutsu petirnya dan di alirkan melalui serat baja tipis tadi.

Di permukaan sungai tampaklah aliran-aliran dari energi listrik yang menjalar di atas permukaan sungai. Melihat hal itu, bisa di pastikan, siapa pun yang bersembunyi di bawah aliran dan di sekitar sungai sudah pasti terkena sengatan listrik.

"Kemampuanmu, masih hebat seperti biasa, Neji" puji Deidara menanggapi atas serangan Neji.

"Tidak hanya itu, dia bisa membunuh ninja hebat seperti Naruto" Shino menanggapi.

"Tidak segampang itu" Sahut neji tenang, "Ia bisa saja lolos. Tugas kalian adalah menemukan mereka"

"Bukankah ini hal mudah bagimu Shino" Deidara menoleh pada Shino, "Kau dan serangga jelekmu itu bisa mendeteksi musuh bukan?"

"Benar sekali, karena ledakan kembang api sama sekali tidak berguna dalam pencarian" balas Shino yang tersinggung atas ucapan Deidara.

"Sudah cukup, tugas kita adalah melakukan tindakan pencegahan terhadap mata-mata pemerintahan. Berhentilah bertengkar dan temukan mereka" meski kedengaran tenang tapi ada nada ancaman dari Neji.

Deidara dan Shino yang mau bertengkar tadi jadi diam. Berikutnya mereka pergi berlawanan arah meninggalka Neji.

"Neji, Kematian Tenten sangat menguntungkan bagimu" suara seorang wanita berambut blonde tiba-tiba muncul dan menggantung dengan kepala di bawah, tepat di depan mata Neji. Setelah berkata demikian, wanita blonde tadi mengangkat tubuhnya naik dan menghilang.

Mendengar ucapan wanita blonde barusan, sangat terlihat kalau Neji sangat sedih dan marah. Tenten adalah kekasihnya telah terbunuh.

"Ino, kau juga akan ku habisi setelah mengahabisi orang itu" geramnya di tujukan pada wanita blonde, Ino.

' _Aku akan membalasmu, keparat'_ geramnya lagi. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang telah membunuh Tenten.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Naruto dan Sakura, Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto. Ia hanya menyingkir sebentar dan menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

Ada hal yang menarik dari diri Sakura di mata Sasuke. Untuk kali pertama selama dalam pengembaraanya, ia bertemu wanita yang berbeda seperti Sakura. Maka diam-diam Sasuke mengikuti langkah kemana Sakura dan Naruto pergi. Tapi mungkin karena kebanyakan memikirkan Sakura, Sasuke menjadi kehilangan jejak.

Biar bagaimana pun ia bukanlah ahli pencari jejak, Sasuke hanya bisa mengikuti yang real, salah satunya mengikuti jejak kaki yang samar-samar di atas rerumputan.

Sasuke makin mempercepat larinya saat dari jauh terdengar suara ledakan yang terdengar berkali-kali.

Sasuke bisa pastikan kalau itu adalah serangan yang di tujukan pada Sakura dan Naruto. Sasuke memaki Naruto dalam hati. Seberapa berharganyakah misinya, sehingga Naruto tega melibatkan gadis seperti Sakura.

Sasuke memang tidak menafikan kalau Sakura juga seorang ninja yang bisa dikatakan hebat, tapi bagi Sasuke, Sakura hanyalah gadis biasa yang berusaha tegar menghadapi permasalahannya.

Mengingat ucapan Sakura ketika menyatakan diri mau bergabung dengan Naruto, Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan kalau nasib mereka sama, yakni pernah kehilangan. Jika Sakura kehilangan teman-temannya yang pasti ia sayangi, Sasuke kehilangan anggota keluarga dan klannya.

Alasan Sasuke sebenarnya menolak ajakan Naruto tadi, agar Sakura tidak mempercayai Naruto. Dan dengan demikian, Sakura tidak perlu ikut-ikutan menjadi orang yang di manfaatkan Naruto.

Tapi harapan Sasuke tidak sesuai. Sakura justeru menyetujui untuk ikut dengan Naruto.

' _Sialan'_ Maki Sasuke lagi.

.

.

.

Di atas jembatan penghubung antara dua tebing yang bersebrangan dengan sungai, berdirilah empat orang yang seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu.

Mereka berempat mengamati ke bawah aliran sungai. Dan tampaklah ikan-ikan yang sudah mengambang karena sudah mati.

"Sepertinya Neji hanya membunuh ikan-ikan kecil. Tapi target kita belum. Dan sangat beruntung jika kita yang mendapatkan" ucap salah satu diantaranya..

"Semakin menarik bukan?" sahutan dari seorang wanita yang berada di antara mereka berempat.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto tampak sedang berlari, mereka memanfaatkan kebisingan ledakan di sungai yang di sebabkan oleh Deidara.

Sakura dan Naruto sudah merencanakan kalau mereka akan memulai penyidikan di Desa Yue, yang konon penduduknya mati karena suatu wabah.

"Kalian?"

Suara baru menghentikan lari Sakura dan Naruto, sedetik kemudian mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Tadinya yang sempat tegang karena mengira kalau suara itu berasal dari kelompok Ninja Hitam. Keduanya kini bernafas lega setelah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Sasuke, kenapa bisa kau ada di sini?" Sakuralah yang pertama kali bertanya.

"Kukira kau sudah jauh karena tidak ingin bersama kami" Sambung Naruto.

Sasuke diam, selanjutnya ia menoleh pada Sakura, "Aku mendengar suara ledakan, dan aku yakin itu berasal dari anak buah Yahiko" sahut Sasuke masih menatap Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling tatap, secara bergantian.

"Kami memulai penyidikan kami dari sini" Sakura merona sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Ia tak mampu berlama-lama bertatapan dengan tatapan tajam nan menawan milik Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena gara-gara ingin mencari tahu tentang tempat ini, banyak dari saudara-saudaraku yang tewas terbunuh" jawab Sakura.

"Ayo" Naruto segera mengajak kedua orang yang saling tatap itu ke tempat tujuan.

Ketiganya mulai memasuki Desa Yue sudah menjadi desa mati. Mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Burung-burung pemakan bangkai juga sudah mulai banyak berpesta memakan mayat-mayat.

Sakura mulai memeriksa mayat, yang nampak masih utuh di salah satu rumah. Ia menautkan alisnya seperti kalau ia menemukan ada keganjalan. Sementara Sasuke lebih memilih duduk dijendela mengamati kegiatan Sakura.

Naruto lebih memilih duduk di depan pintu masuk, sambil mengawasi sekitar.

"Ada yang aneh, sangat jelas kalau mereka tidak mati karena wabah penyakit" jelas Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke lebih memilih diam karena ia memang tidak tahu menahu soal wabah penyakit atau endemik lainnya.

Sakura kembali meninggalkan mayat yang tadi di periksanya. Ia melangkah menuju tong penampungan air. Sakura mencicipi air yang berada dalam wadah penampungan air tadi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke perlahan, saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah.

"Seperti yang kuduga, mereka memang mati karena racun" jawab Sakura mengamati beberapa mayat di dalam rumah itu. Bisa di pastikan kalau mayat-mayat itu satu keluarga.

"Mereka meracuni dan membunuh mereka" Sahut Naruto perlahan.

"Dan membuat rumor tentang wabah dan menjaga para penduduk untuk tetap menjauh" Sasuke ikut mengambil kesimpulan.

"Mereka seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang luar biasa" Sahut Sakura menambahkan.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto, "Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan".

"Terserah, tapi jangan terlalu jauh terlibat" Naruto mengerti maksud Sasuke kalau Sasuke ingin bergabung dengan mereka.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, beberapa serangga terbang, tiba-tiba mengerubungi mereka bertiga.

"Ada yang aneh dari serangga-serangga ini" Sahut Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Kaakk! Kaak!

Suara burung pemakan bangkai, berbunyi saling bersahutan dan beterbangan. Seperti merasa kalau akan ada yang menjadi gangguan akan datang.

Sasuke mengamati keluar. Sasuke menggeram melihat dari jauh seperti sekumpulan awan berwarna hitam bergulung menuju mereka. Suara dengungan yang sangat nyaring menandakan kalau itu bukan awan melainkan serangga yang sangat banyak.

"Ayo lari selamatkan diri" teriak Naruto sambil mendahului yang lain. Ia sadar kalau serangga itu seperti di kendalikan. Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti arah Naruto berlari.

"Serangga itu milik salah seorang dari Ninja Kegelapan, mereka sangat beracun dan mampu mencabik-cabik tubuhmu" seru Naruto sambil tetap berlari.

Dan benarlah kata Naruto kalau serangga-serangga itu di kendalikan. Seranga-serangga itu terus beterbangan mengikuti arah mereka berlari. Mereka bertiga terpaksa lari keatas bukit yang ada di desa tersebut.

Melihat kalau tidak mungkin lagi untuk terus berlari menghindari para serangga itu, Sakura berhenti dan menghadap pada kerumunan Serangga yang mengejar mereka.

"Hey.. apa yang kau lakukan" Teriak Sasuke pada Sakura,

Wuss! Wuss!

Tebasan jarak jauh Sasuke yang menghasilkan api hitam, membela kerumunan para serangga terbang. Dan sama sekali tidak memberi pengaruh terhadap jumlah serangga-serangga itu.

"Jutsumu itu, tidak mempan" seru Naruto.

"Sakura, lari.." kembali Sasuke yang meneriaki Sakura.

"Cepatlah sembunyi, aku bisa mengulur waktu untuk kalian" balas Sakura. ia mulai menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, dari balik bajunya beterbangannlah kelopak _bunga sakura_. Kelopak-kelopak yang di ciptakan oleh Sakura mulai menggulung dan mengitari tubuh Sakura.

Terjadilah keanehan pada serangga-serangga itu. Setiap kali para serangga itu berusaha menyerang Sakura dan menembus pusaran kelopak _bunga sakura_. Maka para serangga itu akan berjatuhan.

"Sakura" mata Sasuke membulat melihat bagaimana usaha Sakura menyingkirkan para serangga-serangga itu.

"Larilah Sasuke, selamatkan dirimu" teriak Sakura saat melihat Sasuke masih berada di tempatnya.

"Hm.. kelopak yang di sertai dengan racun.. tapi itu tidak akan menghentikan serangga-seranggaku" gumam seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik batu yang jaraknya beberapa puluh meter dari tempat Sasuke berada.

Pendengaran Sasuke yang tajam dan terlatih, tentu saja bisa mendengar gumaman tersebut.

"Rupanya kau" Sasuke bergerak mengejar oang yang bersembunyi di balik batu, dia tak lain adalah Shino.

Shino yang sudah ketahuan, segera pergi menjauh dan di kejar oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura" teriak Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Bertahanlah sampai Sasuke berhasil membunuh pengendalinya"

Sementara Sakura yang di teriaki sudah mulai kewalahan mengatasi jumlah serangga yang sepertinya tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Sasuke terus mengejar Shino. Cukup jauh Sasuke mengejar Shino.

"Sial" Maki Sasuke saat kehilangan buruannya. Sasuke kembali menoleh kebelakang, dan terlihatlah Sakura yang masih bertahan menghadapi para serangga kiriman orang yang sedang di kejarnya.

Sasuke mengamati jauh kedepannya, dan tampaklah sebuah rumah dengan sebuah kincir besar di sampingnya.

Sasuke melanjutkan pengejarannya. Sampailah Sassuke di rumah yang sempat ia amati sebelumnya.

Sasuke masuk kebangunan yang tenyata adalah penggilingan padi. Ia sempat mengamati sekitar.

Wuss!

Sebuah serangan tiba-tiba mengarah pada Sasuke. Dengan tenang Sasuke melompat ke samping menghindari serangan gelap tadi.

Tapi baru saja Sasuke menjejakan kaki,

Wuung!

Suara mengaung dari samping menuju Sasuke. Sasuke sempat melihat bentuk serangan yang mengarah padanya. Dan Sasuke bisa menduga kalau itu adalah sekumpulan serangga beracun. Sasuke tak ingin gegabah, maka ia kembali bersalto dua kali di udara. Di udara Sasuke sempat memperbaiki posisi dan menyabetkan pedangnya.

Wuts!

Seths! Blash!

Serangan Sasuke di arahkan pada asal datangnya sekumpulan serangga itu.

Sertrr!

Serangga-serangga bercerai sebentar lalu kembali berkumpul. Setelahnya, segerombolan serangga tadi kembali menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaksa melarikan diri menghindari terjangan serangga-serangga itu. Ia melarikan diri ke sungai terdekat dan berlindung di bawah air.

Shino tidak tinggal diam, ia memburu arah kaburnya Sasuke.

"Ha..ha..ha.. aku ingin tahu, berapa lama kau bisa bertahan menahan nafas dalam air!" seru Shino.

Sembari Shino menertawakan Sasuke yang bersembunyi di bawah sungai. Tiga orang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Shino.

"Hey.. dia mangsaku, dan kalian jangan menggangguku. Terutama kau Deidara!" serunya tanpa menoleh pada tiga orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Yah, terserahlah. Kuharap kau masih hidup setelah ini" sahut Deidara, "Ino ayo pergi dari sini".

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Ninja wanita dan mata-mata itu?" tanya Deidara pada Shino.

Shino hanya mendengus menanggapi pertanyaan Deidara, "Para seranggaku pasti sudah menghabisi mereka".

"Huh, percaya diri sekali"

"Shikamaru, bukankah kau ingin pergi juga?" tanya Ino pada pria berambut nanas, memakai senjata seperti cakar harimau yang menempel pada lengannya.

"Merepotkan" hanya itulah tanggapan dari orang yang di panggil Shikamaru, setelahnya ia pergi dari tempatnya.

Setelah ketiga rekannya pergi, Shino kembali menatap ke aliran sungai yang ada di depannya.

"Sampai kapan kau terus bersembunyi pecundang" teriak Shino.

Shino menarik sudut bibirnya, ia sangat yakin, begitu Sasuke muncul maka serangganya langsung menyerang dan menyengat lawannya. Sementara serangganya masih berkerumun di atas permukaan sungai menunggu sasarannya muncul.

Sementara Sasuke yang masih di bawah dasar air sungai, masih tenang dan tampak memegangi gagang pedangnya.

Swosh!

Shino di kagetkan oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melayang di atas permukaan air. Gerakan Sasuke yang begitu cepat, membuat para serangga yang menunggu untuk menyerang Sasuke tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi.

Wuss!

"Aakh!"

Shino menjerit seketika ketika sabetan pedangnya yang menghasilkan api hitam dan merupakan jutsu Kagutsuchi milik Sasuke, telah memotong tubuhnya.

Tap!

Sasuke mendaratkan kakinya di atas pohon tempat Shino mengawasinya tadi. Sementara para serangga nampak kebingungan setelah tuannya, Shino telah tewas.

Perlahan, para serangga itu pergi, karena kini mereka bebas setelah mereka terbebas dari jutsu Shino.

Ditempat lain.

Sakura nampak semakin tidak berdaya mengahadapi kerumunan para serangga. Tubuhnya sudah mulai kelihatan melemah, ia nampak akan menyerah karena kehabisan energi menggunakan jutsu kelopak sakura beracunnya tadi.

Tapi, di saat Sakura mulai putus asa, para serangga itu perlahan berkurang dan pergi menjauh. Melihat hal itu, Sakura benafas lega.

"Meski sedikit lama, Tapi Sasuke sepertinya sudah berhasil membunuh pengendali serangga-serangga itu" suara Naruto yang sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya.

Sakura menatap jengkel pada Naruto yang cuma mengeluh dan seperti menyalahkan, padahal dia sendiri tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam pasca pertarungannya dengan Shino.

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Naruto kalau Yahiko masih hidup.

' _Jutsu apa yang di gunakan oleh Yahiko?'_ batin Sasuke. Sepintas dalam ingatannya kalau ia pernah membunuh Yahiko. Tapi apa benar kalau Yahiko masih hidup. Atau adakah jutsu yang membuat orang bisa hidup kembali? Itulah beberapa tanda tanya yang melintas di pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mempecepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera mengetahui keadaan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Hey, Naruto, apa kau benar-benar yakin kalau Yahiko masih hidup. Ku beri tahu kau sekali lagi, aku pernah memenggal kepalanya"

"Jutsu Abadi" jawaban Naruto singkat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, tidak mengerti tentang nama Jutsu yang Naruto ucapkan. Mendengar nama jutsu Abadi, Sakura juga seperti tertarik, seperti apa jutsu Abadi itu.

"Sama seperti Jutsumu, jutsu Abadi adalah jutsu yang sangat langka. Jutsu yang mungkin hanya di miliki oleh satu dua orang. Jutsu abadi adalah jutsu di mana kau bisa mengendalikan anggota tubuhmu, bahkan ketika sudah terpotong dan kembali menyatukannya" terang Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke sekilas dan mengangguk perlahan, kemudian beralih pandang ke tempat lain.

"Bagai mana membunuh orang pengguna Jutsu Abadi ini?" tanya Sakura beralih pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tanggapan Naruto, "Kalau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Lalu kenapa kau masih begitu bodoh mau memburu para ninja kegelapan?" Sasuke mulai curiga dengan tendensi lain yang membuat Naruto mau memburu mereka.

Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, melihat tekhnik dan kemampuanmu, bahkan kau sudah membunuh anggota mereka. Para Ninja kegelapan sepertinya sedang mengincarmu. Yah! sangat menguntungkan bagiku, dengan demikian aku akan semakin mudah bergerak" Usai bekata demikian, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sambil mendengus perlahan, Sasuke menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, "Sudah ku duga, orang ini memang sangat licik"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau mau ikut bergabung dan melibatkan diri dengannya" tanya Sakura.

"Dia mempekerjakanku dengan seratus keping emas"

"Kau ninja yang bayaran? Kau mau melakukan apapun demi uang?" Nada Sakura meninggi. Entah apa yang membuat ia sangant kecewa dengan Sasuke. Dia pikir, Sasuke menolong mereka karena peduli, ternyata semua demi uang.

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu" Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Dia mengelabuiku. Dia telah menjebakku" Sasuke menyingsingkan bajunya dan memperlihatkan bahunya.

Sakura bingung dengan luka seprti di gores yang tampak tidak mengering.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat, "Alih-alih menolongku, dia justeru meracuniku. Dan dia bilang kalau waktuku tinggal satu minggu. Dia akan memberiku penawarnya, sekaligus uangnya jika aku membantunya menyelesaikan misinya"

Sakura menundukan kepalanya mendengar keterangan Sasuke. Entah apa lagi yang ada di pikirannya. Yang pasti raut penyesalan dan prihatin sangat nampak di wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, aku akan mengalihkan mereka. Sebaiknya kau hentikan saja misimu ini".

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku masih berutang padamu" jawab Sakura memandangi Sasuke.

"Lupakan tentang utang"

"Dan aku pernah bilang, aku tidak mengikuti perintah siapapun. Aku melakukan sesuai kehendakku sendiri"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura, seolah-olah kau adalah wanita tegar" Sasuke masih bernada datar.

"Apa?" ekspresi Sakura berubah, mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Ucapan Sasuke yang mengatainya berpura-pura tegar seakan menohok hatinya.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya mengabaikan Sakura yang sedang menatap marah padanya.

"Sepertinya cuaca ini membuat isi kepalamu bermasalah" ia melangkah. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke tiba-tiba oleng.

"Uhuk!" Sasuke terbatuk dan secara refleks menutup mulutnya. Dari celah-celah jarinya tampak mengalir darah segar. Sasuke memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang sudah mengalir darah.

"Keadaanmu menunjukan kalau kau tidak berada dalam posisi yang menghawatirkanku" Sahut Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Sepertinya racunnya kembali bekerja", Sasuke sedikit menggumam.

Sasuke menatap jauh kedepannya, mengabaikan kondisinya sendiri, "Hey, di mana aku bisa melihat daerah ini dengan jelas!" serunya pada Sakura.

"Hm.. ikut aku" Sasuke segera mengikuti langkah Sakura yang menuju salah satu tebing curam.

"Bagaimana disana!" Seru Sasuke pada Sakura yang sudah mulai berada di atas puncak.

"Tidak ada"

"Teruslah mengawasi"

Sakura yang terlebih dahulu tiba di atas puncak tebing, Sakura berlari bersembunyi di balik batu. Ia melihat ada seseorang yang tengah melangkah tidak jauh di depannya. Sasuke pun sudah tiba dan berada di samping Sakura.

Sakura memicingkan mata menatap lekat-lekat pada sosok yang berjalan di depannya.

"Sai!" Sakura kaget setelah mengetahui siapa yang sedang berjalan tidak jauh dari depannya.

"Sakura tunggu!" Sasuke hendak menghentikan Sakura yang berlari menuju Sai.

Sasuke menemukan keganjalan, melihat langkah orang yang di panggil Sai melangkah dengan gontai. Sasuke curiga kalau orang yang tengah melangkah itu berada dalam pengaruh Genjutsu.

"Sai berhenti!" teriak Sakura yang kini berada di depan Sai.

Sai dengan tatapan kosong terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang tengah berusaha menghentikan dirinya.

"Sai, apa yang terjadi padamu?" suara Sakura menjadi serak karena memprihatinkan sahabatnya yang sama-sama bawahan penguasa _Dan Kato_.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka seseorang berambut pirang, Deidara, sedang mengawasi. Sasuke meyadari ini.

"Sial, Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. Ia berlari menuju Sakura. gerakan tangannya sedikit terlihat melakukan sesuatu.

"Matilah kau!" gumam Deidara, "Kaatsu!" usai melapalkan manteranya,

Duaar!

Sai yang masih di peluk Sakura meledak.

"Hm, sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal mata-mata pemerintah itu" dengus Deidara sambil mengamati kepulan asap dari jutsu ledakannya tadi.

Usai berkata demikian ia meninggalkan tempatnya setelah yakin telah membunuh musuhnya.

.

.

Seseorang pria berambut merah tiba-tiba muncul, entah dari mana, ia berdiri di tempat yang sudah di tinggalkan olehDeidara.

' _Kau terlalu percaya diri, Deidara'_ batin pria berambut merah yang baru muncul.

"Kepercayaan dirimu itu akan mempercepat kematianmu" Pria berambut merah mengalihkan pandangannya pada kepulan asap tempat Sai meledak.

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya, "Kita akan bertarung lagi, Sasuke. Aku akan menentukan siapa yang lebih baik di antara kita. Ketepatan dalam bertahan melawan kecepatan dalam menyerang, Pasir melawan Api. Aku makin tidak sabar Sasuke"

Selesai berucap muncullah pusaran pasir dan menyelubungi pria berambut merah, dan setelah pusaran pasir menghilang, pria berambut merahpun turut menghilang.

.

.

.

Mendengar ledakan besar dari puncak tebing tadi, Naruto Cuma bisa menggumam, "Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini, padahal aku berharap lebih pada kalian"

Naruto cuma bisa menujukan seringai dan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	4. Chapter 4 Gaara Vs Sasuke

Pertahanan Kuat Vs Serangan Mematikan

.

.

.

Laki-laki berambut panjang yang berdiri tegak di bawah pohon yang tidak berbuah tapi cukup rindang.  
Tubuh itu memandang jauh dengan tatapan kosong. Raut mukanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Guratan duka di wajahnya semakin nyata diwajahnya yang bersih. Kedua tangan bersedekap seperti orang kedinginan. Sorot mata beriris rembulannya tampak tajam.

"Tenten" desahan perlahan dari mulut pria berambut panjang di kucir bawah.

Usai menggumamkan nama tadi, tangannya di turunkan, tangannya mulai mengepal keras.

"Kau harus mati" gerammya di sertai kilatan marah yang nampak jelas di matanya.

Tarikan nafas yang pelan dan teratur seolah ingin menikmati segarnya udara siang yang tidak begitu panas. Membuang semua sesak didadanya.

Kembali di sekitar pria itu mulai muncul seperti badai pasir, bukannya takut atau kwatir. Pria itu malah mengabaikan ketika segulung pasir berada di belakangnya.

Pantas saja ia tidak takut, gulungan pasir tadi seperti menggumpal dan nampaklah sesosok pria berambut merah, dengan tato ' _Ai'_ di atas mata kirinya.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari sarangmu, Gaara" tanya pria berambut panjang tanpa menoleh.

"Neji, ada hal menarik yang membuatku keluar dan meninggalkan tuan Yahiko" sahut pria berambut merah, Gaara.

"Apa!"

"Menemui musuhku, ninja terakhir dari klan pengguna api, ku pikir kau sudah mengenalnya"

Neji menoleh pada Gaara, "Apakah dia Sasuke pengguna Api Hitam?"

"Benar, apa ada lagi pengguna api yang lain?"

Kilatan tajam penuh amarah menatap Gaara, "Jangan bunuh dia, karena yang melakukannya adalah aku"

Gaara sama sekali tidak peduli dengan geraman dari Neji, "Aku keluar karena ingin bermain dengannya, dan jangan sekali-sekali menghalangiku" tantang Gaara.

Merasa tertantang, Neji segera menyiapkan diri untuk bertarung. Di sekujur tubuhnya sudah nampak aliran energi listrik. Gaara juga tidak mau kalah, pasir mulai berputaran di sekitar Gaara.

Keadaan mulai tegang. Aura amarah dan kebencian sudah menguar di tempat itu.

"Atau begini saja. Sesuai kataku tadi aku keluar ingin bermain dengannya. Bagaiman kalau aku menangkap dia dan membawanya kehadapanmu untuk kau bunuh" tiba-tiba saja Gaara menghentikan pergerakan pasir di sekitarnya.

"Terserahlah. Aku juga tidak ingin membuang waktuku" jawab Neji tanpa pikir panjang. Aliran energi listrik di sekujur tubuhnya juga sudah menghilang.

"Tapi, jika aku kesusahan untuk menangkap dan membawanya ke hadapanmu. Maka terpaksa aku harus membunuhnya" usai berkata demikian, pasir kembali menyelubungi tubuh Gaara, sedetik kemudian, angin berhembus dan melenyapkan pasir-pasir tadi bersamaan dengan Gaara.

"Jika kau melakukannya, maka kau akan kubunuh"

.

.

.

Sasuke menarik nafas lega melihat Sakura telah berada di atas tubuhnya, yang tengah menindihnya.

"Hey, bisakah kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhku. Kau sangat berat" candaan Sasuke terhadap Sakura ternyata tidak mempan. Sasuke masih bisa melihat gambaran kekagetan dan sedikit duka di wajah Sakura.

Bagai mana tidak, Sakura yang sempat senang karena mendapati, Sai, sahabatnya masih hidup. Tapi rasa senangnya lenyap seketika karena tiba-tiba saja Sai meledak. Inilah yang membuat Sakura tampak syok.

Lalu bagaimana Sakura bisa selamat dari jutsu ledakan?

Sasuke memang dari awal, sejak melihat Sai, ia sudah curiga. Ia ingin memperingatkan Sakura kalau itu adalah jebakan. Karena tahu kalau Sakura pasti akan mengabaikan peringatannya, maka Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengikatkan serat baja tipis pada Sakura tanpa Sakura ketahui. Jadi ketika tubuh Sai meledak, Sasuke tinggal bergerak dan menarik Sakura menjauh dari ledakan. Dan ternyata cara ini berhasil.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke lagi, ia sama sekali tidak berniat meyingkirkan tubuh Sakura yang menindihnya.

Sakura di kagetkan oleh panggilan Sasuke, maka buru-buru ia menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Sai.. hiks..hiks.." Sakura menangis perlahan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Kesedihannya karena ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan seluruh sahabatnya.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" entah kenapa Sasuke merasa getir, melihat Sakura yang menangisi pria yang bernama Sai. Dan Sasuke yakin kalau mereka memang memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari pada sebuah kata sahabat.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, melonggarkan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia menatap jauh kedepan, selanjutnya ia kembali menatap Sakura yang masih menangis sambil memeluk kedua lutunya.

"Ayo pergi, atau kau lebih menyukai disini dan menangisi pacarmu" Sakura sempat melihat kilatan mata Sasuke padanya. Dan jika saja Sakura memahami, itu adalah kilatan kecemburuan Sasuke.

Sakura sebenarnya merasakan perasaan Sasuke. Entah kenapa pula Sakura tidak menginginkan cara Sasuke memandangnya seperti barusan. Jika ingin jujur, Sakura begitu menyukai pandangan Sasuke seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tatapan tajam terkesan dingin, tapi penuh kelembutan dan perhatian. Sakura ingin mengatakan tentang Sai. Tapi terhenti di kerongkongannya karena rasa sedihnya. Sakura bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura melanjutkan perjalanan. meski berjalan berdua, tapi jarang sekali mereka saling bicara. Sakura ingin sekali berbicara dengan Sasuke tapi selalu tertahan saat ia mencoba berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke yang kian menajam, seakan akan ingin menembus tubuhnya.

Keduanya masih dalam diam, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti, "Sakura" betapa senang hati Sakura, ketika Sasuke menyebut namanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura tidak peduli hal apa yang akan di tanyakan Sasuke, yang pasti ia akan menanggapi semua ucapan Sasuke.

"Hati-hati"

Sakura ingin bertanya, tapi kembali ia tahan. Tatapan Sasuke makin menajam jauh kedepan mereka.

"Badai pasir" Sakura makin bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar menggumam.

Ia mencoba mengamati, mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Tapi sejauh mata Sakura memandang, ia sama sekali tidak melihat adanya badai pasir, seperti yang Sasuke maksudkan.

Sakura makin merasa aneh dengan perilaku Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin di tempat ini ada badai pasir. Ini adalah padang rumput dan pepohonan, bukan padang pasir, begitu pikir Sakura.

Dan benar Saja, akhirnya Sakura menemukan keanehan itu. Di depan mereka sudah mulai perlahan nampak pasir yang bergulung. Sakura makin menautkan alisnya.

Blur! Blur!

Suara pasir yang menuju mereka membentuk seperti ombak besar di pantai.

Sasuke masih sempat melihat sekilas pada Sakura. yang seperti kebingungan karena tidak menyangka, di tempat hutan seperti itu terdapat badai pasir.

"Awas!" teriak Sasuke. Terpaksa ia harus bergerak cepat. Ia meraih Sakura dalam gendongannya dan dengan cepat pula ia melompat menjauh menghindari gelombang pasir yang hampir menggulung mereka berdua.

Sasuke terus berlari, melompat menjauhi gulungan gelombang pasir dengan Sakura yang masih berada dalam gendingannya.

Sasuke merasa tidak mungkin terus berlari. Maka ia pun berinisiatif untuk melompat ke atas dahan pohon yang sekiranya tidak di jangkau lagi oleh gelombang pasir.

Tap!

Sasuke berhasil menjejakan kaki nya di atas pohon. Ia menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya.

"Sasuke, apa sebenarnya tadi?" Sakura bertanya heran sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Itu adalah jutsu pengendalian pasir milik… Awas!" Sasuke tidak sempat lagi. Ia mendorong Sakura menajuh dari dirinya, ketika sekumpulan pasir yang membentuk kerucut muncul dari arah belakang.

Setelah berhasil mendorong Sakura menjauh, Sasuke dengan sigap berkelit ke samping dan membiarkan kumpulan pasit yang mengerucut itu lewat di depan dadanya.

Dengan cepat pula, Sasuke menarik pedangnya dan…

Srat!

Swerrr!

Suara pasir yang berhamburan ketika pedang Sasuke membabat dan memotong pasir yang mengerucut itu.

Tap!

Sasuke mendaratkan kaki di tanah dan menatap tajam kedepannya. Tampak di depan Sasuke kini berdiri sesosok pria yang juga tampan berambut merah.

"Sasuke, Kita bertemu lagi" nada datar keluar dari mulut pria berambut merah, Gaara.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Gaara. Matanya masih memandang Gaara dengan tajam.

"Dimana dia!" datar suara Sasuke sambil menatap Gaara didepannya.

Gaara mendengus, "Aku kesini bukan untu memberimu info. Aku ingin bermain denganmu" usai berkata demikian, Gaara langsung mencelat menyerang Sasuke.

Serangan pertama Gaara dapat ditangkis dengan mantap oleh Sasuke. Dan belum juga dia melancarkan serangan kembali, kaki kanan Sasuke cepat menekuk dan disodorkan ke perut Gaara.

Desss!

"Aaakh...!"

Belum cukup dengan satu serangan, Sasuke kembali memutar tubuh dan mengarahkan tendangannya pada dada Gaara.

Duakh!

Pemuda rambut merah mengeluh. Tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang sejauh beberapa langkah dengan wajah berkerut menahan nyeri. Namun karena masih penasaran, dia kembali menyerang Sasuke dengan hantaman tangan kanan ke leher.

Duk! Plak!

Serangan beruntun Gaara masih bisa di tahan Sasuke dengan menggunakan telapak dan lengannya.

Disaat ada peluang, Sasuke membalas lebih cepat, Gaara sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri sambil menangkis kepalan tangan yang mengarah ke tubuhnya. Dan seketika itu juga pergelangan tangan kanan Gaara langsung menyodok ke arah dada. Begitu cepat gerakannya. Sehingga...

Slatchs!

"Apa" Gaara kaget, Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya.

Wutt!

Gaara masih merasakan adanya angin serangan dari samping. Karena tidak sempat lagi menggerakan tubuh untuk menghindar maka.

Werr!

Trass!

Gaara menggunakan perisai pasir sehingga yang menjadi sasaran Sasuke adalah perisai pasir tadi.

Pasir yang melindungi Gaara hanya berada di posisi arah datangnya serangan Sasuke. Dan dengan demikian, sisi lain tubuh gaara ada yang terbuka. Sasuke memanfaatkan ruang yang terbuka itu.

Desss!

"Aaakh...!"

Kembali Gaara merasa sesak begitu pergelangan tangan Sasuke mendarat di dadanya, hingga terasa nyeri bukan main. Ia terlempar ke belakang.

Beruntung Gaara masih sempat membalas serangan. Di Saat Gaara masih berada di udara, ia menggerakan tangannya, sehingga serangkum pasir telak mengenai Sasuke.

Bruksh!

"Akh"

Sasuke langsung terjungkal, beruntung ia masih sempat mengendalikan diri, dan berhasil berdiri dengan mantap. Tampak wajahnya meringis.

Merasa pertarungan fisik jarak dekat dengan Sasuke mulai tidak menguntungkan bagi Gaara, maka buru-buru Gaara merapatkan tangannya di depan dada. Mulut Gaara tampak komat-kamit.

Usai berbuat demikian, tampaklah sekumpulan pasir berputar dibawah kakinya. Di sekitar putaran pasir itu, bermunculan bentuk seperti tentakel-tentakel yang berasal dari pasir itu sendiri.

Sasuke makin menatap tajam pada pertunjukan jutsu yang di lakukan Gaara.

Serr!

Serangkum pasir membentuk tombak menuju Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sigap menghindari serangan yang dilakukan Gaara, dengan cara bersalto kebelakang.

Wussh!

Salah satu tentakel pasir Gaara menjulur menuju Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sigap berputar ke samping, setelahnya, Sasuke menggunakan tenaga pijakannya menerjang dan menyerang balik Gaara.

Wutt!

Trakk!

Sasuke seperti membabatkan pedang pada batu karang saat salah satu tentakel pasir menahan serangan Sasuke.

Wuus!

Salah satu tentakel lain mengibas . Sasuke terpaksa roll kebelakang menghindari serangan tentakel pasir. Belum selesai sampai di situ, satu serangan lain muncul. Sasuke harus melompat untuk menghindar lagi.

Wutr!

Buk!

"Uaah!"

Saat di udara dengan cepat serangan Gaara tepat menghantam dada Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke terlempar.

Belum sempat Sasuke memperbaiki keadaannya, Gaara mengulurkan tangan ke depan. Dari balik tangannya keluarlah Pasir membentuk peluru mengujan pada Sasuke. Terpaksa, sekali lagi Sasuke harus berusaha menghindari serangan Gaara.

Sasuke melompat kesana kemari menghindari peluru pasir Gaara. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga berusaha memperpendek jarak dengan Gaara.

Sementara Sakura yang menyaksikan Sasuke mendapat serangan, karena ia tak ingin melihat Sasuke terluka.

"Sasuke" teriak Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke kewalahan dengan serangan Gaara, ia mencabut pedang pendeknya, dan menyerang Gaara.

Wut!

Sakura menyabet Gaara yang tampak sedang konsentrasi mengendalikan tentakel-tentakelnya yang di gunakan untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Trak!

Sebuah tentakel menahan serangan Sakura. dan

Wuss

Dess!

"Aakh!"

Sebuah kibasan tentakel pasir milik Gaara datang dari arah lain dan berhasil mendarat di tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura" Sasuke kaget dan kwatir melihat Sakura telah terlempar jauh.

Slatchs!

Sasuke menggunakan gerak kilatnya untuk menangkap Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu" bentak Sasuke pada Sakura.

Usai berkata demikian Sasuke tanpa menunggu tanggapan Sakura, kembali menerjang Gaara. Dengan menggunakan gerak kilatnya.

Trak!

Begitulah pertarungan Sasuke melawan Gaara. Setiap kali Gaara menyerang dengan Tentakel atau peluru pasirnya. Sasuke menggunakan gerak kilatnya untuk menghindar dan menyerang balik, dan selalunya selalu di tahan Gaara dengan pergerakan tentakel-tentakel pasirnya.

Setiap kali Sasuke mendekat atau berpindah tempat, sapuan pasir milik Gaara seakan mengikutinya. Meski Gaara tidak bisa bergerak secepat Sasuke, tapi pengamatan dan kecepatan pengendalian pasirnya mampu mengikuti Sasuke.

Gaara sepertinya mampu mengendalikan pasir seperti menggunakan anggota tubuhnya.

Sakura memandang pertarungan dua pria yang sama-sama tampan itu. Setiap kali Gaara menyerang Sasuke, Sakura mengepalkan erat tangannya karena khawatir. Tapi ia sangat senang kala Sasuke berhasil mendekati Gaara dan menyabet pedangnya.

Karena terlalu sering menggunakan jutsu gerak kilat dan Kagutsuchi miliknya, Sasuke mulai nampak mulai kehabisan tenaga. Dada dan bahunya naik turun menandakan kalau ia sudah kelelahan.

Sementara Gaara di lain tempat, masih nampak segar bugar.

Wuerh!

Lima buah tentakel menyerang secara bersamaan pada Sasuke.

Slatchs!

Sasuke bergerak cepat dan muncul di atas Gaara.

"Kagutsuchi" teriak Sasuke sambil membabatkan pedangnya di udara. Tampaklah serangkum api hitam membentuk mata pedang memanjang menuju Gaara.

Wosh!

Sebuah benteng pasir menghalangi serangan Sasuke.

Sakura yang tidak mau tinggal diam, ia melihat ada ruang terbuka ketika Gaara menahan serangan api Sasuke. Maka ia pun bergerak dengan cepat.

Wush!

Buagh!

"Aaawww.."

Perkiraan Sakura ternyata meleset, ia mendapat sabetan salah satu tentakel milik Gaara. Sakura terhempas di tanah.

"Sial" geram Sasuke karena lagi-lagi melihat Sakura berbuat nekat.

Slatchs!

Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul disamping Gaara.

Wut!

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Sasuke menusukan pedangnya.

Trakts!

Tusukan pedang yang dilapisi api hitam milik Sasuke sempat menembus perisai pasir sampai pas didepan leher milik Gaara.

Sasuke nampak meringis kesakitan, kumpulan pasir membungkus pedang sampai bahu Sasuke. Ia merasakan tangannya seperti di himpit dengan kuat oleh pasir milik Gaara yang mulai mengeras.

Sasuke sedikit menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kagutsuchi"

Dari ujung pedang Sasuke muncul api hitam yang membakar Gaara.

"Aaaarggh!"

Gaara menjerit panjang saat api hitam itu langsung saja membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berguling kiri kanan berusaha memadamkan api hitam yang membakar tubuhnya. Tentakel pasirnya sudah hilang sejak Gaara dibakar api hitam.

Gaara sudah berusah meloloskan diri dengan trik yang biasa ia gunakan ketika akan pergi atau muncul. Sayangnya meski pusaran pasir dan hembusan angin yang membuat tubuhnya lenyap, kali ini tidak membantu.

Manakala Gaara sudah mulai menghilang, ia muncul lagi sambil menjerit-jerit dengan tubuh yang terbakar api hitam, seolah-olah kalau api hitam itu tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya lolos.

Wuust!

Serangkum api hitam membentuk mata pedang membelah dua tubuh Gaara sekaligus mengakhiri pertarungan mereka. Gaara tewas tanpa berteriak lagi.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, selain kelelahan karena banyak menggunakan jutsu serta gerak kilatnya. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya ketika mendapat serangan tentakel pasir masih terasa.

Sakura menarik nafas lega melihat Sasuke telah berhasil menyingkirkan pemuda pengendali pasir tadi.

"Bisakah kau tenang!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam, "Apa yang kau fikirkan!"

"Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi, pembuktian kekuatanmu dengan cara memenangkan pertarungan" balas Sakura.

"Justeru kaulah yang terobsesi! Kau ingin sekali membalas kebaikanku, padahal aku sama sekali tidak butuh" Sasuke beralih dari memandang Sakura, "tindakanmu menunjukan kalau kau bosan hidup"

Sakura tidak menjawab lagi.

"Apa karena tubuhmu, atau karena kematian pacarmu" lagi-lagi nada tidak menyenangkan dari Sasuke terdengar oleh Sakura.

Sakura yang tadi nampak tidak peduli, ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang membelakanginya.

Sasuke menoleh lagi pada Sakura, "Apakah benar, setiap pria yang tidur denganmu akan mati keracunan. Karena itulah kau begitu kecewa, karena kau tidak bisa bersetubuh dengan pacarmu"

Sakura merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ucapan Sasuke yang seakan mengindikasikan kalau ia adalah wanita kesepian yang butuh kehangatan seorang pria.

Sakura melangkah perlahan menuju Sasuke. Tatapannya masih tajam, "Kau ingin mencobanya?" Sakura makin mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke bukannya takut, ia malah membalas tantangan Sakura. ia menarik kerah baju Sakura dan hendak mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura.

"Bodoh!" bentak Sakura pada aksi nekat Sasuke, "Kau bisa mati. Tubuhku di penuhi racun yang kuat. Bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan bibirkupun kau bisa mati" ia benar-benar kaget dengan ulah Sasuke. Ia segera menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Ternyata racunmu juga membuat hatimu kebingungan"

Lagi-lagi sikap Sasuke yang meremehkan membuat Sakura makin sebal, "Beraninya kau" Sakura segera menarik pedang pendeknya. Dan di arahkan ke leher Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti. Kau fikir aku mau dengan tubuh yang di kutuk seperti ini?" bentak Sakura.

Matanya sudah mulai kelihatan berkaca-kaca.

"Karena aku mengerti. Aku sangat membenci orang yang tidak menghargai hidupnya" Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura meremas ujung bajunya. Ingin rasanya Sakura menangis. Entah Sihir apa yang di gunakan Sasuke dalam ucapannya yang sederhana tadi, tapi itu cukup mengetuk perasaannya. Sikap dan ucapan Sasuke benar-benar menggugah perasaannya. Sakit? Tampaknya itulah yang pertama kali dia rasakan. Apakah Sasuke benar mengerti tentang dirinya. Apakah sasuke juga mengetahui perasaannya.

"Sakura, kalau kau ingin membalas kebaikanku, kau sudah melakukannya. Berhentilah jadi orang bodoh" tanpa menoleh Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempat, sementara Sasuke makin menjauh. Ia makin bingung dengan dirinya saat ini. Sakura menolak membenarkan semua ucapan Sasuke.

' _Kau salah Sasuke'_ jerit Sakura dalam batinnya.

"Kau masih mau mematung disana?" karena di landa kebingungan, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sejak pertarungan dengan Gaara, Sasuke dan Sakura kini berjalan beriringan tanpa ada satupun yang membuka suara.

Sakura menjadi seperti gadis yang terpuruk setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke tentang dirinya. Sakura selalu terngiang oleh satu kata yang di ucapkan oleh Sasuke, yaitu 'mengerti'.

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di sebuah bibir tebing. Mereka menatap kebawah yang ternyata adalah sebuah pantai, mereka mendapati sebuah kapal yang terdampar dan sudah rusak.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera menuju ke kapal rusak itu. Sasuke terus menerus berjalan di depan Sakura.

Setibanya di sekitar kapal terdampar yang mengalami kerusakan. Sasuke mendapati jejak jejak kakidan di sertai oleh jejak seperti sesuatu yang diseret atau bisa saja itu adalah jejak roda.

Sasuke mengikuti arah jejak itu dengan pandangan matanya, "Kapal ini adalah kapal yang terdampar karena badai beberapa hari yang lalu. Kargo yang terdapat dalam kapal inilah yang mereka incar"

Mendengar Sasuke kembali membuka suara, membuat Sakura mulai sedikit senang. Sasuke yang mendiamkannya sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sasuke mulai melangkah perlahan mengikuti jejak-jejak tersebut. Sementara Sakura dari tadi seperti tidak mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Sasuke. Mungkin karena kebanyakan memikirkan ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya. Langkah Sakura mulai terseret. Tubuhnya sudah mulai pula terhuyung.

"Mereka benar-benar kejam, mereka membunuh penduduk desa hanya karena mereka menginginkan isi kargo kapal ini" lanjut Sasuke tanpa mengetahui keadaan Sakura di belakangnya.

Pandangan Sakura mulai mengabur. Di tambah panas terik matahari, Ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Bruk!

Sasuke menoleh dengan suara jatuh dibelakangnya, "Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" hanya itulah suara samar-samar yang sempat didengarkan Sakura.

.

.

.

Disebuah taman rumah mewah khas bangsawan dan penguasa. _Dan Kato_ sedang berjalan melihat taman-taman yang ia bangun dan ia rawat bersama kekasihnya Tsunade.

"Tuan _Dan"_ pria berambut perak panjang _Dan Kato_ , berhenti ketika ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

Ia menoleh pada salah satu bawahannya yang kini sedang berlutut.

"Apa benar, bahwa para ninja yang di utus, untuk menyelidiki desa Yue, semua sudah dihabisi?" tanya bawahan _Dan Kato_

"Benar" jawab _Dan Kato_ singkat.

"Itu artinya ini darurat, aku akan membawa anak buahku menuju kesana" jawab bawahna _Dan Kato_.

"Tidak perlu, ninja wanita yang selamat sedang menlanjutkan penyelidikannya. Dan aku sedang menunggu berita darinya" jawab _Dan Kato_ tegas.

"Tapi Tuan.." bawahan _Dan Kato_ berusaha menyanggah.

"Kubilang jangan!" gertak _Dan Kato_.

"Ini adalah masalah serius. Kita hanya akan mengantar nyawa saja, jika kita tidak mengetahui seluk beluk lawan. Seperti itulah klan kecil seperti kita. Kita hanya bisa bertahan. Dan tunggu saja laporan dari gadis ninja itu" _Dan_ menambahkan.

.

.

.

Neji melangkah menuju suatu ruang. Saat tiba di suatu ruang ia melihat seorang pria berambut jabrik, penuh tindik diwajahnya.

Neji segera berlutut di depan pria bertindik.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Neji?" tanya pria penuh tindik. Di lehernya terdapat luka bekas luka yang melingkar.

"Ini mengenai rencana Tuan" jawab Neji, karena ia begitu hormat bisa dipastikan kalau pria itulah atasan Neji yang dipanggil Yahiko.

"Memangnya kenapa Neji?" tanya Yahiko.

"Pemberangkatan dan pengambil alihan seluruh batangan emas akan kita tunda, karena masih akan ada lagi badai untuk beberapa hari kedepan"

"Hm" Yahiko menggumam dan mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan laporanmu tentang pria mata-mata pemerintah" tanya Yahiko kemudian.

"Dia kini tidak sendirian, ia kini berhasil memiliki sekutu"

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?"

"Ninja wanita, bawahan dari klan penguasa di Konoha yang di pimpin oleh _Dan Kato_ " jawab neji tidak merubah posisi, "Dan satunya lagi hanya Ninja yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, orang terakhir dari klan ninja pengguna api, Sasuke" imbuh Neji lagi. Kilatan amarah terlihat jelas di wajah Neji saat menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

"Bagaiman dengan yang lain, yang turut bersamamu"

"Tenten…" suara Neji terasa sulit keluar dari tenggorokannya saat mengucapkan nama Tenten, "… Bee dan Shino telah tewas" Neji mengeratkan kepalannya menyematkan kata tewas untuk kekasihnya.

"Pelakunya adalah Sasuke" tambahnya lagi sambil menggeram. Bahkan menyebut nama Sasuke saja, Neji makin menggeram.

"Gaara?" Yahiko menatap kembali Neji.

"Dia bilang dia ingin memburu Sasuke, tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak mendengar kabarnya"

"Sudah cukup Neji, silakan tinggalkan tempatmu. Dan satu lagi, teruskan pencarian dan perburuan. Selagi badai lautan masih ada, gunakan waktu ini untuk mengejar mereka. Dan sisanya biar aku yang tangani"

Neji segera pamit undur diri.

"Tunggu!" neji menghentikan langkahnya, "Bukankah seluruh ninja Konoha telah kalian habisi?"

"Ada yang lolos Tuan"

Yahiko mengangguk, dan merasa sudah cukup. Nejipun melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ada kemungkinan Gaara juga tewas jika bertemu Sasuke" gumam Yahiko.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi" seringai mencuat di mulut Yahiko.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah tegap Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah pepohonan, nampak kalau terik matahari tidak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak istrahat.

"Dasar bodoh. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak gegabah" gerutu Naruto.

Ia mengingat Sasuke dan Sakura yang ia sangka telah tewas.

"Sial!" padahal Naruto masih sangat membutuhkan dua ninja yang berkemampuan langka itu.

Angin semilir berhembus di bawah pohon yang ditempati Naruto bersandar. Saat sedang asyik menikmati hembusan angin. Naruto dikagetkan oleh seekor laba berwarna putih sedang merayap kearahnya.

Pengalaman Naruto pula mengajarkan ia untuk waspada, dan ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan laba-laba berwarna putih tadi.

Naruto makin intens memperhatikan laba-laba berwarna putih tadi. Laba-laba itu mulai menggeliat ketika ia berada didekat Naruto.

"Sial!"

Duarr!

Laba-laba tadi meledak. Beruntunglah Naruto segera bertindak sehingga ia selamat dari ledakan laba-laba itu.

Naruto segera bangkit setlah berhenti berguling. Di depannya kini berdiri seorang pria blonde. Menatapnya dengan tatapan remeh.

"Jadi giliran kau yang kini menjadi mata-mata pemerintah itu?" suaranya datar dan masih terkesan meremehkan.

Naruto sedikit kaget, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin bebenturan dengan para ninja kegelapan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak mungkin melarikan diri sekarang.

"Bagaimana, Pak Tua?" seru Deidara.

Naruto diam dan mulai waspada.

Wer!

Deidara mengibaskan tangannya kedepan disertai dengan semburan butiran benda berwarna putih.

Duar! Duar!

Ledakan dari benda benda putih.

Naruto terpaksa pontang panting menghindari setiap ledakan. Kemana Naruto bergerak, disitu pulalah terdapat ledakan.

Deidara memberi jedah pada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto makin menatap tajam dan fokus pada serangan susulan dari Deidara.

"Umur sepertinya tidak bisa berbohong kan? Pak Tua" seringai Deidara.

"Sial…!" Maki Naruto.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	5. Chapter 5 Peledak Dari Tanah

Peledak Dari Tanah

.

.

.

.

Ketika mendapati Sakura yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan, Sasuke segera membawa Sakura kesatu tempat. Sebnarnya tidak jauh dari pantai tempat Sakura pingsan, terdapat pemukiman yang sudah di tinggalkan penduduknya, karena rumor wabah penyakit. Namun Sasuke merasa kalau anggota Ninja Kegelapan berkeliaran di sekitar tempat itu. Dan tentunya Sasuke tidak ingin bersinggungan dengan anggota Ninja kegelapan jika Sakura masih dalam keadaan tidk sadar. Dan Sasuke cukup beruntung, karena ia mendapat sebuah goa untuk berlindung dan mengistrahatkan Sakura.

"Ngkh!" suara lenguhan dari Sakura menandakan kalau ia sudah sadar.

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap sekitarnya. Sedetik kemudian dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di mulut goa yang mereka tempati.

Sakura bangun dari pembaringannya. Ia duduk meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kau terlalu tegang seharian sehingga kau tidak sadarkan diri" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mengambil dua buah tomat, satunya ia lemparkan buah tomat kesukaannya pada Sakura. Sementara satunya lagi dimakan Sasuke.

Sakura tidak langsung memakan pemberian Sasuke. Ia malah nampak seperti merenung.

Sakura kembali menggulirkan bola matanya pada Sasuke yang tampak sibuk mengatur kain yang biasa ia jadikan sabuk di pinggangnya.

Sakura makin memperhatikan Sasuke. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja merona, saat menyaksikan Sasuke yang sedang fokus. Sasuke makin menawan di mata Sakura.

Setelah puas mengamati wajah sejuta pesona milik Sasuke, ia mulai memakan tomat yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

Sakura hanya menggigit sekali saja pada buah tomatnya dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan, ia kembali mengamati Sasuke yang tampak mulai mengamati pedangnya, yang ia cabut dari sarungnya.

"Jejak roda itu menuju ke pelabuhan yang berada di ujung sebelah timur dari tempat ini" Sakura mulai buka suara.

Sasuke belum menjawab, ia malah makin sibuk dengan pedangnya sendiri.

"Mungkin mereka ingin mengangkut isi kargo dan keluar dari negara ini. Jika aku bisa menghentikan mereka, maka kematian seluruh penduduk desa Yue dan kematian rekan-rekanku tidak sia-sia" suara Sakura makin bernada tajam.

Sasuke mulai memasukan kembali pedangnya kedalam tempatnya.

"Aku akan bekerja sama denganmu. Tapi jika kau menghinaku lagi, aku akan membunuhmu" Sakura makin menggeram dan makin meninggi.

Sasuke nampak tidak peduli dengan ancaman Sakura, ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura di dalam gua.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sakura duduk meringkuk, lagi-lagi perasaannya bergemuruh mengingat ucapan Sasuke.

Ada perasaan anehnya ketika Sasuke seolah tidak peduli dengan racunnya, dan Sasuke tetap ingin menciumnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya menenangkan gejolak perasaannya. Perlakuan Sasuke padanya memang sangat berbeda. Sasuke tidak lantas menjauhinya karena dirinya yang beracun. Sangat berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang berada dibawah pimpinan mereka _Dan._ Mereka menjauhi dalam artian rekannya tidak berani bersentuhan dengannya

Sakura selama ini merasa cukup dengan keberadaanya yang diterima oleh rekannya. Tapi sekarang barulah Sakura menyadari ternyata itu tidaklah cukup. Ia butuh yang lebih dari sekedar diterima. Ia butuh satu kata lagi, ' _dimengerti_ '. Dan itulah yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya perlahan, dan tersisalah air matanya di sudut kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

Duar! Duar!

Deidara kembali melempar bomnya yang ia ciptakan dari tanah pada Naruto. Kembali Naruto harus bersusah payah menghindar dan melompat kebelakang.

"Hm" Deidara mendengus, "Ternyata kau boleh juga Pak Tua"

Deidara kali ini mencoba untuk tidak menggunakan bahan peledaknya. Naruto menjadi sangat kaget dengan kecepatan gerak dari Deidara.

Tiba-tiba saja Deidara sudah sudah berada disamping Naruto.

Wuss

Plakk!

Tendangan memutar dari Deidara berhasil di tangkis oleh Naruto. Lagi-lagi Deidara melancarkan serangannya sesaat setelah menjejakan kaki di tanah.

Kali ini Naruto tidak mau mengadu kekuatan dengan Deidara. Ia lebih memilih melompat dan bersalto kebelakang menghindari serangan Deidara.

Deidara sekali lagi melancarkan serangannya, ia mengambil sesuatu yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai sarana menciptakan jutsu peledaknya. Dengan sebuah gerakan yang cepat ia membentuk sesuatu dan hasilnya adalah sebuah boneka burung dari tanah yang sudah ia olah dan menjadi warna putih.

Ada yang aneh dari boneka burung itu, setelah dibuat oleh deidara, seolah-olah burung itu hidup dan memburu Naruto.

Wuss!

Boneka itu terbang cepat menuju Naruto

Dar!

Agak tercekat juga Naruto melihat bekas tempatnya menjejakkan kaki tadi telah berlubang cukup dalam. Begitu belah ada jarak, tepat di bawah sebuah pohon Naruto melenting tinggi ke atas. Dua kali dia berputaran, lalu kakinya menjejak dahan pohon. Sebentar Naruto menarik napas panjang. Namun belum lagi lega, mendadak...

Jder!

Kraaak!

Satu hantaman keras membuat batang pohon tempat Naruto bertengger, hancur berantakan. Naruto cepat mencelat ke bawah, menjauh dari pohon itu.

"Gila! Dia ini tidak bisa dianggap main-main."

Baru saja Naruto menjejak tanah, saat itu juga Deidara mencelat menerjangnya. Namun Naruto pun telah siap. Seketika kedua tangannya dihentakkan.

Plak! Plak!

Dess

Dua serangan awal Deidara masih bisa ditahan Naruto, tapi sapuan kaki Deidara berikutnya, tepat menghantam rusuknya.

"Akhh!"

Naruto terlempar dan tersungkur.

Naruto bangkit sambil meringis, serangan bertubi-tubi dari Deidara tidak bisa ia imbangi.

Naruto terpaksa merubah posisi bertarungnya, ia mengambil inisiatif menyerang terlebih dahulu. Dari bawah kaki naruto muncul pusaran angin seperti putaran tornado.

Slaps!

Naruto mencelat kedepan seperti mendapat dorongan dari jutsunya yang berfungsi seperti pelontar dari bawah kakinya. Naruto memutar tubuh ketika tepat didepan deidara.

Buagh!

Tendangan kerasnya tepat mengenai Deidara yang sama sekali tidak menyangka itu. Deidara terhempas jauh kebelakang sambil terguling-guling.

Deidara masih berhasil memperbaiki keadaan dengan segera berdiri sambil menatap Naruto.

Sama seperti Naruto sebelumnya, ia juga kelihatan meringis. Menahan rasa sakit didadanya. Sekali lagi Deidara mengambil sesuatu dari tanah. Dari dalam tanah ia tampak menarik tanah yang sudah berwarna putih.

Dengan cepat ia mulai membentuk kembali tanah putih yang baru saja di raihnya.

Dan terbentuklah seperti laba-laba raksasa. Naruto mulai bersiaga, mencoba menduga, apa lagi yang akan di lakukan Deidara.

Boneka Deidara bergerak menuju Naruto. Boneka dari tanah itu melompat menrjang Naruto, namun sebelum boneka itu sampai pada Naruto, boneka buatan Deidara berpencar menjadi ribuan boneka laba-laba yang kecil. Segera setelah boneka itu terjatuh di tanah. Nampak kalau boneka hidup itu bersembunyi dalam tanah.

Naruto makin kebingungan. Tiba-tiba saja beberapa boneka laba-laba kecil tadi ada yang melompat menuju Naruto.

Naruto tidak ingin gegabah ia memilih melompat dan menghindari boneka buatan Deidara tadi.

Darr!

Keputusan Naruto ternyata tepat, laba-laba kecil bentukan Deidara itu meledak, ketika tidak berhasil mengenai Sasaran.

Melihat hal itu Deidara nampak menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Darr!

"Akh!"

Saat Naruto menjejakan kaki, tempat ia berpijak meledak.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di tepi pantai. Di atas galangan kapal tampaklah seorang pria tua denagn sebelah mata dan wajahnya di perban. Berdiri sambil menatap puluhan orang yang berpakaian ala Ninja. Mereka menutupi kepalanya dan hanya memperlihatkan bagian mata saja.

"Dengar" pria tua yang sebelah matanya di perban mulai berbicara, "Kalian para pengabdi Ninja Kegelapan. Misi ini sangat menetukan nasib kita. Kargo ini akan kita berangkatkan setelah menunggu badai sialan ini reda. Jadi dengan cara apapun kalian harus menjamin agar kargo dan tempat ini aman dari jangkauan orang luar"

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali melangkah bersamaan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada satu orangpun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

Dan lagi-lagi Sakura merasa kesal karena Sasuke kembali mendiamkannya. Ingin rasanya Sakura menjambak rambut pria itu dari belakang.

Sebelumnya Sasuke langsung saja melangkah pergi, menuju ke arah pelabuhan sesuai petunjuk Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandangi saja beberapa saat. Sakura terpaksa menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkannya. Sebentar saja dia sudah mensejajarkan langkahnya di samping Sasuke. Dan mereka terus berjalan menuju pelabuhan tanpa ada yang bicara sedikitpun juga.

Menurut Sakura pelabuhan masih jauh namun tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara ledakan berkali-kali.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang. Keduanya setuju untuk menuju asal suara ledakan tadi.

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba disuatu tempat asal suara ledakan yang tadi mereka dengar. Dan tampaklah Naruto sedang bersusah payah melompat kesana kemari menghindari ledakan.

Yang aneh dimata Sasuke dan Sakura adalah, setiap kali Naruto menjejakan kaki, pasti disitu terjadi ledakan, seperti Naruto tengah berada di tengah-tengah ladang ranjau. Beruntung di mata Sasuke, Naruto juga memiliki jutsu yang cukup unik.

Naruto bisa memunculkan pusaran angin di telapak kakinya sehingga ia kelihatan menjadi ringan ketika menjejakan kaki di ranjau yang dipasang Deidara. Dengan demikian Naruto bisa sedikit terhindar dari bahaya ledakan jutsu Deidara

Dan Satu lagi, pusaran angin itu juga berfungsi sebagai pendorong agar Naruto bisa kembali melayang di udara.

Dan tidak hanya itu, serangan dari lawan Naruto juga seperti tidak ada hentinya.

Sementara Sakura makin heran dengan jutsu yang dipergunakan Deidara. Soal Jutsu ledakannya Deidara, Sakura tidaklah heran, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan Sakura adalah dari mana Deidara mendapatkan benda warna putih yang dia jadikan medium untuk membuat jutsu ledaknya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya padanya.

Sasuke yang cukup cerdas dalam mengamati, maka ia menjawab, "Itu adalah jutsu type tanah. Ia bisa menggunakan tanah yang ada di sekitarnya untuk ia kelola terlebih dahulu dan dijadikan sebagai media jutsunya. Karena itu tidaklah heran jika ia tidak kehabisan bahan" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap intens pada pertarungan yang berisik karena diwarnai oleh ledakan yang terus menerus.

Sakura mengangguk, "Sebaiknya kita membantu Naruto, ia makin kewalahan".

"Hn. Kalau begitu tetaplah disini"

Deidara sudah membuat boneka berbentuk burung elang raksasa. Bisa dibayangkan efek ledakan dari benda itu.

Naruto makin membelalakan matanya.

Syiuuut!

Boneka elang milik Deidara meluncur deras pada Naruto.

Slatchs!

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah muncul di depan Naruto dengan menggunakan jutsu gerak kilatnya. Sasuke segera menyabetkan pedangnya sebagai pengaktifan jutsu Kagutsuci-nya.

Wutss

Darr!

Ledakan hebat terjadi ketika api hitam yang membentuk mata pedang menghantam boneka elang milik Deidara.

Setelah tahu siapa yang telah menggagalkan jutsunya, Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Jadi kau mau ikutan berpesta" ucap Deidara dengan nada datarnya.

"Baiklah" usai berkata demikian, Deidara merapatkan telapak tangannya sesaat didepan dadanya. Setelah melakukan hal itu. Maka dari tanah sekitar, berlompatanlah dengan cepat boneka laba-laba kecil menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan gerakan manis bersalto dan memutar tubuhnya di udara sambil membabat atau menghindari laba-laba kecil milik Deidara.

Suara ledakan kembali bersahutan ketika boneka laba-laba itu tidak mengenai Sasaran.

Melihat Sasuke sudah mulai mengambil perhatian Deidara, Naruto pun menyiapkan jutsunya.

Dibawah kaki Naruto telah muncul pusaran angin seperti tornado, di tangannya juga telah muncul pusaran angin yang membungkus kedua tangannya sampai siku, selanjutnya membentu menyerupai sebuah mata pedang. Pusaran angin dibawah kakinya itu meninggi mengangkat Naruto, lalu condong dan mendorong Naruto menuju Deidara dengan cepat.

"Heaaah"

Di awali dengan teriakan, Naruto mengarahkan serangannya pada Deidara. Tentu saja Deidara dengan sigap melompat menjauh dan menghindari serangan Naruto.

Deidara masih sempat melempar jutsu peledaknya pada Naruto.

Darr!

Naruto melenting keatas.

Namun di saat bersamaan Sasuke melihat posisi Deidara yang masih di udara kala menghindari serangan Naruto.

Slatchs!

Sasuke menggunakan gerak kilatnya,

Trass!

"Aaaaakhhh!"

Sasuke berhasil memotong langsung tubuh Deidara dengan pedangnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas kelelahan karena dari tadi berkali-kali menggunakan gerak kilatnya.

"Hey.. tanpa bantuanmu aku bisa membunuhnya tahu" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Persetan denganmu!" jawab Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto.

Sasuke kembali melangkah mencari tempat untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

"Ternyata kalian berdua masih hidup, kupikir kalian telah mati terbunuh" Naruto membuka percakapan.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidk langsung menjawab.

"Sekarang kalian mau kemana dan apa rencana kalian" tanya Naruto tanpa menunggu lagi reaksi Sasuke atau Sakura.

"Kami berencana menuju pelabuhan" kali ini Sakura yang menjawab.

"Kalau begitu tujuan kita Sama, aku telah berhasil menemukan jejak kemana mereka akan pergi membawa barang-barang mereka" sahut Naruto.

Kedua orang yang berada di depan Naruto lagi-lagi memilih diam, seolah tidak butuh informasi dari Naruto.

"Nah. Karena kita sepakat menuju ke pelabuhan, kita akan mulai mencari keberadaan mereka disana" dari nadanya, Naruto agak gusar karena sepertinya kedua orang yang di ajak bicara, selalu saling pandang terlebih dahulu.

"Kurasa, mereka akan menunda keberangkatan mereka, mengingat badai selalu melanda lautan. Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan" jawab Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, berapa jumlah kapal yang mereka gunakan. Dengan demikian kita bisa mengetahui jumlah dan kekuatan musuh"

Naruto mulai melangkah mendahului Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling tatap sesaat, setelahnya mereka melangkah mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga kini berada diatas bukit menatap kebawah yang terdapat pelabuhan. Sasuke segera melompat dan bersandar di atas pohon mengawasi ke arah pelabuhan.

Dan dari atas kalau di sekitar pelabuhan itu sudah banyak yang membangun rumah. Melihat hal ini bisa di duga kalau dalam waktu dekat tempat itu akan menjadi sebuah kota pelabuhan. Sayangnya, rumor tentang wabah penyakit membuat daerah yang bakal menjadi kota pantai itu di tinggalkan penghuninya.

"Sepertinya kapal pengangkut kargo itu belum merapat" Naruro lagi-lagi harus membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Naruto maki heran terhadap kedua orang itu. Terutama Sakura, sebelum berduaan dengan Sasuke, Sakura masih mudah di ajak berbicara. Tapi sekarang Sakura menjadi sama tabiatnya dengan Sasuke, irit bicara.

"Tentu saja belum datang, bukankah badai lautan masih melanda" setelah agak lama Sakura menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Ku kira kau sudah ketularan pria itu" Sahut Naruto menanggapi Sakura sambil mengerling pada Sasuke.

"Menurutmu apa isi barang yang akan mereka bawa" Sakura kembali bertanya tanpa mau menanggapi ucapan Naruto barusan.

Naruto tetap fokus pada kapal yang bersandar, "Aku belum mendekatinya tapi aku bisa menduga apa isi bawaan mereka"

"Apa!" untuk kali pertama Sasuke berbicara.

"Kau belum bisa menyimpulkan? Ini berhubungan dengan masa lalumu" Sasuke membelalak ketika Naruto mulai menyinggung masa lalunya.

"Emas, bocah! Tambang emas yang berada di Himura. Kapal mereka kandas dan terdampar sehinggaa mengalami kerusakan karena badai. Mungkin membawa emas menuju para ninja kegelapan. Jadi emas itu harus di angkut ulang dengan kapal yang baru"

Sasuke mulai berfikir danmengingat-ingat kejadian tentang masa lalunya.

"kalau kau berhasil menyimpulkan, kurasa kau akan mengerti kemana emas itu dan apa tujuannya"

Sasuke makin menatap tajam pada Naruto. Seolah Naruto sudah berumur cukup lama sehingga ia memiliki semua pengetahuan dan pengalaman. Padahal jika Sasuke memperhatikan, usia mereka sama, tapi informasi yang Naruto miliki, seimbang dengan para tetua. Belum lagi dengan ucapan Naruto yang menyebutnya bocah, entah meremehkan atau memang ucapan dari orang yang sudah lama hidup.

"mungkin emas ini di simpan dalam lima tahun terakhir. Jika emas ini jatuh di tangan orang kuat. Maka ada kemungkinan menggulingkan pemerintahan yang sah. Dan menenggelamkan negara ini dalam perang Saudara"

Sasuke masih diam dan berfikir.

Sementara Sakura, begitu mendengar informasi dari Naruto. Ia mulai mengambil gulungan kertas dan menulis sesuatu di atasnya. Setelah menulis, Sakura memasukan dalam tabung bambu kecil.

Sasuke dan Naruto mulai memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Sakura. selanjutnya ia mengambil sesuatu yang lain. Benda itu seperti peluit.

Sakura mulai meniup peluitnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia penasaran karena benda seperti peluit yang di tiup Sakura nyaris tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Bagi Sasuke itu adalah benda yang hanya bisa didengar oleh hewan ninja yang terlatih. Jadi ia tidak merasa heran.

"Memanggil elang konoha yang berada di sekitar sini" jawab Sakura, setelahnya ia kembali meniup peluitnya.

Naruto mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Sakura, "Jadi Sasuke, kita harus menghentikan mereka dengan cara apapun" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memegang gagang pedangnya, ia bersiaga. Melihat Sasuke mulai bersiaga, Sakura juga mulai mengambi posisi di bawah pohon tempat Sasuke berada. Sekali lagi ia meniup peluitnya memanggil elang yang akan membawa surat dan informasinya pada atasannya, _Dan Kato._

Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat ada sesorang yang muncul dan bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang pohon.

"Kita sedang di awasi" kata Sasuke sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Kau yakin Sasuke?" tanya Sakura mulai berbisik.

"Hn. Ninja pengguna bayangan" jawab Sasuke.

Dari atas mereka muncullah seekor elang. Sakura segera melempar gulungan suratnya dan langsung disambar oleh elang tersebut.

"Untuk apa lagi kau lakukan itu" suara Naruto terdengar berbisik ada Sakura, tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya. Dia juga mempercayai ucapan Sasuke.

"Dia akan membawa pesanku ada Tuan Dan" sahut Sakura berbisik pula.

"Pemimpin kalian sama sekali tidak akan peduli dengan hal itu. Aku kenal _Dan Kato._ Dan ia adalah orang yang tidak memiliki kepedulian"

"Aku percaya pada Tuan _Dan_. Aku sudah menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Dan dalam dua jam kedepan mereka akan mengepung tempat ini"

"Sudah kubilang Aku kenal _Dan Kato_. Dia tidak akan datang" jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Sakura masih berbisik, "kita lihat saja nanti"

Di depan mereka bertiga tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria berambut kucir nanas. Di lengan tangannya terdapat senjata menyerupai cakar harimau.

"Masa depan klan akan dipertaruhkan. Ini adalah perebutan antara pemerintah dan Keshogunan yang didukung para Ninja kegelapan" ujar Naruto, sambil mengawasi orang yang baru muncul didepannya.

Pria berambut Nanas mulai menunjukan cengirannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia mulai terihat banyak. Ia sudah mulai menggunakan jutsu bunshin.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak panik, ia memegang gagang pedangnya. Menyiapkan jutsunya pula.

Shikamaru dan bunshinnya bersama-sama melempar masing-masing satu kunai.

Tak! Tak!

Sasuke dan Naruto masih sempat melompat dan menghindar, tapi Sakura tidak, ia memilih untuk memiringkan badan sehingga kunai itu menancap di pohon tempat ia bersandar sebelumnya.

Wuss!

Sasuke yang masih di udara menggunakan jutsu Kagutsuchinya menuju pria berambut nanas atau Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang tidak mau terkena sabetan api hitam, ia segera melompat bersamaan dengan para bunshinnya.

Crass!

Shikamaru terlambat, sabetan kagutsuchi milik Sasuke mengenai salah satu kakinya, termasuk kaki-kaki para bunshin. Dan pada saat itulah, para bunshin juga lenyap meninggalkan Shikamaru yang asli.

Meski kakinya telah terpotong, Shikamaru tidak berteriak sama segera bangkit dan melarikan diri dengan menggunakan satu kaki sambil melompat-lompat.

Melihat lawannya melarikan diri, Sasuke segera berlari menyusul Shikamaru.

Kini tersisalah di tempat itu Sakura dan Naruto. Sambil menunggu Sasuke dari pengejaran Shikamaru, Naruto mulai duduk dengan santai.

Tuk!

Sesuatu benda telah menempel di punggung Naruto. Naruto sedikit melirik kebelakang. Dan ia bisa menduga, kalau itu adalah ujung belati milik Sakura.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?" ujar Naruto masih tenang.

"Orang yang kau pekerjakan itu akan mati dengan racunmu" seru Sakura pada Naruto. Ia juga sudah menyaksikan berkali-kali Sasuke muntah darah karena racun yang berada dalam tubuhnya.

"Sekarang, berikan padaku penawarnya atau aku akan membunuhmu" imbuh Sakura.

Naruto mendengus dan tertawa perlahan, "Luar biasa! ternyata kau telah jatuh cinta"

"Diam!" gertak Sakura, "Aku hanya berutang budi padanya" jawab Sakura dengan wajah merona.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu" Naruto terkekeh, "Ninja wanita sepertimu jatih cinta. Apa gunanya"

Crek!

Naruto membelalak ketika belati Sakura sedikit merobek lehernya.

"Kalau kau membunuhku, dia akan celaka" ancam Naruto.

Sakura mendengus, "Mungkin, dan misimu akan gagal" Naruto menggeram kesal oleh ucapan Sakura.

Plop!

Sakura memasukan telunjuknya kemulutnya, lalu Sakura mencengkeram leher Naruto. Semua jarinya merapat kecuali telunjuknya yang basah oleh ludahnya sendiri.

Sakura menggeram, "Sekarang kau tinggal memilih, kau mau mati dengan racunku atau mau mati dengan belatiku"

Naruto tampak gelagapan, "Tu..tunggu, membunuhku juga pecuma, aku tidak memiliki penawarnya. Tapi aku tahu cara menyembuhkannya"

Sakura melemaskan cengkeramannya pada leher Naruto, selain itu ia juga sudah menurunkan belatinya. Ia mempercayai Naruto.

"Haaah… Cinta memang mengerikan" sahut Naruto bernafas lega.

"Katakan, bagaimana menolong Sasuke" bentak Sakura.

"Baik.. dengarkan"

.

.

Sasuke masih mengejar Shikamaru. Tapi setelah beberapa saat lamanya ia kehilangan buruannya. Pada akhirnya Sasuke menemukan jejak darah dan mengikutinya.

"Sial" maki sasuke saat jejak darah yang ia Ikuti ternyata adalah darah hewan. Tampak kalau hewan itu sengaja di bunuh sebagai pengalihan.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ketempat Sakura dan Naruto berada, karena ia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

.

.

Sakura surut kebelakang sampai membentur batang pohon. Ia menggelosor di tempatnya. Matanya membulat ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto tentang bagaimana menolong Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin!" gumam Sakura perlahan.

"Hanya itulah cara nya. Jika kau ingin menolong nyawa Sasuke. Tidak ada cara lain" Sahut Naruto meninggalkan Sakura, "pikirkanlah"

Sakura menggeleng, Sakura merasa tidak mungkin mengikuti saran Naruto, tapi itu adalah cara satu-satunya.

Tapi benarkah apa yang di katakan Naruto? Bukankah Naruto itu licik. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan mengikuti saran Naruto. Tidak ada salahnya. Berhasil atau tidak, bukankah nyawa Sasuke sekarang memang sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

Saat Sakura sibuk memikirkan ucapan Naruto dan keselamatan Sasuke. Di belakangnya tanpa Sakura sadari mengulur sepasang tangan keluar dari bayangan pohon yang ia duduki.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto mendapati tempat Sakura tadi sudah kosong. Dan yang membuat Sasuke membelalakan mata adalah ketika mendapati tulisan yang bertulis _Ninja Bayangan_ pada batang pohon.

"Mungkin ini terjadi ketika aku meninggalkan dia sesaat"

Sasuke makin menggeram, "Brengsek, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan!" Sasuke segera mencengkeram kerah leher baju Naruto. Wajahnya tampak memerah karena marah dan kesal pada Naruto. Setelahnya ia melepaskan kerah Naruto karena merasa percuma menyalahkan Naruto.

"Dia mungkin sudah mati" jawab Naruto sambil membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke menundukan kepala sejenak, setelahnya ia menatap kedepannya. Sasuke mengencangkan sabuknya lalu ia bergerak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hey… ini adalah jebakan, kita memiliki tugas untuk di lakukan" Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapan Naruto ia tetap melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu!" panggilan Naruto menghentikan langkah Sauke, "bagaimana jika kapal mereka datang dan kau berada disana"

"Dari awal aku memang tidak ikut bersamamu. Itu tugasmu dan aku tidak peduli" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya

"Biarkan saja dia. Dia itu cuma ninja wanita. Kematiannya tidak begitu penting" seru Naruto, ia merasa sangat membutuhkan Sasuke. Tapi jika Sasuke memilih menolong Sakura, maka kemungkinan ia akan kesusahan menyergap.

"Dan membantu misimu juga tidak penting untukku. Karena kau juga adalah monster" Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naruto, mengikuti perkiraannya dimana Sakura di bawa.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau juga tidak menang melawan mereka sendirian. Dasar bocah sialan!" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke makin menjauh, "Hey.. aku punya penawar racunmu"

Naruto kembali berupaya mempengaruhi Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris, ia memilih meneruskan larinya mengejar dan mencari jejak penculik Sakura.

"Aku harap kau dan pacarmu mampus di sana, Brengsek!" Naruto berteriak pada Sasuke dan berharap Sasuke mendengarkan makiannya.

"Brengsek!" Naruto memaki lagi.

Masih bersyukur ia karena kemungkinan badai masih terjadi beberapa hari lagi. Dengan demikian ia masih memiliki waktu untuk mempengaruhi Sasuke agar tetap pada rencananya.

Naruto juga berharap menemukan Sakura dengan demikian, pasti Sasuke dan Sakura akan ikut. Mengingat Sakura juga memiliki misi, maka pasti Sasuke juga akan ikut bergabung.

"Cinta mereka sepertinya ada gunanya juga" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	6. Chapter 6 Sebuah Keajaiban

_Warning : Hard Lemon (SasuSaku)._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah Keajaiban

.

.

.

.

Seekor elang hinggap dan bertengger didepan _Dan Kato_ yang tampak sedang menulis. Ia segera mengambil gulungan surat yang dikirim oleh Sakura melalui elang tadi.

 _Dan Kato_ membacanya sesaat dan setelahnya ia meremas gulungan surat yang dikirim oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura di sekap di sebuah rumah kosong yang tampak sudah lama di tinggalkan penghuninya.

Sakura nampak sedang diikat dengan posisi berdiri, sementara Sakura nampak tidak sadarkan diri.

Di depannya berdiri Shikamaru yang sedang menyunggingkan senyumannya. Shikamaru kemudian membasahi jarinya dengan ludahnya. Lalu Shikamaru mengarahkan jarinya yang basah ke selangkangan Sakura.

"Aaahh!" terdengar suara rintihan Sakura ketika Shikamaru menyentuhkan jarinya di area selangkangan.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini tiba di sebuah rumah kosong yang satu-satunya berada di tempat itu. Sasuke yakin kesanalah penculik Sakura membawanya.

Sasuke perlahan melangkahkan kaki di atas atap. Dengan penuh kewaspadaan ia mengintip kedalam melalui lubang atap. Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan gerakan manis ia melompat masuk ketempat Sakura melalui lubang atap yang menganga.

Tap!

Sasuke mendarat dengan mantap. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Mengawasi setiap sudut ruang, terutama daerah yang gelap. Karena ia tahu yang menculik Sakura adalah ahli bersembunyi dengan memanfaatkan bayangan benda dan kegelapan.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura sambil tetap waspada pada sekitarnya.

"Akhk!"

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang tampak kalau ia mulai sadar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura mulai membuka mata secara perlahan.

Sakura bangun dengan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke, Sasuke ingin bertanya tapi..

"Heaah!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menyabetkan belatinya pada Sasuke. Beruntung Sasuke masih sempat menghindari serangan tiba-tiba dari Sakura.

Wuss!

Sasuke terpaksa melompat dan bersalto menghindari serangan Sakura.

"Sakura! sadarlah ini aku" teriakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak di indahkan Sakura. ia nampak makin beringas menyerang Sasuke.

Uhuk!

Sasuke kembali batuk darah, bahkan kali ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Sial! Sakura, ada apa denganmu" seru Sasuke sambil terus menghindari serangan Sakura.

Dari tatapan dan cara bertarung Sakura, Sasuke bisa menduga kalau Sakura berada dibawah pengaruh seseorang.

Sasuke terus menghindari serangan Sakura tanpa sekalipun menahan apa lagi membalas serangan Sakura.

Werr!

Satu serangan dari lain dari senjata berbentuk cakar harimau yang bersambung dengan rantai mengarah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari, maka ia menghindar sambil menyerang balik ke arah datangnya serangan. Ujung rantai besi kelihatan keluar dari salah satu bayangan tiang penyanggah. Maka Sasuke segera mengarahkan serangannya pada tempat keluarnya senjata model cakar itu.

Trak!

Sasuke hanya mendapati dinding yang diserangnya jebol. Tapi tidak mendapati adanya tanda-tanda makhluk hidup disana. Sasuke kembali mengamati sekeliling. Ia yakin lawannya segera berpindah ke bayangan benda lain ketika ia menyerang. Kareba ia juga sudah tahu kalau lawannya ini mampu bersembunyi ke dalam bayangan benda.

"Heah!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus di repotkan oleh serangan Sakura. terpaksa ia harus berlompatan kesana kemari menghindari serangan Sakura.

Weerr!

Serangan cakar lagi-lagi mengarah pada Sasuke.

Tring!

Sasuke terpaksa menebas serangan cakar milik Shikamaru dan mental kembali pada asal munculnya senjata tadi

Wuss!

Sebuah tubuh melompat keluar dari bayangan tiang yang ada di dinding menuju Sasuke. Melihat hal ini Sasuke mengegoskan tubuhnya. Senjat Shikamaru merobek udara didepan hidung Sasuke.

Tring

Benturan dua senjata kembali berdenting. Sasuke menggunakan kekuatan pada pedangnya dan mendorong Shikamaru.

Dan lagi-lagi Shikamaru seperti tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang benda.

Wuss!

Sasuke merasa angin serangan dari bawah. Ternyata Shikamaru muncul dari bayangan Sasuke sendiri. Terpaksa Sasuke melompat dan menjejakan kedua kakinya di dinding. Setelahnya ia mendorong tubuh menggunakan kekuatan kaki, menyerang Shikamaru.

Trak!

Shikamaru menahan serangan Sasuke, dengan menggunakan tenaga dorongan Sasuke, Shikamaru membiarkan dirinya terdorong dan lenyap seperti tenggelam ke dalam bayangan benda.

Sasuke makin tajam menatap setiap bayangan benda mewaspadai jika saja Shikamaru muncul di antara bayangan benda tersebut.

Werr! Cring!

Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya menghindari serangan Shikamaru. Dan pada saat itu pula, dengan cepat Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya dan menciptakan Jutsu Kagutsuchi-nya menuju tempat ujung rantai keluar dari dalam dinding.

Wuss!

Brakk!

Sasaran dinding Sasuke tadi hancur. Dan Sasuke bisa duga kalau Shikamaru telah berpindah tempat kebayangan benda lain.

Wutt!

Serangan Sakura yang bertubi-tubi datang lagi. Sasuke bisa saja melumpuhkan Sakura. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mendorong dari dalam dirinya untuk melarangnya bertindak demikian. Menurutnya itu sama saja menyakiti Sakura, dan Sasuke tidak menginginkan itu.

Werr!

Wuss!

Setiap kali Sasuke mendapat serangan, ia membalas dengan mengarahkan serangannya ke rantai yang terhubung ke cakar besi, yang tampak muncul dari balik bayangan. Namun hasilnya nihil, dengan lihai Shikamaru berpindah di antara bayang-bayang.

Shikamaru selalu muncul dan menyerang cepat, setelah serangannya gagal, ia kembali tenggelam kedalam bayang-bayang. Waspada dan menghindar cepat adalah hal yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke.

Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke harus disibukan dengan Sakura yang masih tidak terkendali. Hal seperti inilah, yang membuat Sasuke sedikit kewalahan

Sampai pada akhirnya…

Werr!

Tring!

Tap!

Sasuke menangkis sambi melilitkan rantai Shikamaru pada pedangnya, satu tangan lainnya memegangi ujungnya yang membentuk cakar besi.

Kelihatan kalau rantai penghubung itu makin meregang, menandakan kalau pemilik senjata itu berusaha menarik senjatanya. Sasuke segera menerjang ke ujung rantai lainnya yang muncul dari balik bayangan.

Dengan cepat ujung itu berpindah seperti mengalir mengikuti panjang bayangan benda.

Sasuke tersenyum, kini ia seperti memancing, kemana pun ikan berada maka tali pancing akan mengikutinya. Begitu juga Shikamaru, setiap kali ia berpindah, maka rantainya akan berada di situ. Dengan demikian Sasuke bisa dengan mudah mendeteksi dan mengikuti keberadaan Shikamaru. Dan..

Slatchs!

Sasuke menggunakan gerak kilatnya dan menusukan ke dinding yang terdapat ujung rantai lainnya,

Tras!

"Aaaakh!"

Di balik bayangan di dinding, terdengar suara Shikamaru menjerit karena Sasuke sudah menusukan pedangnya. Tapi disaat bersamaan pula..

"Heaah"

Sakura menerjang. Sasuke tidak sempat menghindar, dan

Jleb!

Sasuke mengorbankan lengannya untuk terkena tikaman Sakura. belati Sakura nampak menembus lengan kiri Sasuke.

Saat itu juga tubuh Shikamaru muncul dari dalam bayangan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

"Kyaaa.. Sasuke" kematian Shikamaru, membuat Sakura sadar. Tapi ia mendapati dirinya yang masih menancapkan pisau belatinya pada lengan Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak!... Sasuke"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura" Sasuke tersenyum, "syukurlah, kalau kau sudah sadar" suara Sasuke makin lirih, dan akhirnya giliran Sasuke yang jatuh pingsan.

"Sasuke" Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke, berharap Sasuke mendengarkan suaranya.

.

.

.

"Uh.." Sasuke sadar dari pingsannya. Ia mendapati tangannya telah dibalut dengan perban.

Sasuke menoleh kesamping, dan terlihatlah Sakura tengah duduk santai di jendela sambil melihat keluar.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke perlahan. Ia cukup senang Sakura tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Kenapa kau menolongku, padahal kau tahu itu adalah jebakan" tanya Sakura perlahan.

"Kenapa kau membahayakan nyawamu untukku" Sakura menambahkan dengan suara meninggi sebelum Sasuke menjawab.

"Karena kau temanku" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Teman?" perasaan aneh tapi menyenangkan mucul lagi saat Sasuke memberi alasan, "Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman" Sakura berusaha mau menyangkal perasaannya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kita sudah saling menyelamatkan berkali-kali. Apakah itu tidak cukup untuk menjadi seorang teman? Kau itu berharga bagiku"

Sakura diam membiarkan perasaan senangnya menjalari tubuhnya. Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf"

"Lupakan saja" balas Sasuke, "Kurasa pihak istana dan bangsawan _Dan_ tidak akan datang mengambil tindakan".

"Ini sudah tiga jam, dan tidak ada balasan dari pihak Tuan _Dan_ " Sakura menanggapi.

"Mungkin si Rubah Licik Naruto benar. Kalau _Dan Kato_ tidak peduli dengan ini. Baginya selama ia bisa tenang dan aman. Kematian anak buahnya tidak dirisaukan"

Sakura yang memiliki loyalitas tinggi pada atasan, biasanya pasti akan marah jika ada yang berbicara buruk tentang atasannya. Tapi kali ini, tersinggungpun tidak.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mejumput pedangnya yang berada di sampingnya.

Melihat Sasuke berdiri, Sakura juga ikut berdiri dan melangkah menuju Sasuke.

"Tetap disini. Klan senju atasanmu itu, tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Misimu sudah selesai" Sasuke menahan langkah Sakura. Sementara Sasuke sendiri melanjutkan langkahnya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah berdiri dan menghadang langkahnya. Sakura menatap kedua bola mata Sasuke.

"Aku belum selesai. Aku masih berutang padamu"

"Kau bisa membayarnya nanti" sahut Sasuke.

"Tidak. Jika kau sudah mati" jawab Sakura mulai agak meninggi.

Sasuke kembali diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Aku akan membayarnya disini" Sakura mulai sedikit terburu-buru membuka gaun qipao-nya.

Sasuke mengangkat alis nya sehingga matanya nampak lebih besar. Sasuke bingung kenapa Sakura mau melepaskan pakaian didepannya.

Kini Sakura berdiri di depan Sasuke tanpa selembar benang di tubuhnya.

Melihat tubuh putih tanpa cacat, tak ayal birahi Sasuke bangkit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berusaha dengan keras, menekan luapan birahinya.

Sakura dengan merah padam menutupi buah kedua payudaranya dengan satu tangan, dan tangan lainnya menutui kemaluannya. Ia perlahan melangkah kedepan Sasuke.

"Naruto mengatakan padaku kalau racun dalam tubuhmu bisa hilang jika kau meniduriku" Sakura menahan rasa malunya sambil menundukan kepala.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Didepannya Sakura makin cantik dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Ditambah lagi dengan tubuhnya yang sudah tidak tertutupi kain.

"Maksudnya, racun di lawan dengan racun" tambah Sakura. "Tidurilah aku" Sakura mulai menatap wajah Sasuke.

Bertatapan dengan Sakura membuat Sasuke juga memerah. Di tambah lagi dengan permintaan Sakura.

Kali ini Sasuke kalah dalam adu tatap dengan Sakura, ia segera menoleh ke arah lain. Sementara Sakura makin berdebar kencang menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

"Tidak Sakura" suara Sasuke perlahan, "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu" Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah perlahan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa mati.." air mata Sakura mulai mengalir, "Kenapa Sasuke.." teriaknya lagi pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke..hiks..hiks.." Sakura mulai memperdengarkan tangisannya meski agak perlahan.

Sakura langsung duduk bersimpuh, sambil menutup kedua buah dadanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Teramat sakit membayangkan penolakan dari Sasuke.

Berarti memang benar bahwa selamanya ia akan menjadi wanita yang tidak pernah disentuh. Dia akan selamanya menjadi manusia yang harus dijauhi, dan ia akan selamanya hidup dalam kesendirian, tidak punya tempat dan kesepian. Bahkan dengan tujuan untuk menyembuhkan, tidak ada yang sudi untuk menyentuhnya.

Kata 'mengerti' dari Sasuke yang di ucapkan tempo hari, bagi Sakura, ternyata hanyalah bualan. Membayangkan sekali lagi keadaannya, Sakura mengeraskan suara tangisannya. Sakura merasa kecewa. Nukan pada Sasuke melainkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh pada Sakura yang tengah menangis pilu. Melihat Sakura demikian, Sasuke menjadi tidak tega.

Sasuke berbalik dan membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura hanya bisa menurut. Sasuke dan Sakura kembali saling pandang dan saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

Selanjutnya Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, namun pelukannya makin ia eratkan.

"Aku tidak ingin menidurimu hanya karena alasanmu yang ingin menawarkan racun dalam tubuhku. Aku lebih mamilih mati oleh racun yang ditanam oleh Naruto" perlahan dan hampir berbisik, suara Sasuke.

Sakura masih menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Karena kau merasa jijik kan" Sakura meninggikan suaranya. Dan Sakura juga mulai meronta melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, memeluk erat Sakura yang sedikit meronta, "Kalau aku merasa jijik, untuk apa pelukan ini" sanggah Sasuke perlahan di telinga Sakura.

"Lalu apa.. hiks.."

"Karena aku menyu… maksudku aku ingin melindungimu, membantumu menemukan jalanmu. Menurutku sekarang kau kehilangan arah. Dan menurutku juga, kau nampak seperti seorang gadis yang tidak mendapat tempat. Dan aku yang akan memberimu tempat" lagi-lagi suara Sasuke perlahan.

Entah bagaimana, Sakura merasa sangat tenang begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sakura makin mengertakan pelukannya.

Sakura sesenggukan, "Bagaimana jika aku tidak menemukan jalanku.. hiks..hiks.."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu, sampai kau menemukan jalanmu"

"Sasuke.. hiks.. kaulah jalanku.. karena itu.. hmmmp" Sasuke bosan dengan sikapnya dirinya sendiri. Ia segera mencium Sakura, mewakili pernyataan cintanya.

Sakura kaget, matanya membulat membesar, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya. Debaran jantung Sakura makin meningkat. Bahkan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke tetap melumat bibir Sakura dengan perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Sakura juga perlahan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke memasuki mulutnya dan memainkan lidahnya.

Untuk pertama kali Sakura menikmati pertemuan bibir serta ujung lidah dengan lawan jenisnya.

Sasuke perlahan melepaskan ciumannya menyisakan benang saliva yang masih bersambung dengan bibir Sakura, ia menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Sakura…"

"Aku mencintaimu" Sakura mendahului Sasuke dengan suara agak tinggi.

"Hey.." Sasuke membulatkan matanya, "Kau curang, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Karena kau lamban" Sakura makin merona menatap mata Sasuke, ia menundukan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tangisannya sudah berhenti sejak Sasuke melumat bibirnya.

Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannyan, "Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak takut pada racun yang berada dalam tubuhmu. Kalau memang racun itu akan membunuhku, aku tidak peduli. Setidaknya aku sempat bahagia, karena telah jatuh cinta pada gadis tegar sepertimu. Sekali lagi Sakura, hargailah hidupmu"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan menghargai hidupku, kau sendiri tidak peduli dengan racunku" suara Sakura lirih.

"Karena aku mau mati untukmu" mantap ucapan Sasuke, dan hasilnya seperti pelangi di tengah awan kelabu bagi Sakura.

Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Meski sesaat, andai Sasuke yang lebih memilih mati, ia berjanji akan selalu mengenang moment ini.

Sakura membebaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, ia menatap pada kedua bola mata Sasuke, "Bagaimana kau menuntun jalanku jika kau mati?" dalam hati, Sakura sebenarnya tidak rela, ia akan melakukan apa saja, asal Sasuke selamat.

Sasuke mengangkat alis mendengar ucapan Sakura, seperti membenarkan ucapan Sakura barusan. ' _Dasar Naruto Keparat_ ', Sasuke baru menyadari kalau masa hidupnya makin sempit

Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan pada wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa membantah kalau ia sangat tertarik untuk bercinta dengan Sakura. penolakannya tadi semata-mata karena ia tidak ingin Sakura menyesali perbuatannya.

Tapi dengan pernyataan cinta mereka satu sama lain, kali ini Sasuke tidak ragu lagi untuk membalas ciuman Sakura. Bahkan kali ini ia siap untuk bercinta dengan Sakura yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi apakah benar, jika bercinta dengan Sakura, ia bisa sembuh dan bebas dari racun Naruto.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak peduli jika yang dikatakan Naruto benar atau tidak. Yang jelas, sekarang ia akan membuktikan perasaannya pada Sakura. kalau masih ada dirinya yang mau menyentuh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke perlahan membaringkan Sakura.

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam, yang arti dan maknanya hanya mereka yang memahaminya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan.

Sasuke mulai perlahan mencium Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakurapun membiarkan bibirnya dilumat dengan lembut. Dan perlakuan Sasuke itulah yang membuat Sakura makin terlena

Sasuke mengelus bibir Sakura dan tiba-tiba memagutnya kembali dengan penuh nafsu. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dibawah kenikmatan yang baru ia rasakan ini.

"Hmn.."

Mereka terus berciuman, hingga tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak mengelus ke daerah-daerah tubuh Sakura yang paling sensitif.  
Sasuke meneruskan menciumi telinga, leher dada dan berhenti untuk mengulum puting dan meremas-remas payudara satunya lagi.

"Akhnn.." Tubuh Sakura terasa makin mengeras, menahan setiap sensasi yang diberikan sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan petualangan bibirnya lebih ke bawah, begitu bibir Sasuke melewati bagian pusarnya, Sakura menahan kepala Sasuke, ia menatap Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke akan bermain lidah di vaginanya. Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak menginginkan jika Sasuke sampai menelan cairannya yang penuh racun mematikan.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Sakura untuk meyakinkan Sakura bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sakura akhirnya pasrah membiarkan Sasuke melakukan semua keinginannya.

Sasuke kembali menciumi perut dan vagina Sakura sambil merentangkan pahanya lebar-lebar terlebih dahulu. Aku mulai dengan menjilati dan menghisap clitorisnya Sakura.

"Aakhh… uuh.." Ia pun mulai bereaksi. Setiap Sasuke menghisap clitoris Sakura, Ia mulai mengangkat pantatnya mengikuti arah hisapan Sasuke.

Kemudian dengan lidah, Sasuke coba membuka labia minora Sakura dan memainkan lidahnya pada bagian dalam liang senggamanya. Dalam posisi seperti itu, sambil menjejali vagina Sakura dengan mulutnya, tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya meremas perlahan kedua payudara Sakura.

"Aaakhh… Sasukkee.. uuhh..oh" Sakura mengejan, Sasuke merasa vagina sakura berkedut. Sasuke makin gencar menghisap lubang Sakura. Sasuke merasa Sakura sudah mulai banyak menumpahkan cairan kedalam mulutnya, menandakan kalau Sakura telah berorgasme.

Usai merasakan orgasme, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sayu, sebagai isyarat agar Sasuke juga turut menuntaskan hasratnya.

Sasuke perlahan membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Sakura membelalak menyaksikan penis Sasuke telah menegang dan membesar di depannya.

Sasuke mulai mengarahkan batangan kemaluannya pada Sakura.

Awalnya Sasuke kesusahan memasukan penisnya ke vagina Sakura yang masih perawan, dan tentu saja pasti sempit.

"Hkk..." Sakura mengerang saat Sasuke berhasil memaksa batang kemaluannya masuk masuk ke liang senggamanya.

Dan ketika itulah Sasuke menekan batang penisnya masuk ke liang senggama Sakura lebih dalam.

"Ak!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat terhenyak. Pastilah dia menahan sakit.

Sreet!

"Aaak!" Sakura makin erat memeluk Sasuke, rasa panas atas robeknya selapui darah dan dinding vaginanya sangat terasa olehnya

"Aaah.." Sasuke benar-benar menikmati awal persetubuhannya ini.

Setelah Batang penis Sasuke masuk sepenuhnya, Sasuke mendiamkan penisnya. Sasuke makin merasakan nikmat, ketika otot dari vagina Sakura juga membuat kedutan-kedutan kecil, yang semakin lama terasa seperti tarikan-tarikan halus menyedot batang penis Sasuke, seolah meminta lebih dalam.

Sasuke mulai mengayun-ayun pelan dan mulai merasakan ujung kamaluannya menyentuh liang rahimnya Sakura.

"Ikkhh!" meski Sasuke melakukan gerakan yang sedang, Sakura yang baru pertama kalinya bersenggama itu, merasakan sakit dan perih di seluruh ruang vaginanya.

Sakura mendongakan kepala sambil tetap memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Penis Sasuke yang terasa sesak dan memenuhi setiap lorong senggamanya.

"Sasu.. Sakit… aaakh!" Sakura menjerit tertahan ketika Sasuke mulai menambah kecepatannya.

"Sakura" Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng, meski merasa sangat kesakitan, ia tak bermaksud menghentikan permainan. Bahkan Sakura makin mengeratkan lingkar kakinya di pinggang Sasuke.

"Sa…"

"Teruskan.. ouh!" Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke. Rasa sakit dan Nikmat kini mulai merambah. Kalau rasa sakitnya hanya terasa di sekitar selangkangnya. Maka rasa nikmat seakan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke mulai tidak peduli lagi, selama dalam pengembaraannya ia terlalu sering menolak dengan pelayan dari para _Geisha_ sang penjajah kenikmatan

Tapi kini Sasuke menyesali kenapa ia dulu memiliki fikiran untuk menolak kenikmatan ini, dan sepertinya ia akan melampiaskan pada Sakura. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya ketika Sakura mulai mencakar bagian punggungnya.

Sasuke terus menggoyang dan makin lama makin cepat sehingga Sakura mulai menikmatinya.

"Aaaakhh…uh..ukkkk" tubuh Sakura kembali mengeras. Kukunya makin dibenamkan kedalam kulit Sasuke. Gigitannya juga sudah mulai mendarat di bahu Sasuke.

Rasa geli dan nikmat yang bersumber di panggul dan vaginanya, seperti mengalir keseluruh bagian tubuhnhya. Sakura akhirnya mengalami orgasme untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke terus mendorong dan menarik penisnya keluar masuk dengan cepat sampai ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mau keluar.

"Sakuraa.. aaagrhh!.." Sasuke menggeram, juga karena merasakan sensasi geli dan kenikmatan orgasmenya yang berpusat di penisnya yang menjalar ke pinggul dan seluruh tubuhnya. Akhirnya Sasuke menumpahkan seluruh spermanya yang sangat banyak di dalam vagina Sakura. Saking banyaknya, sampai-sampai banyak yang tumpah keluar dari dalam vagina Sakura.

Nafas Sasuke dan Sakura memburu dan perlahan menjadi teratur. Keduanya melepas kelegaan dan lelah karena orgasme yang menyerap semua tenaga.

Meski demikian, kelamin mereka masih menyatu, dan tidak ada satupun yang mau mulai melepaskan diri.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, karena vagina Sakura terus menerus seperti memijat penis Sasuke. Pijatan vagina Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali terangsang.

Sakura pun merasakan penis Sasuke yang tadi terasa agak lembek didalam vaginanya. Perlahan terasa makin mengeras dan panjang membesar.

Pertarungan kenikmatan ronde berikutnya berlanjut. Sasuke mulai membalik tubuh Sakura, dan menusuk vagina Sakura dari belakang.

Ronde kedua dimulai kemabali.

Kali ini Sasuke kembali tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang mulai kewalahan. Sakura hanya bisa mengerang karena suaranya makin serak.

Begitulah mereka selama hampir semalaman. Mereka hanya mengambil jedah sesaat dengan kelamin tetap menyatu. Cinta dan birahi memaksa keduanya melanjutkan lagi persetubuhan sampai keduanya benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hnggkk!

Sakura bangun sambil menggeliat dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tubuhnya serasa sulit digerakan. Efek orgasme berulang-ulang membuat tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal sampai ke seluruh persendian tulangnya.

Sakura mengamati sekeliling. Masih di tempat yang sama dimana ia sadar ketika belatinya sudah menembus lengan Sasuke. Sakura menarik nafasnya, tidur di bangunan bobrok seperti ini, ternyata tidak mempengaruhi tidur indahnya semalam.

Ia kembali menggulirkan pandangannya pada sosok yang telah menawan hatinya. Sakura mempertanyakan dalam hati, apakah Sasuke juga mengalami rasa pegal seperti yang ia rasakan. Mengingat kalau semalaman Sasuke juga berorgasme berkali-kali.

Sakura tersenyum menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih tidur.

Agak kesusahan Sakura menggerakan kedua kakinya, karena selangkangnya masih terasa Sakit dan pegal.

Ia merona membayangkan permainan mereka semalam. Ternyata dirinya kewalahan menghadapi keperkasaan Sasuke yang merobek vagina perawanannya.

Meski begitu, Sakura tersenyum lega dan puas. Ia kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sasuke, sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, mata Sakura membulat, ia sadar, sekarang Sasuke kemungkinan sudah bebas dari racun Naruto. Dan jika mereka berciuman lagi maka Sasuke akan keracunan.

"Sakura" suara Sasuke terdengar menggumam. Buru-buru Sakura mengendalikan ekspresi kesedihannya. Sakura berusaha bersikap alami dengan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia begitu senang ketika membuka matanya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah senyum manis di bibir Sakura. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura.

Mata Sakura kembali membelalak, "Sasuke" Sakura segera menahan bibir Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli" Sasuke mengerti, ia menyingkirkan telapak Sakura dari bibirnya. Selanjutnya ia kembali memberi kecupan di bibir mungil Sakura.

Deg!

Sakura hampir saja berteriak, Sasuke menciumnya, itu artinya kematian bagi Sasuke. Tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak mengalami seperti pada orang yang pernah terkena racunnya. Sakura makin heran, apakah Sasuke menjadi kebal terhadap racunnya. Biasanya orang yang terkena racunnya, ia akan langsung mati dalam hitungan detik.

Mungkin lupa atau memang tidak peduli dengan racun Sakura. Sasuke membelai lembut kepala Sakura. Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Ia menggerakan jempolnya menghapus sesuatu yang muncul di dahi Sakura.

Sakura bingung dengan perlakuan Sasuke pada dahinya, "Ada apa Sasuke"

"Sakura, ini… ada yang aneh di muncul di dahimu. Dan tidak bisa di hapus" Sasuke masih berusaha menghapus tanda di dahi Sakura yang tampak seperti sebuah tanda lahir. Padahal hari-hari sebelumnya, tanda di jidad lebar Sakura, tidak ada. Dan Sasuke sudah memastikan itu.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa?" nampak kalau Sakura sangat antusias dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ia seperti sangat mengharapkan sesuatu pada tanda yang dimaksud. Sakura segera menyentuh dahinya yang baru saja di sentuh oleh Sasuke.

"Eerrmm.. bentuk dan warnanya seperti permata _zamrud_ dan…"

"Kau yakin Sasuke…." Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya, mengabaikan bagian tubuhnya yang telanjang kelihatan didepan Sasuke. Toh! Jangankan kelihatan, area itu juga sudah di sentuh. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

Sasuke juga bangkit. Ia mengangguk menatap Sakura.

"Yeaah.." Sakura begitu girang dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sementara Sasuke yang dilanda kebingungan, membiarkan kulit mulus Sakura bergesekan dengan kulitnya. Sasuke hanya bisa membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Sasuke.. kau percaya keajaiban? Aku percaya Sasuke..hiks..hikss" Sakura mulai terharu dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih dilanda ketidak mengertiannya membiarkan Sakura meluapkan rasa haru dan luapan emosi kegembiraannya. Meski Sasuke tidak mengerti, tapi Sasuke juga turut bahagia melihat Sakura kali ini sangat bahagia.

Sasuke menarik Sakura perlahan dari pelukannya, "Sakura, ceritakanlah" senyum Sasuke sambil membelai lembut kedua belah pipi Sakura. Sasuke sangat penasaran kenapa Sakura begitu senang dengan tanda yang muncul di dahinya.

Sakura balas tersenyum, bahkan mulai kegirangan.

"Tanda di dahiku sebenarnya adalah segel untuk racunku. Dengan kata lain aku bebas dari kutukan ini, Sasuke" nadanya masih kegirangan. Jadi itulah alasannya kenapa Sasuke tidak langsung tewas ketika menciumnya tadi. Ternyata segel untuk racunnya sudah bangkit. Sakura tidak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur dalam hati.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Kau tahu, di butuhkan keahlian dan latihan yang panjang dan berat. Untuk membangkitkan segel ini. Dan tidak semua orang yang dikutuk sepertiku bisa mendapatkannya. Aku sudah lama mencoba membangkitkan segel ini dan aku selalu gagal. Dan akhirnya aku menyerah"

"Tapi, kenapa sekarang malah bisa"

"Karena itu adalah keajaiban. Ada sesuatu yang mendorong sehingga segel ini aktip" jawab Sakura, ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Dan menatap mata Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Hmmhmm…" Sakura tersenyum ceria sambil menggeleng, "Rahasia" ia kembali memeluk Sasuke.

' _Keajaiban Cinta dan ketulusanmu, Sasuke'_ Sakura tersenyum makin lebar.

Sakura benar-benar sangat mempercayai kalau cinta dan ketulusan Sasuke ditambah dengan perasaanya sendiri yang terbuka untuk Sasuke. Maka ia bisa bebas dari kutukannya.

Dalam hati, Sakura akan membuat catatan untuk klannya, bagaimana caranya membangkitkan segel kutukan tanpa latihan panjang dan berat, yang belum tentu juga berhasil.

Sasuke menarik Sakura dari pelukannya, "Syukurlah Sakura" Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura. meski masih penasaran dengan penyebab Sakura yang bisa bebas dari kutukannya, tapi setidaknya mereka kini memiliki harapan baru.

Sasuke sangat bahagia membayangkan kekasihnya akan menjalani kehidupan normal.

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi, bukankah dengan begitu, pertahananmu melemah?" tanya Sasuke malah mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku masih bisa mengaktifkan kembali racun dalam tubuhku. Itu ditandai dengan munculnya persilangan garis hitam di dahiku. Dan garis-garis itu akan menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Bisa juga dikatakan kalau tanda di dahiku ini adalah tempat penyimpanan racun yang ada didalam tubuhku"

Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali mengecup bibir merah Sakura, "Apa kau akan mengaktifkan racunmu, jika aku minta sekarang?"

"Tentu saja tidak" sanggah sakura melirih, "Eh.. maksudmu?"

Sakura makin gelagapan dan merona ketika Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Apakah Sasuke akan meminta jatah, padahal selangkangnya masih terasa pegal, bahkan seluruh persendiannya.

"Cuci selangkangmu" ucap Sasuke sedikit menyentil klitoris Sakra.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri begitu saja dan memperlihatkan penisnya yang masih mengacung keras didepan Sakura.

Sakura merona melihat ulah Sasuke, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura, lalu ia mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer.

Sakura teringat ucapan Sasuke barusan, ia membelalak melihat area vaginanya yang belepotan dengan darah dan sperma Sasuke yang mengering. Sakura mencoba bangkit.

"Kau yakin kau masih bisa berjalan?" Sakura menghentikan upayanya yang hendak berdiri. Ia kembali duduk dengan wajah memerah. Selanjutnya ia melemparkan sesuatu pada Sasuke, yang menurut Sakura, berbicara sembarangan.

Sasuke kembali menunjukan kekehannya, "Kalau sudah pulih, kita pindah tempat" tambah Sasuke sambil mengamati ruang sekelilingnya.

Sakura kembali mengangguk. Sakura ingin rasanya terkikik geli, membayangkan keperawanannya yang paling berharga, ia berikan kepada kekasihnya, dan cintanya yang dahsyat itu, ternyata dia lakukan di bangunan yang bobrok seperti ini. Bukan di kasur empuk dan nyaman.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Bagaimana, yang memiliki pertanyaan, udah terjawab kan? He… he..he.. gomen, ane nggak nanggapi reviewnya karena menurut ane pertanyaan sohib bakal terjawab.

Kan nggak enggak juga jika di jawab di awal. Esensi membaca multichap adalah penasaran.


	7. Chapter 7 Rahasia Naruto

Rahasia Naruto

.

.

.

.

Sakura bangun pagi dengan tenang. Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat, menghilangkan rasa pegal di tubuhnya, akibat serangan Sasuke semalam. Ia mencium aroma ikan bakar. Sakura mencari-cari dan akhirnya ia tersenyum, ia mendapati Sasuke sedang fokus membakar ikan. Sakura segera memakai pakaiannya. Tanpa celana dalam dan tanpa bra. Ia segera mendekati Sasuke.

"Harum sekali Sasuke" senyumnya sambil duduk bersimpuh didekat Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke segera menjumput daging ikan yang tampak sudah matang.

"Nih!" Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya yang terdapat daging ikan bakar dan bermaksud menyuapi Sakura. Tentu saja dengan antusias Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Enak sekali Sasuke" puji Sakura.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Tangannya kembali bergerak menyuapi Sakura. Dengan perlahan Sakura mengunyah menikmati rasa ikan bakar yang sepertinya sudah dicampur dengan bumbu dan rempah-rempah.

Sambil menikmati makannya, "Sasuke, jadi kau bisa masak?" Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, sebagai pengembara, aku harus bisa masak sendiri bukan?" Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Sakura benar-benar tak pernah puas menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum. Sakura sudah seperti ketagihan menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sakura?"

"Eh.. ti..tidak" Sakura kelabakan karena keasyikannya menikmati pesona kekasihnya terganggu, "Etto… keahlian memasak kan tidak terlalu penting buat pengembara, yang penting makan" Sakura cari-cari alasan.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang masih mengunyah dengan perlahan,

"Ne Sasuke, apa yang membuatmu begitu ingin membunuh orang yang bernama Yahiko?" tanya Sakura perlahan, sambil tetap menerima suapan Sasuke.

"Lain kali saja Sakura" kini giliran sasuke yang memasukan makanan ke mulutnya.

Sakura mengangguk.

.

.

.

Naruto menggerutu, sejak kemarin ia sudah mengikuti arah dan mencari jejak Sasuke tapi sampai kini belum menemukan orang yang dicari. Ia menatap keatas langit.

"Brengsek kau, Bocah!" Naruto hampir saja berteriak.

"Kau itu sangat tampan Sasuke, di luar sana masih ada banyak gadis cantik. Kenapa pula harus dengan gadis beracun itu, sialan!" makinya makin frustasi.

Naruto tentu saja kesal, karena Sasuke yang ia harapkan membantu misinya. Mengingat masa lalu Sasuke sangat berhubungan dengan kelompok yang ia mata-matai.

Di tambah lagi karena hasil pengamatannya belum menampakan hasil. Pelabuhan yang ia selalu mata-matai, belum menunjukan pergerakan kapal pengangkut atau aktivitas lain. Naruto juga tidak yakin bisa menghentikan kelompok Ninja kegelapan jika sendirian.

Angkasa di atas lautan dikekang kemuraman. Petanda kalau badai akan datang lagi. Naruto hanya diam menatap kedepan, sepintas ia melihat beberapa sosok sedang berlarian dan melompat di antara pepohonan.

Naruto makin memfokuskan penglihatannya, mereka adalah para ninja yang kadang menampakan diri di sekitar pelabuhan.

Naruto curiga, karena mereka justeru meuju kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah ke pelabuhan. Naruto pun dengan kekuatannya, ia mengikuti para ninja anggota Ninja Kegelapan itu.

Mereka kelihatan saling kejar, melompat di antara pepohonan. Sementara yang di kejar seperti tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang di ikuti.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, tiba-tiba saja salah seorang ninja membalikan tubuh di udara dan melempar shurikennya ke belakang.

Wuts!

Clap!

Shuriken itu mendarat tepat di tempat Naruto akan menjejakan kaki.

Naruto tentu saja tidak mau telapak kakinya tertembus oleh shuriken yang lebih dahulu menancap, maka ia segera menggunakn jutsunya yang menciptakan tornado kecil di bawah kakinya. Maka ia pun terhindar dari luka tertusuk shuriken.

"Sial! Ada yang mengikuti!" teriak Ninja tadi sambil mendaratkan kaki di salah satu dahan pohon.

Kelompok ninja lain terpaksa berhenti dan bersiap menyerang.

Clap! Clap! Trap! Trat!

Hujan Shuriken menghujam menuju tempat Naruto berada, dan beruntung Naruto masih memiliki kecepatan untuk menghindar.

"Sial"

Lagi-lagi puluhan shuriken mengarah pada Naruto. Para ninja yang dikejar Naruto tadi, sepertinya tidak ingin memberikan ruang untuk naruto menjejalan kaki.

"Baiklah" Naruto makin dibuat kesal.

Naruto dengan cepat memukulakan tangannya ke depan berkali-kali.

Wuusss!

Serangkum angin berputar membentuk tornado menuju para penyerang naruto.

"Uwwaaa"

"Aaakhh"

Teriakan saling bersahutan terdengar karena para Ninja buruan Naruto terlempar karena sapuan angin dari jutsu yang diciptakan Naruto.

"Rasakan"

Tapi belum selesai sampai disitu beberapa dari lawan Naruto mencabut pedang dan langsung menyerang Naruto

Srat! Srat!

Wutt!

Naruto lagi-lagi harus melompat menghindari sabetan pedang yang datang secara bersamaan.

Naruto tidak ingin main-main lagi. Ia menyiapkan jutsunya, mulai dari munculnya putaran angin dari bawah kakinya. Selanjutnya di tangannya pun muncul sekumpulan angin yang membentuk mata pisau membungkus hingga pergelangan tangan.

Para ninja lawan Naruto membelalak atas pertunjukan yang di tunjukan Naruto.

Perlahan tubuh Naruto terangkat keatas.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang tidak jauh dari situ, Sakura yang tengah menikmati suapan Sasuke dikagetkan oleh suara keributan, yang mungkin tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdua.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura lagi, keduanya sontak menghentikan acara makan mereka, setelah berkali-kali terdengar jeritan bersahutan.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling tatap, sesaat kemudian mereka mengangguk. Mereka sepakat untuk segera mencari tahu, ada apa gerangan.

Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba didepan Sakura, kemudian Sasuke menoleh.

"Kita mungkin akan bertarung Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke bawah perut Sakura.

"Eh!" wajah Sakura memerah, "Ba..baik.. silakan duluan... aku akan menyusul" sadarlah Sakura, kalau sangat tidak mungkin bertarung memakai gaun qipao yang panjangnya sekitar satu jengkal di atas lutut tanpa dalaman.

Sasuke pun mendahului Sakura menuju sumber keributan.

Sementara di tempat Naruto bertarung.

"Heaah"

Naruto mengayunkan tangannya kedepan, dan terciptalah angin yang membentuk pisau menyambar beberapa lawannya.

"Aahk"

Lawannya tidak bisa menghindar, beberapa diantaranya telah tumbang dan jatuh dari atas pohon tempat mereka berdiri.

Kembali Naruto memanfaatkan jutsunya yang membentuk angin tornado dibawah kakinya. Naruto sudah melayang kesana kemari menyambar para ninja lawannya.

Beberapa Ninja mengelilingi dan melompat mensejajarkan tinggi Naruto, yang kini sudah melayang melebihi tinggi pepohonan. Mereka secara bersamaan melempar shuriken ke arah Naruto.

Dan Naruto tidak perlu repot untuk menghindar, ia tinggal mengurangi kekuatan tornadonya dibawah kakinya sehingga ketinggiannya berkurang, dan membuat para ninja yang melempar shurikaen padanya, justeru saling mengenai satu sama lain.

Naruto menjejakan kaki di atas salah satu dahan pepohonan.

"Gawat" gumam Naruto, ia tidak mengerti, kenapa jumlah ninja itu malah makin bertambah.

Wuss! Wuss!

Beberapa dari ninja itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dari pepohonan, mereka semua terbakar oleh api hitam. Naruto sumringah setelah tahu siapa penyebab semua itu.

Tap!

"Sasuke"

Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto sambil mendengus menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kau ingin ini diselesaikan?" tanya Sasuke datar pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia makin menatap intens pada orang-orang yang berada didepan mereka.

Beberapa ninja tidak mau menunggu lama, mereka segera berlompatan menyerang Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi sebelum serangan mereka sampai pada Sasuke atau Naruto, sebuah bayangan lain terlihat menyambar mereka.

"Aakh"

"aak"

Suara jeritan kembali terdengar berkali-kali sesaat sebelum penyerang pertama pada Sasuke dan Naruto jatuh ketanah tanpa nyawa lagi.

Tap!

Sakura muncul dan berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sekali lagi Naruto dikagetkan, ternyata Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku duluan yang menghabisi mereka". Usai berkata demikian..

Wusyh!

Naruto mendorongkan kedua tangannya kedepan berulang kali, dan setelahnya muncullah putaran tornado menuju para ninja yang berada didepan mereka.

Dan sekali lagi teriakan terdengar ketika angin tornado menyapu mereka.

Nafas Naruto terdengar memburu usai mengeluarkan jutsunya. Ternyata jutsu dahsyat itu banyak menguras tenaganya.

Sasuke mendengus melihat pertunjukan jutsu dahsyat Naruto barusan, "Hanya itu! Sakura menyingkirlah" Sakura tidak membantah, ia menyingkir dari samping Sasuke.

"Hei, dari tadi aku sudah bertarung, Bocah Bodoh!" balas Naruto.

Sasuke membuat sabetan pedang berkali-kali dengan sangat cepat dan susah diikuti oleh mata biasa. dan akibat dari itu, muncullah api hitam membentuk cakram dalam jumlah yang banyak menuju para ninja itu.

"Aaarggh!"

Jeritan kematian terdengar lagi membahana dan bersahutan. Cakram api hitam milik Sasuke menembus dan membakar lawan-lawannya. Yang berusaha menghindar, mereka pun mendapati ada anggota tubuh yang terpotong dan terbakar api hitam.

Sasuke belum selesai, ia kembali mengusap pedangnya sehingga muncullah api hitam yang membakar mata pedangnya. Selanjutnya Sasuke melompat dan mengayunkan pedangnya kekiri dan kekanan berulang kali.

Yang tak kalah hebat dari pertunjukan pertama, dari pedang Sasuke terdapat api hitam memanjang membentuk mengikuti pedang Sasuke sendiri. Seolah-olah api hitam itu menjadi penyambung pedang Sasuke. Bahkan para ninja yang berjarak puluhan meter dari Sasuke pun masih bisa dijangkau oleh api hitam yang membentuk pedang sangat panjang.

Sekali lagi jeritan kematian kembali membahana. Saat tubuh mereka rata-rata terpotong menjadi dua.

"Hey, bocah bodoh! Kau ingin membakar habis hutan ini dengan jutsu bodohmu, huh!" teriak Naruto menyaksikan kengerian yang di peragakan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti dan memperhatikan hasil perbuatannya, mereka bertiga mengamati, tampaklah hutan didepan mereka mulai luluh lantah seperti habis dilanda badai dahsyat dan menyisakan api hitam yang mulai membakar area itu.

Sementara kawanan ninja yang selamat dan tinggal sedikit, mulai ngeri. Tapi kebanggaan mereka sebagai anggota ninja kegelapan yang membuat mereka tidak mencoba untuk kabur.

Whut! Whut!

Serangan Shuruken dan kunai menuju Sasuke.

Slatchs!

Sasuke menghilang ditempatnya. Shuriken dan kunai yang dilemparpun menderat di tempat yang kosong.

"Akh!"

Kembali suara tertahan dari orang-orang yang melempar kunai dan shuriken. Tubuh mereka tiba-tiba saja terpotong, oleh gerak kilat Sasuke yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata mereka.

Kali ini kengerian para ninja kegelapan membuat mereka ketakutan.

"Hey!" teriak Naruto, ia tidak ingin ada satupun dari para ninja itu yang meloloskan diri. Maka ia kembali mendorong kedua tangannya kedepan.

"Aaaa.."

Kembali terdengar jeritan ketika sapuan tornado meyambar mereka.

"Bagai mana menghentikan kebakaran ini, Bocah!" teriak Naruto dari atas pohon, setelah melihat tidak ada lagi lawan yang tersisa.

"Kurasa susah. Angin bodohmu tadi membuat api ku makin membesar".

"Apa? Jutsu bodohmu penyebab semua ini" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sakura segera mendarat di samping Sasuke sambil menatap Sasuke. Ia ingin memastikan, apa benar kalau Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan apinya yang telah membakar. Dan itu artinya tempat ini akan habis terbakar. Bahkan kemungkinan menarik perhatian para Ninja Kegelapan.

"Gampang" jawab Sasuke enteng.

Wuts!

Sasuke menyabet pedangnya dari kaki melewati kepalanya. Dan terdengarlah hembusan angin dan membuat api hitam itu padam.

Sakura kembali tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

Sasuke dengan perlahan menghela nafas, dan dengan tenang menyimpan pedangnya.

.

.

.

"Uwaaah.." teriak Naruto begitu melihat beberapa ikan bakar yang masih utuh kini berada di depannya.

"Tepat sekali, aku belum sarapan, selamat makan!" tanpa permisi, dengan semangat Naruto mengambil Ikan bakar dan memakannya.

Sakura makin jengkel melihat ulah Naruto. Itu adalah sarapan mereka berdua. Jika saja si berisik ini tidak datang, mungkin mereka bisa melanjutkan acara makan sambil suap-suapan.

Inner Sakura ingin sekali membuka segel dan mengaktifkan racun dalam tubuhnya lalu meludahi Naruto, biar mati sekalian.

Pada akhirnya, sepasang kekasih itu hanya bisa menonton Naruto yang menghabiskan ikan bakar mereka dengan lahap.

"Ah… lumayan" seru Naruto.

' _Lumayan?'_ Sakura makin jengkel. Masakan kekasihnya yang sangat enak itu, hanya di tanggapi biasa-biasa. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari persilangan garis hitam muncul dan berpusat pada tanda di dahinya. Mungkin sedikit lagi ia benar-benar akan membunuh Naruto dengan racunnya.

"Hey, Sasuke. Kau nampak makin sehat. Apa kalian sudah…" Naruto menyatukan ujung telunjuknya didepan dada.

"Sering" jawab Sasuke cuek.

Blush!

Wajah sakura merah padam sambil menoleh kearah lain. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke dengan mudah mengakui hal itu.

"Bwa…ha..ha.." Naruto tertawa keras, "pantas kau sangat sehat… eh… seharusnya kalian melakukannya sekali, kalau berulang kau pasti mati… karena… tunggu… jangan-jangan Sakura kau…" Naruto menoleh pada Sakura seperti tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa" Sasuke melirik Naruto.

"Kalau kalian melakukan berkali-kali, dan kau masih hidup, itu artinya… segel untuk racun Sakura sudah aktip. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudah mengaktifkan segel yang nyaris mustahil dilakukan?" Naruto masih menatap Sakura.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, dan yang pasti tebakanmu benar" kembali Sasuke yang menanggapi, tapi kali ini dengan nada kesal.

"Apakah hubungan kalian sudah…"

"Cukup!" Sasuke membentak dan memotong ucapan Naruto, "ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Siapa kau sebenarnya" Sasuke mulai memegang gagang pedangnya.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto yang balik bertanya

"Kau sudah tahu maksudku. Banyak hal yang mengganjal pikiranku tentangmu. Sepertinya kau juga ada hubungannya dengan para Ninja Kegelapan. Belum lagi, orang yang bertarung denganmu yang menggunakan jutsu peledak. Dia seperti sangat mengenalmu, dan dia juga memanggilmu dengan sebutan Pak Tua" melihat Sasuke waspada pada Naruto, Sakura juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia pun bersiap, bahkan garis hitam yang bersilang dan berpusat di dahinya pun sudah mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Menandakan bahwa racunnya sudah aktif.

"Baiklah" Naruto mengambil nafas. Di wajahnya tampak gambaran duka. Sasuke dan Sakura saling tatap. Dan inilah kali pertamanya Sasuke melihat Sakura yang mengaktipkan racunnya. Tapi itu tidak sempat membuat Sasuke kaget. Ia lebih panasaran pada perubahan ekspresi Naruto.

"Pengguna jutsu peledak itu bernama Deidara, dan dia adalah cucuku."

Mungkin Sasuke memang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menunjukan perubahan sikap dengan pengakuan Naruto.

Lain lagi dengan Sakura, sangat jelas ia sangat heran. Jika Naruto adalah seorang kakek-kakek, kenapa ia masih kelihatan seusia dengan mereka.

"Souzou saisei" jawab Sasuke mengetahui maksud ekspresi yang muncul di wajah Sakura.

"Itu adalah jutsu unik, yang membuat penggunanya memiliki kemampuan regenerasi atau disebut juga regenerasi mitosis, sehingga penggunanya tampak muda" Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Ini hampir sama dengan jutsu abadi milik Yahiko. Tapi, jika ada musuh yang tahu kelemahan dan bisa menghentikan kemampuan regenerasinya, maka pengguna akan mati, tanpa harus bersusah lagi bertarung. Jutsu yang sama sekali tidak berguna, kecuali pada pria yang suka bermain wanita" Sindir Sasuke. Naruto agak kesal dengan sindiran Sasuke.

Sakura kembali mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi karena itu alasanmu, padahal melihat jutsumu, kurasa kau bisa mengalahkan Deidara"

"Benar, aku ingin menangkap cucuku, dan memenjarakannya. Tapi sayangnya, kekasihmu itu, mendahuluiku dan membunuhnya" raut duka masih kelihatan di wajah Naruto.

"Maaf" Sakura meminta maaf dengan maksud mewakili Sasuke.

Naruto cuma menunjukan senyumannya pada Sakura, sambil menganggukan kepala, "Mungkin itu lebih baik" tambahnya.

"Sekarang kalian mengerti kan, kenapa aku bisa mengetahui tentang klanmu, yang sudah lama tidak disukai klan Shimura. Aku sudah menyaksikan latar belakangnya, bahkan jauh sebelum kau lahir. Aku tahu semua latar belakang pemusnahan terhadap klanmu" Naruto beralih pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa Klan Shimura tidak menyukai Uchiha?" Sasuke seperti menguji Naruto.

"Shimura iri pada Uchiha yang lebih kuat dari mereka" Sasuke menatap mata Naruto memastikan kebenaran yang di ucapkan Naruto. Dan Sasuke memang tidak menemukan adanya suatu kebohongan.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Bocah!" balas Naruto menanggapi arti tatapan Sasuke.

"Begitu juga dengan kutukan pada klan Haruno. Aku juga sudah tahu banyak soal kutukan pada Klan Haruno" lanjut Naruto.

"Lalu tujuanmu sendiri memburu para Ninja Kegelapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Memburu Shimura Danzo" Naruto secara perlahan menggapi.

Sasuke mendengus, biar bagaimana pun, ia masih mencurigai masih ada maksud lain yang tersembunyi di balik pengejaran Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian tetap ingin bergabung denganku?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dan Sakura menatap sesaat pada Sasuke, karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, ia juga lebih memilih bungkam.

"Baiklah, kalian masih punya waktu untuk berfikir. Karena kemungkinan badai di lautan masih muncul. Tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa tenang, kita akan tetap menjadi buruan para komandan Ninja Kegelapan"

Sakura menatap Naruto, "sebenarnya jumlah mereka ada berapa?"

"Ada tujuh, sebagian sudah tewas di bunuh oleh Sasuke" jawab Naruto.

"Aku akan meneruskan memata-matai mereka, aku akan menemui kalian lagi. Dan hingga saat itu, aku sudah mendapat jawaban dari kalian"

Selesai berkata demikian Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura begitu saja.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang berjalan kesebuah rumah mewah. Ketika ia masuk, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan beberapa tatapan pria yang tertuju padanya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya kepada seorang wanita cantik yang tengah di kelilingi beberapa pria.

"Ino, aku tidak punya lelaki yang bisa ku sarankan untukmu, kau bisa memilih laki-laki yang bersedia mengencanimu dan mau kau koleksi" jawab wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang melewati bahu.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk itu Hana, aku ke sini ingin menemui Anko" jawab wanita blonde yang di panggil Ino.

Wanita cantik yang di panggil Hana cuma mengangkat alis, "Dia baru saja membawa seorang pelanggan. Jika kau kesana sekarang, mungkin mereka juga belum mulai"

"Kau ingin meminta dia lagi untuk menangkapkan seorang pria untukmu?" tanya Konan hampir mendesah ketika salah seorang dari teman prianya memasukan tangannya ke balik celananya.

"Benar, tapi kali ini lain, aku akan memiliki pria itu. Dia adalah makhluk terindah, Hana. Jika kau melihat dia, ku yakin kau akan menendang semua pria yang berada di sampingmu" jawab Ino dengan mata berbinar meninggalkan Hana.

"Terserahlah" sahut Hana sambil menerima ciuman salah seorang pria disampingnya.

Jangan salah sangka, wanita-wanita yang berada di sini umumya adalah ninja yang tangguh. Hanya saja mereka lebih menyukai bersenang-senang dengan para pria.

Di depan kamar Ino berdiri, dari dalam kamar, terdengar desahan dari seorang wanita. Tanpa permisi, ia segera membuka pintu kamar yang memang tidak dikunci.

Seorang pria yang sedang menindih wanita cantik berambut indigo, jadi kelabakan ketika pintu kamar tempatnya terbuka tiba-tiba. Ia ingin bangkit, tapi wanita yang sedang di tindihnya itu melingkarkan kakinya dengan kuat.

"Teruskan" perintahnya pada pria yang sedang menindihnya.

Salah satu pelanggan di rumah bordir itu meneruskan dorongan pinggulnya dan mengabaikan kehadiran Ino. Malahan ia makin semangat karena sedang di saksikan satu lagi wanita cantik.

"Ada apa, Ino" tanya wanita cantik yang masih sedang di pompa oleh pelanggannya.

Ino pun dengan santai duduk di atas kursi yang tersedia di kamar, sambil menyaksikan adegan yang ada didepannya.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, Anko" jawab Ino.

"Apa itu?" sahut Anko dengan santai dan membiarkan pria di atasnya memompa.

Pria yang sedang mengerjai Anko, tiba-tiba mengerang dengan menambah kecepatan dorongannya. Anko kelihatan kesal ketika ia merasakan sperma pria itu sudah tumpah di dalam vaginanya.

Ino menyeringai, "Payah sekali" gerutu Anko melihat pria di atas tubuhnya nampak kelelahan.

Krrakk!

"Ngkk!"

Suara tulang leher dari pria yang tadi meniduri Anko. Ia tewas tanpa berteriak setelah Anko mencengkram dan menghancurkan batang lehernya.

"Pria brengsek ini membuang waktuku" ucap Anko sambil menyingkirkan dengan kasar pria yag masih di atas tubuhnya.

"Penisnya kecil. Keluarnya juga cepat" umpatnya kesal, ia bangun dari tidurnya tanpa menutupi tubuhnya yang kini telanjang.

Malahan di depan Ino ia duduk sambil membuka kakinya. Dan tampaklah jelas di mata Ino, lelehan sperma yang keluar dari vagina Anko.

"Seperti biasa, jika tidak puas, kau membunuh pelangganmu" senyum Ino pada Anko.

Anko mendengus. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" Anko segera mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dan melap vaginanya yang masih terdapat lelehan sprema pelanggannya yang sudah ia bunuh.

"Aku menemukan pria dan aku ingin kau menangkap dia untukku?"

Anko mennggumam, "Kau juga belum membuang kebiasaan burukmu, Kau menangkap para pria dan akhirnya mati karena kau memeras sperma mereka" sahut Anko sedikit ketus.

Ino tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Anko, "Tapi kali ini ia sangat berbeda, ia sangat indah, Anko. Dia juga pria yang tangguh. Aku akan memilikinya dan berhenti dari kebiasaanku" Ino sangat antusias menceritakan pria yang dia maksud.

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri?" Anko menatap Ino.

"Dia sedikit kuat untukku, beberapa rekanku sudah tewas" jawab Ino.

"Benarkah?" tentu saja Anko sudah tahu siapa Ino. Dan rekan yang dimaksud Ino, juga Anko sudah tahu. "Yang mana?" tanya Anko lagi.

"Deidara, Shino dan juga Gaara" jawab Ino tenang.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti bohong. Para pria yang selalu memuaskanku, mereka itu kuat, kau pasti berbohong" Anko seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino.

"Buktinya mereka tidak mendatangimu lagi" Ino masih tenang menanggapi.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Dan aku tidak pernah ragu dengan penilaianmu. Dan aku juga ingin mencicipi dia"

"Aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika kita memiliki bersama, aku yakin ia sangat tangguh"

Anko memicingkan mata sambil meyeringai, "Aku setuju" anko mengangguk. Ia juga penasaran, seperti apa pria yang membuat Ino tergila-gila.

"Tapi bagaimana menangkap pria itu jika dia, menurutmu terlalu kuat?"

"Aku sudah punya rencana, karena itu aku membutuhkanmu" Sahut Ino.

.

.

.

"Kau lagi, makan malam kami sudah habis" Saahut Sasuke ketika Naruto kembali mendatanginya.

"Sayang sekali, hey… bukan itu. Sudah kubilang, aku akan datang lagi ingin mengetahui jawabanmu. Bagaimana" sahut Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Jawabanku tidak" Sasuke tidak mau panjang lebar dan berbasa basi dengan Naruto.

"Apa? Ingat masa lalumu. Klanmu habis di bantai oleh para Ninja Kegelapan. Dan kau tahu siapa di belakangnya? Danzo Himura. Dialah dalang dari musnahnya klanmu" Naruto masih berusaha menghasut Sasuke.

"Entahlah.." Sasuke mendesah, ia duduk dan langsung berbaring di atas rerumputan sambil menatap bintang-bintang, "Dan aku tidak peduli" Sasuke memejamkan mata perlahan. Dan saat memejamkan matanya, bayangan Sakura muncul. Tanpa ia sadari sendiri, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku sudah lupa dengan dendamku" imbuh Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Karena Sakura?" Suara Naruto yang agak tinggi, membuyarkan bayangan Sakura di pelupuk mata Sasuke. Sasuke membuka mata dan membalas tatapan Naruto.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan tidak menanggapi Naruto.

"Kau lupakan dendammu dan ingin hidup bahagia dengan Sakura?" Nada Naruto kembali normal.

"Sadarkah kau Sasuke? Atau apa kau lupa? Jika Ninja kegelapan mengambil alih kekuasaan. Maka kekacauanlah yang akan terjadi. Dan pada Saat itu, kau yakin Sakura akan hidup tenang? Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menghentikan mereka" kembali Naruto berusaha memaksakan kehendaknya agar Sasuke ikut dengannya.

"Lalu apa gunanya para pemerintah tempatmu bernaung?" Sahut Sasuke tidak merubah posisi.

"Kami akan kalah. Kau tahu kemana tujuan emas itu? Dijual keluar negeri. Lalu membeli persenjataan. Dengan itu maka mereka akan semakin kuat"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyahut. Ia kembali melanjutkan memejamkan matanya.

Naruto yang duduk disamping Sasuke, merasa susah untuk mempengaruhi Sasuke. Ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia mulai menemukan cara mengajak Sasuke.

"Dimana Sakura?"

"Tidur!" jawab Sasuke tampak tak acuh.

"Baiklah" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, "Besok, pagi-pagi aku akan datang menemui Sakura, bukankah dia juga memiliki misi untuk ini. Aku akan mengajak dia, karena kau sudah menolak" Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sambil melompati dahan pepohonan.

Slatchs!

Sebuah pedang, tiba-tiba melintang dileher Naruto. Dan Naruto tahu pedang itu milik siapa. Naruto tidak heran bagaimana bisa Sasuke bisa menyusulnya secepat ini. Naruto sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Rencananya berhasil.

"Jangan coba-coba" suara dingin dari Sasuke.

"Kalu kau tidak ingin, kenapa bukan kau yang menggantikannya" Sasuke menurunkan perlahan pedangnya. Masih diam.

"Aku akan terus memberi pengaruh pada Sakura. Kecuali kau mau ikut. Dan lagi pula, kau juga tidak akan rugi bukan? Kau bisa melindungi keterlibatan Sakura, sekaligus membalas dendammu" Sahut Naruto sedikit menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku akan melindungi Sakura, tanpa menuntaskan dendamku yang kemungkinan akan membuat Sakura khawatir. Itu urusanmu, kami akan mengembara bersama. Jadi aku tidak perlu merisaukan ketenangannya. Dunia ini luas untuk menemukan ketenangan, Naruto"

"Kita lihat saja" Naruto bergerak cepat menjauhi Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menjauh sampai sosok Naruto benar-benar sudah tidak tampak.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	8. Chapter 8 Dia Milikku

Respon Review:

Thasya : iya juga yah.. selama ini aku jarang memakai unsur jepang dalam fict aku ya… misal Tuan Sasuke, seharusnya kan Sasuke- _sama_ atau paling tidak Sasuke- _San._ Jarang menggunakan suffix – _kun_ atau – _chan._

Thx, ya udah ngingatin, untuk fict ini, mungkin enggak, karena udah terlanjur. Tapi untuk fict berikut, di upayakan kok.

Soal umur mereka… eeermm.. antara 20 sampai 23, lumayan muda, makanya Si Dobe sering memanggil SasuSaku dengan sebutan Bocah.

Kirara: ikutin aja terus, OK… jawabannya ada kok.

.

.

.

.

 **Dia Milikku**

.

.

.

Seperti janji Ino pada Anko, ia segera mengajak Anko untuk memata-matai tempat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ya ampun Ino. Kau benar-benar hebat mencari pria" senyum anko yang terpesona oleh pesona Sasuke. Ino hanya mengangkat alis mendengar ucapan Anko.

"Benar kan, aku tidak salah memilih"

"Aku makin tidak sabar Ino. Kenapa mereka tidak berhenti bermesraan dari tadi. Langsung sergap saja" Anko menunjukan ketidaksabarannya.

"Kau harus berfikir Anko. Pria itu bukan pria lemah. Ada kemungkinan kita berdua tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Kita tunggu mereka berpisah"

"Lalu?" Anko makin tidak sabar.

"Ck, sama seperti di ranjang, kau tidak pernah sabar. Begini, jika mereka sudah terpisah. Aku akan menangkap kekasihnya. Buat jaga-jaga sebagai sandera, jika kita berdua gagal membekuk pria menawan itu" terang Ino.

"Tapi Kapan?" Anko menggerutu, "Lihat! Mulai lagi! Sampai kapan mereka berhenti" Anko menunjuk ke depan.

Ino tersenyum sambil mengamati aktivitas Sasuke dan Sakura dari jauh.

"Kurasa mereka juga butuh istrahat dari aktipitas romantis mereka bukan. Dan ada waktu mereka pasti berpisah. Bersabarlah sampai saatnya tiba"

"Selangkangku basah, Ino. Melihat permainan mereka. Aku ingin juga, segera menikmati keperkasaan pria itu" Ino sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan antusias Anko.

"Puaskan dirimu sendiri di situ" ujar Ino kemudian.

.

.

.

.

"Tu… tunggu Sasuke..aku lapar!" jerit Sakura saat ia merasakan cairan cinta Sasuke sudah tumpah kedalam rahimnya.

Sakura menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu, permainan yang baru saja mereka lakukan seperti telah menguras banyak tenaganya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum, dari deru nafasnya, ia juga sudah kelelahan, sama seperti kekasihnya, "Hn… sebentar lagi siang. Aku akan memasak untukmu" Sasuke mencabut batangannya dari lubang Sakura dan memakai pakaiannya.

"Aku ingin membersihkan tubuhku" sahut Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, selanjutnya ia juga memakai pakaiannya.

"Kau yakin? Istrahatlah sebentar, pulihkan tenagamu dulu. Sungai juga tidaklah jauh" Seringai maut mesum milik Sasuke di tunjukan ada Sakura. lagi-lagi Sakura hanya diam merona dan membenarkan Sasuke. Ia harus memulihkan diri. Sambil memulihkan diri ia juga bisa memandangi kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Sasu.. ajari aku masak" ucapnya tetap dengan rona merahnya.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas dan mengangguk. Sudahnya ia melanjutkan kesibukannya.

"Anko, bersiaplah. Si Jidad Papan Pengumuman sudah bergerak. Aku akan melumpuhkan dia. Sementara kau, sibukan pangeran tampan itu. Dan setelah aku menangkap kekasihnya. Aku akan menggunakan dia sebagai jaminan agar si tampan itu menjadi milik kita" semangat Anko bangkit lagi, ketika mendengar Ino memberi aba-aba.

Sakura bersenandung kecil sambil melangkahkan kakinya di atas batu kecil yang muncul di atas permukaan air di tepian sungai

"Uh, segarnya...!" desah Sakura penuh rasa gembira, begitu wajahnya telah dibasuhi air sungai yang jernih.

Kali ini, Sakura memasukkan kedua tangannya sampai hampir sebatas siku ke dalam sungai, lalu dibasuhnya.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasa kesulitan melakukannya. Dia berjongkok di antara batu-batu di pinggir sungai yang tanahnya lebih rendah dan yang lain.

"Hehhh...?!"

Sakura kontan menghentikan gerakan membasuhnya. Pendengaran yang tajam menangkap adanya suara gerakan di balik semak-semak.

Urat syarap Sakura menegang saat ia menoleh. Tampaklah shuriken dan kunai meluncur kearahnya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi,

Siut, Siut!

Pyarr!

Patut di acungi jempol, serangan mendadak dari samping Sakura, ia hindari dengan mudah, sehingga air bercipratan di tempat Sakura membasuh muka.

"Kepandaianmu rupanya tidak sejelek kelakuanmu, Wanita Rendah!"

Sebuah bernada ejekan terdengar. Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam. Sepasang matanya berkilat-kilat penuh kemarahan, ketika menatap ke arah si pemilik suara. Pemilik suara itu wanita cantik berambut pirang .

"Siapa kau, Wanita liar! Ada urusan apa kau menyerangku tiba-tiba secara pengecut", sambut Sakura,  
tak kalah keras.

"Cuhhh...! seharusnya kau sadar diri. Kau seenaknya saja merebut kekasih orang" sambut wanita blonde Ino.

Meski tidak mengetahui pasti, siapa yang dimaksud oleh wanita cantik didepannya. Tapi membayangkan jika yang dikatakan oleh wanita cantik didepannya adalah Sasuke. Sakura merasakan sangat sakit didadanya membayangkan dirinya telah bercinta dengan kekasih orang.

"Apa maksudmu, babi gendut!" seru Sakura yang kian dongkol.

Mendengar makian Sakura yang mengatainya gendut seperti babi, membuat Ino makin geram. Bagi kebanyakan wanita yang berusaha menjaga penampilan, pasti tidak mau dan akan sensitif jika dikatakan gendut, dan salah satunya adalah Ino

"Dasar Jidad. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan pria yang baru saja bersamamu. Kekasihku yang kau perdaya. Dasar jidad jalang, Dada rata!" maki Ino tidak mau kalah.

Sakura mendengus kasar. Sakura jadi kesal dan ia tidak peduli lagi jika ia benar telah bercinta dengan kekasih orang lain. Bagi Sakura, si babi gendut yang kasar ini tidak pantas untuk Sasuke. Karena ia juga telah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Semua ucapan Ino tentang Sasuke dia abaikan. Lagi pula bisa saja si Babi gendut di depannya itu berbohong. Dan ia maklum, siapapun yang melihat Sasuke, pasti tertarik.

"Hey Jidad Jalang, jauhi kekasihku. Atau kubunuh kau" seru Ino sekali lagi.

Sakura menggertakkan gigi mendengar sambutan bernada penghinaan itu. Dadanya nampak bergerak cepat naik turun. Tandanya Sakura tengah dilanda amarah yang amat sangat.

"Sakura… Masih lamakah kau.. Cepatlah, Nanti makanannya dingin...!" usai berkata demikian, Sasuke berdiri hendak segera menyusul Sakura.

Tapi ketika hendak berdiri tiba-tiba…

Sett! Sett!

Serasa ada tenaga raksasa yang menarik tubuh Sasuke kebelakang. Ia jatuh telentang.

"Heh.."

Sasuke kaget ketika ia berusaha bangun kembali tapi tidak bisa. Ia berusaha menggerakan kedua tangan dan kakinya, tapi masih juga tidak bisa.

Sasuke menggerakan jari-jarinya. Dan masih bisa bergerak. Itu artinya ia tidak berada dalam pengaruh genjutsu. Sasuke memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya. Dan tampaklah meski samar-samar kedua pergelangan tangan maupun kakinya telah terikat oleh serat benang baja tipis yang sangat kuat.

Sasuke mengguanakan tenaganya untuk memutuskan serat tipis yang kuat tadi. Bahkan sampai pergelangannya terasa sakit, serat tipis tadi tidak putus, malahan jerat makin kuat dan terasa akan memotong pergelangannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memutuskannya, Tampan!" suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul dari samping Sasuke.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap wanita cantik yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Calon Isterimu" jawaban enteng dari mulut gadis yang baru muncul. Ia pun mengambil sesuatu dari balik pakaiannya.

.

.

.

.

Karena ucapan Ino yang begitu kasar, membuat emosi Sakura naik ke ubun-ubun. Tapi, rupanya bukan hanya Sakura saja yang dilanda kemarahan. Wanita blonde itu pun demikian pula. Terbukti dialah yang lebih dulu menghampiri Sakura, dengan melompati tebing yang tak begitu tinggi, yang menjorok ke pinggir sungai.

Hati Sakura agak tercekat ketika melihat gerakan wanita blonde itu.

"Hih...!"

Dan selagi berada di udara, wanita blonde itu memutar tubuh.

Dan tahu-tahu, kedua tangannya mengayun sambil melempar shuriken menuju sasaran. Sakura adalah seorang ninja yang cukup tangguh. Dan tentu saja gadis itu tahu, betapa berbahayanya serangan yang  
dilancarkan lawan, tapi karena waktunya mepet untuk melompat dan menghindar, maka ia dengan cepat menarik pedang pendeknya.

Wuttt..!

Tring! Tring!

Serangan Shuriken ino di tepis oleh Sakura dengan pedang pendeknya, usai menepis serangan Ino,  
Sakura melompat jauh ke belakang.

Jleg!

Begitu kedua kaki Sakura mendarat di tanah, Ino juga telah mendaratkan kedua kakinya di tanah pula. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sekejap saja, karena Ino kembali melompat menerjang Sakura. Tampaknya serangan susulan yang akan dilancarkannya adalah serangan kaki. Di saat wanita blonde itu berada di udara, tubuhnya segera berbalik seraya melancarkan kibasan tangan kanan ke arah kepala. Kali ini, Sakura tidak tinggal diam. Seketika dia pun melompat pula untuk memapak. Rupanya Sakura bermaksud menangkis serangan susulan lawan.

Hebatnya, gerakannya ternyata sama dengan lawannya. Dia menangkis dengan kibasan kaki yang dilakukan sambil membalikkan tubuh ketika berada di udara.

Plark!

Benturan dua kaki yang sama-sama mengibas seketika terjadi. Akibatnya tubuh dua orang ninja wanita cantik itu sama-sama terputar balik, lalu hinggap di tanah. Masing-masing agak terhuyung sedikit tapi cepat dapat memperbaiki keseimbangan kembali.

Di tempat Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh wanita di hadapannya. Yang pasti ia harus memikirkan cara agar bisa lolos dari wanita berambut indigo sebahu itu.

' _Sial'_ maki Sasuke dalam hati. Di saat seperti ini, kenapa Sakura belum kembali, padahal dari tadi kekasihnya itu pergi. Atau haruskah ia membuang jauh-jauh pridenya, hanya untuk menghajar wanita yang datang dan tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai calon isterinya.

"Jangan kuatir, sayang. Kekasihmu mungkin sudah tiada. Temanku mungkin sudah mengirimnya ke akhirat" Sahut wanita indigo, Anko.

"Apa?" Sasuke begitu kaget. Jangan-jangan Sakura belum tiba karena ia mengalami kendala. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Anko.

"Tenang saja, sayang! Aku jamin aku tidak kalah hebat dari kekasihmu yang mungkin benar-benar sudah mati"

Dada Sasuke bergemuruh, mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Anko. Ia tidak rela jika kekasihnya itu dilukai oleh orang lain. Ia mulai tidak peduli, ia harus menolong Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sasuke masih memiliki lagi Jutsu simpanan. Yaitu berupa kemampuannya meraih benda yang agak jauh dari tempatnya yang berada diluar jangkauan tangannya. Ini sengaja dia latih, untuk mengahadapi saat-saat seperti ini, sebagai pengguna pedang, pedang adalah seperti bagian dari pertarungannya. Jadi ia tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari pedangnya, dengan kata lain pedang harus selalu ditangannya ketika bertarung. Apalagi jutsu Kagutsuchi, ia butuh media pedang untuk diaktifkan. Dengan jutsunya itu, ia bisa menarik pedangnya seperti besi yang tertarik oleh magnet. Sasuke menggerakan ujung jarin telunjuk dan jari tengahya bersamaan, dan..

Shet!

Pedangnya Sasuke kini sudah berada ditangannya.

Anko kaget dengan jutsu unik milik Sasuke.

Anko tiba-tiba saja menghamburkan sesuatu berupa serbuk putih menuju Sasuke.

Indera penciuman Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium sesuatu yang harum dari serbuk yang dihambur oleh Anko. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh setelah mecium bubuk putih tadi. Kepalanya menjadi terasa pusing. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, justeru ia merasa birahinya bangkit.

"Sial" maki Sasuke lagi, ketika ia tahu kalau serbuk yang di hambur Anko adalah obat perangsang yang sangat kuat.

Trek!

Sasuke segera memutar sendi pergelangan tangannya dan memutuskan serat tipis seperti benang baja yang kuat melilit pergelangan tangannya.

Anko makin kaget, ia panik karena Sasuke dengan gerakan tangannya yang cepat, ia telah membabat putus serat tipis seperti benang bajanya.

Tapi Anko sedikit lega ketika, ia meliha Sasuke berdiri tapi tidak kokoh. Sasuke kelihatan oleng akibat serbuk yang disebar oleh Anko.

"Sekarang kau jadi milikku"

Setelah berkata demikian. Anko melompat menerjang Sasuke. Tangan kanannya yang berjari lentik dikibaskan ke arah dada pria tampan kekasih Sakura itu.

Wuts..!

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, ia bertindak lebih cepat, meskipun sempat kehilangan keseimbangan akibat serbuk yang ditebarkan oleh Anko, namun dia masih sempat melempar tubuh ke belakang. Hasilnya,  
serangan Anko menyambar tempat kosong. Anko sudah tidak sabar ingin merobohkan Sasuke. Dia pun mengejar lawan. Dan tidak mau membiarkan calon mangsanya di atas ranjang lolos begitu saja. Namun sebelum maksud Anko tersampaikan, Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Begitu Anko menyerang

Buk! Buagh!

Meski Sasuke masih sempat memapaki serangan yang datang, tak ayal Sasuke terhuyung kebelakang. Kepalanya yang pusing dan celananya makin terasa sempit akibat serbuk perangsang milik Anko membuat Sasuke susah bergerak. Maka…

Duagh!

Serangan Anko tepat mengenai perutnya. Kebanyakan menghirup serbuk perangsang membuat Sasuke makin merasa sangat pusing dan birahi secara bersamaan. Kosentrasi dan pertahanannya mulai berkurang.

Jleb!

Sasuke menikam bahunya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Setidaknya Birahinya teralihkan oleh rasa sakit perih dibahunya. Dan ternyata sedikit berhasil. Sasuke merasakan birahinya sedikit menurun. Ia pun mulai bisa berkonsentrasi.

.

.

.

Di tempat Sakura dan Ino bertarung.

Mereka kembali saling menerjang. Kini pertarungan sengit pun tidak bisa dielakkan lagi. Sakura tidak berani bertindak setengah-setengah lagi. Disadari kalau lawannya memiliki kepandaian yang bisa dikatakan setara dengannya. Kecepatan gerak wanita blonde itu ternyata tidak di bawahnya.

Persilangan garis hitam muncul di dahi Sakura. dan tampak garis itu mulai bertambah panjang dan ulai menjalar menjalar.

Itu artinya Sakura mulai membuka segel racun dalam tubuhnya.

"Haaat..!"

Ino tidak menganggap perubahan penampilan Sakura.

Sambil mengeluarkan pekikan nyaring, Ino memperhebat serangan. Kedua tangannya dipukulkan bertubi-tubi ke arah dada dan ulu hati lawannya. Jelas sekali kalau Ino telah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengalahkan Sakura. Malah kalau bisa melumpukan Sakura

Sakura terperanjat juga melihat perubahan serangan yang begitu mendadak. Tapi, bukan berarti dia jadi gentar. Kekerasan hatinya memaksanya untuk memapak serangan itu.

Plak, plak, plak...!

Semua serangan yang dikirimkan wanita blonde itu bisa dikandaskan ketika Sakura berhasil menangkisnya.

Sakura mendengus, serangan kedua tangan Ino, ia tepis kearah sisi Ino, kaki kanan Sakura bergerak menyodok tepat mengenai Ino.

Dukh!

Kembali Sakura melompat dan seolah menjadikan dada ino sebagai pijakan kaki kanannya.

Dess!

Sakura bersalto kebelakang

Tapi begitu tubuh wanita blonde itu terhuyung mundur, segera dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Dalam keadaan terhuyung-huyung, tangan kanannya cepat ia melempar shurikennya. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangkah .

Dan...

Srattt...!

"Akh"

Pergelangan Sakura tergores ketika berusaha menghindari serangan shuriken Ino. Darah mengucur dari luka yang tergores.

Usai Ino memulihkan keadaan, ia kembali menyerang.

Plak!

Beberapa saat setelah tangan Ino berbenturan dengan pergelangan Sakura yang telah berdarah. Ino menjerit.

"Aaakhh!"

Ino merasa heran, tiba-tiba tangannya yang terkena darah Sakura teras seperti di sengat. Rasanya panas terbakar.

"Apa yang kau..Aaaarggh!" Ino menjerit sambil berguling-guling diatas rerumputan. Rasa yang sangat panas mulai menyebar seluruh tubuhnya seperti berada di atas pemanggangan. Sedetik kemudian, Ino yang terkena darah Sakura yang beracun, akhirnya diam dengan tubuh hangus.

Tujuan Sakura mengaktipkan racun dalam tubuhnya berhasil. Jika Ino melukai tubuhnya, maka dengan demikian, Sakura akan mempunyai senjata pamungkas yang lebih mematikan.

Racun dalam tubuh Sakura benar-benar mengerikan, walau hanya sedikit terkena darahnya, lawan langsung mati terkapar.

Sakura mengambil nafas kelelahan. Ia lega telah berhasil menyingkirkan wanita yang tiba-tiba mengaku kekasih Sasuke. Mengingat itu, hati Sakura goyah, ia merasa nyeri, takut jika Sasuke juga mempermainkan dirinya.

Di tempat Sasuke

Setelah beberapa kali menggebrak dan selalu gagal, Anko sadar kalau pria yang ia incar untuk di lumpuhkan ini memiliki kepandaian yang lebih tinggi ketimbang dirinya. Baik dalam kecepatan dan ilmu pedang.

Anko menjadi was-was, jika Ino terlambat membekuk Sakura untuk dijadikan sandera. Maka kemungkinan ia akan tewas di tangan pria pujaannya itu.

Sasuke tidak mau menunggu lama, kekhawatirannya pada Sakura, membuat dia ingin segera menyingkirkan Anko. Meski pride-nya membantah, bukanlah seorang laki-laki namanya jika membunuh seorang wanita lemah. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia jauh lebih peduli pada keselamatan Sakura. anggapan Sasuke, kalau yang menyerang mereka secara terpisah ini adalah anggota Ninja Hitam. Dan pastilah mereka kuat.

Meski Sasuke juga tahu kalau Sakura adalah ninja yang tangguh. Tapi hati Sasuke tetap khawatir.

"Haaat"

Anko berteriak nyaring sambil menggebrak Sasuke.

Tentu saja Sasuke yang sudah pulih dari akibat serbuk perangsang, dengan tenang menepis serangan Anko dengan mudah.

Setelahnya Sasuke melompat dan menyodokan ujung kaki ke dada Anko yang terbuka,

Duak!

Masih diudara Sasuke dengan cepat memutar tubuh dan kembali meyapukan kakinya tepat mengenai dada anko kedua kalinya.

Dess!

"Akkhh!"

Anko terlempar jauh kebelakang dan jatuh dengan keras di atas rerumputan.

Sebelum Anko menyadari keadaan, Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya sehingga muncullah api hitam membentuk mata pedang mengarah dan memotong tubuh Anko.

Wust..! Blesss...!

"Akh...!"

Anko memekik tertahan. Anko tidak menyangka, matanya membelalak ketika jutsu Kagutsuchi telah memotong tubuhnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke bergerak menuju tempat Sakura.

"Sasuke.." suara panggilan dari Sakura membuat Sasuke senang. Ia mendapati sakura tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Maka ia segera mendekat ketempat Sakura berdiri.

Plakkk!

Bukannya pelukan tapi Sakura menyambut dengan tamparan.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Sasuke… hiks..hiks"

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura" Sasuke membelalak, mendapati Sakura malah menamparnya sambil menangis.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku.. hiks..hikss" Sakura tampaknya sudah termakan oleh ucapan Ino yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah kekasihnya.

Sasuke yang dilanda kebingungan melangkah perlahan menuju Sakura.

"Jangan dekati aku… hiks..hikss.. kau puas kan, sudah merampas keperawananku" suara Sakura makin meninggi.

Sasuke yang kebingungan tidak peduli, ia segera memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek.." Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang memberontak dalam pelukannya. Ia tetap mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dengar! Kau kenapa Sakura. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku kenapa katamu! Kekasihmu baru datang dan melabrakku brengsek!" tangisan Sakura makin kencang.

"Haa.." Mulut Sasuke terbuka begitu mendengar fitnahan yang di berikan Sakura. Siapa lagi yang dimaksudkan oleh Sakura.

"Sakura" suara Sasuke nyaris berbisik, "Apa yang menyebabkanmu lebih mempercayai orang lain dari pada aku, yang bahkan aku pun tidak kenal. Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu, apa tidak cukup dengan aku yang tidak takut mati oleh racunmu"

Berulang kali Sasuke membisiki Sakura dengan kata-kata lembut dan meyakinkan. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura tidak lagi berusaha memberontak, dan Sakura menyisakan senggukan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke cukup lama mempertahankan posisinya sambil memeluk Sakura, sampai Sakura benar-benar berhenti menangis.

"Sakit sasuke, sangat sakit membayangkan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu benar… hikss.. aku…aku takut jika kau juga meniinggalkanku demi gadis lain..hiks..hik sama seperti dia.." keluh Sakura lirih dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuk terkekeh, "Dasar bodoh" lanjut Sasuke perlahan dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf…" suara sakura makin lirih.

"Hn", Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kau sudah membunuh dia?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil memeluk kembali Sakura lembut. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Ia mengerti, mungkin emosi Sakura belum reda akibat kata-kata provokatif dari lawannya.

"Kalau kau tidak membunuhnya, maka aku yang akan membunuhnya"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan satu pertanyaan.

Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, "Karena dia telah menyakiti Sakura-ku" Sasuke mempertegas ucapannya dengan mengklaim kalau Sakura adalah miliknya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, keduanya tetap berpelukan.

"Hey.. bisakah kalian berhenti? Dari tadi aku menyaksikan roman picisan kalian" suara cempreng tiba-tiba terdengar dari atas pohon. Tanpa menoleh pun, pasangan itu tahu siapa pemilik suara yang baru muncul. Siapa lagi kalau bukan perusak suasana, Naruto.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" suara datar khas milik Sasuke untuk Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh, "Aku mau makanan buatanmu"

Sakura menatap tajam pada Naruto, lagi-lagi si berisik itu akan mengganggu mereka.

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan tempat mereka, sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Naruto mengikuti langkah pasangan tersebut.

"Hey Sakura, kemana saja kau tadi. Kekasihmu hampir di perkosa tahu!" usai menghabiskan makanannya, Naruto kembali buka suara.

"Jadi kau melihat kejadiannya dari awal?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto kesal.

"Ku pikir kau benar-benar akan di perkosa tadi" Naruto sumringah membayangkan seorang pria tangguh seperti Sasuke di perkosa wanita jalang.

"Brengsek kau" Sasuke menggerutu kesal, tadi di pertarungannya ia harus melukai dirinya sendiri. Tapi ternyata Si Berisik itu malah asyik menonton.

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, "aku akan melanjutkan pengawasanku, aku sudah kenyang"

"Oh.. kau kan belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Wanita gila itulah yang menjadi penyebabnya", dengus Sakura penuh kedongkolan.

"Wanita gila?" ulang Sasuke dengan alis berkerut dalam. Tanpa sadar, dijauhkannya ikan bakar dari mulut. Sepasang mata Sasuke diarahkan ke arah Sakura. Ada sorot keingin tahuan yang besar di dalamnya.

"Benar, seorang wanita gila yang ku ceritakan tadi tiba-tiba menyerangku. Dia menuduhku telah merampasmu darinya" tegas Sakura menguatkan ucapan sebelumnya.

Makin teranglah bagi Sasuke, kenapa Sakura menjadi marah tadi.

"Seperti apa wanita itu?" tanya Sasuke perlahan.

"Jadi benar ada?" Sakura meninggikan suaranya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak ingin kena damprat, tentu saja menggeleng cepat. Dan lagi pula ia memang tidak mengenalnya. Dan juga tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan wanita lain.

Naruto nyaris tertawa melihat tampang konyol Sasuke untuk pertama kali, hanya gara-gara tidak ingin kena damprat oleh Sakura.

Sakura mulai menceritakan prihal pertarungannya dan ciri-ciri wanita yang di maksud.

"Kau yakin?" suara Naruto benar-benar meminta ketegasan. Entah kenapa, nada dan raut wajahnyanya menunjukan kalau ia berharap Sakura salah mengenali orang.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya? Bukankah Sakura yang berhadapan dengannya?" ketus Sasuke, "Atau kalau kau masih tidak percaya, sebaiknya kau mencaritahu sendiri disana".

Sakura menggeleng, "Meski kau kesana, kaupun tidak akan mengenalinya. Dia hangus oleh racunku"

Sasuke menatap Sakura, segitu mengerikannyakah racun yang sudah tersegel dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura melihat Naruto perlahan memejamkan matanya. Tapi yang jelas tergambar ada wajah kedukaan di wajahnya.

"Jangan percayai ucapannya tentang laki-laki", Sahut Naruto perlahan, "Ia memang tidak baik. Ia sering menculik pria tampan untuk memuaskan birahinya. Dan pada akhirnya para pria itu mati kelelahan. Dari tadi aku curiga, dia berada disini, karena melihat wanita yang kau bunuh, Sasuke"

"Mungkin mereka berdua menangkapmu, untuk jadi pemuas nafsu mereka. Dan jika melihatmu, aku jamin kau akan hidup lama. Mungkin mereka akan memperlakukanmu seperti raja" sambung Naruto.

"Kau mengenal mereka? Maksudku wanita gila itu?" tanya Sakura yang masih menyimpan kekesalannya pada lawannya tadi.

"Namanya Ino, dia sepupu Deidara" lirih Naruto, "Akhirnya aku kehilangan cucuku lagi" nada suaranya terdengar makin mempertegas kedukaannya.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling tatap.

"Yang pria di bunuh pria, yang wanita juga dibunuh wanita" keluh Naruto, "Tapi aku tidak menyalahkan kalian, terutama kau Sakura. wajar saja jika kau membunuhnya. Yah, mungkin ini memang takdir mereka"

"Baiklah aku pergi. Dan aku akan datang lagi" sepertinya duka Naruto sudah mulai hilang, "Wanita memang aneh, hanya karena kekasihnya di klaim, ia harus membunuh" omel Naruto sambil meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu.

"Dasar orang aneh!" SasuSaku hampir bersamaan.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke perlahan, saat Naruto sudah tidak nampak. Sakura menoleh.

"Kau masih ingin melanjutkan misimu" kembali Sasuke bertanya.

Sakura diam sesaat, lalu ia berkata, "Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak ingin kematian penduduk Yue dan sahabatku sia-sia" perlahan.

Sasuke diam.

"Bagaimana denganmu, bukankah kau juga ingin membunuh Yahiko?" giliran Sakura yang bertanya perlahan setelah agak lama saling terdiam.

Sasuke kembali bungkam begitu mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Sudah tengah hari Sakura. aku ingin membersihkan diri" Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Ada rasa perih melihat perubahan Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke tidak ingin dirinya ikut terlibat memburu kelompok Ninja Kegelapan. Bagaimana jika ia ngotot ingin menuntaskan misinya, apakah Sasuke tersinggung? Pertanyaan itu yang ada dalam benak Sakura. Dan yang pasti, ia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya tersinggung.

Sakura berdiri dan berlari mengikuti arah Sasuke pergi.

Sakura mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri. Di pinggir sungai dan menatap ke arah aliran sungai. Terkadang Sasuke mengambil batu-batu kecil dan ia lemparkan ke sungai.

Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sakura" tanpa menoleh, "Kau benar-benar ingin membalaskan teman-temanmu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia makin bimbang, satu sisi ia ingin melakukan keinginannya, tapi di satu sisi ia tidak ingin menyinggung Sasuke, karena tidak menuruti keinginan Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu" Sasuke membalik badan, "Masalahmu adalah masalahku juga" ia memegang kedua pipi Sakura dan menatap kedua bola matanya.

Sakura meluapkan ekspresi kebahagiaannya dengan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Sasuke dan Sakura masih sibuk atau lebih tepatnya sedang merengkuh puncak kenikmatan bersama.

Karena keinginan keras Sakura, Sasuke terpaksa mengalah dan membiarkan Sakura yang menunggangi dirinya.

Dengan dua tangan bertumpu pada dada Sasuke. Sakura menaik turunkan pantatnya dan membiarkan tombak Sasuke menembus sampai rahimnya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke juga tinggal diam, ia tidak ingin payudara Sakura menganggur dengan meremas perlahan dada Sakura.

"Aaah…" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ketika, penis Sasuke mengobrak setiap penjuru di liang vagina sampai terasa ke rahimnya.. jika Sakura lelah dengan naik turun, maka ia menggunakan gerak maju mundur atau kadang memutar pantatnya di atas Sasuke.

"Aaarr" Sakura menggeram dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia berorgasme.

Sasuke makin merasa perutnya telah kebanjiran oleh cairan Sakura yang kesekian kalinya menumpahkan cairan orgasmenya.

Dan nampak ekspresi Sasuke meringis dan terdengar suara keluhannya, Sakura merasakan untuk kesekian kali pula, ia merasakan penis sasuke berdenyut dan terasa makin sesak dalam vaginanya menandakan Sasuke telah mencapai puncak. Sakura juga merasakan semprotan lahar hangat di dalam tubuhnya.

Sakura tumbang di atas tubuh Sasuke, ia benar-benar sudah sangat kelelahan. Nafas keduanya masih memburu.

Karena sudah sangat kelelahan, Sakura tertidur di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Sakura" Sasuke memanggil perlahan, dan di jawab dengan dengkuran halus Sakura.

Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari tubuhnya. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura. Perlahan ia bangun dan meninggalkan Sakura setelah memastikan kalau Sakura benar-benar sudah lelap dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke melompati pepohonan di tengah malam. Ia seperti sedang terburu-buru menuju suatu tempat.

"Lama sekali, aku sudah hampir habis di mangsa oleh nyamuk sialan ini. Dan kau sedang menikmati kekasihmu, Bocah" suara menggerutu menyambut Sasuke di satu tempat.

"Bagaimana hasil pengamatanmu, Pak Tua" ucap Sasuke tanpa mau menanggapi keluhan orang yang di panggil Pak Tua oleh Sasuke.

Yang di panggil Pak Tua atau Naruto menoleh, "Belum ada tanda-tanda, tapi kurasa sekitar dua atau tiga hari, badai akan berhenti"

Sasuke mengamati pelabuhan yang sedang mereka amati dari atas bukit.

"Dan kenapa kau menghubungiku" lanjut Naruto.

"Aku ingin membantumu, dengan syarat jangan melibatkan Sakura" tatapan Sasuke tetapa lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum. Ia menang di pertaruhan ini.

"Jika sudah saatnya tiba. Kau cukup menghubungiku saja" Sasuke menambahkan dan kali ini menoleh pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto antusias.

"Kenapa kita harus menunggu mereka mengangkut kargo mereka. Temukan saja posisi Yahiko dan membunuhnya"

"Itu sudah kulakukan, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan jejaknya. Tapi yang pasti dia berada di sekitar sini" jawab Naruto perlahan, "Aku sudah berusaha, Bocah"

"Kurasa sudah cukup" Sasuke segera balik arah hendak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Kenapa kau berubah pikiran! Apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan dendammu?"

"Karena kebaikan Sakura yang tidak ingin penduduk Yue dan para sahabatnya mati sia-sia" usai berkata demikian, Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

"He..he..he.. sudah kubilang, cinta kalian sangat memberiku keuntungan. Terima kasih"

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	9. Chapter 9 Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke Uchiha

.

.

.

"Uh! Panas sekali udara di sini, Sasu," keluh salah seorang dan dua sosok yang tengah melintasi lapangan berumput.

Dia adalah seorang gadis berwajah cantik. Rambutnya merah muda. Pakaian agak ketat model qipao  
membungkus tubuhnya yang mungil tapi menggiurkan. Mengetahui ciri-cirinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura

"Cuaca ini memang aneh. Kalau siang, panas begini, malam justeru dingin bahkan terkadang sering muncul angin kencang" keluh Sakura pada pria disampingnya.

Pria tampan berambut raven di sampingnya hanya menatap Sakura. Keluhan tadi tidak langsung disambutnya kecuali seulas senyum yang terkembang di bibir. Kemudian napasnya dihembuskan. Sehingga, dadanya yang tegap dan bidang terbungkus kemeja putih lengan panjang, mengempis beberapa saat lamanya. Di tangannya terdapat daging hewan buruan yang baru saja mereka tangkap.

Meski matahari sudah mulai tergelincir. Sinarnya memancar garang ke persada. Semua makhluk di bawahnya bagaikan terpanggang saja layaknya.

"Benar, Sakura," sahut pemuda raven atau Sasuke sambil mengangguk. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya

Sakura tidak menanggapi, ia sibuk melap keringatnya.

"Kita istrahat sebentar, Sasu" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, Sakura segera menuju ketempat di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang, "Lagi pula rumah kita juga sudah dekat" keluhnya lagi

Sasuke terdengar tertawa kecil, "Rumah kita? Kita tidak punya rumah Sakura. Kita kan Cuma menumpang untuk sementara di sana. Karena pemiliknya sudah pergi meninggalkan"

"Iya..iya" suara kesal dari Sakura.

Sasuke juga turut mengambil tempat disamping Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, mungkinkah Sakura ingin memiliki rumah milik mereka sendir? Memikirkan hal itu Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, bahkan sampai membayangkan akan tinggal serumah dengan kekasihnya bersama dengan anak-anak mereka. Benarkah?

"Sasu, menurutmu, kapan para Ninja Kegelapan itu mengangkut kargonya?" tanya Sakura, membuyarkan hayalan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam dan menatap lurus kedepannya. Lagi-lagi perasaan Sakura seperti tertohok oleh diammya Sasuke.

"Jadi kau memang tidak suka, jika aku membalas perbuatan mereka?" suara Sakura lirih, sambil menundukan kepala menatap ujung kakinya.

"Tidak" jawab Sasule, ia segera meraih tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya berdiri, "Kita pulang. Sekalian istrahatnya di rumah"

Sakura hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke, dengan wajah yang masih di tekuk.

Didiamkan sang kekasih bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Sakura. Sejak kejadian siang tadi, sampai malam menjelang, Sasuke belum mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

Sakura memilih duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Apakah salah jika ia membalas kematian semua rekannya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke mengerti tentang kemuraman Sakura. namun ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi Sakura, sehingga Sasuke tidak ingin sedikitpun Sakura terluka, jika Sakura ikut mengejar para Ninja Kegelapan.

"Sakura" Sasuke menyapa Sakura, ia juga tidak tega jika terus mendiamkan Sakura seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura masih duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, kepalanya di tundukan seakan tidak ingin ada yang melihat wajahnya. Sasuke masih bisa melihat bahu Sakura sudah mulai tergetar.

"Apa salah Sasuke" suara Sakura terdengar serak, "Apakah salah jika aku membalas kematian para sahabatku..hiks..hiks" nampak kalau emosi Sakura sudah mulai keluar.

"Aku hanya…."

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti…" emosi Sakura akhirnya benar-benar tumpah, "Kau ingat tentang Sai? Kau tahu, ia dan yang lainnya mati untuk keselamatanku, apa salah jika aku tidak menyiakan pengorbanan mereka!" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah basah.

"Apakah juga salah, kalau aku menghawatirkan orang yang kucintai! Kaulah yang belum mengerti, kau pikir akan ada seseorang yang tega melihat kekasihnya dilukai? Apa kau pikir para keparat dari Ninja kegelapan adalah anak kemarin sore, yang bisa dengan mudah kau kalahkan" bentakan Sasuke juga tidak kalah keras dari Sakura, bahkan melebihi. Akhirnya ia ungkapkan juga alasan nya yang membuat Sasuke keberatan.

"Aku pernah berurusan dengan mereka" suara Sasuke menurun.

"Kalau mereka lebih kuat, tugasmu adalah melindungiku…" Sakura masih tak mau kalah.

Sasuke diam, Sakura melanjutkan tangisannya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam usai mengungkapkan ganjalan hati masing-masing.

"Maaf, Sakura" itulah yang kata pembukaan yang di ucapkan Sasuke ketika lama saling mendiamkan. Sasuke menyesal telah membentak Sakura, Sampai sekian lama pun bahu Sakura masih kelihatan tergetar karena tangisannya.

Sasuke perlahan memegang bahu Sakura, tapi kembali di tepis oleh Sakura. ia masih merasa sakit, entah karena bentakan Sasuke atau karena larangannya. Yang pasti untuk saat ini dirinya sedikit keberatan di sentuh Sasuke.

"Saku…" sekali lagi tangan Sasuke di tepis Sakura.

Sakura berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih di liputi rasa bersalah.

Sama halnya seperti Sakura, Sasuke juga tidak menyukai jika ada ketegangan diantara mereka berdua.

Sasuke memutar pergelangannya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah diluruskan. Setelahnya dua jari yang diluruskan digerakan seperti menarik.

"Aaaawww…" Sakura benar-benar kaget, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya melayang dan jatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sakura membelalakan mata, jutsu apa lagi yang dipamerkan oleh Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke sudah menggunakan jutsu penariknya.

"Maaf Sakura. bukankah aku sudah katakan, kalau masalahmu adalah masalahku juga. Dan lagi pula aku juga punya urusan dengan pemimpinnya" Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura yang berusaha meronta minta dilepaskan.

Pernyataan Sasuke yang seolah mendukung, tapi sebenarnya tidak, karena ia sudah memiliki rencana dengan Naruto. Tapi karena itu pulalah yang Sakura kembali tenang, membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya

"Oh ya, kau pernah bertanya, kenapa aku begitu ingin membunuh Yahiko? Tenanglah dan akan kuceritakan" Sasuke berfikir, dari pada bertengkar, lebih baik mengalihkannya ke pembahasan lain.

Sasuke mencari posisi nyaman untuk bercerita. Ia merebahkan diri, dengan posisi kepala Sakura diatas sebelah dadanya. Sementara tangan Sakura melingkar di tubuh Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **[Flashback]**

.

.

"Kalian yakin, dengan tugas yang diberikan Yahiko?" tanya Sasuke pada dua orang disampingnya.

Orang pertama seoraang gadis berambut merah berkacamata, Karin namanya. Dan orang kedua berambut perak bergigi tajam seperti sudah dikikir, namanya Suigetsu.

"Entahlah Sasuke" Sugetsu menjawab terlebih dahulu,

"Tapi ditengah badai begini, kita malah disuruh memata-matai dan merampok orang" Karin menambahkan sambil menggerutu.

"Bagimu sebenarnya tidak masalah kan?" Suigetsu mencibir Karin.

"Apa maksudmu!" karin membentak.

"Tentu saja karena kau bersama Sasuke…"

Buagh!

Bruk!

Suigetsu terjatuh karena tiba-tiba mendapat pukulan dari Karin.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, ia menatao keatas langit, "Badai sebentar lagi akan datang. Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba memberikan tugas ini? Sementara dia ingin melakukan hal lain".

"Bukankah itu wajar, Sasuke" Karin mendekati. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan, jika badai datang, maka para ninja kegelapan beraksi.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tugas kita kali ini" jawab Sasuke masih meneruskan langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu kita hentikan saja, dan kita pulang" cengiran Suigetsu pada Sasuke.

"Bodoh!"

Buagh!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat lagi di pelipis Suigetsu.

"Sasuke adalah Uchiha, tidak mungkin Sasuke mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan mundur atau membatalkan misi" teriak Karin pada Suigetsu.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Karin memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya sambil menatap Sugetsu tajam, "Tentu saja. Sebagai calon Uchiha, aku harus tahu semuanya"

Suigetsu mendengus, "Kau yakin sekali, Sasuke akan menjadikanmu bagian dari Uchiha" senyum Suigetsu meremehkan Karin.

"Itu pasti, kami kan sudah… Dasar bodoh!"

Buagh!

Wajah Karin memerah sambil mendaratkan satu pukulan lagi di kepala Sugetsu

Disamping Sasuke, Karin dan Suigetsu masih tampak bertengkar. Sasuke hanya menatap mereka sekilas.

"Berhentilah bertengkar, sekarang target kita sudah didepan mata" Sasuke menghentikan pertengkaran dan mengingatkan kedua rekannya.

Karin dan Suigetsu mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Ini kan sudah tengah malam, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang, dan kalian berdua bisa bersenang-senang, benar kan? Karin"

"Berhenti mengganggu Karin" Nada Sasuke yang terdengar kesal menghentikan guyonan Suigetsu.

Suigetsu diam. Karin menjulurkan lidah pada Suigetsu.

"Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh Sasuke, bukankah merampok emas orang kaya seperti itu, cukup menggunakan tenaga ninja lain. Tidak perlu menggunakanmu, kan?" bisik Karin di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Karin sekilas, "Bagimana Sasuke, kita langsung saja menghabisi mereka" tanya Suigetsu.

"Hn..ayo" ketiganya mulai bergerak cepat menuju target sasaran.

Ketiganya dengan cepat menghabisi para pengawal sebuah rumah mewah milik salah seorang saudagar kaya.

Setelah menghabisi pengawal tanpa kesusahan, ketiga orang bawahan Yahiko itu, menatap rumah mewah yang ada di depannya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Sasuke" tanya Suigetsu.

"Sudahlah, kita masuk saja. Dan kau suigetsu, kau menunggu saja disini dan berjaga-jaga" seru Karin dan menarik tangan sasuke.

Sepeninggal Sasuke dan Karin, Suigetsu hanya tersenyum. Nampak kalau ia senang dan ada sesuatu di balik senyumannya.

"Selamat tinggal pasangan bodoh!" ucap Suigetsu sambil melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan halaman rumah mewah itu. Sebelum itu ia telah membakar obor dan melempar kedalam rumah melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Obor yang dilempar Suigetsu jatuh tepat di tempat yang terdapat bahan yang mudah terbakar dan meledak.

Duar!

Rumah mewah yang dimasuki Sasuke dan Karin tiba-tiba meledak. Suigetsu menyeringai menatap bangunan mewah yang sudah runtuh.

"Rencana berhasil" sesuaia yang sudah di rencanakan dari awal, perampokan terhadap rumah mewah adalah jebakan untuk Sasuke.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Suigetsu dikagetkan oleh dua sosok yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya.

Suigetsu membelalak setelah tahu siapa yang berada di depannya, "Kalian? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau pikir kau bisa dengan begitu mudah membunuh kami?" seru Karin di sertai kemarahan.

"Selain itu jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Suara Sasuke seprti tertahan, itu menandakan kalau ia tengah dilanda amarah.

Suigetsu merinding ketakutan, biar bagaimana pun, ia pernah menyaksikan kekejaman Sasuke terhadap musuhnya.

"Tuan Yahiko berencana menghianatimu. Dan menyingkirkan seluruh Uchiha atas perintah Tuan Danzo Himura" Suigetsu gemetaran menjawab.

Slatchs!

Crat!

Sasuke menggunakan jutsu gerak kilatnya.

Ia muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Suigetsu. Sekejap kemudian kepala suigetsu menggelinding ke tanah. Sasuke menatap tajam pada Karin.

"A..aku tidak tahu dengan semua ini. Dan seandainya aku tahu, aku pasti memberitahumu, kau sudah tahu kan Sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu. Karena aku mencintaimu" sahut karin sedikit terbata.

Sasuke menatap Karin makin tajam, sedetik kemudian, ia meninggalkan Karin.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" karin berlari mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, seharusnya kita cepat ke tengah klanmu, mungkin Yahiko akan melakukan serangan tiba-tiba pada klanmu" Ucap Karin.

Sasuke hanya menatap Karin. Tanpa berkata-kata ia segera meninggalkan Karin.

Di tengah hujan badai, Sasuke terus berlari dengan kencang di susul Karin yang berada di belakangnya.

Sasuke benar-bnar tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Dadanya bergemuruh menyaksikan hasil kekejaman yang kini ia saksikan. Di depan gerbang Klan Uchiha, mayat wanita dan anak-anak bergelimpangan.

"Kejam" hanya itulah yang bisa di ucapkan Karin.

"Ihk!" Tubuh Sasuke kelihatan mengeras, petanda amarah dan kesedihannya memuncak.

Sasuke kembali berlari menuju salah satu rumah mewah yang berada di tengah-tenga distrik Uchiha. Setibanya didepan salah satu rumah mewah di tengah-tengah distrik Uchiha. Sasuke membuka pintu yang memang sudah kelihatan setengah terbuka.

Sasuke berhenti sesaat mengamati ruangan dalam rumah yang telah berantakan.

"Ayah… Ibu" teriaknya.

Ia kembali memeriksa setiap kamar yang ada dalam rumah mewah tadi. Hingga akhirnya ia masuk dalam kamar pribadi orang tuanya.

"Akhkk!" Sasuke kelihatan seperti menggeram, matanya di pejamkan kuat-kuat. Nampak sekali kalau ia menahan rasa sakit.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras. Sasuke ingn sekali menangis, tapi entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa menangis. Dadanya terasa makin Sesak. Bisa saja karena amaranya yang makin memuncak.

Karin datang menyusul Sasuke. Karin menyaksikan dua pasangan paruh baya meninggal dalam keadaan saling menindih dengan sebatang pedang menembus tubuh mereka berdua melalui punggung si pria.

Dengan begitu, bisa di duga kalau si pria berusah melindungi si wanita.

Sasuke yang dari tadi berlutut. Bahunya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Yahikoooo….! Aaaaaakhhhh!" teriakan Sasuke akhirnya membuang sesak didadanya.

Tanpa pikir panjanglagi, Sasuke berlari keluar dengan penuh amarah. Kemana lagi kalau bukan menuju tempat Yahiko dan yang lainnya.

Melihat Sasuke sudah berlari menjauh, Karin segera menyusul

"Sasuke, Aku ikut" Panggilan Karin menahan langkah Sasuke.

"Ini bukan urusanmu" sahut Sasuke dengan nada datar dan dingin ketika Karin sudah berada disampingnya.

"Tidak! Urusanmu ini akan menjadi urusanku. Karena aku…."

"Hn, tapi jangan sampai mati" Sasuke memotong kelanjutan dari ucapan Karin.

Karin sumringah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak ingin Karin mati, memikirkan kata itu, Karin makin semangat mengikuti Sasuke. Ia mengikuti lari Sasuke tanpa berbicara.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan karin kini tiba di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas. Ruang bangunan itulah yang sering para Ninja Kegelapan jadikan tempat untuk mengadakan pertemuan.

"Yahiko.." begitu melihat Yahiko, Sasuke langsung menerjang. Dengan tenang pria bertindik itu menghindar.

Sasuke yang sudah dilanda amarah kembali bergerak denngan menyodokan kakinya. Lagi-lagi Yahiko memasang lengan kirinya sebagai tameng.

Sasuke kembali memasukan tendangan putarnya pada Yahiko. Dan sekali lagi Yahiko menahan dengan lengannya bahkan mendorong Sasuke. Sasuke terpaksa bersalto untuk menyeimbangkan kuatnya dorongan tangan Yahiko.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak menatap Yahiko.

Yahiko menjentikan jari sehingga, di sekitar Sasuke dan Karin muncul sekitar tujuh orang Ninja. Di lihat dari pakaiannya, jelas kalau Ninja yang di panggil Yahiko ini, bukanlah Ninja sembarangan.

Melihat Ninja golongan atas dalam Ninja kegelapan itu muncul, Karin juga sudah siap-siap di samping Sasuke.

"Karin, mundurlah!" perintah Sasuke.

"Tapi…" Karin berusaha membantah.

"Mundur!" ucap Sasuke mempertegas ucapan sebelumnya. Karin terpaksa mundur.

Sasuke segera maju kedepan, ia pun mulai siaga tempur. Ketujuh Ninja Golongn atas itu mulai mengelilingi Sasuke, dengan pedang masing-masing ditangan.

Sasuke dengan tenang menatap para pengepungnya, "Majulah sekalian"

Sesuai keinginan Sasuke, semua merangsek maju sekaligus. Sasuke menghindar dengan sigap.

Tring! Tring!

Benturan pedang terdengar berkali-kali. Setiap ada yang menyerang Sasuke, sebisa mungkin ia menghindari. Tapi jika tidak sempat atau paling tidak, ia ingin mengadu pedang, maka Sasuke menahan serangan yang datang sehingga terdengarlah benturan pedang.

Sebuah serangan datang dari arah belakang. Maka dengan sigap ia memutar tubuh dan melayangkan tendangannya.

Duk!

Si penyerang terjerembab.

Sasuke keluar dari kepungan, ia kemudian merangsek maju sambil melakukan tekanan pada salah seorang ninja yang ada didepannya.

"Hiyah"

Sasuke melompat dan melayangkan tendangannya tepat mengenai dada salah satu dada lawannya. Tidak hanya sampai di situ. Sasuke kembali berada di tengah-tengah pengepungnya dan,

Tring!

Crass!

Satu lagi lawan Sasuke tumbang, begitu pedang Sasuke merobek jantungnya. Hingga sekarang tinggal beberapa lawan yang tersisa

Dua di antaranya langsung merangsek menyerang Sasuke dari dua sisi.

Tring! Trak!

Beberapa serangan ia papaki dengan pedangnya, berikut Sasuke menghindar dengan memutar tubuh, dan

Brett! Crass!

Dengan cepat Sasuke berlutut dan merobek perut serta menembus jantung masing-masing dari kedua penyerangnya.

Sasuke tidak ingin main-main.

Slatchs!

Bwet! Trak! Crak!

Dengan menggunakan langkah kilatnya Sasuke memotong tubuh sisa lawannya.

Begitu melihat Ninja kelas atas di kelompok Ninja Kegelapan, Yahiko Cuma tersenyum. Ia sangat maklum jika Sasuke bisa dengan mudah dan cepat bisa menghabisi anggotanya yang notabene adalah Ninja kalangan atas.

"Yahikooo…" geram Sasuke.

Ia bergerak cepat menyerang Yahiko.

Sasuke melayangkan pedangnya dari atas kebawah.

Mendapat serangan cepat dari Sasuke, tidak lantas membuat yahiko panik, tangan kirinya yang dilapisi plat besi baja pilihan, dia gunakan untuk menahan serangan Sasuke.

Trak!

Sekilas Sasuke dan Yahiko saling tatap.

Sasuke yang masih dipenuhi amarah pada Yahiko. Kembali menyerang. Sabetan pedang, di sertai dengan serangan kaki makin gencar pada Yahiko.

Serangan Sasuke yang begitu cepat dan teratur membuat Yahiko bergerak-gerak mundur dan menghindar. Tapi bukan berarti Yahiko tidak bisa membalas serangan Sasuke. Keduanya kembali saling balas serangan.

Tapi pada akhirnya,

Trak!

Duk!

Dess!

Yahiko memegang pedang Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya selanjutanya dua serangannya tepat mengenai Sasuke.

"Habisi dia" perintah Yahiko pada Gaara dan Neji yang dari tadi hanya menonton.

Dengan cepat kedua pemuda itu menyerang denga jutsu andalan masing-masing. Neji melempar Jutsu Petirnya , dan Gaara memanipulasi pasirnya menjadi tombak.

Kedua pemuda itu mengarahkan jutsunya pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang tadi terkena serangan Yahiko, belum sempat bangun. Mendapat dua serangan mendadak sekaligus, sepertinya tidak sempat lagi dihindari Sasuke.

Jdar!

Jleb!

Sasuke membelalak menegetahui siapa yang telah menghalangi jutsu Gaara dan Neji.

"Karin.." seru Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat tubuh Karin melayang terkena hantaman dua jutsu dahsyat sekaligus.

Slatchs!

Sasuke menggunakan jutsu gerak kilatnya untuk menangkap Karin. Ia menggeleng kepala tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan karin untuknya. Karin menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng sehingga Sasuke selamat.

Tubuh Karin tertembus tombak pasir milik Gaara. Selain itu punggungnya juga hangus terkena petir milik Neji.

"Karin.." panggil Sasuke lagi, ia segera menangkap tubuh Karin, "Kenapa?"

Mata Karin sayu menatap Sasuke, "Karena aku mencintaimu, maaf"

"Istrahatlah Karin aku akan segera menolongmu" pinta sasuke sambil meletakan tubuh Karin perlahan. Kemudian ia menatap tajam pada tiga orang didepannya.

"Kalian.." Sasuke kembali menggeram hebat. Ia menyapukan dua jarinya pada pedangnya. Sehingga mata pedangnya terbakar oleh api hitam.

Sasuke kembali menyerang dengan sangat cepat menuju Yahiko. Gara tidak tinggal diam, ia pun bergerak tak kalah cepat dari Sasuke untuk melindungi Yahiko.

Crak!

Suara benturan antara pedang dan perisai pasir milik Gaara.

Gaara menahan serangan tebasan Sasuke, "Minggir!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

"Heaaaah!"

Sasuke yang sudah dipenuhi amarah menyerang kembali Gaara yang berusaha menghalangi.

Wuss!

Gaara kemabli menyerang dengan pasirnya.

Crak!

Serangan pasir Gaara, bercerai berai ketika Sasuke memotong serangan pasir Gaara.

Slatchs!

Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Gaara.

Wuuts!

"Akh!"

Meski Gaara sudah membentengi dirinya dengan pasir. Tapi serangan Sasuke yang disertai dengan kekuatan penuh mendorong Gaara beserta pasir-pasirnya.

Kembali teriakan Sasuke menyerang Gaara.

Ctar!

Sebuah sambaran petir menuju Sasuke. Sasuke tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Serangan pada Gaara ia batalkan, dan ia bergerak lebih cepat lagi, ia menggunakan gerak kilatnya menyerang balik Neji.

Jdar!

Ledakan terjadi ketika Sasuke menyabetkan pedangnya yang telah dilapisi api hitam membentur tubuh Neji yang di lapisi aliran petir. Tampaklah dua tubuh yang terlempar secara berlawanan.

"Heaah..!"

Sasuke makin mengamuk di tempatnya sambil membabatkan pedangnya kiri-kanan. Kadang berputar. Tempat itu makin terbakar karena setiap sabetan pedang Sasuke selalu disertai dengan api hitam.

Api hitam seperti beterbangan setiap kali Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya di udara.

"Bangsat kauu Sasuke" teriak Neji, yang sudah berdiri di samping Gaara.

Jdar!

Neji melempar jutsu petirnya pada Sasuke, secepat itu pula Sasuke melompat menghindari serangan petir dari Neji.

Werr!

Sapuan pasir yang sangat cepat menuju tubuh Sasuke yang tengah mengamuk.

Bruk!

Tubuh Sasuke terlempar terkena hantaman pasir Gaara. Yahiko hanya menyeringai, sepersekian detik berikutnya, ia melayang dan menghantamkan tendangannya pada tubuh Sasuke yang masih di udara.

Duag!

Sasuke sekali lagi terlempar kearah lain. Sasuke cepat bangkit dengan rasa sakit yang teramat di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke tampak mulai oleng, pandangannya mulai kabur, tapi Sasuke tetap berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Yahiko mulai melangkah kaki menuju Sasuke sambil menenteng pedangnya.

"Sasuke.." Suara karin makin lirih. Ia berusaha memperingatkan Sasuke. Sementara dirinya sendiri makin tidak bisa di gerakan. Serangan petir neji dan juga hantaman pasir Gaara, sudah mulai melumpuhkannya.

"Kau akan mati disini Sasuke. Menyusul saudara-saudaramu"

Kilatan marah Sasuke mendengar ucapan Yahiko.

"Yahikooo" teriakan Sasuke menggema penuh amarah.

Pria bertindik Yahiko, tidak menyangka dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bergerak sangat cepat. Bahkan seperti melebihi kecepatan kilat.

Crak!

Neji dan Gaara membelalakan matanya. Kejadian begitu cepat membuat keduanya tidak bisa bertindak menolong tuannya.

Kepala Yahiko menggelinding, sementara Sasuke yang juga berdiri di belakang badan Yahiko yang masih berdiri tanpa kepala.

Bruk!

Sasuke jatuh berlutut bersamaan dengan tumbangnya tubuh Yahiko. Sasuke sudah kehabisan tenaga, sepertinya ia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya saat menyerang Yahiko tadi.

Neji dan Gaara tersentak setelah mendengar suara tubuh Yahiko jatuh. Neji yang paling dekat dengan Yahiko merasa sangat terpukul.

"Gaara, habisi dia" geram Neji.

Sasuke kembali menatap tajam pada kedua orang yang ada didepannya. Ia benar-benar akan menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya. Ia mulai mengusap pedangnya dari pangkal ke ujung, sehingga tampaklah nyala api hitam membakar mata pedang milik Sasuke.

Ketiganya nampak sudah menyiapkan Jutsu pamungkasnya.

"Heaaah" teriak Sasuke

"Sasukeee…" teriak Neji dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Kagutsuchi"

Api hitam milik Sasuke berbenturan dengan serangan pasir milik Gaara yang bersamaan dengan serangan petir Neji.

Duaar.

Ledakan pun terjadi, Gaara dan Neji segera melompat melewati bagian dinding yang terbuka.

Didepan Gaara dan Neji berdiri kini tampak rumah tempat mereka berkumpul sudah terbakar api dan tampak hancur.

Keduanya nampak menarik nafas perlahan.

"Kau yakin Sasuke sudah mati" tanya Gaara pada Neji.

Neji menggeleng, "Aku tidak yakin" ia kembali menatap tajam pada tempat mereka selama ini berkumpul sudah mulai runtuh.

"Oh.. baiklah aku pergi. Jika Sasuke suatu saat akan muncul lagi. Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat, aku masih penasaran dengannya" tenang Gaara memutar tubuh, meninggalkan Neji.

Neji menatap Gaara dengan tajam. Gaara yang merasa sedang di tatap. Gaara berhenti dan berbalik pada Neji.

"Sudahlah! Tuan Yahiko tidak akan mati, dia memiliki jutsu yang hebat. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mencari tempat baru untuknya nanti. Sekaligus mencarikan anggota baru. Atau kau mau menunggunya sampai ia bangun, kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan pulih" usai mengucapkan kalimatnya, pusaran pasir muncul dibawah kaki Gaara dan menyelubungi tubuhnya. Setelahnya ia mengilang beserta hilangnya pasir yang menyelubunginya.

Saat Neji dan Gaara menyelamatkan diri, Sasuke juga menggunakan jutsu gerak petirnya untuk menyelamatkan diri, sebelumnya ia sempat meraih Karin yang tergeletak.

Perlahan karin mengulurkan tangannya membelai pipi Sasuke, ia tersenyum hangat pada orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Karin" panggil Sasuke perlahan. Melihat luka di tubuh karin, Sasuke sudah bisa menduga kalau gadis berambut merah itu tidak akan terselamatkan.

"Sasuke, maaf" Sasuke tidak tahu berbuat apa lagi. Ia hanya menatap Karin dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. "Aku tidak akan terselamatkan lagi" tambahnya lagi makin lirih.

Dada Sasuke makin sesak.

"Sasuke, kumohon, a..aku.. ingin melihat senyummu"

Sasuke mulai menarik sudut bibirnya, berusaha memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Karin sebagai hadiah perpisahan.

Karin tersenyum meringis, "Sa..sasuke.." suara Karin mulai terbata, "Suatu saat… a… akan ada yang akan menjawab senyummu itu, maaf… aku… jika saat itu sudah tiba, berikanlah yang lebih baik la…gi" tubuh Karin melemas, nafasnya yang tadi satu satu, kini sudah berhenti.

Sasuke perih sambil memeluk erat tubuh Karin yang sudah tak bernyawa.

 **[Flashback End]**

.

.

.

"Kau mengerti kan Sakura. Tapi baiklah, kita dan Naruto akan menyergap mereka. Tapi dengan satu syarat, jangan paksakan dirimu melawan Yahiko. Bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke tanpa merubah posisi mereka sejak awal.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan.

"Jika perlu lari. Larilah!" kembali Sasuke memperingatkan Sakura sambil membelai pucuk pink itu.

"Jika aku lari, lalu bagaimana denganmu" Sakura lirih menanggapi peringatan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa perlahan, "bukankah tadi kau minta agar aku melindungimu. Bagaimana bisa aku melindungimu jika kita berlari bersama"

"Iish!"

"Maaf Sakura. Maaf, karena tadi aku membentakmu" ujar Sasuke perlahan.

Sakura menggeleng kepala dan perlahan memejamkan matanya. Sakura sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, "Sasuke, jadi dulu.. kau.."

"Aa…. Aku memang salah satu dari komandan Ninja kegelapan. Tapi tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan keluargaku. Aku juga memang jarang pulang".

"Ne, Sasuke. Tentang Karin, apakah ia pacarmu?" tanya Sakura perlahan.

Sasuke diam dan tampak berfikir.

"Kau pernah tidur dengannya?" kembali sakura mulai tidak sabar kembali bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam. Ia berfikir untuk jujur saja pada Sakura. ia tak ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu apa yang ingin di ketahui kekasihnya. Sasuke ingin mendapat kepercayaan atas kejujurannya. Tapi yang mengganggu Sasuke, apakah Sakura tidak Sakit hati jika ia jujur.

"Sasuke…." panggilan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku memang sedikit mencintainya… dan kami…" Sasuke sangat ragu menyelesaikan ucapannya, "Pernah tidur satu kali,," suara Sasuke sangat perlahan.

Usai berkata demikian, ia mengertakan pelukannya pada Sakura. ia benar-benar khawatir jika Sakura marah atas pengakuannya.

Tapi dugaan Sasuke meleset, Sakura justeru mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyum yang berkembang. Sakura juga maklum, semua orang memiliki masa lalu. Dan hubungan Sasuke dan Karin adalah masa lalu.

Dan Sasuke lega, setidaknya, tidak ada lagi rahasia-rahasiaan yang membebaninya.

"Istrahatlah Sakura" perlahan Sasuke menurunkan Sakura yang sebagian tubuh berada dari atas tubuhnya.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura dengan perlahan, memberi kenyamanan sebagai pengantar tidur Sakura.

"Sakura" kembali mencoba memanggil.

"Hn"

"Tentang kutukanmu, apa orang-orang di klanmu semuanya di kutuk?"

"Tidak juga, dalam satu generasi hanya satu orang yang kena, itu juga belum tentu ada. Aku sendiri tidak tahu asal muasal kutukan itu"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Maaf, tidurlah!" pintanya lagi. Ia membelai kepala Sakura dengan perlahan sampai Sakura tertidur.

Sasuke perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura yang sepertinya mulai tidur. Ia melangkah, meninggalkan Sakura.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkah hingga ia tiba di atas salah satu batu besar yang masih agak jauh di pinggiran sungai. Ia segera melompat keatas batu besar dan berdiri di atasnya.

Tampak kalau Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari balik pakaiannya. Dan benda itu adalah kacamata berframe merah. Sasuke mengamatinya sesaat.

"Karin" ucap Sasuke perlahan

"Seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku, aku akan menemukan orang yang bisa menjawab senyumku. Dan kini aku memang sudah menemukannya" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap kacamata dalam genggamannya.

"Namanya Sakura. Dia juga sangat cantik. Dan aku sangat mencintainya, bahkan melebihi cintaku padamu" Sasuke sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Meski demikian, nampak sedikit raut duka di wajahnya. Biar bagaimanpun, Karin pernah menyelamatkan dirinya, dan juga pernah mencintai gadis rambut merah itu.

"Maaf Karin. Kuharap kau tidak membenci Sakura, karena gara-gara dia, aku bisa dengan mudah melupakanmu" Sasuke memakai kacamata itu sesaat, lalu ia lepaskan lembali.

Sasuke menarik nafas sambil mengamati kacamata yang ada dalam genggamannya, "Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi, Karin. Aku tidak akan biarkan dia menghilang dariku. Aku akan melindungi dia"

"Terima kasih Karin, dan selamat jalan" Sasuke melempar kacamata milik Karin ke tengah sungai yang berarus deras.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Sepasang mata indah milik Sakura menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ternyata, ketika Sasuke bangun dan meninggalkannya, Sakura sedikit tersentak dan juga terbangun. Ia heran dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pergi. Maka ia pun mengikuti tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

Karena posisi mereka sedikit jauh dari pinggi sungai, tentu saja Sakura masih bisa mendengarkan semua ucapan Sasuke.

Sakura adalah ninja mata-mata, tentu saja salah satu keahliannya adalah menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Dan Sasuke pun tidak mengetahuinya.

Sasuke sangat kaget ketika ia sudah tiba kembali ke tempat ia meninggalkan Sakura tidur. Sasuke mendapati Sakura sudak tidak ada di tempatnya.

Ketika Sasuke yang dilanda kekhawatiran, berbalik dan ingin mencari Sakura.

Sakura tiba-tiba Saja memeluknya. Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan senyum yang sangat manis dan tampak sangat senang.

Sasuke tidak peduli kenapa Sakura muncul tiba-tiba dengan senyum seperti itu, ia juga tidak mau tahu, dari mana Sakura, yang pasti ia jadi tenang, karena ternyata Sakura tidak apa-apa.

Sasuke tadi sempat berfikir kalau ada yang menculik Sakura.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	10. Chapter 10 Harta dan Tahta

Respon ya review..

MamaKuraCute:

ini adalah point yg saya copy dari pertanyaan anda, mudah2an tidak merubah substansinya

 **kenapa anda selalu menjadikan karin yg pertama untuk sasuke? Sedangkan sasuke selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk sakura?** [kayaknya terlalu dini deh anggapan ini, lagian, fict saya kan bisa dikatakan baru dua. Sayangnya anda mereview sebagai guest, tadi nya mau saya jawab secara private dan bocoran ini hanya untuk anda :D. Tapi ya sudahlah.. akan saya kasih bocoran, saya emang berencana akan ada chapter tambahan yang bercerita tentang masa lalu Sakura. jadi anggapan yang mengatakan kalau saya selalu menjadikan sasuke selalu jadi yang pertama bagi Sakura, sepertinya salah. Di sini Sasuke juga adalah orang kedua, atau bisa saja jadi orang ketiga. Entahlah, kita liat aja nanti di extra chapter, he..he..:)]

 **apakah ada arti khusus di balik itu?** [nggak ada sih, tapi mudah2an jawaban ini masih nyambung.. menurutku, kalau ada lagi yang pantas untuk sasu selain saku, maka dia adalah karin] yah biar anaknya memiiki cakra yg kuat khas Uchiha di padukan dengan cakra yg banyak khas dari klan uzumaki :xD. Ok.. yang di luar tanda kurung ini… abaikan, Sasu the only one for Saku

 **saya simpulkan anda fans sasusaku** [aduh.. kalau ada kata yang melebihi kata fans, maka itulah saya :xD]

 _Arigatou_ MamaKuraCute- _sama_ **(^-^)**

.

.

.

.

Emas dan Kekuasaan

.

.

.

.

.

Seekor elang terbang di atas sebuah rumah yang sementara kini di tempati oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Agak aneh memang, seekor elang mengitari sebuah rumah. Sasuke sebagai penghuni rumah tahu bahwa itu adalah elang pembawa pesan.

Sasuke melirik kiri dan kanan mencari sosok Sakura, setelah di pastikan kalau Sakura tidak ada. Maka ia pun segera mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat agar burung itu hinggap.

Sasuke segera mengambil membaca surat gulungan yang terikat pada kaki elang itu. Setelah membaca isi dari gulungan tersebut. Ia pun menuliskan sesuatu dan di ikatkan pada burung pembawa pesan itu.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di belakang Sasuke, dan ia bisa menebak siapa pemilik langkah kaki tersebut.

"Sakura, aku ingin berburu sebentar" Sasuke pamit dan menoleh. "Kau ingin menu masakan apa hari ini?"

"Eemm.. apa saja Sasuke, selama kau yang masak" senyum Sakura.

"Hn, aku berangkat"

"Hati-hati" senyuman ceria dan manis menghiasi bibirnya mengantar keberangkatan sang kekasih.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura menautkan alis, sebenarnya ia curiga dengan seekor elang mengitari rumah yang mereka tinggali. Bahkan ia juga sempat melihat elang itu menukik. Sebagai seorang ninja yang biasa mengirim pesan melalui Raja Angkasa, ia tahu kalau itu adalah si pembawa pesan.

Untuk sementara ia membiarkan saja, ia sendiri memiliki rencana.

"Apa maksud dari pesanmu tadi?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah berada di tempat Naruto berada.

"Kau tahu, Badai tampaknya sudah berhenti. Dan aku mendengar kalau mereka akan mulai berangkat besok malam" sahut Naruto.

"Hn, kau sudah bisa mengetahui posisi Yahiko sekarang?"

"Untuk yang itu, Aku tidak tahu", Naruto menjawab sambil menggeleng.

"Baiklah, besok temui aku di salah satu perkampungan itu, tempat itu cocok untuk melakukan pengintaian" lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah perkampungan yang berdekatan dengan dermaga yang kini sudah di kosongkan.

"Kau memiliki obat tidur yang kuminta?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Sebenarnya untuk Apa?"

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja untuk membuat Sakura tidur. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin dia ikut terlibat" gerutu Sasuke.

Naruto Cuma bisa terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa meniduri dia sampai tertidur, kan?"

"Brengsek" sebuah jitakan hinggap di kepala Naruto.

"Hey. Sopanlah sedikit pada orang tua, Bocah" kesal Naruto. Sebagai orang yang merasa jauh lebih tua dari Sasuke. Tentu saja perlakuan Sasuke yang menjitaknya membuat ia sedikit tersinggung.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti Bocah, Rubah Tua?" balas Sasuke, "Sudahlah, kau punya atau tidak?" sedikit tinggi nada suara Sasuke.

"Nih!" Naruto menyodorkan sesuatu berbentuk botol kecil.

Sasuke mengamati sekilas, lalu ia menyimpan benda yang diberikan Naruto.

"Hey, mau kemana lagi kau?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, saat melihat Sasuke pergi ke jurusan lain yang bukan menuju rumah tinggal mereka.

"Tadi aku janji pada Sakura kalau aku ingin berburu cari makan"

"Heh! Belum menikah kau sudah banyak membohonginya" sahut Naruto menyindir.

Zig!

"Baik… baik Silakan" Naruto gelagapan saat Sasuke menatap tajam padanya.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Naruto Cuma bisa tersenyum, "Dasar bocah!"

Sedikit menerawang masa lalunya, ia kembali teringat dengan isterinya. Naruto menarik nafas panjang.

"Melihatmu yang selalu khawatir keselamatan kekasihmu, aku jadi teringat Hinata" ucap Naruto perlahan sambil menatap Sasuke yang sudah menjauh. Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya, mengenang masa lalunya bersama Hinata.

"Tapi kisah cintamu lebih hebat" puji Naruto perlahan pada orang yang sebenarnya menjauh dari tadi

.

.

.

Didalam salah satu ruangan rumah yang tampak mewah, duduklah seoran pria dengan mata kiri yang di tutup dengan perban. Di depannya duduk pula seorang pria dengan wajah penuh tindikan.

"Yahiko" seru pria yang dibalut mata kirinya dengan perban. Atau biasa dipanggil Danzo.

"Sesuai rencana, penjualan emas akan menjadikan mimpi kita menjadi kenyataan" tambah danzo pada Yahiko.

"Mimpi Kita?" seakan menolak kata 'kita' yang diucapkan oleh Danzo.

"Mimpi kita menggulingkan keshogunan dan pemerintahan sekaligus. Dengan demikian, kekuasaan klan Shimura akan segera terwujud. Dan aku sebagai pemimpin klan Shimura akan sangat berterimakasih padamu. Kau akan menjadi oraang penting dalam kekuasaanku nanti" jawab Danzo dengan bangga.

"Dan semua itu akan sangat mudah jika hasil dari penjualan emas akan kita belikan senjata dari luar negeri. Ninja Kegelapan juga akan ikut berkuasa" tambah Danzo lagi.

"Omong kosong" sahut Yahiko dingin dan datar. Danzo sangat kaget mendengar ucapan Yahiko barusan.

Yahiko mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam pada Danzo.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Danzo tidak percaya.

"Aku bilang, semua yang kau katakan yang ingin menjadi penguasa adalah omong kosong" Yahiko mempertegas ucapannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, kau hanya seorang ninja, masih beruntung jika kalian para Ninja akan kuberi tempat nanti" Danzo berdiri dengan tatapan marah pada Yahiko.

"Mimpiku beda"

"Apa!"

"Emas itu tidak akan pernah menjadi milik mu. Aku dan para Ninja Kegelapan akan mengambil emasnya" sahut Yahiko masih ditempatnya.

"Kurang ajar kau brengsek" Danzo segera mencabut pedangnya, ia segera menyerang Yahiko.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh pria tua seperti Danzo, Yahiko tiba-tiba saja memegang dan mencekik leher Danzo. Sementar pedang Danzo sendiri kini sudah pindah tangan.

"Aku akan menggunakan emasnya untuk membangun kekuatan para Ninja kegelapan" tetap mencekik leher Danzo kuat-kuat, "Dan kami akan berkuasa sambil menebar teror dari kegelapan"

Mata Danzo membelalak.

"Siapa pun yang menghalangiku, pemerintah atau shogun. Semuanya akan kuhabisi. Apa lagi kalau hanya klan sampah sepertimu, akan mati" Yahiko mengencangkan tawanya.

Yahiko mulai menggerakan pedang yang ia pegang keleher Danzo. Sementara Danzo membesarkan matanya makin ketakutan. Sepertinya Yahiko memang sengaja memperlihatkan pedangan agar Danzo makin ketakutan.

Kaki Danzo mulai bergerak menendang-nendang meminta ingin dilepaskan. Dari sorot matanya sangat nampak kalau ia sangat ketakutan dan minta di ampuni.

Yahiko menempelkan pedangnya ke leher Danzo, dan

Crat!

Dengan satu tarikan, pedang yang sangat tajam itu merobek leher Danzo hingga nyaris putus. Darah pun bercipratan bahkan sampai memancur dan mengenai pakaian Yahiko.

.

.

.

.

Pasangan kekasih SasuSaku mulai di sibukan dengan makan malam.

"Kau ingin kuambilkan minum, Sakura" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura, sambil meneruskan makannya.

Kesempatan bagi Sasuke. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke mulai memasukan obat tidur yang ia minta pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sakura lembut dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Sakura pun langsung meminum minuman yang di sodorkan Sasuke padanya.

"Sasuke.. aku.." panggil Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura merasakan sangat pusing ada kepala. Matanya kian terasa berat dan ingin tidur.

Pandangan Sakura mulai kabur , tapi Sakura masih sempat melihat Sasuke samar-samar yang masih tersenyum.

"Sasuke…"

Bruk!

Sakura jatuh tanpa sadarkan diri lagi.

.

.

.

Tampak sebuah kapal besar tampak merapat ke pelabuhan. Begitu kapalnya bersandar, tampaklah kesibikan dari prajurit bawahan para Ninja Kegelapan, yang nampak menurunkan jangkar.

"Cukup lama kita menunggu, dan akhirnya tibalah saatnya" ucap seorang pria penuh tindikan, Yahiko

Di samping Yahiko, berdiri pula seorang pria yang berambut panjang, beriris rembulan, Neji.

Keduanya sangat serius mengamati kapal yangkini sudah bersandar tepat didepan mereka. Begitu pintu galangan di turunkan, maka berlarianlah prajurit ninja kegelapan turun dari kapal. Mereka semua berlari menuju satu tempat.

Tek berapa lama kemudian, kembalilah mereka sambil membawa masing-masing satu peti di bahu.

Di depan Yahiko dan Neji, disibukan oleh Para prajurit Ninja kegelapan, yang lalu lalang sambil memanggul peti. Mereka sibuk menaikan peti-peti yang mtreka ambil dari satu tempat disekitar pelabuhan itu.

"Neji aku akan pergi sebentar, ada yang harus kulakukan" usai berkata demikian Yahiko pergi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ninja kegelapan yang sibuk, mereka sedang di awasi oleh Naruto dari atas salah satu Rumah yang ada di sekitar pelabuhan.

"Ah!" Naruto kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja disampingnya telah muncul Sasuke sambil ikut mengawasi aktipitas Ninja Kegelapan.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kita akan kesusahan menghadapi orang sebanyak ini jika hanya berdua" Omel Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih tetap fokus mengawasi ratusan para parjurit Ninja kegelapan yang masih tetap sibuk..

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka pergi. Kita akan segera bertindak" sahut Sasuke.

"Hah! Seharusnya kau mengajak Sakura ikut"

Sasuke diam tidak menanggapi, tapi matanya tidak pernah lepas dari mengawasi kapal kargo yang baru datang.

"Hey, siapa yang kau cari?" naruto setengah berbisik.

"Yahiko"jawab Sasuke singkat

"Aku belum pernah melihat rupa Yahiko. Aku hanya pernah mendengar tentangnya. Termasuk jutsu abadinya, mungkin dia lebih tua dariku" jawab Naruto.

"Dia selama ini bersembunyi di balik bawahannya, dia memang jarang menampakan diri, kecuali saat-saat yang seperti ini" Sasuke menerangkan.

"Apakah dia yang kau maksud?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke seuatu tempat.

"Bukan, dia Neji, si pengguna petir"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang?" kembali bertanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"pergilah kemenara itu. Tunggulah sampai mereka semua usai mengangkut emas kekapal itu, dan buatlah keributan" Naruto menatap sekilas pada menara yang terdapat lonceng seperti yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Jadikan itu sebagai pengambil alih. Dan aku akan perlahan menyusup keatas kapal. Tidak perlu badai lagi, karena aku yang akan menenggelamkan kapal itu" Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto mengerti, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau yakin kalau Sakura sudah tidur sekarang. Kau yakin kalau ia tidak mengikutimu"

"Apa maksudmu"

"Apa kau lupa? Racun dalam tubuh Sakura itu berfungsi sebagai penawar racun atau yang lainnya, dan Sakura sudah tahu hal itu, bukan? Jadi ketika ia mendapati dirinya ada kelainan, maka ia tinggal membuka segel racunnya dan menetralisir efek obat tidur yang kau berikan"

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Sasuke meraih kerah baju Naruto "Dasar Tua Bangka Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal!" Sasuke menatap balik Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada dengan telapak tangan terbuka, "Hei…hei.. maaf, aku lupa. Tapi bukannya kau juga sudah tahu"

"Brengsek!" gerutu Sasuke sambil menghentak tubuh Naruto. Menghajar Naruto juga percuma, semua sudah terjadi.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum, "Memang benar. Seharusnya kau meniduri dia sampai kelelahan"

"Diam!" gertak Sasuke. "Segera lakukan yang kuperintahkan" ia tampak ingin pekerjaannya segera selesai, sebelum Sakura tiba menyusul.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan. Menyuruh-nyuruh orang tua sepertiku"

Tanpa membantah, Naruto segera melompat melintas di atas atap rumah menuju ke menara lonceng yang tadi dimaksud Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri segera menjejakan kaki di tanah dan bersembunyi. Ia tetap mengawasi para Ninja kegelapan yang masih sibuk mengangkut peti-peti berisi emas.

' _Yahiko, dimana Kau'_ Sasuke masih mengawasi sekitar.

' _Jika aku harus mati, maka kau harus ikut'_ Imbuh Sasuke masih membatin, _'Tidak! Aku tidak akan mati, ada yang menungguku'_.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya,

Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur.

"Maaf Sakura" Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sakura.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura bangun. Seperti kata Naruto, ketika Sakura mulai merasa pusing dengan mata kian mengantuk. Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, Sakura telah membuka segel racunnya. Dengan demikian racun dalam tubuh Sakura aktif dan menetralisir efek obat tidur.

Sakura sangat menyesali tindakan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar sangat kecewa. Seolah-olah Sasuke menganggap dirinya adalah wanita lemah.

Sakura begitu sedih, bukankah janji mereka kalau mereka akan memburu Ninja Kegelapan bersama-sama. Tapi pada kenyataannya tidak. Sasuke malah memberinya obat tidur.

Sakura meremas ujung kainnya. Sedih atau marah, Sakura sendiri tidak bisa membedakan. Semua disebabkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sasuke..hiks..hiks.." tega sekali Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya, untuk bertarung melawan kelompok Ninja Kegelapan.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Kalau kau bisa melakukan kehendakmu, aku juga bisa" ucap Sakura perlahan, "Akan kubuktikan aku bukan wanita lemah yang selalu kau khawatirkan"

Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya, ia juga akan menyusul Sasuke. Dan Sakura sudah bersiap menerima amarah Sasuke, mungkin.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke dan Naruto, Sakura juga telah berada di sekitar pemukiman di dekat pelanuhan. Ia bergerak erlahan sambil mengawasi sekitar. Saat sedang mengintai kegiatan para Ninja Kegelapan, Sakura seperti sedang di kagetkan oleh sesuatu.

Naruto juga sudah siap membunyikan loncengnya. Ia juga Sama, ia mulai menajamkan pendengarannya, dan ia mulai mendengar suara puluhan mungkin ratusan suara lari kuda menuju tempat mereka.

Seperti Sakura dan Naruto, Sasuke juga heran dengan suara deru lari kuda. Maka ia segera melompat kembali keatas atap, sambil mamastikan siapa yang baru datang.

Sakura yang mulai yakin dengan suara yang kian mendekat, wajahnya menunjukan kalau ia sangat mengenali suara manusia yang terdengar berteriak di antara deru suara lari kuda.

Sakura langsung berdiri dan menghalangi jalanan. Dan memastikan dugaannya. Dan wajahnya makin sumringah ketika ia mengenali siapa yang berada paling depan dari rombongan itu.

" _Dan Kato_ dari klan Senju. Mereka benar-benar datang dan melawan mereka" Naruto juga masih tidak percaya apa yang disaksikannya.

Sakura segera berlutut di jalan yang akan di lalaui oleh rombongan _Dan Kato_ dan bawahannya yang lain.

"Sakura, kau telah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik" seru _Dan Kato_ sambil menarik tali kekang kudanya dan berhenti.

"Cepatlah. Mereka akan segera pergi. Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Sakura menatap atasannya.

Sakura sangat senang, anggapan Naruto dan Sasuke kalau para senju yang tidak mau ikut campur, tenyata salah.

Sakura juga senang, dengan demikian, Sasuke tidak perlu lagi bertarung sendirian. Atau paling tidak Sasuke lebih mudah untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

"Yang lain akan datang dan segera mengepung tempat ini" jawab _Dan Kato._

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah" ujar Sakura.

Sedetik kemudian ia menatap kesamping. Dan ia dikagetkan oleh orang-orang yang di awasinya tadi kini berdiri di atas atap rumah dan mengelilingi rombongan _Dan Kato_ dan para prajuritnya. Dia antara para pengepung itu, juga sudah berdiri Neji.

 _Dan Kato_ juga tak kalah kaget.

Begitu Sakura melihat para Ninja Kegelapan, Sakura segera berdiri dan membelakangi _Dan Kato_ , tampak kalau ia siaga tempur dan melindungi atasannya.

Jleb!

"Akh! Sasuke…"

Sebuah pedang tiba-tiba saja menembus tubuh Sakura. ia menoleh kebelakang, dan ternyata, yang menusuknya adalah _Dan Kato._

"Dasar gadis bodoh. _Dan Kato_ sudah tewas tiga hari yang lalu, dan akulah yang membunuhnya" perlahan wajah _Dan Kato_ kelihatan bergetar, setelahnya, wajah _Dan Kato_ berubah menjadi wajah pria penuh tindikan.

"Sakura…" Sasuke kaget ketika melihat Sakura sudah tertembus pedang.

Sasuke lebih kaget dan marah lagi, ketika orang yang menusuk Sakura adalah _Dan Kato_ yang telah berubah menjadi Yahiko. Ia segera berdiri dan ingin mengejar Yahiko.

"Tahan! Kau tidak bisa lagi menolongnya" tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dari belakang dan memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke makin memberontak, sementara Naruto makin mengecangkan pelukannya.

"Sakuraaa…" teriak Sasuke sambil berontak berusaha mendepak Naruto dari belakangnya. Ia pun menampakan diri pada Yahiko

"Sasuke.. maaf" suara Sakura lirih dan melihat kearah salah satu atap, tempat Sasuke meneriakan Yahiko. Sakura tumbang setelah Yahiko mencabut pedangnya.

Yahiko tersenyum sinis melihat Sasuke, "Akhirnya kita benar-benar bertemu lagi Sasuke" ucapnya dengan nada perlahan.

Neji berdiri di samping Yahiko, "Tuan, segeralah menuju kapal. Yang lain sudah menunggu" ujar Neji kemudian.

"Tidak Neji, aku ingin bermain-main sebentar" ucap Yahiko perlahan sambil mengelus perlahan lehernya. Tampak disitu bekas luka yang melingkari lehernya bekas dipenggal oleh Sasuke.

Yahiko bergerak perlahan, ingin menyambut Sasuke.

"Kumohon, Tuan. Yang ini biar aku saja" Neji perlahan menahan langkah Yahiko.

Yahiko menatap Neji sesaat, "Aku tahu kau punya dendam padanya, tapi ingatlah, mereka ada dua orang. Kau singkirkan mata-mata pemerintahan itu. Dan aku akan mengalahkan Sasuke untukmu. Ia akan kubiarkan hidup, dan kau boleh membunuhnya"

"Baiklah Tuan"

Neji pun memberikan isyarat pada ninja yang lain untuk menyambut Sasuke. Para prajurit Ninja itupun mulai bergerak bersama menyerang Sasuke.

"Yahiko…" Sasuke berteriak lagi setelah berhasil menedepak Naruto.

Sasuke segara melompat dan menerjang para prajurit Ninja Kegelapan yang menghalangi jalannya menuju Yahiko.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonus Text (nggak penting untuk di baca)

Kyaaahh… ane kehabisan Ide.. tapi ane rasa text di chap ini masih kurang (Cuma sekitar 2000-an word), ya udah deh, ini bonus text. Biar jumlah wordnya rada banyakan :D.

He..he…Ya enggaklah, rencananya chap berikut full fight, jadi fightingnya di kumpulkan dalam satu chap

 **Warning keras : Tsunade Gangbang**

 **Cerita atau side story pembunuhan** _ **Dan Kato**_ **oleh Yahiko.**

 **Nggak punya ide sich, makanya ane Cuma punya ide jorok** _ **bin**_ **kurang ajar** _ **bin**_ **ngawur.**

 **Lebih baik nggak dibaca, nggak ngaruh kok sama jalan cerita.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tsunade Gangbang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsunade dan kekasihnya _Dan Kato_ , duduk berduaan di depan rumah mereka.

" _Dan_ , Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Ninja Kegelapan itu?" Tsunade mulai buka suara.

"Dari Sakura" jawab _Dan Kato_ singkat.

"Sakura? masihkah ia melanjutkan misi pengintaiannya?" tanya Tsunade menatap _Dan Kato_.

 _Dan Kato_ menarik nafas, "Aku juga tidak peduli, tapi karena dia mau, makanya ku biarkan saja"

"Bagaimana jika para Ninja Kegelapan itu tersinggung, sebaiknya kau tarik dan hentikan penyelidikan Sakura"

"Sudah kulakukan, aku sudah mengiriminya surat, tapi ia tetap ngotot ingin melanjukan penyelidikannya" jawab _Dan Kato_.

"Gadis Bodoh… dia secara tidak langsung melibatkan kita dalam masalah" gerutu Tsunade.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, kemungkinan dia sudah terbunuh. Sementara kau dan aku akan tetap tenang disini" Sahut _Dan Kato_ tenang.

Tsunade mengangguk kepala. Entah apa maksudnya.

Dan seperti biasa, _Dan Kato_ langsung saja menyergap Tsunade. _Dan Kato_ memulai permainan panasnya dengan perlahan dan lembut, sebagai stimulasi agar birahi Tsunade makin meninggi.

"Aaahh.." desahan lembut dari Tsunade ketika _Dan Kato_ sudah memasukan miliknya kedalam liang Tsunade.

Di awal, _Dan_ mendorong pinggulnya dengan lembut, tapi lama kelamaan ia menambah gerakannya, ayudar Tsunade juga ikut bergoyang setiap _Dan Kato_ menekan pinggulnya.

Di saat keduanya asyik merengkuh kenikmatan, keduanya justeru dikagetkan oleh sekelompok orang berpakaian ninja yang hanya memperlihatkan bagian mata.

"Kyaa.." keduanya buru-buru, meraih pakaiannya yang tercecer dan menutupi bagian intim tubuh mereka sekadarnya.

"Mau apa kalian" Geram _Dan Kato_ , dan menatap tajam orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Aku yang meminta mereka, kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan saja permainanmu" suara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang pengepung _Dan_.

"Siapa kau!"

"Mungkin bawahanmu sudah memberi tahumu, bukankah ada bawahanmu yang selalu berbagi info tentangku?" jawab orang yang baru muncul.

"Yahiko.." tanya _Dan Kato_ masih tidak percaya.

Yahiko diam menatap Tsunade, sepertinya ia menjadi sangat tergiur mengamati tubuh yang hanya di tutupi bagian intimnya itu.

"Kau telah berani ikut campur dalam masalahku, _Dan_. Selama ini kita nggak pernah berbenturan, tapi kau telah menyinggungku".

"Tolong, kumohon, kami tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Sakura, si ninja itu yang selalu memasukan laporan. Ka…kami tidak tahu apa-apa. Kami sudah melarangnya tapi dia sendiri yang memaksakan diri untuk memamata-matai kalian. Kami juga tidak peduli" Tsunade makin panik dan berusaha mencari pembelaan. Sangat tidak mungkin kekasihnya bisa melawan orang sebanyak ini. Apa lagi mereka adalah ninja, tentunya mereka sudah sangat terlatih.

"Kalau begitu, Salahkan Ninja Wanita itu" Sahut Yahiko.

Jleb!

"Kyaaa…."

Tsunade menjerit kencang, ketika pedang Yahiko sudah menembus perut _Dan Kato_ tembus kebelakang.

Yahiko makin sumringah melihat tubuh Tsunade yang sangat menggiurkan dengan ukuran payudaranya yang besar.

Yahiko yang dari tadi sudah sangat bernafsu melihat tubuh Tsunade. Memerintahkan pada bawahannya agar menangkap Tsunade, yang ketakutan.

Dua orang yang tertutup wajahnya melangkah kearah Tsunade. Yang pertama memegang tangan kiri, yang kedua menarik tangan kanannya, dan yang ketiga meraih pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam rumah mereka sendiri, Tsunade melihat ada beberapa orang yang berada didepannya. Salah satunya yang tidak menutupi wajahnya, penuh dengan tindikan yang mengaku bernama Yahiko.

"Lepaskan! Apa-apaan ini?! Tolong!" teriak Tsunade sambil meronta-ronta, sementara ada tangan-tangan penculiknya menggerayangi tubuhnya. Ada yang meremas pinggulnya, mengelus pahanya, dan yang membuat Tsunade menjerit kesakitan adalah Yahiko yang meremas payudaranya keras-keras.

"Aaaah, jangan! Lepaskan. Tolong!" erang Tsunade sambil berontak tanpa hasil.  
Para Ninja tersebut membuat Tsunade seperti boneka yang sedang dimainkan. Akhirnya Tsunade berhenti dan dengan dipegangi oleh 4 orang masing-masing di tangan dan kaki, Tsunade yang sudah kelelahan meronta digotong masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Dalam ruangan itu hanya ada satu ranjang ukuran untuk dua orang.

"Bagaimana Sekarang Tuan" tanya anak buah Yahiko. Dia juuga sudah sangat terangsang, batang kemaluannya sudah menegang dari tadi.

"Kita giliran! Pertama aku, trus selanjutnya kalian bergantian!" putus sang Yahiko,

Setelah itu mereka semua langsung melepas pakaiannya masing-masing. Tsunade menggigil ketakutan melihat kejantanan mereka sudah mengacung. Sementara anak buahnya menggerayangi tubuh Tsunade dari pinggir ranjang, Yahiko langsung naik ke atas ranjang dan mengambil posisi di atas Tsunade.

"kamu udah siap kan Sayang? Tenang saja kamu akan mendapat kenikmatan melebihi apa yang diberikan kekasihmu" kata Yahiko sambil mengocok batang kemaluannya agar benar-benar tegang.

"Jangan! Lepaskan aku kumohon!" mohon Tsunade sambil menangis.

"Kita di sini mau senang-senang Sayang. Masa kau mau pergi?!" kata Yahiko langsung memeluk dan bergumul dengan tsunade yang memberontak.

Pada akhirnya Tsunade lemas dan lelah memberontak, Yahiko mulai mengarahkan batang kejantanannya ke liang senggama Tsunade.

Tsunade berteriak-teriak ketika Yahiko mulai mendorong masuk batang kejantanannya.

Yahiko mendengus sambil terus mendorong batang kejantanannya yang baru bisa masuk sampai kepala, sementara Tsunade menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Karena dilanda ketakutan dan tidak terangsang sama sekali, liang kewanitaannya menjadi kering sekali sehingga setiap Yahiko mendorong batang kejantanannya sakitnya bukan main.

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin menunggu, kalian dan yang lain sergap saja para maid, aku rasa mereka semua juga cantik-cantik" ucap Yahiko ada yang lain sambil mendorong pinggulnya

Usai mendengar ucapan Yahiko, para Ninja yang menunggu antrian,segera bergerak dan mencari para maid.

Teriakan dan jeritan atas pemerkosaan kembali ramai terdengar dari ruangan lain.

"Jangan! Ampun. Sakit nggak kuat. Ampuungghhh" Tsunade kembali mendengus kesakitan ketika Yahiko mulai mendorong-dorong batang kejantanannya lagi.

Tsunade merintih-rintih ketika sodokan Yahiko berhenti sejenak. "Sakit sekkhhh.. Aaarrgghhh.. aaakkhhh..." Yahiko mendorong keras-keras batang kejantanannya sambil memegangi pinggul Tsunade. Hasilnya seluruh batang kejantanannya bisa masuk sambil diiringi jeritan Tsunade yang melengking tinggi. Setelah itu mulailah Yahiko bergerak maju mundur perlahan, setiap tarikan dan dorongan semuanya diiringi oleh erangan Tsunade.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama maju mundur, Yahiko mulai bergerak makin cepat. Tsunade yang sudah kelelahan mengerang dan lemas, mulai merasakan sakit yang menggigit liang kewanitaannya, sementara Yahiko makin cepat maju mundur sampai seluruh ranjang berguncang-guncang.

"Sakittt.. Aaah, Ampuun..." Tsunade tak berdaya, tubuhnya juga terbanting-banting di ranjang seirama dengan gerakan Yahiko.

Tubuh Yahiko mengejang sesaat sambil mendorong batang kejantanannya masuk ke liang kemaluan Tsunade. Dari batang kejantanannya keluar sperma yang saking banyaknya sampai menetes keluar.

"Aaaah" perlahan Yahiko menarik keluar batang kejantanannya yang lemas.

"Ampun, sakit sekali! Saya mohon, ampun.." erang Tsunade lirih karena kesakitan dan kecapaian diperkosa Yahiko.

"Oke sekarang giliran kalian semua, aku ingin penisku istrahatt" Yahiko berkata sambil bersila di lantai

Anak buah Yahiko yang masih sabar menunggu giliran memperkosa Tsunade, mulai memasukan penisnya, kali ini teras licin karena sperma Yahiko telah melumuri liang vagina Tsunade.

Cukup lama Tsunade musti menerima siksaan dari laki-laki yang sudah lapar akan seks dan tubuh Tsunade yang sangat seksi dan menggairahkan itu. Setelah mereka semua puas menyemprotkan cairan kenikmatan mereka ke dalam liang kemaluanTsunade. Mereka menyeret Tsunade dari dalam Kamar.

Dilorong rumahnya sendiri, sudah menunggu puluhan pria anak buah Yahiko yang sedang berdiri telanjang, sambil mengocok penis masing-masing.

Ninja-ninja itu, ketika mereka melihat tubuh Tsunade yang seksi dan panas itu. Tsunade di jejer dan di pajang bersama para maid.

Tsunade dan Maidnya kini digilir, mereka bukan mengampuni Tsunade, malah makin beringas memperkosa Tsunade. Sungguh pedih hati Tsunade menerima kenyataan bahwa dia harus melayani puluhan Ninja sekaligus.

Ada beberapa yang meremas dengan kasar payudaranya yang gempal, ada yang memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang kewanitaan Tsunade yang penuh dengan sperma dan ada pula yang menancapkan batangannya ke dalam anus dan mulut Tsunade.

Sekarang Tsunade mesti melayani batang kemaluan dari 3 Ninja sekaligus. Dan yang tidak sabar, mereka Cuma menunggu dan berdiri mengelilingi tsunade sambil mengocok penisnya dan menumpahkan spermanya diatas tubuh Tsunade. Sehingga tak lama kemudian wajah cantik Tsunade sudah dihiasi oleh sperma Ninja-ninja itu. Setelah mereka semua puas, mereka meninggalkan Tsunade.

Tsunade hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tapi ternyata tidak hanya Tsunade yang mengalami nasib serupa, para maidnya yang rata-rata masih muda pun harus mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya.

Anus, vagina dan mulut para maid juga harus menerima penis yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu giliran memperkosa.

Akhir dari semuanya, Tsunade dan para maidnya di jejer di lantai dengan tubuh yang berlumuran sperma.

.

.

.

Sadiisss…

OK. Yang bonus text ini abaikan saja dan nggak usah di komentari.


	11. Chapter 11 Wind Rider and The Sun Burner

Pengendara Angin dan Pembakar Matahari

.

.

Note:

Full Fight Chapter

.

.

"Yahikooo…" teriakan penuh amarah dari Sasuke, ia segera menyambut para penyerangnya.

"Heaah!"

"Hiyaah!"

Suara bersahutan dari prajurit ninja kegelapan menyambut serangan Sasuke.

Baik Sasuke maupun prajuri Ninja Kegelapan saling melompat dan menyambar di udara, karena gerakan Sasuke melebihi lawannya. Hanya dalam sekali gebrak beberapa prajurit Ninja Kegelapan saling berjatuhan dengan tubuh yang telah terpotong.

Tap!

Sasuke kembali menjejakan kaki di atas atap dan disusul oleh para prajurit Ninja Kegelapan. Sekarang tampaklah Sasuke sedang dikelilingi oleh puluhan Ninja Kegelapan. Sementara Sasuke, mau tak mau harus menyingkirkan para prajurit itu, untuk berhadapan dengan Yahiko.

Sasuke kembali bersiap-siap menghadapi kepungan para Ninja Kegelapan yang muncul tambah banyak.

.

.

.

Naruto tetap mengamati pertarungan Sasuke, ia mengamati sekeliling. Dan ia makin yakin kalau semua prajurit Ninja Kegelapan sudah beralih pada Sasuke. Dan itu artinya Naruto mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjalankan rencana Sasuke.

Rencana Sasuke sepertinya berjalan terbalik. Tadinya Sasuke yang berencana menenggelamkan kapal kargo. Tapi kini sepertinya Naruto lah yang akan menenggelamkan kapal.

Naruto menggunakan Jutsu tipe anginnya agar tidak menimbulkan langkah yang terlalu keras ketika menyusup keatas kapal. Karena bantuan angin yang ia manipulasi sebisa mungkin dibawah kedua telapak kakinya, sehingga langkahnya terasa ringan karena tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali.

Sebisa mungkin Naruto menghindari para pengawal yang dari tadi mengawasi para pekerja yang menaikan peti berisi emas.

Maka Naruto terpaksa memanjat haluan kapal.

Penyusupan Naruto berhasil ia kini telah berada dalam dek, yang sama sekali tidak di jaga. Ia menuju bagian deck.

Akhirnya tibalah Naruto di suatu ruang penyimpanan tempat di kumpulkan peti-peti yang di angkut para Ninja Kegelapan.

Meski Naruto sudah menduga sejak awal, namun matanya tetap tak bisa berkedip melihat emas batangan yang berada dalam peti yang ia buka.

Naruto merasakan adanya keberadaan orang lain di sampingnya, maka ia segera menoleh.

"Nah! Sekarang kau sudah ada disini, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi… kalau tidak salah namamu Neji kan?" seru naruto sambil menunjukan cengirannya pada pria berambut panjang yang baru saja datang.

"Aku senang mendengarnya…" jawab Neji mendengus dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Baguslah, karena kurasa kau akan membantuku meneggelamkan kapal ini…" jawab Naruto tetap tenang.

Naruto berdiri menghadap pada Neji, "…dengan ini!" seru Naruto sambil melempar guci arak yang ia raih dari belakang punggungnya.

Serangan tiba lantas tidak membuat Neji kaget, dengan cepat ia meraih kunainya dan..

Prang!

Kendi akhirnya pecah oleh sabetan kunai milik Neji.

"Akh!" Neji kaget, ketika tahu apa isi dari guci arak yang dilempar oleh Naruto. Guci tersebut berisi minyak.

Melihat minyaknya sudah bertebaran di lantai, Naruto mengambil salah satu lilin yang sudah menyala, ia siap membakar lambung kapal itu.

Set!

Nyala api lilin padam ketika Neji melempar kunai tepat mengenai sumbu apinya.

"Dasar, mata-mata bodoh..heah!"

Usai meledek Naruto, Neji mempersiapkan serangan, di ujung jari tangannya sampai siku tampak telah muncul aliran listrik. Neji langsung menyerang.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, lelaki pirang jabrik itu melompat mundur. Dengan sendirinya serangan Neji kandas. Pukulan Neji menghantam tempat kosong karena Naruto sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi.

"Hey!"

Naruto berseru kaget ketika melihat serangan susulan Neji. Pria berambut panjang itu mampu melancarkan serangan yang sama hanya dengan totokan ujung jari kakinya. Jelas, Neji memiliki kepandaian yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Brak!

Naruto sedikit tertekan, maka ia merusak lantai atasnya agar bisa terbebas dari tekanan yang di berikan Neji. Naruto bergerak cepat menjauhi tempat sempit agar bisa leluasa menggunakan jutsunya yang membutuhkan tempat luas.

Di atas galangan kapal, kini neji dan Naruto saling berhadapan dan saling tatap.

Kali ini keduanya sudah mulai menyiapkan jutsu andalan masing-masing. Seluruh tubuh Neji sudah muncul aliran listrik, sementara Naruto juga sudah siap. Di bawah kedua telapak kakinya telah muncul pusaran angin tornado.

Jdar!

Serangan berupa sambaran petir dari yang keluar dari ujung jari Neji mengarah tepat pada Naruto. Dalam pada itu pula, Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia meambahkan kekuatan tornado dibawah kakinya sehingga ia melenting keatas.

Ctar!

Dari bawah naruto yang masih melayang di udara, Neji melempar kembali petirnya, sekali lagi Naruto harus menggunakan tenaga angin yang dia kendalikan di bawah kaki untuk menghindar.

Swast!

Sekumpulan angin membentuk pedang dan membungkus tangan Naruto sampai pergelangan. Usai mengumpulkan kekuatannya, Naruto menggunakan tornadonya untuk mendorong tubuhnya dengan cepat menuju Neji.

Ctar!

Serangan petir dari Neji mengarah ke pada Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto meliuk menggunakan tornadonya, maka serangan Neji hanya lewat di depan perutnya.

Serangan Naruto terus mengarah pada Neji.

Darr!

Brak!

Neji berhasil menghindari serangan pedang angin Naruto. Tempat Neji berdiri yang Cuma terbuat dari lantai kayu jadi hancur berantakan.

Kembali Naruto meluncur pada Neji menggunakan dorongan tornadonya. Neji yang tidak sempat menyiapkan jutusunya harus menghindar dengan cara melompat kesamping sehingga serangan Naruto lewat di bawah telapak kakinya.

Blarr!

Kembali tempat pijakan mengalami kehancuran akibat serangan Naruto yang tidak mengenai sasaran.

Jika dari andai dilihat dari jauh, Naruto sepertimelayang dengan menggunakan kaki seperti tornado. Naruto tampak melayang kesana kemari menghindari serangan petir. Dan kadang juga Naruto meluruk kebawah dengan anginyang sudah keliahatan berwarna putih yang membentuk pedang di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Heaah!"

Serangan dari salah seorang Ninja melompat sambil mengangkat pedangnya di atas kepala siap membelah tubuh mengarah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tanpa menoleh bergerak lebih cepat lagi, ia membabat pedangnya tepat mengenai perut penyerangnya.

Crass!

Tubuh penyerang Sasuke terbelah dua.

"Heah!"

"Hiyaa!"

Puluhan Ninja kembali menggebembor serangan secara bersamaan pada Sasuke. Tapi,untuk kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin melayani. Dengan gerakan manis, ia melompat dari atap dan mendarat di jalanan.

Sasuke kembali menatap kedepannya, di depannya kini sudah kembali berjejer puluhan Ninja, yang juga sudah kembali bersiap menyerang Sasuke.

Kembali teriakan membahana mengawali serangan puluhan ninja menuju Sasuke.

Ada yang melompat dan melakukan serangan dari udara. Dan ada yang berlari melakukan serangan pada Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin menghindar lagi, ia malah menyongsong puluhan Ninja yang menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

"Kagutsuchi" teriak Sasuke mengawali serangan balasannya.

Jeritan kematian terdengar bersahutan.

Para Ninja yang tadi melompat menyerang, terpotong oleh jutsu Kagutsuchi milik Sasuke.

Slatchs!

Bret! Crak! Crass!

Sasuke menggunakan gerak kilatnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke telah berdiri di belakang semua Ninja yang tadinya ingin menyerang Sasuke.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke berdiri di belakang mereka, para Ninja roboh dengan tubuh yang telah terpotong.

Melihat anak buahnya sudahh banyak yang roboh seperti tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Yahiko pun mulai bergerak. Ia pun segera menerjang Sasuke, sambil memukulkan tangan kanannya.

"Yahikooo…"

Slatchs!

Sasuke muncul didepan yahiko. Dan Sasuke langsung saja menebas pedangnya,

Trang!

Yahiko menahan tebasan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya yang dilapisi plat baja pilihan. Sasuke melanjutkjan serangannya. Ia melompat dan melayangkan tendangannya pada Yahiko.

Yahiko tidak ingin kecolongan, ia segera menyilang tangannya.

Plak!

Serangan ganda Sasuke berhasil di halau oleh Yahiko.

Ketika serangan ganda Sasuke gagal dan kembali menjejakan kaki di tanah, ia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya menuju dada Yahiko. Terpaksa Yahiko menunduk, belum selesai, Sasuke kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dengan gerakan memotong tubuh yahiko dari bawah.

Yahiko bersalto kebelakang menghindari serangan memotong Sasuke, sementara Sasuke meneruskan gerakannya dan melepaskan pedangnya sehingga pedang itu melayang di udara.

Sasuke tanpa pedang di tangannya mengarahkan pukulan cepatnya ke Yahiko berkali-kali. Serangan Sasuke pun juga di layani oleh Yahiko.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Sasuke kembali melompat dan memutar tubuh sambil melayangkan tendangannya pada dada Yahiko.

Dukk!

Serangan Sasuke berhasil di tahan Yahiko.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya ketika melompat melayangkan tendangannya, tangannya juga menangkap pedang yang ia lepaskan tadi di udara. Setelah kembali menangkap pedangnya, Sasuke kembali melayangkan pedangnya.

Tring!

Kejadian yang serangan beruntun yang begitu cepat tidak lantas membuat Yahiko panik. Malahan ia melihat ada ruang serang yang terbuka pada Sasuke, maka…

Dess!

Gerakan manis Sasuke harus berakhir dengan serangan Yahiko mendarat tepat di perutnya.

Sasuke terlempar kebelakang, dan beruntung Sasuke berhasil mengendalikan diri dan mendarat tepat di atas kedua kakinya.

Wusst!

Serangan tiba-tiba datang lagi dari samping Sasuke.

Trang!

Crass!

Sasuke menahan dan langsung membelah tubuh Ninja yang menyerang tiba-tiba.

Yahiko kali ini tidak tinggal diam, ia segera memburu Sasuke yang masih disibukan oleh anak buahnya.

Wuts!

Yahiko melayangkan pukulan tangan kirinya kedepan mengarah pada dada Sasuke..

Serangan yang tiba-tiba memaksa Sasuke menyilangkan pedang di depan dada.

Trak!

Tenaga dorongan dari pukulan Yahiko mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga melayang kebelakang. Tapi sebagai petarung cerdas, Sasuke justeru memanfaatkan dorongan tenaga Yahiko. Sasuke merentang pedangnya kesamping sehingga para parjurit Yahiko menjadi terkena sabetannya.

Tap!

Sasuke mendarat dengan mantap dan kembali menatap tajam pada Yahiko.

Begitu mendarat, serangan lain dari pengeroyoknya datang lagi.

Duk! Dess!

Sasuke melompat sambil berputar dan melayangkan tendangannya kebelakang dan kesamping.

Kembali Sasuke harus di sibukan oleh para pengeroyoknya.

.

.

.

Di atas kapal. Naruto vs Neji

Dari tadi kedua orang itu saling jual beli serangan. Serangan petir yang di lemparkan Neji selalunya di hindari oleh Naruto naruto yang melayang-layang di udara, begitu juga jika Naruto meluruk dari udara menyerang Neji, Neji pun menghindari dengan mudah.

Syut! Syu!

Puluhan Ninja yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan Serangan shuriken menghujan pada tubuh Naruto yang melayang-layang di udara. Naruto terpaksa meliuk dan meluncur kebawah.

Ctar!

Arah lurukan Naruto di sambut dengan sambaran petir dari Neji. Naruto sedikit kaget, buru-buru ia mengendalikan anginnya dan mengangkat kembali tubuhnya keatas.

Ctar! Ctar!

Sambaran petir dari Neji kembali menyambar secara bertubi-tubu menuju tubuh Naruto.

Naruto juga tidak mau kalah, ia di udara, ia meliuk kesana-kemari.

Begitu melihat ada jedah sesaat dari Neji, Naruto mulai meluruk menuju pada Neji. Si Neji juga harus melompat kesana kemari menghindari hantaman Naruto.

Ctar!

Neji kembali melempar petir pada Naruto.

Sekali lagi Naruto terpaksa melayang kembali keatas.

"Arahkan serangan kalian pada tornadonya!" teriak Neji pada anak buahnya.

Syut! Wuss!

Neji di susul oleh anak buahnya melempar begitu banyak shuriken dan kunai menuju angin tornado Naruto.

Ctar! Ctar!

"Aaaakkhh!" Naruto menjerit ketika merasa seluruh tubuhnya seperti di setrum ribuan volt.

Rupanya Shuriken dan kunai yang banyak tadi dilempar oleh Neji, Secara otomatis shuriken dan kunai itu terbawah arus tornado dan ia manfaatkan sebagai pengantar aliran listrik dari petirnya sehingga mengenai tubuh Naruto.

Begitu petir milik Neji mengenai tubuh Naruto, Naruto pun kehilangan kontrolnya pada tornado buatannya. Maka ia pun terjatuh.

Bruk!

Naruto jatuh terjerembab di lantai kayu kapal. Melihat Naruto sudah terjatuh, maka neji pun sontak menyerang langsung.

Blar! Blar!

"Aaaakh!"

Jerit Naruto ketika kepalan tangan Neji yang telah di aliri energi listrik mendarat bertubi-tubi di tubuh Naruto.

Brak!

Tubuh Naruto melayang dan menghantam diding kapal di belakangnya. Sakit bukan main, benturan yang di awali sengatan listrik ditubuhnya.

Melihat narutp berhasil di tumbangkan, puluhan Ninja bawahan Neji langsung melakukan serangan.

Mereka semua ada yang melakukan serangan dengan melempar shuriken.

Tap! Trap!

Shuriken mengenai tempat kosong, Naruto sebelumnya berguling untuk menghindar.

Serangan langsung datang lagi dari arah lain.

Tap! Trak! Cark!

Babatan pedang para Ninja datang menderu. Naruto hanya bisa berguling-guling menghindari serangan yang seperti tidak ada habisnya.

.

.

.

Duk! Dess!

Sasuke terlempar dan melayang kebelakang ketika serangan mendadak dari Yahiko tepat mengenai dadanya.

Bruk! Tap!

Begitu Sasuke jatuh, dengan cepat ia melentingkan tubuh untuk bediri dan memperbaiki posisi sekaligus menjaga jarak.

Puluhan Ninja kembali berdiri di sekitar Yahiko. Sementara Yahiko hanya bisa tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sasuke, aku memaafkanmu pada perbuatannmu tiga tahun yang lalu" ucap Yahiko perlahan sambil memgangi lehernya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pembantaianmu pada klanku?" jawab Sasuke tidak kalah datar dan dingin.

"Kau tahu, dalang di balik itu adalah Hanzo, dan aku sudah menghabisinya. Seharusnya kau mengerti"

"Mengerti? Kau merampas semua orang yang ku cintai" semakin dingin dan tajam tatapan Sasuke.

"Gadis itu ya. maaf soal itu. Lagi pula kau bisa mencari penggantinya yang melebihi dia"

Sasuke makin menggeram, "majulah dan akan kubunuh kau. Dan kau akan merasakan sakitnya kematian sebanyak ribuan kali"

Yahiko menyunggingkan senyum, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengayunkan kedepan sebagai isyarat buat anak buahnya agar menyerang Sasuke.

Heaah!

Teriakan membahana mengawali serangan puluhan Ninja kegelapan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyambut serangan dengan memutar-mutar pedanganya.

Wut!

Crass!

Satu tubuh yang terdepan terpotong oleh pedang Sasuke.

Tras! Crak!

Sasuke terlebih dahulu membabat pedangnya, serangan yang demikian cepat membuat para prajurit ninja kegelapan tidak sempat menghindar.

Usai membabatkan pedangnya, Sasuke melompat sambil memutar tubuh melewati kepala-kepala lawannya.

Sasukemendarat tepat di tengah-tengah kepungan lawan-lawannya. Sasuke membacokan pedanganya dan tepat mengenai Sasaran. Usai berbuat demikian, Sasuke kembali memutar tubuh sambil menekuk lutut. Kali ini serangannya mengarah pada kaki-kaki lawannya.

Para Ninja kegelapan ada yang tidak bisa menghindar sehingga kaki mereka terpotong.

Aaak!

Kembali jeritan saling bersahutan manakala serangan Sasuke membelah sampai memotong tubuh lawannya.

"Heaah"

Salah seorang melompat dan mengarahkan serangan pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun melompat dan menyambut serangan lawannya.

Crak!

Lagi-lagi tubuh itu terpotong. Sasuke kembali mendarat di tanah. Ia kembali membabatkan pedangnya dari bawah ke atas. Dan Satu tubuh telah terptong.

Serangan sasuke yang seperti tiada henti pada para ninja kegelapan yang juga tampak seperti tiada habisnya.

.

.

.

Sama halnya seperti Sasuke, Naruto juga mengalami keroyokan dari Neji dan anakbuahnya.

' _Celaka datang lagi'_ Batin Naruto saat Neji kembali turun tangan.

Sepasang tangan Neji yang telah di aliri energi listrik, ia melompat jungkir balik dengan hantaman yang mengarah pada Naruto.

Naruto cukup jeli, ia mengibaskan tangannya menghantam lantai. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba melenting dan akhirnya ia kembali terhindar dari serangan neji.

Naruto juga tidak mau tinggal diam. Maka ia balas dengan serangan bertubi-tubi.

"Heaah!"

Dar!

Benturan tangan Naruto yang telah di aliri angin yang nampak seperti sudah di padatkan, dengan tangan Neji yang juga sudah di aliri energi listrik.

Akibat dari ledakan itu, kedua pria yang sebenarnya terpaut jauh umurnya, terlempar kebelakang. Neji dengan segera di tangkap oleh anakbuahnya sehingga ia terhindar dari benturan. Sementara Nasib sial menimpa Naruto. Ia menghantam dek kapal dengan keras. Meski demikian ia masih bisa bangkit meski meringis.

Dan pada saat itulah, Naruto mencelat tinggi, ketika menukik, sepasang tangannya terentang. Terdengarlah jeritan yang susul menyusul ketika angin berbentuk pedang yang menghiasi tangannya, ia lemparkan dari tangannya. Rupanya Naruto sudah menyiapkan serangan maut pada gerombolan Ninja Kegelapan, dan mencari peluang yang tepat.

Beberapa batang tubuh telah terjungkal dan roboh meregangkan nyawa. Naruto kembali mendarat di lantai kapal. Setelahnya, ia kembali menyodorkan tangannya kedepan berkali-kali dan terciptalah angin tornado dahsyat menghantam para Ninja kegelapan. Kembali jeritan terdengar ketika jutsu naruto sudah membersihkan dan melempar semua bawahan Neji yang tadi sempat melawan Naruto.

Kejadian yang begitu cepat tidak lantas membuat Neji kaget. Dengan tenang ia menatap naruto.

Neji tahu kalau tenaga Naruto sudah terkuras banyak. Ia bisa melihat kalau jutsu yang menciptakan dan mengendalikan Tornado membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak.

Ini bukan berarti Neji juga tidak mengalami hal yang sama, menghasilkan energi listrik juga cukup menguras tenaga. benturan dengan Naruto membuat sedikit berbalik ke tubuhnya.

Neji tanpa menunggu waktu, ia menyerang Naruto dengan serangan biasa, tanpa adanya aliran listrik di tangannya, ia ingin menghemat tenaganya dengan menunggu Waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan jutsunya.

Pemikiran Naruto juga sama, menyerang Neji dengan jutsunya bisa saja keputusan yang salah, maka ia pun menyambut serangan neji.

Serangan Neji selanjutnya cukup membuat Naruto herus berkelebatan menghindar. Neji menggunakan semua kemampuan taijutsunya untuk membunuh lawannya. Setiap serangannya selalu mengarah ke tempat yang mematikan.

Naruto cukup gesit untuk menghindar kan diri dari kematian.

.

.

.

Mayat di sekitar Sasuke sudah bergelimpangan, darah bercipratan kemana-mana, di sekitar Sasuke sudah tampak seperti kalau baru saja terkena banjir darah.

Sasuke menarik nafas, ia melihat ke arah Yahiko. Dengan tatapan menunjukan kalau Sasuke masih mampu bertarung.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sasuke kembali memulai serangannya pada Yahiko.

Wuts!

Yahiko menyambut.

Trak!

Yahiko menahan tebasan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Selanjutnya ia mmemutar tubuh, mengarahkan tendangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mau celaka. Ia segera melompat dan bersalto beberapa kali kebelakang menghindar sekaligus menjaga jarak dengan Yahiko.

Yahiko tidak mengejar, ia membiarkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Yahiko, sejurus kemudian ia menyimpan pedangnya. Yahiko Cuma bisa mengamati.

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda, sepertinya kali ini ia ingin bertarung tanpa menggunakan Jutsu. Yahiko tahu, dan tampak kalau ia ingin melayani pertarungan tangan kosong.

Sasuke segera berlari menyerang Yahiko, dan di sambut langsung oleh yahiko dengan pukulan tangan kiri.

Buank!

Benturan tangan yang di lapisi besi dengan lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas pukul dengan melayangkan yang kanannya. Dengan sigap yahiko menangkap tangan Sasuke, selanjutnya Yahiko melayangkan tendangannya mengenai dada sasuke.

Bugh!

Sasuke terjerembab. Sasuke segera bengkit dan berlari dengan arah memutar menuju Yahiko. Sasuke melakukan dengan maksud membingungkan Yahiko. Begitu dekat dengan Yahiko, Sasuke melompat dan melayangkan tendangannya. Yahiko menunduk tapi serangan kaki lain Sasuke menyusul.

Buagh!

Serangan Sasuke masuk dan mengenai pelipis Yahiko, tentu saja Yahiko terjejer ke samping.

Sasuke kembali menyerang, ia melayangkan tangan kirinya dan berhasil di tangkap dengan cepat Yahiko mengarahkan pukulannya pada perut Sasuke.

Plak!

Tangan Sasuke yang masih bebas menahan serangan Yahiko. Bahkan lebih cepat lagi ia mengarahkan pukulannya pada Yahiko, sementara tangan nya masih di genggam Yahiko.

Bug!

Tepat mengenai wajah Yahiko. Sekali lagi Sasuke mengarahkan pukulannya pada wajah Yahiko. Yahiko merlepaskan pegangannya, ia memutar tubuh dan melayangkan pukulan cepat mengarah pada sasuke.

Buagh!

Pukulannya tidak bisa lagi di hindari Sasuke tepat mengenai dada. Sasuke pun terjajar kebelakang.

Kembali keduanya saling menatap.

Sasuke kembali merangsek maju, Yahiko melempar Kunai, Sasuke mengegoskan tubuhnya. Begitu Sasuke mendekat, Yahiko menarik kunai yang dan menyabetkan langsung pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berkelit dan menahan sabetan Yahiko dengan tangan kirinya. Sasuke membalas memukul, yahiko menyondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Saling serang dan menghindar di lakukan oleh Sasuke dan Yahiko.

Yahiko menikamkan pisaunya dari atas kebawah, Sasuke menahan dengan kedua tangan, tapi dengan cepat Yahiko melayangkan tangan kirinya menuju perut Sasuke.

Buagh!

Sasuke juga membalas dan tepat mengenai pelipis Yahiko. Begitu kepala Yahiko menoleh karena serangan Sasuke, Sasuke melompat dan melakukan tendangan putar.

Bukh!

Tandangan Sasuke tepat mengenai dada Yahiko dan tersurut kebelakang.

Melihat ada kesempatan, sasuke kembali merangsek maju, ia melompat dan mengarahkan lutunya dan tepat mengenai dada Yahiko sekali lagi.

Buk!

Brak!

Yahiko tersudut dan membentur dinding. Sasuke melayangkan pukulannya. Dan di tahan oleh Yahiko, bahkan Yahiko masih sempat mendaratkan dua pukulannya di wajah dan lambung Sasuke.

Pertarunganb keduanya makin seru, kecepatan serangan juga seperti tidak berkurang.

Yahiko kembali melayangkan pukulannya, Sasuke menangkap dan memutar tubuh dan membanting Yahiko.

Yhiko kembali memegangi tangan Sasuke, dengan cepat ia bangun dan…

Grep!

Yahiko tiba-tiba saja mencekik leher Sasuke. Sasuke meringis merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Selanjutnya yahiko mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan mendorong Sasuke kebelakang.

Sasuke bangkit dengan cepat, tapi serangan yahiko datang lebih cepat lagi, ia menikam Sasuke dengan pisaunya,

Plak!

Sasuke masih sempat menahan dengan dua tangannya. Yahiko dengan cepat memindahkan kunainya pada pada tangan kiri.

Wut!

Sasuke memiringkan kepala kebelakang menghindari sabetab Yahiko.

Pukulan Yahiko menyusul, Sasuke menundukan dan mengangkat kakinya tepat mengenai perut Yahiko.

Karena tidak terlalu keras, efeknya juga tidak terasa pada Yahiko. Yahiko memukulkan lagi tangan kirinya, Sasuke menundukan badan sambil bergerak ke samping kiri Yahiko.

Tap!

Buk!

"Akh!"

Secepat kilat Sasuke menangkap tangan Yahiko dan menghantam otot bisep Yahiko. Selanjutnya ia memutar tubuh dan membelakangi Yahiko. Sasuke kembali melompat dan..

Buk!

Buk!

Dua kali tendangan putar Sasuke mendarat di tubuh Yahiko.

.

.

.

Pertarungan tekhnik taijutsu juga berlangsung antara Naruto dan Neji. Naruto mengarahkan pukulan ke wajah dan perut neji. Sementara Neji tak kalah gesit menghindar pukulan Naruto.

Neji pun tidak kalah gesit melancarkan serangan balasan. Namun Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah kakek-kakek dengan pengalaman bertarung ini dengan mudah menghindari serangan balasan Neji.

Namun satu waktu, Naruto membabatkan tangan kanannya dari bawah keatas sementara tangan kirinya menyusul dari menyabet dari samping. Serangan ini pun Neji elakan dengan mudah.

Dess!

Serangan Neji ternyata sangat cepat dan mengahntam dada Naruto.

Narutopun terpelanting kebelakan dan menghantam dinding dek yang ada di belakangnya. Tendangan Neji ini sontak membuat dada Naruto serasa remuk. Nampak butuh waktu bagi Naruto untuk bisa bangkit berdiri.

Kesempatan ini tidak di sia-siakan Neji. Dia pun besiap menghujamkan petirnya pada Naruto

Naruto masih mampu melancarkan serangan pada Neji.

Whuk! Whuk!

Serangkum angin pukulan keras menuju ke neji.

Dua hantaman Tornado menyambar dahstyat, tapi dengan cepat Neji berguling menghindar.

Blar!

Dinding yang ada di belakang Neji hancur terkena hantaman tornado dari Naruto. Kapal mulai goyah, tiang penyangga layar juga sudah roboh sejak awal akibat serangan petir atau angin mereka meleset.

Neji bergerak cepat melompat dan berdiri. Mendadak ia melemparkan petirnya pada Naruto. Pada saat yang sama Naruto buru-buru menghindar, tapi kecepatan hantaran petir yang di lempar oleh Neji melebihi kecepatan menghindar dari Naruto.

Sehingga..

Ctar!

Bllarr!

"Aaakh!"

Naruto menjerit keras ketika Petir menyambar kakinya, tidak tepat memang, tapi ini cukup membuat luka dan hangus terbakar pada kaki Naruto.

Lantai tempat Naruto tadi juga sudah hancur dan berlubang.

Brak!

Lantai tempat Naruto berada tiba-tiba runtuh.

Neji menghentikan serangannya. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju lantai yang runtuh. Kembali petirnya telah ia siapkan.

Blarr!

Tiba-tiba serangkum angin serangan dari bawah lantai yang di pijaki Neji.

Wuus!

Tubuh neji melayang ke atas karena dorongan angin tadi. Naruto yang membuat angin serangan itu mengambil kesempatan. Ia menyiapkan jutsunya.

Whust! Whust!

Naruto mengarahkan angin yang sudah ia bentuk menyerupai mata pisau tajam mengarah pada Neji. Sementara Neji yang menyadari bahaya mendatanginya, saat masih melayang di udara, ia masih sempat memutar tubuh.

Bret!

"Akh!"

Meski sudah berusaha menghindari serangan, tak ayal pisau angin buatan Naruto merobek kulitnya mulai dari perut sampai dada. Tidak sampai menggores dalam memang, tapi itu cukup membuat rasa perih pada kulit Neji.

Jleg!

Neji menjejakkan kaki dengan meringis sambil memeriksa luka di perutnya.

Naruto kembali merangsek maju.

Glar!

Kembali sambaran petir dari Neji menyambar ke arah Naruto. Sekali lagi lantai tempat Naruto berlubang. Naruto kembali masuk kelantai kapal yang sudah belubang tadi.

Kali ini Neji tidak mau terkena trik yang sama, ia segera mengejar Naruto masuk kelubang yag sama daengan Naruto.

Dess!

Neji sama sekali tidak menyangkah, sebuah serangan cepat menghantam tubuhnya, rupanya ruang atau lambung kapal yang mereka masuki adalah ruang penyimpanan, dan neji terlempat jatuh disekitar peti berisi emas yang di tumpuk.

Begitu melihat neji terjatuh, Naruto tidak memberi lagi kesempatan. Ia menyerang Neji yang belum sempat memperbaiki keadaannya.

Buk! Bug! Dess!

Sebuah pukulan bertubi-tubi datang dai Naruto.

"He…he..he.." neji membatalkan serangannya ketika Naruto malah menunjukan cengirannya. Di tangnnya juga sudah memegang sebuah lilin yang menyala.

"Apa?" neji kaget mendapati sesuatu di balik bajunya. Sepertnya tadi Naruto menyerangnya sambil menyisipkan sesuatu kedalam pakaiannya.

"Sial!" Neji berseru kaget setelah tahu apa yang ada di balik pakaiannya. Ternyata itu adalah bubuk mesiu. Tapi sebelum Neji membuang.

Naruto sudah mendahului membuang lilin ke lantai. Lantai yang sebelumnya sudah di tumpahi minyak langsung terbakar dan…

Duar!

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi, kebakaran mulai merambah. Tempat Neji tadi meledak, ternyata juga adalah ruang yang terdapat banyak bahan peledak.

Sebelum itu, Naruto melarikan diri dengan menggunakan Jutsu pengendali anginnya.

.

.

.

Dari jauh Sasuke dan Yahiko menyaksikan ledakan kapal pengangkut emasnya. Yahiko membelalak.

"Sasuke" Yahiko menggeram, kali ini kemurkaan Yahiko karena hartanya di tenggelamkan, ia lampiaskan pada Sasuke.

"Kau, klanmu dan gadis itu hanyalah sampah. Di banding apa yang kau lakukan"

"Heaah" kali ini Yahiko yang dari awal pertarungan mereka bersifat pasif, tapi kali ini dia yang memulai serangan.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	12. Chapter 12 Ku ingin Satu Lagi Keajaiban

Ku Ingin Satu Lagi Keajaiban

.

.

.

Sasuke merangsek menyambut serangan Yahiko.

Plak!

Di awali benturan dua tangan, Yahiko mendahului menyerang. Ia memutar tubuh sambil mengayunkan kepalannya menuju perut Sasuke.

Gerakan Yahiko masih bisa di baca oleh Sasuke, maka Sasuke segera menekuk lutut dan menahan serangan Yahiko. Itu baru awal bagi Yahiko, sedetik kemudian ia mengubah gerakan. Yahiko mencelat maju lebih mendekati Sasuke lalu ia sedikit menekuk lutut dan mengarahkan beberapa pukulannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyilang lengannya di depan perut sehingga yang menjadi sasaran Yahiko adalah persilangan tangan Sasuke. Sesaat sebelum Yahiko mengubah gerakan, Sasuke terlebih dahulu melayangkan lututnya menuju dada Yahiko.

Yahiko terpaksa menghentikan pukulannya dan menahan serangan lutut Sasuke. Usai menahan serangan Sasuke, Yahiko melompat bermaksud melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Sasuke,

Wuts!

Dess!

Tapi sayangnya Sasuke lebih cepat, ia menyerang dengan siku dan tepat mengenai dada Yahiko.

Yahiko kembali menyerang, ia melayangkan tinjunya, tapi Sasuke menyambut tinju Yahiko dengan tinjunya pula.

Yahiko memburu dengan tinjunya yang lain. Sasuke memutar tubuh sehingga terhindar dari serangan Yahiko. Sambil memutar tubuh, Sasuke mengangkat kaki menuju pelipis Yahiko.

Tentu saja Yahiko tidak tinggal diam. Ia menundukan kepala sehingga serangan Sasuke lewat di atas kepalanya.

Tendangan Sasuke Gagal, maka kaki lainnya segera menyusul, tapi kali ini Yahiko menahan dengan kaki. Yahiko dengan cepat menarik tubuh Sasuke, dan

Bukh!

Dess!

Dua kali serangan lutut di ssusul dengan tendangan yang memutar tepat mengenai dada Sasuke. Sasuke terjajar kebelakang. Melihat Sasuke masih belum perbaiki posisi, Yahiko kembali melayangkan pukulannya dan tepat mengenai dada Sasuke.

Buagh!

Sekali lagi tendangan keras Yahiko mengenai pelipis Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke terlempar beberapa langkah dari tempatnya.

Setelah berkali-kali Sasuke dan Yahiko saling mendesak. Pukulan masing-masing sudah terhitung lagi mendarat di tubuh masing-masing lawan.

Yahiko mencabut kunainya. Ia menyerang Sasuke lagi. Yahiko mengayunkan tangannya yang memegang Kunai. Begitu Sasuke berhasil menghindari serangan kunai Yahiko, dengan sangat cepat Yahiko menrjang dan langsung mengenai Sasuke.

Bugh! Bak! Dess!

"Uhk"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengeluh ketika beberapa pukulan dan tendangan yahiko berhasil mengenai dirinya. Sasuke kembali bangkit dengan nafas tersengal menatap Yahiko. Nampak kalau tenaganya kian berkurang.

Yahiko kembali menyerang, ia megarahkan pukulan ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepala kebelakang menghindari sambaran pukulan Yahiko.

Yahiko kembali mengibas tangan kanannya, kali ini Sasuke menahan dengan dua tangan.

Jleb!

"Akhh"

Sasuke menjerit ketika tangan kiri Yahiko bergerak sangat cepat menikam bahu Sasuke. Rasa perih dan sakit begitu terasa di abaikan oleh Sasuke.

Bug! Bak!

Sasuke menyundul wajah Yahiko karena tangannya yang mengunci tangan Yahiko.

Buag!

Kembali Yahiko berhasil meyabetkan tangannya yang sebelumnya ia bebaskan dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke terjajar beberapa langkah. Yahiko mengejar.

Bak! Buk! Dess!

"Ak"

Berkali-kali serangan Yahiko mendarat di tubuh Sasuke. Belum selesai sampai disitu, ia kembali mencekiki leher Sasuke dan mengangkatnya keatas. Selanjutnya ia membanting tubuh Sasuke.

Bukh!

Yahiko kembali menendang perut Sasuke yang tengah terlentang akibat bantingan Yahiko.

Kali ini Yahiko diam, tidak lagi melanjutkan serangannya, ia malah memberi waktu pada Sasuke untuk membalas.

Sasuke bangkit, dan terlihat meregangkan tubuh untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Sasuke berdiri tegap, ia memutar kedua tangan lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menyamping pada Yahiko. Kedua lututnya dia tekuk dengan salah satu sedikit menjulur kedepan.

Ujung jemarinya di gerakan sebagai isyarat agar Yahiko maju.

Yahiko menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Ia merangsek maju.

Wut! Wuth!

Plak! Plak!

Dua kali pukulan yahiko yang sangat cepat di tepis oleh Sasuke dengan mudah. Bahkan Sasuke membalas dengan mengarahkan tendangannya pada rusuk Yahiko. Tentu saja Yahiko tidak ingin terkena hajaran. Maka ia menganngkat lutut untuk melindungi rusuknya.

Tidak hanya itu Yahiko juga membalas serangan Sasuke dengan balik menendang. Dan juga berhasil di halau Sasuke.

Sasuke menghalau serangan beruntun Yahiko, selanjutnya ia menepis dan membalas berkali-kali melayangkan pukulannya pada Yahiko dengan posisi tubuh menyamping pada Yahiko..

Yahiko terjajar. Kembali saling serang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Yahiko. Kali ini Sasuke kelihatan bisa mendesak Yahiko.

Yahiko merendahkan tubuhnya sambil menyapukan kaki. Sasuke bersalto menghindari Sapuan kaki Yahiko. Tapi..

Bukh!

Yahiko merubah poisisi lebih cepat, ia berhasil menyapukan kakinya tepat di perut Sasuke.

Sasuke terlempar. Kembali Yahiko melompat dan mengarahkan lutunya menuju Sasuke yang masih terlentang.

Sasuke tahu, bahayanya jika ia terkena hantaman dari atas, maka degan menggunakan tenaga kakinya, ia mendorong tubuhnya.

Bruk!

Sasuke selamat dari hantaman lutut Yahiko.

Sasuke bangkit dengan nafas makin memburu, tenaganya sudah banyak yang terkuras.

"Hiyaa!"

Di awali pekikan, Yahiko menerjang Sasuke.

Buk! Dess!

Serangan berkali-kali menghantam tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke nampak makin kepayahan. Sasuke mencoba membalas tapi sebuah tendangan keras kembali mengenai tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kau bisa lebih cepat, Sasuke" seru Yahiko pada

Sasuke mengubah poisi, ia maju dengan posisi menyamping pada gerakan Sasuke makin lebih cepat dari serangan sebelumnya.

Dess!

Tendangan kaki Sasuke berhasil mendarat di dada Yahiko. Beruntung Yahiko masih bisa mengendalikan diri dan berdiri dengan mantap.

Wuss!

Sasuke dengan cepat melempar pedangnya,. Pedang meluncur deras menuju Yahiko.

Yahiko memiringkan tubuh.

Slatchs!

Sasuke seperti memburu pedangnya yang ia lemparkan sebelumnya, jadi, begitu pedang Sasuke lewat di depan hidung Yahiko, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah muncul di belakang Yahiko dan menangkap pedangnya.

Crass!

Mata Yahiko membelalak,Sasuke sudah menikam punggungnya jingga tembus di depan perutnya.

Sasuke memutar pedangnya hingga mata pedangnya mengarah keatas.

"Kagutsuchi…. Heeeaah!"

"Aarrrghh!"

Yahiko menjerit keras ketika pedang Sasuke yang sudah di lapisi api hitam membelah tubuhnya dari perut melewati kepalanya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang ketika Yahiko sudah tumbang.

"Sakura…" dengan langkah gontai ia melangkah ke tempat Sakura.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasa ada sesorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya.

Jleb!

"Ukh"

Ternyata dia adalah Yahiko dan langsung menikam punggung Sasuke dengan kunai.

"Kau pikir aku bisa mati, brengsek! Sebaiknya aku memperkosa dulu kekasihmu lalu kubunuh, si mata empat atau yang berjidad lebar itu. Dan aku menyesal tidak melakukannya"

"Yahikooo" Sasuke makin geram, ia mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat.

Sasuke memutar tubuh, ia mengarahkan pukulannya pada Yahiko. Yahiko juga tidak membiarkan. Pukulan disambut pukulan. Dan itu terjadi beberapa kali hingga akhirnya.

Buk!

Pukulan pertama Sasuke mengenai pelipis, kepala Yahiko menoleh akibat pukulan Sasuke, rahangnya mengeras menatap Sasuke.

Buagh!

Selanjutnya Sasuke mengarahkan dua tinjunya sekaligus pada dada dan perut Yahiko.

Yahiko pun terlempar cukup jauh kebelakang. Nafas Sasuke makin memburu.

Kali ini Yahiko juga bergerak lebih cepat, ia segera meluruk dan menabrak perut Sasuke, ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan mendorong kedepan dan menghantam salah satu tiang yang di pajang.

Brak!

Bukan main rasa sakit di tubuh Sasuke. Selanjutnya Yahiko memukul wajah Sasuke dengan keras, darah mengucur keras dari hidung Sasuke, pukulan keras Yahiko sepertinya tidak berhenti menghantam. Yahiko mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangan dan satu pukulannya di arahkan pada perut Sasuke.

Buk!

Sasuke terlempar jauh kebelakang, bahkan sampai menghantam dinding.

Bruk!

Tubuh Sasuke kali ini tampaknya tidak bisa bangkit, kelelahan dan rasa sakit semakin melemahkan dirinya.

Sasuke merangkak dan berusaha berdiri. Tapi sebelum berdiri dengan sempurna ia oleng dan jatuh lagi.

Sasuke mulai merangkak, "Sakura.. maaf" suara Sasuke makin serak, rasa sakit di tubuhnya makin menambah.

Sasuke kembali merangkak, tapi kali ini bukan menuju Yahiko, tapi menuju ke arah lain. Dan yahiko tahu Sasuke merangkak ke arah siapa. Yahiko melangkah kesamping Sasuke, kemudian ia menginjak punggungnya.

"Ini adalah akhir Sasuke. Kekasihmu nampaknya masih hidup. Aku ingin mencicipinya meski sebentar lagi sudah jadi mayat. Dan kau tidak perlu repot, aku akan membawanya kesini dan memperkosanya di hadapanmu" Yahiko memang sengaja memanasi Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati pertarungan dengan Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Yahiko, Sasuke menggeram, ia mengibas pedangnya ke kaki Yahiko.

Wut!

Yahiko dengan mudah menghindar dengan melompat menjauh dari Sasuke.

Slatchs!

Sasuke menggunakan gerak kilatnya.

Wuss!

Yahiko menghindari tebasan Sasuke hingga pedang Sasuke lewat didepan dadanya. Tapi tanpa Yahiko ketahui, tangan kiri Sasuke ternyata juga memegang potongan kayu, maka ketika Yahiko menghindari serangan pertama Sasuke. Tangan kiri Sasuke dengan cepat menyusul. Dan..

Jrek!

Sasuke menusukan sebuah potongn kayu tepat mengenai jantung Yahiko.

Wuts!

Sasuke menyapu kakinya pada Yahiko hingga Yahiko jatuh terlentang.

Sasuke kembali memegang kayu yang menembus tubuh yahiko, bahkan langsung menekannya hingga tembus dan tertancap di tanah.

"Akkngh!"

Sasuke tetap memegangi kayu yang mempasak tubuh yahiko.

Sasuke dengan nafas makin memburu menatap Yahiko dibawahnya.

"Klanku, Karin, dan Sakura orang yang paling kucintai, semuanya telah kau rampas dariku"

Yahiko mengangkat tangannya mengulur pada Sasuke, "Sasuke.." suaranya seperti orang yang di cekik.

Crak!

Yahiko tidak sempat lagi berteriak ketika Sasuke sudah memenggal kepalanya.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada kepala Yahiko yang kini menggelinding.

"Apakah kau masih bisa menyatukan anggota tubuhmu, jika sudah berada dalam perut ikan?" seru Sasuke datar.

Buagh!

Sasuke menendang kepala Yahiko dengan kekuatan penuh hingga kepala itu melayang sangat jauh ke lautan.

Sasuke segera berlari ketempat Sakura di tikam oleh Yahiko.

"Sakura" panggilnya saat ia sudah mendapati Sakura yang sudah kelihatan sulit bernafas.

"Sakura bertahanlah" Sasuke segera membuka pakaiannya dan menutup luka tusukan Yahiko, untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura.

"S... Sa... Suke?" tanya gadis bergaun qipao itu.

Sesak dada Sasuke oleh perasaan sedih yang mendalam. Sasuke tahu, tak lama lagi Sakura akan meninggal, luka-luka yang dideritanya sangat parah.

"Iya..., ini aku, Sakura...,"sahut Sasuke dengan suara serak. Selain karena masih kelelahan, ia juga kasihan melihat Sakura

"Sa...Suke..., maukah... kau memenuhi... permintaan terakhir ku...?"tanya Sakura lemah dan terputus-putus.

"Sasuke, kumohon, carilah klan Haruno,dan berikan ini pada mereka" Sakura mengambil sebuah buku catatan berwarna merah muda, "ini akan membantu mereka agar mereka bisa dengan mudah membangkitkan segel pada kutukan" suaranya makin terputus-putus, tangan Sakura mulai gemetaran, ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga.

"Tidak Sakura, kumohon, kaulah yang harus memberikan ini. Maka , kau harus hidup, bertahanlah" kesedihan sudah mulai terlihat jelas di wajah Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke..hiks..aku.. memang lemah… se…harusnya a…ku menurutimu.. ma..af"

Sasuke menggeleng. Perlahan dikecupnya kening kekasihnya itu. Bahkan Sasuke segera meraih Sakura kedalam pelukannya, dan semakin erat. Sementara Sakura pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Nafas Sakura makin melemah dan tinggal satu-satu.

"aku mencintaimu Sakura, jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon" suara sasuke makin lirih dan serak.

Sakura merasa makin lemah, ia menutup matanya, bahkan untuk membuka matanya kembali ia sudah tidak mampu. Namun ia masih bisa merasa hangatnya tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam jemarinya.

Perlahan Sakura mulai merasakan dingin tubuh bagian bawahnya. Di mulai dari bagian kaki dan perlahan menjalar ke atas bagian perutnya.

Rasa dingin itu terus dan perlahan menjalar kebagian atas tubuhnya, sementara bagian yang sudah dilewati rasa dingin tadi, kini sudah mati rasa. Sakura benar-benar sudah merasa tidak memiliki badan.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi bernafas ketika rasa dingin itu sudah sampai pada bagian tenggorokannya.

Sasuke yang merasakan sekujur tubuh Sakura sudah dingin dan tidak merasa kan detak jantung dan hembusan nafas Sakura. kini Sasuke hanya bisa menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura, kini kau benar-benar bebas. Kau tidaklah lagi terkena kutukan" suara Sasuke makin serak dan nyaris tidak terdengar dengan jelas. Bahunya tergetar, petanda kalau ia sedang menahan kesedihannya

Meski anggota tubuh Sakura sudah mati rasa dan sudah tidak lagi merasakan anggota tubuhnya. Namun beberapa inderanya masih berfungsi atau mungkin lebih tepatnya gelombang elektron dan saraf neuron di otaknya masih berfungsi.

Meski sudah merasa berada dalam kegelapan, Sakura masih sempat mendengarkan semua ucapan pilu Sasuke yang sudah mulai terdengar samar-samar. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya air mata Sasuke yang menetes menjatuhi wajahnya.

"Yang di kutuk sebenarnya adalah aku Sakura. kutukanku adalah selalu hidup dalam kesendirian dan akan selalu kehilangan orang yang kucintai" suara Sasuke makin serak, kesedihannya seperti sudah tidak bisa lagi ia tahan.

Deg!

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Jantung Sakura seperti di beri kejutan listrik. Ada satu keinginan yang kuat dan ingin hidup, bangkit dari dalam tubuh Sakura.

Sakura yang tadi sudah merasa tidak memiliki anggota tubuh. Perlahan rasa hangat menjalar kembali keseluruh tubuhnya yang dimulai leher dan perlahan menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sakura merasa kalau jantungnya kembali berdetak. Rongga dadanya yang terasa sesak perlahan menjadi terasa lega dan ia mulai bisa bernafas perlahan.

Jari tangan Sakura yang digenggam Sasuke bergerak perlahan membalas genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke membulatkan irisnya tidak percaya. Tangan Sakura yang tadi terasa dingin kini menghangat.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, ia menyaksikan wajah cantik Sakura yang tadi mulai kelihatan pucat, kini juga mulai berangsur tampak cerah.

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, senyum lemah ia perlihatkan pada Sasuke,

"Sasuke" suara Sakura sangat pelan terdengar seperti mendesis.

"Aku tidak ingin mati" Sasuke mengerti ucapan Sakura dari gerakan bibirnya.

"Aku juga ingin membebaskanmu dari kutukan" meski masih perlahan, tapi Sasuke sudah bisa mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan. Sasuke yang tidak bisa lagi membendung airmatanya. Sasuke begitu terharu, kekasihnya berusaha untuk kembali padanya. Dan artinya, masih ada harapan untuk menyelamatkan kembali kekasihnya.

"Sasuke" kali ini suara Sakura terdengar sangat jelas. "Aku ingin istrahat", Sasuke mengangguk perlahan.

"Sakura, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau segera pulih" Sangat terlihat begitu jelas kalau Sasuke sangat bahagia.

Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura secara perlahan dan sangat hati-hati. Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju salah satu rumah kosong yang kelihatan besar dan mewah.

"Aku akan merawat dan mengobatimu, tunggulah Sakura" katanya lagi. Sakura mengangguk perlahan dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Bocah", panggilan Naruto yang datang dengan terpincang-pincang, sebelah celana yang dia pakai tampak compang camping akibat serangan petir dari Neji. Selain itu kakinya juga tampak hangus.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untukmu, aku harus segera merawat Sakura" jawab Sasuke masih meneruskan langkahnya.

"Dia masih beruntung, karena tikaman Yahiko meleset area vitalnya. Dan pergilah semuanya sudah selesai", imbuh Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

Naruto yang tadinya ingin bicara, terpaksa menahan. Malahan membiarkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto mendatanginya.

"Dasar Bocah. Kau lihat, aku juga terluka. Aku belum bisa pulang dengan luka seperti ini" jawab Naruto kesal sambil memperlihatkan luka pada kakinya akibat bertarung dengan Neji.

Sasuke kembali diam.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Sakura?"

"Sedikit lebih baik" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau yakin, kalau kapal itu sudah tenggelam di laut dalam?" kembali Sasuke bertanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin, kapal laut itu tenggelam?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menenggelamkannya. Tapi kurasa pikiran kita sama" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap jauh ke tengah lautan.

"Menenggelamkan emas-emas itu ke laut yang dalam, jauh lebih baik. Dari pada di selamatkan dan akan menjadi rebutan. Bukan tidak mungkin, orang-orang yang seperti Danzo atau Ninja Kegelapan akan muncul dan saling berebutan" Sasuke menambahkan.

"Aku setuju. Kau sangat cocok bekerja di pemerintahan"

"Aku sudah terlanjur menikmati kehidupanku yang bebas" Sasuke menaggapi.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, "Suatu saat aku akan mendatangi kalian dan minta bantuan lagi"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan Naruto, "Jika kau melakukan itu, aku akan membunuhmu"

Sasuke tidak ingin terlibat urusan lagi, nampak ia trauma jika lagi-lagi si Pak Tua Naruto melibatkan Sakura.

"Aku mengerti" Naruto menunjukan cengirannya pada Sasuke, "Aku ingin kau juga mengobatiku, tapi.. sudahlah, aku akan memulihkan diriku sendiri di tempat lain. Sampai jumpa" usai berkata demikian, Naruto melenggang pergi.

Baru beberapa langkah, naruto balik badan, "Soal Yahiko, kau yakin, dia sudah mati? Dia itu abadi"

"Hn.. Tidak ada yang abadi. Bukankah jutsunya adalah mengendalikan dan anggota tubuhnya? Tapi tidak dengan kemampuan meregenerasi anggota tubuhnya yang sudah terpotong. Dia tidak mungkin menyambung lagi kepalanya, mungkin kepalanya sudah berada dalam perut ikan" jelas Sasuke sedikit panjang.

"Tapi bisa saja kan?"

"Api Hitam ku, akan terus membakar tubuhnya sampai tingkat sel. Lalu apa lagi yang bisa dia regenerasikan"

"Ku harap kau benar, Bocah!" ia menutup ucapannya sambil melenggang pergi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, berkat perawatan yang telaten dari Sasuke, Sakura sudah sembuh total.

"Sakura, kalau sudah siap, ayo berangkat" Sasuke segera menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berniat untuk mengajaknya pergi.

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki, Sakura masih sempat menoleh kerumah, tempat Sasuke merawatnya. Ada rasa keinginana dalam hatinya memiliki atau mungkin tinggal di tempat itu. Dalam artian, Sakura benar-benar ingin memiliki tempat untuk menetap bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura, "Suatu saat kita akan memiliki Sakura. lagi pula kita tidak mungkin tinggal hanya berdua di tempat seperti ini. Di desa mati" Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk perlahan.

"Atau, bagaimana kalau kita menyebarkan berita tentang kebohongan ini. Kita harus meyakinkan orang-orang di luar sana. Bahwa di tempat ini tidak ada wabah penyakit. Sangat di sayangkan jika tempat ini menjadi tempat angker. Aku yakin tempat ini akan menjadi kota pelabuhan" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sebelum Sakura menanggapi.

"Yo Bocah, jadi kita benar-benar akan berpisah" tiba-tiba saja suara Naruto terdengar.

"Kau masih di sini Ruba Tua, kupikir kau sudah kembali kesarangmu!" jawab Sasuke

"Dasar Bocah, kau benar-benar menyebalkan" kesal Naruto.

Sakura cuma tersenyum mengamati kekasihnya dan Naruto saling meledek.

"Sudahlah, terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Bocah" Naruto mengulur tangannya menjabat tangan Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke tidak langsung menanggapi uluran tangan Naruto.

Naruto menunjukan cengirannya, dan menarik tangannya kembali. Ia pun pamit dan hendak pergi.

Sebelum Naruto memutar tubuh Sasuke berkata, "Sebenarnya ini semua rencanamu kan? Melibatkan kami dalam masalahmu. Sebanarnya apa tujuanmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu, Bocah"

"Kau tahu soal Bee yang hampir memperkosa Sakura, kau juga tahu tentang pertarunganku dengan Bee. Jadi dari awal kau sudah mengikuti kami dan berupaya agar kami terlibat" Sasuke masih menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk memburu para ninja kegelapan sendirian"

"Ha..ha..ha.. kombinasi dari gadis Ninja dan pendekar berbakat, ternyata lebih lancar dari yang kurencanakan" Naruto menambahkan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Begitu?.. Aku mengerti. Tapi demikian, aku juga berterimakasih padamu. Secara tidak langsung kau telah menyatukan kami. Ku pikir aku tidak akan mencintai lagi. Dan dia, ternyata bisa menjalani kehidupan Normal" sahut Sasuke, kali ini sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto menyambut dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah Bocah, ku harap kalian bahagia. Dan satu lagi, sesuai perjanjian awal, pergilah ke kota Konoha. Dan aku akan memberikanmu bayaran. Datanglah jika kau masih hidup".

Whut!

"Akh!" Naruto kaget begitu sabetan pedang Sasuke merobek pakaian bagian dada Naruto tanpa menggores sedikitpun kulitnya.

"Itu adalah pengantar, bahwa aku akan hidup lebih lama lagi" Sahut Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura menjauh.

Naruto pun pergi menjauh berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke.

Begitu Naruto sudah hilang dari pandangan. Sasuke berdiri menghadap Sakura. kemudian memeluk pinggang Sakura sambil menata matanya dalam-dalam. Sakura malah bingung dengan tindakan Sasuke.

Gerp!

Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

"Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan Sasu!" seru Sakura kaget, bahkan sampai merona dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya tandu, jadi aku menggendongmu saja, Ratu Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah.

"Apa?"

"Sekali-kali, Ratu-ku ini tidak boleh jalan kaki" jawab Sasuke mengabaikan wajah Sakura yang makin merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke.

"Turunkan aku, aku bukan ratumu, aku kekasihmu" lirih suara Sakura, meski demikian, tidak ada pemberontakan dari Sakura untuk di turunkan.

"Ck.. kau lebih dari itu"

Akhirnya Sakura mengalah, lagi pula ia juga menikmati berada dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Sasu… apa kau akan menemui Naruto? Maksudku, kau akan mengambil bayaranmu"

Sasuke mendengus perlahan sambil menyunggingkan senyum, "Aku sudah mendapatnya, bahkan lebih. Ada di balik pakaianku"

Sasuke memberi isyarat agar meraih sesuatu di balik pakaiannya.

"Ini…" Sakura kaget, ternyata yang dia dapat adalah emas batangan.

"Hn… dia juga punya, dan dia sebentar lagi juga akan mendapat penghargaan dari atasannya"

"Tapi.. kau kan mencuri dari Naruto"

"Mencuri dari orang licik seperti dia, bukanlah masalah"

Sakura tersenyum, "Iya…"

Sakura kembali merapatkan kepalanya, "Ne, Sasuke. Boleh aku tidur dalam gendonganmu?"

"Hn"

.

.

.

Ketika Naruto dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto sangat senang, membayangkan penghargaan yang ia dapat. Di samping itu ia juga berpikir akan mendapat banyak uang. Bagaimana tidak. Sebelum ia menenggelamkan kapal beserta isinya. Ia masih sempat menyisipkan beberapa batangan emas di balik bajunya.

Tapi begitu ia memeriksa pakaiannya, ia sangat kaget, ternyata batangan emasnya ada yang hilang. Matanya melotot, dan ia tahu siapa dalang di balik hilangnya beberapa batang emasnya.

"Sasukeee…. Keparat kau!" teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya. Ia ingat, dengan kecepatan gerak yang dimiliki Sasuke, mengambil emas miliknya bukanlah perkara sulit.

"Sasuke, menurutmu suara apa yag terdengar barusan?" Sakura bertanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menatap mata Sasuke.

"Mungkin hewan malang yang kehilangan induk atau sedang terjepit" sahut Sasuke yang juga membalas tatapan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa secara bersamaan, karena tentu saja mereka berdua tahu, kalau suara yang terdengar barusan adalah suara Naruto.

Sementara Naruto kembali mengejar Sasuke, tapi begitu melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Huuh.. sudahlah, Kuharap kalian menikah. Dan anggap itu adalah hadiah pernikahan untuk kalian" ujar naruto perlahan.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, mengamati Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto mengamati mereka dari kejauhan, tadinya ia ingin meminta kembali emasnya, tapi ia batalkan. Bukankah yang di ambil Sasuke cuma beberapa, ia juga masih memiliki yang lain.

' _Untuk membaca dan mengendalikan pikiran manusia, adalah rahasia sejati dari seorang Ninja. Namun hanya ketulusanlah yang bisa menggerakan hati manusia, Sasuke. Orang tua sepertiku tidak bisa. Dan aku mengagumi ketulusan kalian'_ batin Naruto sebelum ia benar-benar pergi

.

.

.

Kalau sebelumnya Sakura kehilangan tempat karena menjadi wanita yang tidak bisa disentuh. Dan Sasuke yang kehilangan arah menjadi pengembara karena kehilangan anggota keluarganya.

Tapi inilah mereka sekarang, berpegangan tangan dan jika masih belum cukup, mereka akan berpelukan erat agar tidak terpisah, demi untuk sampai satu tempat dan tujuan yang akan di gapai bersama. Tanpa harus takut pada kutukan. Tanpa harus berpasrah dan bergantung pada keajaiban. Tempat itu adalah rumah, tempat yang akan mereka bangun, tempat mereka akan pulang. Tujuan itu adalah kebahagiaan, seuatu yang akan mereka bina, sesuatu yang akan mereka raih bersama.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

Tsunade, wanita blonde panjang bangun perlahan. Ia merasakan sangat Sakit dan perih pada bagian vaginanya dan anus, karena baru saja di gangbang oleh Yahiko dan anak buahnya. Tidak hanya itu, tubuhnya pun terasa sulit di gerakkan. Ia menangis merasakan keperihan, selain karena perih di gangbang, ia juga perih pada perasaannya, _Dan Kato_ , kekasihnya telah tewas terbunuh di depan matanya.

' _Salahkan Ninja wanita itu yang selalu memberikan laporan'_ kata Yahiko itu yang selalu mengiang dalam kepalanya

Sejurus kemudian, ia menatap tajam kedepannya, "Sakura" suaranya menggeram.

"Ini semuanya gara-gara kau" amarah penuh dendam tampak sangat jelas di matanya. Tsunade juga membenarkan ucapan Yahiko. Menurutnya semua ini salah Sakura. jika saja Sakura diam atas kematian bawahannya _Dan Kato_ , dan tidak selalu memberikan laporan, maka _Dan Kato_ tidak akan melakukan tindakan. Dan Yahiko tidak mencium gelagatnya, sehingga membuat para ninja kegelapan tidak tersinggung dan membunuh _Dan_.

"Tunggu, dendamku, Sakura!"

.

.

.

*0HHHHHHHH0*

.

.

.

Yeeeaah! Akhirnya fict abal-abal plus ancur bin gaje selesai juga.. huffh!

Tunggu ya, season duanya, eerrmm… ane ngasih sedikit bocoran nih.

Season duanya bercerita tentang pengembaraan SasuSaku, dengan musuh baru tentunya. Dan ada hubungannya dengan Omake di atas.

Q: kenapa nggak di lanjutin aja.

A: soalnya, entar nggak relevan lagi dong sama summary-nya

Gomen ne.. ane nggak pernah jawab review soalnya semua review berisi pertanyaan. Dan ane pikir, jawaban dari pertanyaan sohib semua ada di chap berikutnya. Yang kedua, ane benar-benar sibuk mau final test. Yang bisa Ane lakukan cuma log in, lalu memposting chapter baru dan out.

Tetap review OK.

Secial Thx to:

 **Joanna Katharina, Ranindri, Sa, alifia tiazrisqi** **,** **Asuka Kazumi, Kirach, zarachan, DeShadyLady, Nurulita as Lita-san, Dewazz,** **Thasya Rafika Winata.**

Lho kok Cuma segini yang disebutin, OK, ane punya alasan tersendiri… kalo mau tahu eeerrmmm… nggak usahlah…

Pokoknya terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah ninggalin jejak dikolom review. As You Know, review kalian adalah penyemangat ane, bahkan ane kira, dan semua author setuju, meski hanyalah sebuah kata _**Lanjuttt….**_ Review kalian adalah sebuah penghargaan melebihi piala champions league *Plak* -?-

Eeemm, there's a person told me that, "Sakura more than _Hime_ , but she is a queen" he..he..he… I'd like to use your term now, sankyu... :D

Oh ya, hampir lupa. Tunggu extra Chapter nya, yak…

Bercerita tentang masa lalu Sakura, dan siapa saja yang menjadi korban dari racunnya.

See ya.. next fict


	13. Chapter 13 Extra Chapter 1

Extra Chapter

.

 **Kisah Sakura Part 1: Awal Dari Kutukan**

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, angin berhembus lembut. Suasana jalanan agak sunyi. Walau begitu, dari jauh tampak berjalan beriringan pasangan muda mudi. Yang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan paras cantiknya, sedang bergandengan tangan dengan pria yang berwajah lumayan tampan pula, dengan tatto berbentuk segitiga warna merah menghiasi kedua belah pipi.

"Ne, Kiba. Terimakasih, sudah mengantarku sampai di sini" gadis cantik berambut merah muda atau Sakura kembali bersuara, meski begitu, ia tak melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Iya.. kuharap kau lulus dalam ujian jutsu medismu" jawab si pria jabrik yang di panggil Kiba.

"Hn… Jaa ne" dengan manjanya ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Kiba.

"Sakura tunggu!" panggil Kiba. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

Kiba segera mendekat, ia menatap Sakura sesaat, perlahan ia menggerakan kepalanya mendekati wajah Sakura. Dengan wajah memerah, Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Cup!

Kiba melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut, "Berjuanglah! Aku yakin kau pasti lulus dalam ujianmu"

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Sakura mengangguk, "Terima kasih Kiba"

Kiba mengangguk perlahan, "Cepatlah, Kabuto Sensei sudah menunggumu. Ninja medis ku" ucap kiba sambil mengecup dahi Sakura.

Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Kiba atau kekasihnya, "Jangan lupa ya! kita akan merayakan kelulusanmu. Hanya berdua!" teriak Kiba.

" _Hai…"_ balas Sakura dari jauh.

.

.

.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari akademi yang di khususkan buat para ninja yang mendalami dunia medis. Di wajah cantiknya terlihat jelas raut wajah kegembiraan. Di tangannya terlihat seperti gulungan kertas yang menandakan kalau ia sudah di nyatakan lulus. Sakura sudah mulai tak sabar ingin menemui Kiba.

Tapi sebelum ia sampai di tempat kekasihnya,

Wuuuf…wuuff!

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari seekor anjing berwarna datang sambil berlari dan begitu mendekati Sakura, anjing itu menggoyang-goyang ekornya.

Senyum ceria Sakura melihat anjing kesayangan pacar. Dengan antusias, ia segera mengelu-elus leher anjing putih itu.

"Akamaru, apa kau melihat Kiba?"

Wuuf…wuff!

Anjing yang di ajak bicara itu seperti mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Dimana?" tanya Sakura.

Bagi orang yang mengenal Akamaru. tentu tidaklah aneh berbicara dengan Anjing seperti Akamaru. Ia adalah anjing yang terlatih sehingga ia nampak sangat mengerti ucapan Manusia.

Wuuf!

Anjing Akamaru segera berbalik dan berlari kecil dan sesekali menoleh. Ia memberi isyarat pada Sakura agar mengikutinya.

"Kau yakin, Akamaru?" teriak Sakura sambil mengikuti Akamaru.

Tapi begitu mengikuti langkah Akamaru, tiba-tiba saja Sakura menjerit kecil. Kembali tubuhnya di liputi rasa panas. Ini yang kesekian kalinya ia mengalami hal itu sejak beberapa hari terakhir.

Wuuuf!

Akamaru berhenti sesaat. Ia kembali menggonggong beberapa kali pada Sakura.

Sambil tertawa, "Iya.. maaf.. Akamaru. Kiba yang menyuruhmu kan?" ia tetap berusaha menahan rasa panas dan sangat sakit. Ia tetap berusaha tersenyum.

Wuuf!

Kembali Akamaru berlari dan di ikuti Sakura.

"Kiba.." teriak Sakura ketika ia melihat Kiba di padang rumput.

Kiba yang di panggil dengan segera menoleh. Ia melihat Sakura datang bersama Akamaru yang menggonggong sambil mengibas-ngibas ekor.

Sakura segera berlari dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kiba. Tak lupa sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Kiba.

"Kau tampak senang sekali Sakura. Kenapa?" tanya Kiba tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Sakura.

"Coba tebak" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum ceria, "Aku lulus, Kiba! Aku lulus!" teriaknya bahkan sambil melompat-lompat.

"Ku kira apa. Kalau yang itu aku sudah duga dan aku tidak heran. Kau kan memang hebat" Kiba pura-pura cuek.

"Mou…" Sakura pura-pura cemberut di hadapan Kiba. Bahkan bibirnya sampai ia kerucutkan.

Melihat Sakura yang sedang cemberut, membuat sakura makin cantik dan tambah lucu, membuat Kiba tidak bisa menahan tawa

"Ha..ha..ha.. iya..iya.. tapi kau semakin cantik dengan wajah cemberutmu" godanya sambil mengecup bibir Sakura yang masih di kerucutkan.

"Kau tidak memberiku selamat?" Sakura masih memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Kan sudah" kembali Kiba melumat bibir Sakura agak lama, "Selamat ya" senyum simpul masih tidak lepas dari wajah Kiba.

Dari wajahnya ia juga tampak atau bahkan mungkin lebih senang dari Sakura sendiri, melihat orang yang di cintainya itu lulus dengan baik. Bahkan terlalu cepat di bandingkan dengan ninja-ninja medis yang seangkatan dengan Sakura. Dan Sakura tahu itu. Hanya saja ia memang suka merajut pada Kiba.

"Issh! Padahal aku belum menjumpai orang tuaku. Tapi Cuma ini?" ucap Sakura masih memberenggut.

"Aku begitu tersanjung. Tapi kau tahu. Pujianku sudah tidak sepadan lagi dengan kehebatanmu" sahut Kiba tulus.

"Benarkah?" Sahut Sakura menundukan kepala dan nyaris menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum, "Sekarang kau sudah jauh lebih hebat daripadaku. Dalam Taijutsu atau juijutsu, kita seimbang. Dan kau lebih dariku dengan kemampuan medismu"

Kiba tidak mau menunggu komentar lanjutan dari Sakura. ia menganngkat dagu gadis itu dengan perlahan dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Oh ya. Sakura, tadi aku menemui ayah dan ibumu"

"Benarkah? Untuk apa?" sakura heran dengan pernyataan Kiba barusan.

"Eeerrmmmm.. meminta mereka agar mengizinkanmu menjadi isteriku" lanjut Kiba tanpa ragu.

"Apa?" Enath senang atau kaget, Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memastikan kesungguhan ucapan Kiba.

"Benar, Sakura"

"Ta..tapi kita masih terlalu muda" jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Kiba segera duduk dan bersandar di bawah pohon. Ia pun menggerakan tangannya ke samping sebagai isyarat agar Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku, kalau aku bisa bertanggung jawab pada mu sekarang?" dengan lembut ia menatap Sakura yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Sementara Akamaru sudah menghilang dari tadi. Jadi kini mereka hanya berduaan dudk di bawah pohon.

"Bukan itu.. hanya saja.."

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Maka itulah alasan utamaku melamarmu" Kiba merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Apa kata orang tuaku?" tanya Sakura perlahan, ia merapatkan kepalanya di bahu Kiba

"Orang tuamu bilang kalau mereka menyerahkan semuanya padamu" Kiba mengelus surai Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Kau yakin?" Sakura menatap Kiba.

"Aku sangat yakin, kalau aku bisa menjadi suami yang terbaik untukmu. Kali ini percayalah padaku Sakura" Kiba meyakinkan sakura dengan memegangi kedua bahu Sakura. bahkan menatap dalam-dalam netra Sakura.

Kiba membaringkan tubuh Sakura perlahan. Sesudahnya Kiba mencium bibir mungil Sakura tetap dengan kelembutan dan penuh perasaan.

Perlahan tangan kanan Kiba membelai kedua bukit dada Sakura.

"Kiba… apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura sudah mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan Kiba.

"Sakura, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang memilikimu, dengan ini, aku bisa memastikan kalau kita akan saling memiliki" wajah Kiba juga memerah sama dengan Sakura. biar bagaimana pun. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan adalah pengalaman pertama bagi mereka.

Perlahan Kiba membuka bagian dada pakaian Sakura, sehinga memperlihatkan bukit ranum Sakura.

Kiba tetap melakukan ciumannya di atas pucuk payudara Sakura dengan perlahan dan lembut. Ia berusaha agar tidak menyakiti Sakura, dan ia akan mayakinkan Sakura kalau ia mencintainya.

"Ki..Kiba… " Sakura menatap wajah Kiba dengan wajah yang merah mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Sakura.

Refleks Sakura menutupi payudaranya dengan kedua tangannya, "Ji.. jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, lakukanlah. Tapi jika kau hanya ingin melampiaskan nafsumu, Ku…ku mohon, jangan!" Suara Sakura makin terbata. Ia ingin memastikan kalau kekasihnya itu tidak mempermainkan dirinya.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu" Kiba menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam. Degup jantung Sakura makin kencang.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku sangat mencintaimu" Kiba mulai tersenyum hangat dan tulus pada Sakura, "Aku bukan pria brengsek dan bodoh, Sakura. aku akan menikahimu".

Kiba membelai pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut dan menatap kedua bola mata Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, tangannya yang tadi menutupi dadanya, perlahan ia turunkan. Dan tampaklah kulit mulus Sakura.

Kiba menarik Sakura perlahan. Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru, Kiba ingin membuktikan keseriusan atas ucapannya.

Perlahan kiba mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Sakura pun perlahan memejamkan mata, menunggu sentuhan bibir dari Kiba.

Darah Kiba sontak berdesir begitu bibir nya menyentuh bibir Sakura yang begitu lembut.

Jantung Sakura terus berpacu dengan kencang. Ia mulai merasakan panas yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Sakura sering merasa panas, tapi panas dalam arti birahi, ketika berciuman dengan Kiba, tapi kali ini,rasa panas itu terasa lain. Perasaan itu serasa membakar, membakar dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan Sakura hampir saja menjerit, karena rasa panas itu.

Sementara Kiba mulai menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura. tapi itu hanya berlangsung sedetik. Detik berikutnya.

"Ngkk!"

Kiba menarik ciumannya, ia melotot sambil memegangi leher dan juga bibirnya, yang mulai tampak kelihatan menghangus.

"Kiba…" teriak Sakura panik melihat Kiba.

"Apa yang…"

"Panaaa…sss… aaaarrrggh!" teriakan terakhir kiba dan akhirnya jatuh dengan tubuh yang sudah menghitam hangus.

"Kyaaaaa…" Sakura menjerit melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang tampak mengerikan didepan matanya.

"Kibaa.. Toloooong!"

.

.

.

Kematian Kiba di depan matanya membuat Sakura syok, ia bahkan susah untuk di ajak bicara oleh keluarganya maupun keluarga Kiba.

Semua kelurganya memahami kondisi Sakura. merka tahu kalau Sakura dan Kiba saling mencintai. Bahkan ibu Sakura pun mengakui pada keluarga Kiba kalau Kiba telah melamar Sakura.

Sakura meninggalkan kamar tempat ia mengurung diri. Ia melangkah gontai dengan tatapan kosong.

Sakura berjalan menuju ke tepian sungai, tempat biasa Kiba menunggunya ketika mereka usai berlatih. Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan kematian Kiba. Bagi Sakura kematian Kiba hanyalah mimpi buruk yang ia lalui. Ia melangkah berharap Kiba menunggunya di tempat biasa.

Sakura meringis, ia merasa sangat Sakit mendapati orang yang selalu menunggunya di tempat itu benar-benar sudah tidak ada.

Wuuf! Wuuf!

Hati Sakura berbinar, ia mendengar suara Akamaru, dalam pikirannya kali ini, kalau Kiba Cuma datang terlambat. Begitu menoleh ke sumber suara, ia hanya mendapati seekor anjing warna putih tanpa pemilik yang biasa menyertainya.

Sakura akhirnya makin yakin kalau Kiba benar-benar sudah tiada. Sakura menatap mata anjing Akamaru yang menatap dengan tatapan mata sayu. Nampak sekali kalau anjing itu memiliki perasaan sedih yang sama seperti Sakura.

Sakura berlari kearah Akamaru lalu memeluknya.

Kaiiiing!

Lengkingan Akamaru juga terdengar kalau ia juga bisa menangis duka yang sama seperti Sakura.

"Akamaru.. hiks..hiks.." akhirnya kesedihan yang ia pendam tumpah sambil memeluk Akamaru. Anjing itu juga diam, seperti mengerti Sakura, maka anjing itu tidak berusaha menghindar dari Sakura. malah anjing itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura yang memeluk lehernya.

Air mata Sakura terus mengalir dan jatuh membasahi bulu tebal milik Akamaru. Makin lama makin meresap menembus kedalam kulit Akamaru. Tanpa Sakura apa lagi Akamaru ketahui, kalau airmata Sakura yang mengalir dan menembus sampai kulit Akamaru, adalah awal bencana bagi Akamaru.

Begitu air mata Sakura merembes ke kulit Akamaru.

Kaiiiing! Kaiiing!

Anjing itu melengking, ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura. ia mulai berlari kesana kemari.

"Akamaru…" Sakura kebingungan.

Kaiiing!

Jeritan terakhir dari Akamaru.

"Kyaaaaaa…."

Jeritan histeris dari Sakura membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat segera mendatangi Sakura. Mereka menanyakan apa yang terjadi, dan di jawab Sakura dengan gelengan kepala.

Sakura duduk meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan keanehan yang ada pada dirinya, dan ia tahu ada sesuatu dari rangkaian kejadian yang ia alami.

Karena desakan dari orang-orang yang datang tadi, akhirnya Sakura mulai bercerita perihal kejadian yang ia alami dengan Akamaru.

Salah seorang pria dari Klan Haruno, tiba-tiba menanyakan juga kejadian dengan Kiba, dan Sakura pun juga menceritakan.

"Jadi, kaulah yang di timpa kutukan itu" perlahan suara pria Haruno tadi pada Sakura. Meski demikian gumaman pria tadi masih di dengar oleh yang lain.

Yang lain pun mendesak pria Haruno tadi, "Dalam satu generasi dalam klan kami, akan ada yang terkena kutukan. Meskipun dalam satu generasi itu juga belum tentu ada, dan ternyata, pada generasi gadis inilah orang yang di kutuk itu muncul, di generasiku tidak ada. Mereka yang terkena kutukan akan menjadi sangat beracun dengan racun yang paling mematikan. Dan kutukan ini, tidak ada yang tahu dari mana asal muasalnya" sahut pria Haruno tadi, masih dengan perlahan.

Sakura menggeleng, tidak mungkin dirinya yang terkena kutukan itu. Ia mulai menangis sekeras-kerasnya di hadapan orang-orang itu.

"Hati-hati menyentuh dia!" cegah pria Haruno ada salah satu orang yang berusaha memegang pundak Sakura dengan maksud menghibur.

"Cairan dari tubuhnya adalah racun, jika kau menyentuh dia, mungkin kali ini dia berkeringat, maka kau akan mengalami sama seperti anjing itu" imbuh pria Haruno tadi.

Bukannya ia bermaksud menjatuhkan Sakura, tapi ini semata-mata ia lakukan agar tidak ada lagi korban.

"Dia masih bisa dikatakan beruntung, karena yang beracun adalah cairan dari tubuhnya. Ada kasus yang bahkan bersentuhan kulitpun, dia akan mati keracunan" tambah pria Haruno tadi.

Sakura tidak sanggup lagi mendengarkan tentang dirinya. Ia menolak, ia pun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan penuh duka.

.

.

.

Kabar tentang tubuh Sakura yang beracun beredar di penjuru desa. Orang-orang mulai menjauhi dan ketakutan jika bertemu atau mendekat dengan Sakura.

"Onee-chan" suara bocah terdengar memanggil dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh pada bocah yang sedang tersenyum, dan menyodorkan sesuatu pada Sakura. Bocag itu tampak menyodorkan sesuatu seperti gangsing, Sakura mengamati sekilas, dan ia menegrti kalau alat yang di pegang oleh bocah itu sedang rusak.

"Rusak ya.. sini, biar kakak yang perbaiki" dengan penuh senyum ia meminta dan memperbaiki benda yang di maksud.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" suara lain muncul dan menggertak. Sakura meoleh, "Kau ingin membunuh anakku, huh!" bentakan sekali lagi pada Sakura.

"Tunggu! Yang beracun adalah…"

"Sama saja" ibu dari bocah tadi kembali membentak. Ia segera menarik anaknya menjauh tanpa memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

Sakura meremas ujung kainnya, terlalu sakit jika membayangkan dirinya kini akan hidup dalam kesendirian, tanpa bisa bersinggungan dengan siapapun.

Sebenarnya ia sudah mendengar rumor bahwa orang kutukan seperti dia, akan di jauhi. Dan mengahadapi kemungkinan yang seperti ini sudah ia perhitungkan. Dengan demikian, ia pun menyiapkan diri.

Tapi pada akhirnya, kenyataan yang ia hadapi, lebih pahit dari yang ia duga. Sakura hanya bisa menangis dan berlari pulang. Menjadi yang tersisih adalah kenyataan yang sangat pahit.

"Ibu.. hiks..hiks.." tidak ada tempat mengadu selain ibunya.

"Sakura, meski semua orang menjauhimu, ibu dan ayah akan selalu memilikimu. Kau tidak akan pernah sendirian" senyum penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ibu…hiks.. kenapa mereka menjauhiku, Bu. Aku ..hiks…" Sakura tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan aduannya pada sang ibu. Terlalu sakit baginya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar di ucapkan.

"Tapi Ibu, tidak begitu. Aku selalu ada untukmu Sakura"

Ibu Sakura dengan hangat memeluk puterinya, "Sakura tidak akan ada yang selamanya di dunia ini Sakura. semua tergantung padamu. Kutukanmu bisa di segel, meski tidak mudah, tapi Ibu yakin kau bisa menyegel kutukan itu"

"Bagaimana caranya Bu." Sakura masih menangis dalam pelukan sang Ibu.

"Dalam menyegel kutukan itu, belum ada yang tahu pasti. Tapi Ibu Yakin kalau kau akan menemukannya. Segel itu bisa dari dirimu sendiri, atau pada orang lain" ibu Sakura tetap dengan hangat memeluk Sakura.

Perlahan tangan ibunya membasuh air mata Sakura, "Sakura anakku, sebentar lagi kau akan terusir. Kehadiranmu di mana-mana, akan di anggap sebagai bencana. Kau akan di jauhi. Tapi yakinlah, di balik kesusahan, kau akan menemukan kemudahan. Kau akan menemukan orang yang akan menerimamu dengan tulus"

Ibu Sakura tahu, kalau ia akan berada dalam bahaya, jika ia mengusap air mata Sakura. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia akan memberi kekuatan pada Sakura dengan kematiannya. Ia memberi pesan tersirat pada Sakura, kalau ia merelakan nyawanya untuk Sakura.

Kembali Ibu sakura memeluk puterinya, tubuhnya mulai terasa sangat panas, "Sakura temukan segel itu. Maka kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyegel kutukan itu" Ibu Sakura mengeraskan tubuhnya sambil tetap memeluk Sakura. Rasa panas yang mulai menjalar sangat cepat akibat racun milik Sakura.

"Sakura. Ibu menitipkan kehidupan ibu padamu…" Suara ibunya terdengar seperti menggeram menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, "jangan…. Sia-siakan.. hidup..mu" tangan Mebuki atau ibu dari Sakura terkulai lemas sambil tetap berpelukan dengan Sakura.

Dan untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Sakura masih belum sadar kalau sang ibu telah meninggalkan dirinya. Ia masih tetap menangis sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Ibu…" Sakura mulai memanggil, karena dari tadi ibunya berhenti berbicara.

Sakura menarik Ibunya dari pelukannya, dan betapa histerisnya dia, ketika melihat tubuh ibunya menghangus.

"Ibuuu…" teriakan Sakura sekencang-kencangnya. Satu lagi korban atas kutukannya.

.

.

.

Pesan tersirat yang di sampaikan sang Ibunyalah yang membuat Sakura masih mau bertahan hidup. Ingin rasanya Sakura mengakhiri hidupnya. Di di kutuk dan mengutuki pula dirinya sendiri. Orang berharga dan ia cintai, semuanya telah tewas oleh dirinya sendiri.

Syok dan frustrasi membuat tatapan matanya kosong. Ia melangkah meninggalkan desanya dengan langkah gontai.

"Ibu… Kiba.. Akamaru… hiks"

Sakura mengira, jika menyebut nama mereka berharap akan membuat dadanya sedikit lega. Tapi kenyataannya tidak, ia malah makin merasa sesak di dalam dadanya.

Sakura tidak ingin tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

Maka perlahan Sakura mulai membunuh perasaannya. Tatapan yang sebelumnya penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan. Kini berganti dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk. Kesedihan yang mendalamlah yang membuat Sakura demikian.

Ia mulai berfikir untuk menjauh dan menghindari manusia lain. Dari pada dibuang dan disisihkan, ia memilih menyisihkan diri sendiri. Dengan demikian ia bisa memupuk ketegarannya dan akan membiasakan diri hidup dalam kesendirian.

.

.

.

END OF EXTRA CHAPTER PART 1


	14. Chapter 14 Extra Chapter 2 End

**kirara967: Kutukan sakura aktif sedari dia kecil apa menjelang dewasa?** [menjelang dewasa.. di awali ketika muncul rasa yang sangat panas di sekujur tubuh… selengkapnya baca ulang extra chapter part 1 :D]

.

.

.

Extra Chapter

.

.

.

 **Kisah Sakura Part 2 : Musim Semi yang Dingin**

.

.

.

.

Tanpa peduli pada sinar terik matahari yang memanggang kulitnya yang putih mulus, Sakura terus melangkah. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli pada pandangan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Kakinya terus saja melangkah. Pendengarannya yang tajam menangkap adanya langkah kaki tak jauh di belakangnya. Tapi, gadis bergaun qipao itu tetap saja tidak peduli. Selangkah demi selangkah, rumah-rumah penduduk yang semula padat mulai jarang. Kini, Sakura telah mulai melewati tanah lapang luas yang hanya ditumbuhi sedikit rumput dan semak-semak yang tidak begitu tinggi.

Tak lama kemudian, di hadapan Sakura telah berdiri berjajar empat orang berwajah kasar, mereka semua memandang kepadanya dengan sinar mata kurang ajar dan senyum memuakkan.

"He he he...!"

Seorang di antara mereka yang bercambang lebat terkekeh-kekeh. Pandangan mata mereka menjilati sekujur tubuh gadis bergaun qipao itu. Sorot mata mereka bagai seekor serigala kelaparan yang melihat anak kambing gemuk. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi ditundukkan. Sepasang matanya tampak berkilat tajam penuh kemarahan ketika menatap keempat sosok tubuh yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Amarah Sakura memang telah bangkit

"Ha ha ha...! Bila melotot seperti itu, kau malah terlihat lebih cantik, Manis." Seorang yang berkumis jarang-jarang menggoda kurang ajar. Tangan kanannya sibuk memilin-milin kumis yang hanya beberapa lembar.

Terdengar suara gemeretak dari mulut Sakura ketika kemarahannya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Ejekan laki-laki berkumis jarang-jarang itu seperti api disiram minyak.

"Hih...!"

Gigi Sakura bergemerutuk menahan marah. Tangannya telah meraih belati yang ia sisipkan di pinggang belakang. Arahnya jelas pada laki-laki berkumis jarang-jarang. Melihat hal ini, laki-laki berkumis jarang-jarang dan ketiga orang rekannya malah tertawa bergelak. Mereka semua merasa geli melihat tindakan Sakura. Jarak antara mereka hanya dapat dijangkau tangan manusia, yang panjangnya paling sedikit satu setengah kali ukuran biasa. Tapi ternyata tawa mereka kontan terhenti, dan berganti keterkejutan. Ternyata tangan bergaun qipao itu benar-benar berhasil menangkap leher baju laki-laki berkumis jarang-jarang.

Begitu Sakura telah berhasil mencengkeram leher baju laki-laki berkumis jarang-jarang itu, secepat itu ditariknya. Sebelum keempat orang itu berbuat sesuatu, tangan kiri Sakura telah bergerak menampar ke arah pipi.

Plak, plak, plak...!

Suara nyaring terdengar ketika telapak tangan yang bentuknya kecil dan halus mendarat di pipi laki-laki  
berkumis jarang-jarang beberapa kali. Melihat dari kepala laki-laki berkumis jarang-jarang  
yang berpaling ke sana kemari mengikuti arah tamparan, bisa diperkirakan kalau tamparan itu keras sekali.

Tak urung kedua pipinya langsung bengkak dan membiru.

"Hmh...!"

Sambil mengeluarkan dengusan di hidung, Sakura mengayunkan tangan yang mencekal leher baju. Membuat pria itu terjungkal.

"Keparat...!"

Dan begitu gema ucapannya habis, dia lalu bangkit berdiri. Kini goloknya langsung dicabut.  
Ketiga orang rekannya yang sejak tadi terdiam seperti terpaku, langsung sadar begitu mendengar makian rekannya.

"Perempuan liar! Perempuan tak tahu diuntung...!" maki laki-laki berkumis jarang-jarang itu. "Kau rupanya tidak suka diperlakukan baik-baik! Kalau begitu maumu, kuturuti! Jangan menyesal bila kau kami telanjangi dan kami perkosa sampai mati!"

Sepasang mata Sakura langsung mencorong tajam. Kemarahan amat sangat seketika melanda hatinya.  
Dan semua ini terjadi akibat ucapan lelaki berkumis jarang-jarang itu.  
Tapi baik laki-laki berkumis jarang-jarang maupun ketiga rekannya sama sekali tidak merasa gentar. Mereka tahu kalau gadis bergaun qipao telah begitu marah. Dan mereka pun tahu kalau Sakura memiliki ilmu kepandaian.

Dan ketiga pria itu tidak yakin kalau gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak bisa di tundukan  
Diiringi pekikan nyaring, keempat orang itu menyerbu Sakura. Karena masih ingin menikmati kemolekan tubuh gadis cantik itu, mereka tidak menggunakan senjata dalam serangan ini.  
Sakura yang telah dilanda kemarahan, tidak ingin bertindak tanggung-tanggung lagi. Disadarinya kalau orangorang macam ini amat berbahaya. Kalau dibiarkan hidup pun pasti hanya akan menimbulkan korban bagi orang lain. Maka gadis bergaun qipao ini bertekad melenyapkan empat orang itu  
selama-lamanya.

Tapi sebelum gadis bergaun qipao bertindak...

"Manusia-manusia tidak tahu malu! Bisanya hanya mengeroyok seorang wanita!"

Usai terdengar suara itu, sebuah serangan datang dari arah lain memapaki serangan empat orang kasar itu.

Crak, crass!

Maka sesaat kemudian, terdengar pekikan-pekikan disusul berpentalannya tubuh-tubuh empat orang pengeroyok Sakura.

Diiringi suara berdebuk keras, tubuh-tubuh mereka jatuh di tanah. Mereka kontan tidak bergerak lagi untuk selamanya. Karena saat tubuh mereka terpental, nyawa mereka pun ikut melayang. Dalam keadaan tubuh yang tertusuk.

"Orang-orang seperti mereka sudah seharusnya dikirim ke neraka selama-lamanya...," kata sosok yang baru datang itu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura, setelah teriebih dahulu mengebut-ngebutkan pakaiannya.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu," ucap Sakura pelan tidak bersemangat, "Tapi kau menyisakan satu" tampak seringai Sakura. mungkin meremehkan tindakan penolongnya yang di anggap belum tuntas mengirim pria kasar itu ke neraka.

Tidak nampak adanya kegembiraan pada wajah Sakura, karena mendapatkan pertolongan. Memang, gadis bergaun qipao itu sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya. Tanpa dibantu pun, dia mampu melenyapkan keempat orang itu.

"Lupakanlah. Tolong-menolong antara sesama manusia adalah merupakan hal biasa, lagi pula ia sudah sekarat. Biarkan saja ia mati tersiksa dan perlahan" elak sosok itu merendah sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia ternyata seorang pemuda berwajah tampan. Berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut klimis.

Sakura tersenyum hambar sebagai tanggapannya.

"O, ya. Siapakah namamu? Dan mengapa berada di sini? Lalu, hendak ke manakah tujuannya?"  
Bertubi-tubi pemuda tampan berambuti klimis itu mengajukan pertanyaan. "Aku Sai."

"Aku Sakura" sahut Sakura masih dengan tatapan dingin dan datar.

Pria yang mengaku bernama Sai, menautkan alisnya dalam-dalam. Ia heran, gadis secantik Sakura, bisa memiliki sikap sedingin itu. Ada masalahkah?

Sai kembali mencoba tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura hanya menatap sekilas uluran tangan Sai, "Jauhi aku!" jawab Sakura ketus.

Sai tersenyum, ia tertarik pada wanita berparas cantik tapi dingin itu. Ia penasaran apa yang membuat Sakura mejadi seperti itu. Dan ia akan cari tahu. Sai pun mengikuti langkah Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan langkah dan menoleh pada Sai. Ia menatap Sai dalam-dalam, Sai memang tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kalau Sai adalah pria kurang ajar.

"Hm!" Sakura mendengus dan meninggalkan Sai.

"Tunggu! Bukankah kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, hendak kamana kau?"

"Kemana saja kakiku melangkah"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama" senyum lebar Sai di tunjukan pada Sakura.

"Terserahlah. Tapi jika kau berani mengganggu, aku tidak kan biarkan kau hidup!"

"Ha..ha..ha…" Sai tergelak, "mana mungkin aku mengganggu gadis cantik sepertimu, Sakura"

Mata Sakura berkilat menatap tajam pada Sai.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung" Sai memperbaiki ucapannya, "Tapi aku mengatakan apa adanya"

.

.

.

Sai semakin tertarik pada Sakura, kecantikan dan sikap dinginnya itu membuat Sai selalu penasaran. Ia sering mencuri-curi pandang pada Sakura.

"Seprtinya sudah cukup istrahatnya ayo" Sai mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri"

"Hey… kenapa kau begitu menolak uluran tangan orang lain. Aku ingin bersahabat denganmu. Tidak ada maksud lain" Sai tetap menunjukan senyumannya pada menunjukan seyum yang tulus.

Lain lagi dengan Sakura, mendengar ucapan Sai, mimiknya berubah. Sai makin heran. Sakura menundukan kepala. Bahunya kelihatan tergetar.

"Sakura, maaf, kalau ucapanku melukaimu" ucap Sai perlahan, "Aku tahu sikap yang kau tunjukan padaku bukanlah kau yang sebenarnya. Apa yang membuatmu demikian?"

Sakura masih diam.

"Memang benar, ada berbagai macam orang dalam menyikapi masalahnya. Ada yang memilih menyimpan sendiri. Dan ada yang mau berbagi keluhnya. Sebagai orang yang ingin menjadi sahabatmu, aku berharap kau bukanlah orang yang pertama"

Bahu Sakura kelihatan semakin tergetar, suara segukannya sedikit terdengar.

Sai berjongkok di depan Sakura, "Maaf Sakura" ia menggerakan tangan, berusaha menyapu air mata Sakura.

"Jangan!" teriak Sakura. Sai terkesiap.

"Jangan menyentuhku kalau kau masih ingin hidup. Tubuhku beracun, hiks..hiks.. orang yang ku cintai, semuanya telah tewas karena racun dalam tubuhku"

"Jadi karena itu alasannya kau kelihatan ingin menjauhi orang?" Sai mengerti.

"Aku di usir. Tidak ada yang mau mendekatiku" suara Sakura masih sesenggukan.

Tap!

Sai tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Sakura, "Aku menyentuhmu, dan aku tidak meninggal" suara Sai yang begitu ikhlas, membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi di tundukkan.

"Maksudku, cairan dari dalam tubuhku" suara sakura perlahan.

"Berarti tidak masalah kan, jika kau menerima uluran tanganku. Lihatlah aku Sakura, aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu. Kalau suatu saat aku akan menjadi korbanmu, aku rela. Setidaknya yakinilah, masih ada orang yang mau berada di sekitarmu"

Sakura diam. Dalam hatinya ia mengakui, perasaanya menghangat setelah mendengar ucapan Sai, yang sama persis di ucapkan oleh ibunya.

Perasaan Sakura kembali perih, membayangkan kembali, jika Sai akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Ibunya, Kiba dan Akamaru.

Sakura menggeleng, ia tidak mau menerima siapapun lagi. Hatinya tidak mampu lagi menambah beban kesedihannya karena kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Jangan menolak Sakura" Sai mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura menatap Sai.

"Terimalah uluran persahabatanku. Jangan biarkan hidupmu dalam kesendiriran" tambah Sai sambil tersenyum lebar, semanis mungkin, "cobalah Sakura"

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Sai.

"Aku akan menjadi sahabatmu selamanya, Sakura" ucap Sai lagi.

.

.

.

Sai cukup senang mendapati Sakura sedikit mengalami perubahan. Meski masih bersikap dingin, tapi setidaknya ia mulai bisa di ajak berbicara. Sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Sakura begitu susah di ajak ngobrol.

Sai mengamati Sakura yang melangkah di depannya, ia menggaruk kepala sambil menatap pinggul Sakura yang menurutnya sangat menggiurkan.

Tapi itu akan menjadi imajinasinya saja karena Sakura membuktikan ucapannya dengan meludahi manusia yang sempat mengganggu mereka. Dan hasilnya sangat mengerikan di mata Sai. Tidak cukup dengan itu, Sakura membuktikan lagi pada seekor kerbau, dan hasilnya juga sama.

Sai menarik nafas dalam-dalam, tubuh semenggiurkan itu, tidak bisa di nikmati.

"Sai, selama ini apa saja yang kau lakukan. Apakah kau sama sepertiku. Tidak memiliki tempat tinggal?" Sakura membuka suara, tapi masih dengan nada datar.

"Tidak juga aku bekerja pada seseorang"

Sakura cuman mengangguk.

"Atau kau mau ikut bergabung denganku, melihat kemampuan taijutsu-mu, kurasa kau bisa di terima oleh atasanku"

Sakura hanya menoleh sesaat pada Sai.

"Jangan kuatir Sakura. Kami menjalin persaudaraan. Kau juga akan di terima, nanti aku yang akan menjelaskan pada mereka. Tenang saja, di sana kau tidak akan merasa sendirian"

Setelah beberapa kali mempertimbangkan, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sai sangat senang.

.

.

.

Sai memperkenalkan Sakura pada _Dan Kato_.

"Kau sudah tahu kan, Sai. Aku tidak bisa menerima sembarangan orang" ucap _Dan Kato_ sambil menatap Sakura.

"Tentu, dan aku bisa menjamin Sakura sangat kuta untuk menjadi bawahan Tuan dan menjadi rekan kami" Sahut Sai meyakinkan _Dan Kato_.

"Sakura", Panggil Sai, "Sekarang bersiaplah, tunjukan pada Tuan _Dan_ "

Sakura mengangguk. Sementara _Dan_ memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang Sakura.

Sakura kini harus bersiap keroyokan orang-orang andalan _Dan Kato_.

Salah satu di antaranya pria jabrik berbadan besar berambut oranye.

"Hiyaat"

Pria jabrik tadi yang mengawali serangan. Meski tubuhnya besar, tapi gerakannya sangat cepat. Sakura melangkah ke kanan sambil mendoyongkan tubuh. Tindakan Sakura tidak hanya sampai di situ  
saja. Begitu serangan itu berhasil dielakkannya, dia melompat menerjang sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke arah kepala lawannya. Tapi seperti halnya pria jabrik yang biasa di panggil Juugo mengelakkan serangan itu. Bahkan juga mengirimkan serangan yang tak kalah cepat.

Ketiga kawan Juugo tidak tinggal diam, mereka pun turun tangan membantu Juugo. Sementara Sai tenang-tenang saja. Ia sama sekali tidak menunjuka kekhawatiran. Ia sudah melihat kemampuan tarung Sakura.

Sakura kini menghadapi keroyokan empat pria yang bisa di katakan pengawal andalan _Dan Kato_. Sesaat kemudian, kedua belah pihak sudah terlibat pertarungan sengit.

Meskipun belum mampu mengalahkan lawan-lawannya, namun Sakura sudah mampu menguasai keadaan. Gadis itu ternyata telah berhasil mendesak keempat orang lawannya, meskipun harus memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama. Memang, meskipun keempat pengawal unggulan itu memiliki kepandaian cukup tinggi, bahkan menghadapi Sakura secara keroyokan. Perlahan-lahan mereka mulai terdesak mundur.

"Heaaat..!"

Juugo berseru nyaring, dia melompat maju di saat ketiga orang rekannya melangkah mundur. Pukulan tangannya diayunkan ke arah kepala Sakura.

Wuts..!

Sakura cepat-cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya, sehingga pukulan itu lewat di atas kepalanya.  
Dan belum sempat Juugo mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya, Sakura cepat-cepat menusukkan menyodokan tangannya berkali-kali keperut dan dada Juugo

Buk,buk, dess!

Tubuh Juugo kontan terbungkuk. Ia terjajar kebelakang dan berusaha mengatur keseimbangannya. Tapi belum tercapai maksud Juugo, Sakura kembali bergerak cepat.

Bruk! Des!

Jugo terlempar bahkan sampai menghantam dinding di belakangnya. Ketiga rekan Juugo kaget, dan akibatnya.

Duk! Duk! Buagh!

Sakura mengakhiri perlawanan keempat lawannya.

"Cukup!" teriak _Dan Kato_ menghentikan Sakura.

"Hebat Sekali, aku tidak ragu lagi padamu, Sakura" kagum _Dan Kato_ , "Nah sekarang aku akan mengambil sumpahmu untuk setia kepadaku"

Setelah mengambil sumpah setia dari Sakura, _Dan Kato_ mengamati tubuh Sakura. Tampaknya _Dan Kato_ sangat tertarik dengan wanita yang bersikap dingin itu.

Sai tentu saja mengetahui maksud tatapan _Dan Kato_ , maka ia buru-buru mendekati _Dan Kato_.

"Maaf Tuan, Jika anda ingin memiliki dia. Saya sarankan jangan. Dia itu gadis yang di kutuk. Tubuhnya penuh dengan racun" bisik Sai meyakinkan _Dan Kato_.

Mata _Dan Kato_ terbelalak begitu mendengar bisikan Sai. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan bawahannya itu.

Ia percaya karena selama ini Sai adalah tipe orang yang setia dan tidak pernah membohonginya. Tapi ia ragu, karena jika melihat kecantikan Sakura, _Dan Kato_ mencurigai kalau Sai juga tertarik pada Sakura.

Dan sebagai tambahan, ia juga pernah mendengar rumor tentang orang yang dikenai kutukan beracun. Tapi ia masih kurang percaya dengan berita itu.

.

.

"Sai, aku mendengar selenting kabar dari mata-mata. Ada rombongan orang yang akan melintasi masuk kegerbang Konoh. Kalian awasi mereka. Dan laporkan jika ada yang aneh" perintah _Dan Kato_ pada Sai.

"Bawah semua pasukanmu" imbuhnya lagi.

"Kenapa Tuan. Kenapa harus semuanya?" tanya Sai bingung. Karena biasanya dalam memata-matai hanya beberapa saja yang di utus.

"Mereka sudah masuk ke Konoha. Di era sekarang kita harus semakin waspada. Jika mereka memang menun jukan gelagat yang mencurigakan. Maka kalian akan dengan mudah menghentikan" _Dan Kato_ memberi alasan.

"Baiklah, Tuan" sahut Sai sambil memberikan aba-aba pada pasukannya.

"Kecuali Sakura. biar bagaimanapun harus ada yang tetap disini. Dan kurasa, Sakura dan beberapa yang lainnya sudah cukup"

Sai makin curiga dengan maksid _Dan Kato_. Sai bukanlah orang bodoh, ia tahu ada rencana yang disembunyikan oleh atasannya.

Tapi yang membuat Sai sedikit lega, Jika _Dan Kato_ berani berbuat macam-macam pada _Dan Kato_ , maka _Dan Kato_ sendirilah yang akan menjadi korban. Selain itu Sakura juga adalah petarung hebat.

Dan memang benar, kalau _Dan Kato_ memang menyembunyikan satu rencana.

.

.

.

"Diam di tempat! Tiba-tiba suara berat muncul di belakang Sakura. Sakura menoleh, ia bingung, bagaiman abisa terjadi perampokan sementara ia dari tadi sudah siaga dan tidak mendeteksi adanya gerakan mencurigakan.

"Diam, atau nyawa pimpinanmu melayang" bentak perampok yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya, kecuali memperlihatkan bagiasn mata.

Sakura diam dan menatap atasannya yang sedang di landa ketakutan.

"Sa..Sakura.. to.. tolong.."

"Diam!" bentak si perampok tadi.

Sakura tetap diam namun dari tatapannya mengisyaratkan kalau ia menyerah.

"Kumpulkan semua harta di rumah ini, dan ikat mereka!" perintah salah seorang di antaranya, nampak kalau ia adalah kepala perampok.

Sakura tetap diam. Pemimpin perampok itu masih menempelkan bilah pedang yang tajam pada leher _Dan Kato_ dan inilah yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan saat para perampok itu mulai mengikat tangan dan kakinya, Sakura sama sekali tidak menunjukan reaksi.

Setelah merasa semua barang di kumpulkan, pemimpi perampok itu menyeringai di balik maskernya menatap Sakura.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa, tetap dengan tatapan dingin. Meski ia sadar kalau ia akan di perdaya sebentar lagi, ia nampak tidak kwatir sama sekali.

Melihat gerak-gerik perampok itu pada Sakura bisa di duga kalau ia mulai tidak sabar ingin menikmati kemolekan tubuh Sakura.

Ia dengan cepat membuka penutup kepalanya.

Ia buru-buru mendekat, dengan penuh nafsu ia melahap bibir mungil Sakura. namun itu hanya berlangsung sekilas. Sedetik kemudian, kepala perampok itu, menarik ciumannya. Ia memegangi mulut dan lehernya.

Ia mulai menjerit keras. Belum sempat anak buahnya kehilangan rasa herannya, kini bertambah lagi dengan pemandangan mengerikan di depan mereka. Pemimpin mereka. Tewas dalam keadaan tubuh hangus.

Mata para perampok yang tersisa, membelalak. Bahkan _Dan Kato_ yang tadi ketakutan kini, berganti bergidik ngeri.

"Bu..bunuh Gadis itu" perintah salah satu di antara sisa perampok itu.

Cuuh!

Sakura meludah sembarangan pada para perampok yang mulai bergerak ingin membunuh Sakura.

Kembali mereka di kagetkan dengan jeritan dari pria yang terkena ludah Sakura. sekali lagi mereka di suguhi pemandangan mengerikan, pria yang menjerit tadi sudah tergeletak dalam keadaan yang sama dengan pemimpin mereka.

"Lari.." tanpa berpikir panjang, para kawanan perampok tadi berlarian keluar tanpa mempedullikan barang rampokannya.

"Tuan! Bisakah Tuan membuka ikatanku?" suara Sakura tetap dingin, meminta bentuan pada _Dan Kato_.

Dengan perasaan yang masih ketakutan, _Dan Kato_ mulai membuka ikatan Sakura.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari, Sai dan pasukannya datang melapor, "Tuan! Mereka ternyat hanyalah pedagang biasa, yang biasa datang berdagang"

"Kita hanya perlu waspada" kilah _Dan Kato_ singkat.

Sai sudah tahu maksud misi yang di berikan oleh _Dan Kato_. Sai tahu kalau _Dan Kato_ ingin memperkosa Sakura. sayangnya gagal karena menyaksikan kengerian dari racun Sakura.

Sakura sudah menceritakan peristiwa yang mereka alami ketika Sai dan yang lainnya kembali dari menjalankan Misi. Namun Sai juga tidak memberitahukan kebenaran ini pada Sakura.

Dan memang benar apa yang di pikirkan Sai.

Begitu Sai dan yang lainnya berangkat, _Dan Kato_ mulai menjalankan rencananya. Mula-mula ia memasukan obat tidur kedalam minuman Sakura dan memerintahkan maidnya untuk di berikan pada Sakura.

 _Dan Kato_ makin heran, obat tidur yang ia pandang sangat manjur ternyata tidak mempan pada Sakura.

Rencana berikut, ia memanggil beberapa orang bayaran dan pura-pura merampok dan menyandera dirinya.

Ia sedikit mempercayai ucapan Sai, makanya ia meminta orang bayaran untuk membuktikan ucapan Sai. Jika Sai benar, maka yang akan menjadi korban bukan dirinya. Bagi _Dan Kato_ , jika ucapan Sai tidak benar, maka tidak masalah, karena ia juga akan mendapatkan kemolekan Sakura bersama orang bayarannya. Tapi ucapan Sai terbukti benar.

.

.

.

Sakura, Sai dan yang lainnya sedang melakukan perburuan. Buruan yang mereka curigai sedang menuju hutan. Maka di sinilah mereka. Mata para bawahan _Dan Kato_ itu mulai waspada ketika berada dalam hutan. Bukan tidak mungkin buruan mereka ini memasang jebakan.

Jleb! Jleb!

"Aakh!"

Teriakan tiba-tiba saja terjadi. Beberapa anak buah yang menemani Sakura dan Sai telah tesungkur dengan kunai yang tertancap di tubuh.

"Di Sana!" teriak Sai.

Sakura juga mengetahui posisi penyerang gelap tadi. Maka ia bergerak cepat menuju tempat penyerang tadi bersembunyi.

Wut!

Cras!

"Ukh!"

Orang yang bersembunyi tadi tidak menyangkah bakal mendapat serangan yang demikian cepat dari Sakura. Hasilnya ia tumbang dengan nyawa terlebih dahulu meninggalkan raga.

Wuss! Wutt!

Clap! Clap! Trak!

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari belakang, maka ia hanya bersalto dan melompat menghindari serangan shuriken yang demikian banyak menuju ke arahnya.

Bress!

"Akh!"

Sakura menjerit tertahan. Ternyata ada yang terlambat ia hindari, sebuah shuriken merobek paha dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Sakura!" teriak Sai.

Ia pun balas menghujani shuriken ke arah munculnya shuriken yang mengenai Sakura.

Bruk!

Suara tubuh yang terhempas pasca terkena hujan shuriken dari Sai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" raut kecemasan di tampakan Sai pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng meringis menahan perih akibat luka yag tergores di beberapa bagian kulitnya.

"Aaaarkh!"

Baik Sakura maupun Sai menoleh ke sumber suara jeritan tadi. Keduanya kaget melihat salah satu rekannya kembali tewas.

"Racun?" seru Sai melihat keondisi rekannya yang tewas dengan tubuh membiru seperti habis di pukuli.

"Jangan ada yang menyentuh mayat itu, atau kalian juga akan keracunan!" Sai kembali berseru.

Sai kemudian menunjuk pada salah satu rekannya yang juga dalam kondisi yang sama dengan mayat yang lain. Tapi bedanya, mayat yang satu ini tidak tertancap kunai ataupun shuriken. Dengan demikian Sai bisa menyimpulkan kalau, orang yang satu ini tewas karena hendak menolong atau memeriksa rekannya yang di serang tadi.

"Racun yang sangat ganas, bahkan orang yang terkena racun pun bisa menular jika di sentuh" terang Sai pada yang lainnya.

Sai menatap rekan-rekannya yang tersisa. Ia tersentak, bukankah tadi Sakura, juga terkena serangan? Tapi kenapa ia tidak mengalami nasib seperti yang lain.

Sakura pun juga heran. Seharusnya dia juga tewas.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sai ketika melihat Sakura berjalan menuju salah satu mayat rekan mereka.

"Aku ingin membuktikan satu hal" jawab Sakura dengan nada seperti biasa, datar.

Sai tidak sempat mencegah ketika Sakura menyentuh salah satu mayat rekan mereka. Dan di luar dugaan, sakura tidak mengalami keracunan seperti salah satu rekan mereka.

"Sakura… kau.." Sai tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sakura mengangguk.

Semua sudah menyaksikan kalau ternyata Sakura kebal terhadap racun seganas apapun.

.

.

.

Kemampuan yang di miliki Sakura membuat ia di segani dan di hormati oleh rekannya yang lain. Ia juga menjadi orang andalan dari _Dan Kato_.

Setiap _Dan Kato_ menghadiri jamuan, ia pasti akan mengajak Sakura. karena bukan tidak mungkin, bangsawan dan pebisnis seperti _Dan Kato_ akan di incar oleh orang lain atau saingannya. Termasuk di racuni. Maka di sinilah peran Sakura.

Misi dalam memata-matai pun juga sudah di percayakan padanya. Karena ternyata ia juga ahli dalam memata-matai.

Selain itu, Sakura dengan kemampuan medisnya, ia di percaya sebagai dokter keluarga _Dan Kato_.

Hingga suatu malam yang di landa badai, Sakura dalam misi pengintaiannya melihat gemuruh suara kaki kuda yang berlari menuju ke daerah yang telah di isolasi karena kasus wabah penyakit menular mematikan.

Sakura mencurigai mereka yang berjumlah delapan orang itu telah tiba di atas bukit.

Maka ia pun kembali menuju markas mereka.

.

.

.

THE END OF EXTRA CHAPTER

.

.

.

Sakura duduk santai menatap kekasihnya Sasuke yang tengah menyiapkan makanan, hasil buruan Sasuke.

' _Ibu!… Ibu benar kalau ternyata penyegel racunku ada pada orang lain. Dan kini penyegel itu adalah orang yang sangat ku cintai'_

Sakura kembali menatap langit.

' _Kiba-kun, gomen ne.. aku telah jatuh cinta lagi .. He..he..he.. bahkan cintaku padanya juga jauh lebih besar dari pada cintaku padamu'_ Sakura memejamkan mata perlahan, menikmati kehidupan barunya bersama kekasih barunya pula.

"Sakura.. Hobi baru mu melamun… hm!" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berada di depannya tanpa Sakura sadari.

"Eh… ti..tidak" Sakura gelagapan, selanjutnya ia menatap Sasuke dengan hangat, "Terima kasih… Sasuke, untuk semuanya"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Akulah yang berterima kasih, Sakura" sedetik kemudian ia menyodorkan makanan ke mulut Sakura.

Sambil mengunyah makanannya, "Ne Sasuke… eemm.. aku juga ingin menyuapimu"

"Hn…"

Sakura menjumput makanan dan mengarahkan ke mulut kekasihnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura, keduanya saling menatap, ' _Terima kasih telah mengisi hidupku'_

.

.

.

Benar-benaR TamaT

.

.

Kurang greget ya… (-_-")) gomen ne… tolong jangan kutuk saya….

.

.

.

 **Di tunggu Feedback-nya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See ya \\(n.n)**


End file.
